Domination
by Death by Jello
Summary: [Complete]2010. With power struggles between the United States and The Umbrella Inc., for the occuring of two more outbreaks, a mass war may start on account of both parties actions. And with an unstoppable B.O.W. things just get worse.
1. Mysterious Informant

**Warning: I do not own any Capcom related things and stuff  
**  
**D O M I N A T I O N  
**  
by **Concussion  
**  
**Prologue: Mysterious Informant**  
  
Tange Roland woke up to the ringing of the phone. He sat up and picked up the phone on his nightstand. "Hello," he said yawning. The clock on the wall said five a.m.  
  
_"Roland."_  
  
It was the captain. He stood up, "Yes sir?"  
  
_ "We rendezvous in forty-eight hours, report to the meeting room in thirty,"_ he said, _"That is all. Goodbye."  
_  
Tange hung up and put on a clean pair of clothes. This was going to be his first U.B.C.S operation he was doing for Umbrella. Three years ago he did three assassinations and was successful.  
  
He walked to the table to grab his keys and looked down on the files and reports for the operation. He looked at the file in a red folder saying "For Your Eyes Only" and opened it. He'd gone through all the reports thousands of times but always opened the red folder. Creatures that had been genetically created and some virus spill that had occurred and infected a city he had to go. What was the city called, _Scrap, Scrapeson City_. That was the name.  
  
He picked up his cell phone and walked out the door. He went to the elevator at the end of the hall and walked in pressing ground floor.  
  
Ding. The elevator doors opened and he walked out. He walked out the lobby entrance of the apartment complex. He walked to his car, which was a used _El Camino_. Tange was real paranoid about spending his money even though he had tens of thousands of dollars after previous missions in the past, he just didn't want to show-off by burning cash.  
  
He started the engine and drove off, and looked at his watch. Five minutes had gone by. It was a another seven or eight minutes to get there depending on the traffic, and a few more minutes to get his ass in a chair before the captain screams the hell out of him, well at least he doesn't shoot anyone if their late. But for God sakes it was a little after five in the morning there'd be no way to be late.  
  
_Rringinginginging_- Went his cell phone.  
  
"Hello," he said wondering who would call at this time of the day.  
  
_"Hello, shall I say, Mr. Roland,"_ said a man in a deep voice.  
  
"Who's this?" he said, "and how do you know my name?"  
  
_"I'm just a friend trying to help."  
_  
"And who is my friend," he said sarcastically.  
  
_"For your mission,"_ the man said on the other line, _"I'll give you a tip, be careful who you trust, even though if they end up meaning something to you."  
_  
"Keep talking," Tange replied, "and what do you mean be careful who I trust?"  
  
The line was silent for a few seconds; _"Because your life depends on it."_ the man said smoothly, _"Remember these words."  
_  
The line went dead, "Hello, you still there," he said. Tange put the phone on the passenger seat and accelerated onto the off-ramp, who was that guy, life depends on it, be careful who you trust. What kind of crap was the man talking about anyway? He checked at his watch once again. He still had plenty of time.  
  
Something was wrong now. The man sounded serious, _don't let him get to you, he's just pullin' your strings, trying to make you chicken out on the mission, screw him, he's probably just a dope on pot._ But dopes don't end up knowing your name and a top secret mission assignment. He picked up the cell phone and looked at the text message of who called. It said 'number classified, a friend.' He drove off the off-ramp onto a dirt road and hit the gas pedal. The headquarters he was going to was a reopened Umbrella facility in the outskirts of town.


	2. Alone

**Chapter One: Alone  
  
Three days earlier  
  
1/24/10  
**  
Caitlyn Anderson hitched up her gear and weapons from her locker. The city had been overturned in the last few weeks and reports of murder were increasing rapidly. The citizens of Scrapeson were fading away as some sort of flu made an appearance. The city was also blocked up so no one can enter or exit the city.  
  
Caitlyn didn't know how it got there but investigators predicted the flu was released into the water supply and was drunk through home sinks and faucets. _Too bad I drink only bottled water._ She had also heard that when a victim is infected fevers fry their brains and in a couple of hours they reawaken and crave for human flesh. _They become a cannibal and attack everything that is human and somehow when bitten it infects another and repeats the process.  
_  
She had been assigned to be in the S.W.A.T. about six months ago after she moved to Scrapeson to begin a new life after her mom and dad were killed in a car accident in Memphis, Tennessee. She put on her bullet-proof vest and grabbed five clips for her sub-machine gun. She took out a Desert Eagle Magnum complete with a custom-made ten-inch barrel. She had received the gun for a gift a few days after she took the job. She then secured it in a gun-holster strapped to her waist. She grabbed her helmet and walked into the lobby of the Scrapeson Police Department.  
  
For the last few days the station was becoming fewer and fewer of officers. The city was now an entrance to hell. The hospital couldn't find an antidote or make one so now the whole city turned into the walking dead. _Zombies._ She turned and walked to the garage looking at the deserted hallway. She opened the door and stepped into the giant garage. Four armored vans were parked and members of the swat were climbing in. She turned and walked to one of her good friends John.  
  
"Hey, about time you made it," he said. "You get the mission assignment?"  
  
"No," she sighed, "what is it?  
  
"We have to go around the city and 're-kill' any zombies that might be roaming around the streets and protect the citizens."  
  
"Okay think I got everything I need," Caitlyn replied, 'if there are any citizens left to protect.'  
  
They turned and climbed into the back of the armored truck and closed the doors.  
  
The vans started and drove out of the garage. A few minutes later the vans split up and headed different directions. Caitlyn sat there wishing she could see the once well populated streets. 'This is an armored vehicle; the only windows in here are the driver's front window.' Suddenly the van came to a halt.  
  
"Okay," said the driver. "Holloway Street, everybody out."  
  
Caitlyn's heart was pounding saw hard she even could hear it.  
  
One of the members she barely knew got up and opened the door and jumped out. Everyone followed. She looked around and was horrified. Holloway was one of the liveliest streets at this time of night, instead totaled cars, newspapers, and bullet casings littered the streets. The area smelled like a bowl of rotting fruit. No signs of movement were around.  
  
"Everyone search, widen as we go," said Randy Tucker; the team captain.  
  
She started a smooth pace looking around. She felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of her head. A fire truck was lying sideways on top of a burning bus. She looked and saw John walk towards a squad car with blood decorating the doors. She looked back at the bus and saw something walk out from behind it. It was on fire and walking drunkenly toward her. It was a zombie.  
  
"Sir, zombies up ahead," shouted John.  
  
"Damn, don't fire until you see their faces," Tucker shouted.  
  
Caitlyn raised her gun and fire at the burning zombie. Three rounds hit its neck also shattering it lower jaw. She heard gunfire from the background as she looked at the zombie fall to the ground. She turned and saw Tucker taking down two as he was shouting something. She turned and started at a jog-pace scanning the area for more zombies. Three more came out of a local computer shop with there arms stretched out like a mummy. She fired rounds into them. Blood squirted out of one of their chest as purple fluid leaked out of the others nose. A gas canister was lying next to them and she fired once more. The canister exploded sending the zombies in pieces through the air.  
  
"Noooo!!!" screamed one of the members as Caitlyn saw him fall to the ground and a group of zombies fell to their knees and started sinking their teeth into him. It looked like his attack was in slow-motion. Caitlyn opened fired at the zombies. They all rose and turned their attention to her. She fired the last of the rounds into them. She ejected the clip and slapped another one in and continued firing. One of the rounds dug its way into one of the zombie's eye and black fluid flowed out. The zombies fell to the ground as their bodies filled up with led.  
  
She turned to look for John but he was nowhere in sight. The rest of the swat were taken down including Tucker. John was still nowhere to see.  
  
"John!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
She turned looking frantically for him.  
  
"Ca-Caitlyn!"  
  
She turned and saw John running in a limp towards her. "John!"  
  
"Run!" he shouted, "just run!"  
  
"No!" she said, "you're hurt"  
  
Raaahhh! A creature jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of John blocking him from her view.  
  
"Go!" he shouted.  
  
She turned and ran down the street as fast as she could. She looked back and saw that the creature had an exposed brain and saw it leap forward and swiped John's head off with its deformed claw.  
  
She felt a tear rundown her cheek as she kept running. _Nooooo!_ She couldn't believe it. She ran down the road dodging zombies and jumping over bodies. She turned and ran down an alley which will lead to a warehouse. She kept running then came to a stop in front of a door. She opened it and walked in. It was the warehouse alright. Everything looked untouched and a mattress was lying on the ground. She closed and locked the door and saw a vending machine in the corner of the large warehouse. She wiped her face with her shirt and lay on the mattress. A few minutes passed and she was sleeping.

* * *

Corin Pearson sat in the helicopter as it flew over the city. He was the Umbrella clean-up crew. _Or acting as one._ Ten other cleaners sat there with no expression on their face. Everything was going as planned. He worked for the HCF.  
  
"Approaching destination," the pilot said.  
  
The captain got up and opened the side hatch of the chopper and threw some ropes out.  
  
"Let's recap," the captain said, "we go in, separate into twos, kill all bio-threats, and make your way to the hospital."  
  
They all nodded their heads. _Great, things are going perfectly as planned.  
_  
One at a time everyone slid to the ground from the chopper. A few moments later the chopper flew off.  
  
Corin walked towards Bill Rankin; his partner. "Ready."  
  
"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Rankin said.  
  
Most of the cleaners were already on their way. He and Rankin started down Kokelan Avenue. They suddenly stopped. 'It's quiet. Too quiet.' He looked at Rankin who was nervously looking around.  
  
_Ughghghg!_ Corin spun around and saw three zombies walk into the open. He took out his D5K machine gun, same as Rankin and they both shot the zombies apart. _That was too easy._ They then continued down the street looking for anymore threats.  
  
_Bluuhh!_ Corin spun around and fired rounds into a group of zombies. Rankin was facing the opposite direction firing his gun. A restaurant in front of Corin had a horde of zombies inching their way out. Sweet dreams. He took a hand grenade out that explodes on contact and pulled the pin and threw it in the direction of the restaurant.  
  
_KaBoom!!_ The restaurant exploded sending shards of glass and wood and also sending the zombies flying in different directions. He turned and saw Rankin slapping in another clip.  
  
"This is not what I expected!" Rankin shouted over the sound of his gun.  
  
"Me neither!" Corin replied. His gun ran dry. He ejected and slapped in his second clip and continued firing. "Go towards that alley!"  
  
Rankin turned and ran into the ally followed by him.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that," Rankin said breathing hard.  
  
Suddenly, Corin grabbed Rankin by the neck and lifted him off his feet.  
  
"What are, y-you doing?" Rankin said struggling for air.  
  
"Were you expecting this?" he said coldly putting his other hand on Rankin's chest. "Sweet dreams."  
  
_Slllru-crack!_ Rankin's body went limp as a tentacle was sticking out of his back. Corin dropped his body and the tentacle slithered back into his sleeve. He had the T-Veronica in him.  
  
He looked at Rankin's arm and saw that he had a portable computer strapped on his right arm. He took it off him and unfolded the screen. The power automatically turned on and a 3D map of the city and underground lab. He then typed something in. The screen then showed his current position in an above ground map showing streets, roadblocks, and the remaining cleaners.  
  
He had to accomplish his mission by stealing a newly advanced virus by the Umbrella known as the "X-Tyrant Virus." He didn't know what it was but, Rankin's computer probably could.  
  
He opened the search, X-Tyrant Virus and enter.  
  
The screen changed and a folder icon saying Virus appeared. Corin opened the folder and a small list of virus' were on display. 'T, G, Bingo!'  
  
He highlighted the letters and the screen changed once again showing a description:  
  
_Name: X-Tyrant Virus  
  
Creator: Dr. Justin Leech  
  
Umbrella Inc.  
  
Description: Harvesting the T-virus and G-virus together will result in a dangerous genetic breakthrough. When conscious specimen is exposed with this virus, newly formed cells are reproduced, and like the T- virus, it will reanimate any deceased cells but only mutating each dead cell in random ways slowly reconstructing the bodies DNA.  
  
Specimen will grow to eight to ten feet in height, and side hair and memory will deteriorate in a matter of hour's slowly turning specimen into a new breed of tyrant of class T-202 a.k.a. Diablo.  
  
T-202 progress:  
  
10/20/09  
  
Diablo showed massive amounts of strength and power when I programmed it to punch through a two ton concrete wall. Normal tyrants would apply all of their strength just to do the exercise, but this one only applied only less then one tenth of its strength to completely decimate the wall. 10/30/09 Diablo was placed in a simulation containing the following: Lickers, Hunters of all classes, and a tyrant. Within a few minutes it quickly tore the group apart and placing the pieces in the corner of the chamber. 11/0309  
  
This is the last test I will be conducting before Diablo will be transported to the Red Umbrella facility. I ran a bunch of test on what kind of substances Diablo can't block or resist. It seems that it's very sensitive to fire. Like all the other tyrants, this is the only contrast it shares._


	3. Falling

**Chapter Two: Falling  
  
1/28/10  
**  
Tange sat on the bench in the Umbrella chopper as it flew over the city. His M16 was lying across his lap as he looked around the cramped cabin. At least twenty people were in here. He was squad A Group one the U.B.C.S. were it was four groups of twenty per squad in each of four squads.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure what everybody was going to be facing, even with all those files he looked over. All he was most certain was to dispose of all threats and rescue any possible survivors, if there were any survivors.  
  
Most of the U.B.C.S. fought in wars or were once guerillas. Actually everyone here had some combat fighting. The commander, Boris Frinkido, of group one was standing talking to the pilot.  
  
"Okay, everybody," Frinkido said, with a Russian accent,' "We have approached drop-off."  
  
The pilot brought the chopper steadily towards a roof of a building and set down. Vince; an American friend of Tange slid the side door open. Putrid air flowed into the cabin, _gosh it smells like shit.  
_  
In a matter a fact it did smell like shit. Everybody jumped out and Frinkido waved his hands signaling the chopper to move. Tange walked to the edge of the building and looked down. It was pretty much like what he kind of expected the city to look like, random fires, crashed cars, littered streets, and that smell.  
  
"About to shit your pants," Vince said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, I forgot to laugh," he replied with no enthusiasm. Vince was one of those people who didn't give a rat's ass about what kind of situation what so ever this was.  
  
Most of the mercenaries were already inside when the first shots went off. They both ran to the small stairway access. Vince went down followed by Tange in a fast jog. They continued until they reached a door on what he thinks is the seventeenth floor. Tange opened the door and leaped in as his gun was pointed in the direction of his eyes. Vince followed in after and let his guard down.  
  
Three members already lay on the ground. Their heads were decapitated and missing as though they were bitten or twisted off. That was fucking quick, he just saw them get off the same chopper as he did. Tange looked away and drew his attention toward the room. Computers lay smashed on the ground as people lay in on the ground and against the wall. Vince walked to a blown giant hole in the wall.  
  
"Hey check this out," Vince said.  
  
Tange walked towards the hole and looked out. A helicopter was flying swinging drunkenly around. On the side it said Scrapeson CH5 News. He looked toward the cockpit and could barely make out the pilot. The chopper turned and the pilots face was staring at him. The pilot was already dead, but moving.  
  
"Oh shit it's comin' towards us!" Vince shouted.  
  
"The stairway!" Tange shouted. Both of them turned and ran as fast as they could. Tange slammed into the door and opened it and closed the door as soon as Vince came through.  
  
The beat of the choppers blades were close but the sound of an explosion was not there. Whew! That could've been bad..  
  
"I say we just walk away," Vince said panting, "..Walk away and nobody gets hurt, or killed."  
  
_KaBoom!!_ The chopper came crashing through the stairway wall.  
  
"Walk away! Why can't we just run!" Tange shouted, "Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be a disaster?!"  
  
A small crumbling noise and the bending of metal were sounded in the background.  
  
"The staircase!.." Vince said shouting over the noise, "It's giving away!"  
  
Tange turned and ran down the staircase not caring were it would take him, hopefully out of the building but same with the chopper. He passed a door labeled fifteen when the ceiling than collapsed. Vince was a few steps behind. Fourteen, he was getting pretty dizzy and tired but he couldn't stop now. A couple of members ran out into the stairway. The steps gave way and the members fell off as Tange could see fear and confusion in one of their eyes. He jumped across the fallen staircase to the other side. Vince looked scared shitless and ended up in front of him. The cockpit came through the ceiling and smashed through the open door. Thirteen. Twelve. They both stopped and drew their guns and fired at a hoard of zombies. Life's full of surprises! The zombies stepped back from the impact of the bullets and then came towards them. Tange stopped and took his rifle and swung it into a zombies face. Its face caved in liked a pumpkin and fell back. Vince was shouting all this crap that didn't make any sense, 'hysterical dumbshit!'  
  
_Er-er-er-er-crash!_ Tange jumped out of the way as the totaled chopper crashed through and mangled the undead. The helicopter than stopped and only the sound of burning flames and gunfire in the background.  
  
Tange looked over at Vince, "you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Vince said, "I'm hungry."  
  
Tange let out a sigh and continued down the staircase unaware what going to happen next. Maybe there's an elevator on the next room, or another chopper. They stopped noticing a sign on the eleventh floor door 'Do not enter.' 'Tsk, this city is a do not enter.'  
  
"Fuck it," he said and kicked the door open. They both ran in looking around. Outside it was starting to snow and luckily no more helicopters were around. The room was motionless but, it smelled like rotten fruit. Dividers making up cubicles literally made the room an entire maze.  
  
_Eeeeraaah!_ The sound came from one of the cubicles. Suddenly more shrieking noises filled the air. 'Oh shit, those things better not be communicating.'  
  
_Thump.. scraffle_. The thing or things started to move but he couldn't see. _Raaaah!_ Something jumped into view followed by two others. Tange started a panic in his head, 'green, tall, scaly can slice you to pieces and send you to someone in a fruit basket.'  
  
"Aww, shit," Vince said.  
  
The creatures sprinted towards them. Tange jumped to the left and fired his gun puncturing holes in the name he was looking for. Hunters! The Hunter turned and leaped toward him and swung his claws missing him by inches, and by feet. Tange didn't stop firing. Once again it swung its muscular arms. Tange's gun went dry. He turned to look at Vince who already killed one and was dodging another one. He pulled a Magnum revolver or 'hand cannon' out fired at its head. The hunter gasped in defeat and fell down dead.  
  
Tange slapped another clip into his assault rifle and turned towards Vince.  
  
Vince was fumbling for another clip as the hunter paced toward him. It grabbed him and threw him across the room. Tange aimed his gun at the creature.  
  
"No!" Vince shouted to him, "I saw elevator on other side of the room!- Go!"  
  
Tange so Vince's gun get crushed by the hunter. Vince than pulled out a grenade! _Holy shit!_  
  
He turned and ran towards the other side of the room knocking down the poorly bolted dividers. He saw the elevator and ran towards it. The doors opened and he repeatedly pressed the ground floor button. "So long," he mumbled.  
  
The elevator descended. Ten. Nine. Eight..-  
  
_Boooom!_ The elevator shook violently and Tange could hear debris clanging in the shaft.  
  
_"Warning, elevator proceeding to nearest floor, all personnel proceed to stairway. War-"  
_  
The message kept repeating and the doors opened on the seventh floor. Tange ran out and stopped. Zombies were filling the corridor, at least fifty. He couldn't kill that many zombies he would be dead before he took a step. The zombies walked, slumped, limped, or crawled towards him. He quickly pressed the ground floor button.  
  
_"Unable to respond please proceed to the staircase-"  
_  
Tange reached into his vest and pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin and threw. It landed on the ground.  
  
_Boom!_ The walls exploded and the long windows shattered and the shit smelling group were thrown all over the place in pieces. Tange quickly ran past them and opened the door and ran down the staircase.  
  
_Crrreeeak._ Tange looked up and saw the ceiling crumble. Here we go again. All those explosions damaged the building so much that it would end up collapsing. He continued passing dead bodies. He didn't care all he cared about was getting out.  
  
He was now already on the second floor until he noticed something. It was one of the members who fell off the stairway. He nodded and continued. 'This is taking to long.' Tange jumped off the stairway and in an instant he was on the ground floor.  
  
Wiping sweat off his face he ran through the lobby noticing the rest of his team all sprawled on the ground. He ran out the shattered glass door and into the street.  
  
He stopped and looked at the building. The top tipped over and fell into the street crushing little stores and blocked off the road to go any further.

* * *

Dusty Stracener saw the giant Umbrella building coming down towards him while looking out the window. He snatched his Benelli shotgun and ran out of the gas station. He looks over his shoulder seeing the massive structure make contact with the street. Then the gas station.  
  
_Boom!._. He looked over at the gas station and saw it turn to a part of the burning building in a tremendous explosion. He continued running as dust and debris came towards him like a sandstorm.  
  
_Ratatatata!_ He turned his attention in the sound of some sort of machine gun. A man in a combat suit was fighting off some zombies, 'oh wow now the government sends rescuing.' The man finished off the zombies and looks around.  
  
"Hey you!" Dusty shouts as he came running towards him.  
  
The man turned around and lowered his gun. "A survivor, I taught the city didn't have any."  
  
"Yo! names Dusty," he said, "what happened?"  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't give a rat's ass." The man said, "name's Tange, UBCS mercenary."  
  
Dusty looked around at the snow covered road and buildings. Then back at Tange.  
  
Tange looked at the sky, "It's not safe here we have to get out of the city."  
  
"Well the entrances and exits to the city are blocked off"  
  
"We'll have to find a communications device"  
  
"All out. Nothing. No phones, no radio, only messages can be sent here to receive."  
  
Tange shrugged his shoulders, "well, then we have to get to the hospital."  
  
"Why," Dusty said, "I'm not hurt."  
  
Tange ignored him and turned and ran towards an alley. Dusty caught up, "Why do we need to go to the hospital? I mean that is twenty blocks down are you crazy?!"  
  
Tange stopped and faced him, "Listen, _Dust-storm_, I don't give a living fuck what kind of situation this is; except this. You want to live; I suggest you come with me to the hospital. You want to die; you can stay here and hope for a miracle of some sort. Besides something's coming and we don't want to be around when it gets here."  
  
Dusty felt his head burning in frustration, "Fine I'm with you. But- "  
  
In the distant the beat of a choppers blades were getting louder. Suddenly a chopper came into view. Below the helicopter was a huge red capsule.  
  
"I hate helicopters," Tange said.  
  
"Their here to rescue us," Dusty said running towards the chopper.  
  
"No don't go!" Tange shouted but he ignored him.  
  
"Hey over here," he shouted, "land over here."  
  
_Clink!_ The capsule then fell from the chopper. It then exploded and a big black figure landed on the road. The helicopter took off before Dusty could shout once more.  
  
"Get back here!" Tange shouted in frustration, "stay away from him!"  
  
Dusty looked at the tall figure standing nearly ten feet away from him. Somehow something wasn't right about the figure. His face was snow white, his eyes looked as though they have been dyed black. His left arm had protruding tentacle and abnormal muscles. The rest of his body was covered in leather pants, a trench coat, and straps around his chest and arms.  
  
_Rrroaaar!!_ It then turned his attention to Dusty and walked towards him in heavy thumps.  
  
He turned and ran towards were Tange was and heard the pace of the thing speed up roaring and fury. Tange was already firing at the thing but Dusty wasn't sure if the monster felt the impact of the bullets. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!  
_  
He saw Tange drop his gun and pull out a handgun he couldn't make out, a magnum of some kind and fired a couple rounds.  
  
_Eeeew.. Rrooaaar!_ He heard the pace of the thing slow down then nothing. Everything so far felt like forever. He finally made it into the alley but didn't stop. Tange was right behind him. He then turned a corner then stropped.  
  
"Well we know the streets aren't safe," Tange said catching his breath, "what do you think is the safest place to get to the hospital?"  
  
Dusty looked up and said, "The alleys. We can cut through warehouses and small restaurants. It's better than the street."  
  
"Sounds good lets go."  
  
Dusty turned and opened the door of a warehouse and went in. Tange came in next saying something.  
  
"Listen I got a better idea-whoa!"  
  
Dusty turned around and saw a woman, a police woman working for the swat with her rifle pointed at Tange's face.

* * *

**Note: C0ncussi0n here, just wanted to drop by and say a few things.**

**The story gets better as it goes trust me, I had this written over a year ago, and there's still a bunch more to come right after this.**

**Also Please, please, _please_ R&R, I want to hear your comments about it so far, critizism, compliments, anything. L8er**

**I'll post some in like a few days, [i hope]**


	4. Follow the Destruction

**Chapter Three: Follow the Destruction**  
  
Caitlyn had the gun pointed at the man's face. Another person was with him, looking at her. She lowered her gun and for a few seconds none of them said anything.  
  
"You with the swat?" the man said.  
  
She looked at him, "Yeah. I'm Caitlyn. You?  
  
"Tange," he said, "and this is-"  
  
"Dusty." The other interrupted.  
  
"We're heading to the hospital, theirs some sort of escape route we could go to," Tange said.  
  
"Okay, let's go," she said, "There's a room up those stairs that lead to a hotel,"  
  
"Well, we're trying to go through the alleys so we won't draw any attention in the streets." Dusty said.  
  
"True," she said, "So when do we go?"  
  
"Now," Tange said in a strict tone.  
  
Caitlyn went up the stairs holding her rifle in her right hand. Well I wonder who he works for. She opened the door to the room and turned to Tange, "Who do you work for? National guard, army-"  
  
"Umbrella," he said," mercenary for the U.B.C.S. That means Umbrella Bio- Hazard Countermeasures Service."  
  
"Hey," Dusty interrupted, "You know what probably happened here because you told me to stay away from that thing."  
  
"Some," replied Tange, "it was a chemical spill."  
  
Chemical spill! "But investigators said that it was some kind of flu!"  
  
Tange walked to the door leading outside and opened it, "Have you ever heard of bribery?"  
  
Caitlyn's face went into shock after hearing those words, _bribery? Oh shit! Those bastards._ Tange walked out into the snowy night followed by her and Dusty. The ally down the staircase was practically probably the most cleanest thing she's seen since the spill. The staircase creaked slightly under her feet as they all made their way down.  
  
In the distant she could heard the moans of the dead and birds cawing in the background. Once all of them were down the staircase she signaled them to follow her. To her memory she had been down here two months ago when drug lords were holding people hostage in one the small apartment buildings. The path led to a path going two directions. The left went to a dead end and the right goes to Bowling Avenue.  
  
"We'll have to go through Bowling, the shopping district." she said.  
  
Dusty nodded his head.  
  
"You're the boss. I have no idea where the hell to go; my partner did, but he's dead now." Tange said mumbling towards the end of his sentence. He walked up the gate and opened it and stepped in.  
  
Caitlyn and Dusty went in after him. She looked over at Dusty. He was wearing black baggy pants, and a black zipped up jacket with an anarchy sign across the front.  
  
"Be very careful," Tange said, "If you are either bitten or scratched by these citizens or mutants, there's a infinity chance you will become one of them."  
  
"We pretty much figured that out with all the panicking citizens a few days back." She as she led the way through the trashed street looking at the burning stores and the blood smeared barricades the police force set up.  
  
_Errraaaww._ All of them turned around towards the noise. Zombies came out of the small stores and out of behind parked cars.  
  
She turned the safety switch on her gun to fire and aimed at a women whose skin on her lower jaw was ripped and mutilated and pulled the trigger and watching her fall to the ground with her bullets knocking half her face off her body.  
  
Tange and Dusty were working together on bringing down a group of ten or twelve.  
  
She started thinking when things went wrong when she and the s.w.a.t. were all wiped out on that day. _No, the same thing's not going to happen to them._ She started thinking something different as she pulled her Dessert Eagle out. A man in a business suit staggered towards her with its arms stretched out. She pulled the trigger and a dark pit in his stomach was gushing out blood and other matter and he fell to the ground.

"Come and get me you shits!" Tange taunted over his gunfire as she continued firing.   
  
She looked and saw the Bowling Woods Mall. It was supposed to lead through the rest of the street and was less dangerous.  
  
"Hey, over here you guys!" She said while running towards the glass doors of the mall.  
  
Tange and Dusty ran towards her in a sprint. Tange brought the butt of his rifle onto the head of a zombie while Dusty tackled another one as both of them ran. Caitlyn opened the door and ran in and Tange and Dusty came in a few seconds later slamming the door.  
  
Caitlyn was looking for a way to lock the door. A corpse was lying on the ground and a key was in his hand. She picked it up and stuck it in the key slot locking the doors, that should hold them for a while. She then pocketed the keys.  
  
"Hey," Dusty said, "I came here a few weeks ago to pick up my shotgun at the Gun shop."  
  
"Well, maybe there's some ammo still there," Tange said to him.  
  
"Yeah, but probably not enough," Caitlyn said cutting in, "when the city burst into flames looting was going around.And then killing, and then this."  
  
They walked up the stairs to the second floor. The building itself was three stories high and had its own self-defense system to use shutters to lock-down the place, 'let's just hope that hasn't happened yet.'  
  
"So, we visit the shop, see what we can scarf up, and ride out." Tange said to her, "Sounds easy."  
  
Caitlyn looked over the balcony at the ground floor and saw a blockade blocking off the rest of the first floor. She looked ahead and saw that shutters were down and looked as though the system locked down.  
  
"Shit." she said.  
  
"What now?" spoke Dusty in a surprised tone.  
  
"The shutters are down," she replied.  
  
Tange looked at her, "Well, we don't have to go to the shop, we could just walk out the other exits."  
  
"No you don't understand," she replied, "There's a system lockdown which mean shutters block the entrances, exits and stores, so we can't get out of the mall. And we can't get out the way we came because now there are zombies pressing against the window."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Tange said, "restart the system?"  
  
"Yes!" She replied, "come on!"  
  
She ran towards a broken escalator and ran down it into the blockade. Tange and Dusty were a few steps behind. They were now in the blockade and zombies were already getting up. Caitlyn ignored them and continued running.  
  
A door marked employees only was on the side of the giant room. She slammed into the door. It was locked.  
  
"Cover me!" she said to them.  
  
She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the key and stuck it in the slot below the knob. The sound of the rifle and shotgun were being heard as zombies fell to the ground from the impact of the bullets.  
  
Click. She swung the door open and all of them went in. Tange kicked the door closed and faced her.  
  
"What now?" he said.  
  
Caitlyn ran down the quiet hallway reaching a door and opened it. Inside was the employee lounge. Chairs were turned over and tables were smeared with blood. A mans body lay slumped on the couch on the other side of the room. He was alive.  
  
Caitlyn ran up to the man and crouched down to look at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
To what he looked like, he didn't look okay. He clutched a Browning Hp in his left hand. His face and arms were white as snow and dried blood covered his leg.  
  
"Are you here to save-?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly, "how many rounds do you have left?"  
  
The man took a breath and spoke, "One, and for a reason, I'm going to turn into one of those things."  
  
"Oh, can you tell us how to get to the power room to open the shutters," she said.  
  
"Go down to the basement through that door in front of me," he stopped and coughed up blood, "you should then know where to go. Take this key; it will open most of the doors"  
  
Caitlyn took the key and stuck it in her pocket. "We'll come back for you."  
  
She stood up and walked to Tange and Dusty handed them the key. "The power room is in the basement, you two restore the power, and I'll try to find some medicine cream and bandages to make this guy feel a little better."  
  
Tange and Dusty nodded their heads and walked into the basement. Caitlyn turned back to the guy. "Hey, I'll be right back, I'm going to find something to make you feel better."  
  
"Okay, I'll, just stay-" he coughed some more," uhn, I'll stay here."  
  
She turned and walked out the door from were they came and opened it. She poked her head out to see what was out there. Nothing, just dead bodies, she looked at the escalator and ran towards it in a sprint. She made it and ran up it and jogged down the walkway looking for a map of the place. Some of the shutters had been pried or blown open during the looting. She continued her pace until the walkways on each side joined at the middle.  
  
A map on a concrete support was propped up. She ran to it and started looking for pharmacies on the medic section. 'E45,' she scanned her finger on the plastic covered map looking for it. It appeared at the end of the east wing. She was in on the north wing. She started her run down the walkway passing a hardware store. A crow-bar lay next to the entrance. She picked it up assuming she might need it unless the shutters were down.

She continued down and spotted a pharmacy, with the shutters down. She slammed the end of the bar into the crease on the bottom and pressed down on it lifting the shutter up a few feet. A bloody hand then came out from inside and grabbed her boot with its death grip. Struggling, she couldn't shake the zombie's hand off and held the crow bar up and slammed the tip right through its arm. blood streamed down as the bar went out from the bottom and dug into the marble floor. The hand let go of her boot and she crawled under it, avoiding the zombie that had grabbed her trapped on the floor.

Caitlyn went behind the medicine counter and grabbed what she needed to tend the man's wound, not that he needed it, but that she wanted him to die without suffering.

She got out of the pharmacy and spotted the gun shop a few stores down, she looked at the zombie arm and yanked the crow-bar out of it. The zombie then slid its head out and she clawed at the shutters to shut. With one mighty push down, the shutter closed on the zombie's neck letting out a loud series of cracks.

She walked up to the gunshop and was about to put the bar in the crease on the bottom until she heard a bunch of pounding on the shutter. _Guess, our mystical adventure to the gun shop is now cancelled. _She turned around and headed back.

* * *

Dusty and Tange made it to the basement shortly after Caitlyn went her way. The corridor was long and wide, as if a two lane road could fit in easily. Dusty checked his watch which said eleven forty a.m.  
  
_Dude, so where's the power room? It's so freaking freezing!_ They continued their small search for the power room. At the end of the hall a big metal door had the words power generator room sign on it. They both ran up to it and tried to open it.  
  
"It won't budge," Tange said, "must be some code."  
  
Dusty looked at a little key-hole next to the door, "Or a key we're looking for." he reached into his coat pocket and grabbed the key Caitlyn gave them earlier and stuck it in the slot and turned it.  
  
A loud turn in gears filled the corridor with noise. Tange tried the doors once again and it opened smoothly. They stepped inside.  
  
A giant structure stood in the middle of the room and power cables installed in the walls connected to the top left and right sides of it. Mainframes filled half the room making the place look like a maze.  
  
Tange walked up to the structure looking at the levers and giant sockets sticking out of them all different in color. Dusty walked to the mainframes looking to see if anything was wrong. He turned around and noticed a slip of paper on the ground and picked it up:  
  
_Powering the Generator  
  
Bowling Woods Mall  
  
1. Make sure all plugs are securely in place by color of sockets.  
  
2. Power the generator by putting all 7 levers to the option power on.  
  
3. Once power is on type in four digit password to keep power on.  
  
All shutters will then be lifted and will stay that way until power is turned off. When power is turned off a 5 minute timer will alert the shutters to close in that precise amount of time_.  
  
On the corner of the paper the numbers 4739 were scribbled on. Dusty ran to Tange with the sheet of paper and gave it to him.  
  
Tange looked at it for a minute then said, "Sounds easy, lets start working"  
  
Dusty started walking around the generator to see if all the plugs were in place. Everything was in place but two, a red and a black. Dusty remembered seeing a maintenance room on the way down here. "We're missing two, I saw a maintenance room on the way here, I'm going to check it out."  
  
Tange nodded his head and went about his business. Dusty slipped back into the corridor and looked for the room. The sound of dripping pipes and steam were in the distance as he found the door. He opened it stepping in. Rows and rows of shelves carrying different materials were all over the place. A metal safe at the end of the room sat there and was labeled Plugs. He walked toward it and tried to open it. A number dial was on the side and said four digits.  
  
Now this was confusing, now there's another code, come on this is getting annoying. Then Dusty remembered the sheet of paper. "4, 7, 3, 9, and enter."  
  
The safe's doors opened revealing the red and black plug. Dusty took them and stuck them in zip-up pockets on his baggy jeans. He looked back into the safe seeing some more numbers, they were 5135.  
  
On his way out a couple of shotgun shells lay on a shelf next to a handgun. He checked his gun to see how many shells he had left. He had two in the barrel plus five more in his pocket. He grabbed the gun and the ammo. The gun was some kind of custom made gun, purple and a small scope. Beneath the barrel was a laser pointer attached to it. Engraved on the handle said Eagle 6.0.  
  
He walked out putting three more shells in his weapon. _5135, this mall is like a military facility._  
  
_Thump, thump, thump_. Dusty turned to the sound of the noise. It was the mutant giant.  
  
_Rrooaar!_ It started running toward with its hand in a fighting position. Dusty twirled his shotgun and fired. The creature stopped in his tracks. Dusty fired once more hitting it in the foot. The creature stirred then put its hand in its coat and pulled out an object.  
  
It was a gun. The creature fired it at Dusty. Dusty ran down towards the power room in a diagonal direction saw he could get the monster confused with its aim. The gunfire stopped. He turned around and continued firing while running backwards. The monster was changing the clip as he continued shooting. He then turned around and opened the door.  
  
Tange had his rifle drawn, "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Shut-up and help me with these!" Dusty shouted, "It's that monster, he's now going to shoot us."  
  
"It's called a Tyrant!" Tange said putting in the last plug.  
  
Dusty started setting the levers to on. He reached the last one and set it. The entire room lit up and he ran to the computer and typed in the code from the safe.  
  
_"Power has been restored; system lockdown has been restarted"  
  
Boom! Boom!_ The tyrant was now pounding on the metal door. The door started forming dents from its incredible strength. The door then gave away and the tyrant walked in. It turned towards Dusty and ran towards him. Dusty was in front of the generator and he jumped out of the way of the monster. It slammed into the generator damaging the bottom.  
  
_"System failure, five minutes until shutters seal all entrances."  
_  
Tange and Dusty ran out of the room and into the corridor. "we need to find Caitlyn and get the fuck out of here!"  
  
_Ping! Pong!_ The tyrant started shooting at them. Dusty saw Tange pull out a grenade and throw it at the tyrant.  
  
_KaBoom!_ The entire corridor heated up in a second and the door to the staircase came into view. 


	5. What Lies After This?

**Chapter Four: What Lies After This  
  
** Tange opened the door and ran up the staircase to the lounge. Dusty ran ahead of him as Tange stopped and pulled another grenade out. The tyrant came closer in heavy foot steps. He pulled the pin and threw it. To his surprise the tyrant caught it in mid-air. It looked at it in its hands.  
  
_Boom!_ The blast sent the tyrant flying backwards. Tange laughed then went up the stairs and through the door.  
  
Caitlyn was crouched next to the man treating his wound. Dusty was reloading the benelli. The wounded man got up and Caitlyn jumped back. He groaned and started towards them dragging his wounded leg.  
  
_Rrooaar!_ The tyrant was still alive.  
  
"Holy shit that thing doesn't give up!" Dusty said.  
  
Caitlyn fired her weapon at the walking dead man and he fell to the ground, "Please tell me that's just a zombie on a megaphone."  
  
"Long story short," Tange said, "if we don't get out, we're not getting out- "  
  
_"Three minutes until system lockdown commences."  
_  
Tange ran out the door along with everyone else hearing the tyrant crash through the door. They ran through the blockade ignoring the zombies now wandering around and went up the stairs.  
  
"What's the exit that would put us closer to the hospital?!" he said to Caitlyn.  
  
"The East exit! That's the upcoming right!"  
  
"One and one-half minute until system lockdown commences."  
  
The tyrant's foot steps were loud and clear as they continued running. To Tange surprise no zombies were blocking their way. The east exit sign came into view directing them to go down the stairs. Dusty and Caitlyn ran down the stairs and Tange stopped in his tracks facing the monster.  
  
From the looks of it, the grenade blast had blown the leather material off its right arm exposing abnormal muscles and protruding tentacles. The tyrant slowed down into a walk and came towards him.  
  
Tange looked over his shoulder towards Caitlyn and Dusty who were now waiting outside the exit.  
  
_"Thirty seconds until system lockdown and counting. All personal head for the nearest exit."  
_  
Tange looked at the tyrant and pulled out his last grenade.  
  
"Catch this," he said pulling the pin and throwing it. He ran and leaped off the staircase in mid-air twisting his body into a one-eighty degree and aimed his weapon at the grenade. The tyrant caught it and to Tange surprise threw it back towards him. Suddenly an adrenaline rush got Tange reflexes going and caught the grenade and threw it once again, aimed his gun and shot it before the tyrant could catch it again. 'Fucking bastard!'  
  
_Boom!_ The explosion sent Tange soaring through the air a second more before he hit the ground. Before hitting he rotated himself so he could see what's in front of him and cart wheeled on impact.  
  
_Chk, chk, chk, chk,_ The shutters began going down, Tange ran to the exit. The shutters were now at his height and closing the distance between the floor. He leaped forward sliding under the shutter and crashed through the glass door and stood up.  
  
"That was one kick-ass stunt you just did man!" Dusty said shaking his hand.  
  
"Ya, thanks," he said pulling his hand from Dusty's grip, "so how much closer are we to the hospital?"  
  
Caitlyn turned towards him, "Two blocks closer. There's a faster way through the subway which is two blocks down."  
  
"I could really use a smoke." Dusty said interrupting.  
  
"Okay, lets review," Tange said ignoring him, "ammo check."  
  
"I'm fully loaded plus a couple of shells in my pocket and this gun that says Eagle 6.0." Dusty said. "I found it in the maintenance room."  
  
"I got ten in the hold, plus sixty more split in magazines, and six more for my revolver." Tange said looking at Caitlyn.  
  
Caitlyn checked her pockets and weapons, "Seventeen in the hold, two holding fifty, and a clip of eight in the magnum including three in the hold."  
  
"Sounds like we're on top of things." Tange said, "Lets go."  
  
They all turned and walked toward an empty basketball which had a gate leading into another alley. Tange opened the door and stepped in training his gun and walked in. The alley was long and narrow and seemed to go on forever. It was Frinkido, hunched over a tipped trash can. In his hand a glistening key with a tag was there. He picked it up and read the tag, it said 'Madison subway.'  
  
Caitlyn walked up to the corpse and picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to Tange. The paper said:  
  
Supervisors of Umbrella Since no vital information ever came to H.Q. from the incident in Raccoon 12 years ago we have no idea how the bio-genetic toxins effect a human or thing.  
  
All supervisors must collect information on the city by bringing the genie pigs (UBCS mercenaries) to the city and see what kind of fire power these creatures can withstand. If there are any problems dispose of it at any cost.  
  
Tange tore the paper in half with fury. "This is a fucking game to them."

* * *

Michael Jones searched around the Madison subway system for the keys to power the two trains. _Lousy keys, I'm never going to get out of here_. Michael was really getting pissed, he had been hiding there ever since his restaurant was taken over by zombies. The only weapon he had left was knife and a metal pole. So far the subway system might lead out of the city.  
  
A broken candy machine was in the back and he had been eating out of it. He checked his watch and boarded one of the trains to look for the keys once again. The five car train was completely deserted except the driver were Michael slit his throat after turning into a zombie. He had to find that key or whatever it was to get this train moving.  
  
He got out of the train and headed toward the security office and went in. He had searched the room for about the tenth time. 'Where is it God damn it .'  
  
"-listen I'm positive this key goes to the train." It was somebody's voice followed by two more, Michael ran out of the room to meet them.  
  
"Whew! Am I glad to see you-" Michael stopped looking at three or four guns in front of his face. Two men and a woman were in front of him and lowered their weapons.  
  
"Sorry about that," the man said, "taught you were one of them."  
  
"Pleasure, names Michael."  
  
"Tange."  
  
"I'm Caitlyn." the lady said.  
  
"And I'm Dusty," the last one said, "no gun, take mine."  
  
Michael took the pistol, "Listen I'm trying to get out of the city and I can't find some key-"  
  
Tange held his hand up, "This key? We found them in the alley, we're heading to the hospital. There's an escape vehicle that leads out of here."  
  
"Oh well, it's better than what I was thinking of." Michael took them and signaled them to follow into the security office. In the back a switch board lay on a desk and a key hole was next to it. Michael put it in and turned it.  
  
The trains from outside the window lit up and the hum of their engines grew louder.  
  
"All aboard." Dusty said getting out of the room.  
  
They all came out of the room and boarded the train while Michael went up to the cockpit with Dusty. The controls were simple, just a lever and a headlight switch. He shifted the lever up and the hum of the engines grew louder. The top speed was about forty-five on the speedometer.  
  
The train sped down the tunnel and then entered a massive chamber containing about three or four more tracks lined next to each other. The chamber than narrowed and they were back in a single lane tunnel.  
  
"Hey, does this train go directly to the hospital, like in a straight line." Dusty said.  
  
"No, I've ridden here quite a few times, Michael replied, "but it has a few turns, we ought to get there in about ten minutes."  
  
The track then rose up and the train was now riding along the tracks between humongous buildings while turning and passing other stations.  
  
Tange came in and Michael and Dusty put there backs to the window, "How long before we reach destination?"  
  
"A few minutes," Michael said, "Say why do we have to go to the hospital?" I mean that's in the middle of the city."  
  
"Well, to you it's just a hospital," Tange started, and to Dusty. But to the Umbrella Corporation it's more. Inside is an elevator which leads down to a Laboratory a.k.a. 'Blue Umbrella'. It houses the tons and tons of virus' and man made creatures in habitats. Deep in the lab is train station on the other side of the city in the mountains. That's our destination after the hospital."  
  
"Wait a minute," Michael said, "You're telling me that the Umbrella has turned this city into a shit-hole?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, -holy shit- hit the brakes!!," Tange shouted.  
  
Michael faced the window and saw the train approaching a massacre of totaled trains blocking the way. He quickly slammed the lever down seeing the train not slowing down, "the fuckin' brakes are cut, everyone to the back!" he shouted as they ran to the back cars behind.  
  
_Crash!!_ The train hit with impact and flew into the air twisting. Michael made it to the last car and saw Tange was trying to the pull the emergency door open but it was too late.  
  
"Hang onto something!" Caitlyn shouted. Michael and everyone else grabbed the bolted seats and held on as the front crumbled and causing the other cars to run off the track and turn in different directions.  
  
_Boom!_ Michael then flew out the window and landed on the cold gravel followed by Dusty. The car Tange and Caitlyn were in crashed through a metal fence and slide into a road in a ball of fire and stopped after slamming through a building and bursting into a fireball.  
  
Michael got up and helped Dusty up and said, "Come on we have to go get them!"

Then he heard an explosion come from the train again, taking out a building. _Maybe that's not such a good idea._  
  
"No, they couldn't have survived that crash," Dusty said, "I mean look at the train."  
  
He was right, they couldn't of survived it, the flaming car going through the building after flying in the air, it was nearly impossible. "You're right, lets go."

* * *

Corin walked down the steps and into the subway after hearing a train depart. For the last three days he had just finished off all the cleaners. He walked onto the platform and saw another train. _Perfect now I can make it to the destination point._  
  
_Thump, thump, thump._ He turned toward the noise and saw a tall figure walk onto the platform. "Ah, the tyrant. I was wondering when I was going to see you when the 'Red Umbrella' said they were going to deploy you."  
  
The tyrant said nothing standing about thirty feet away from Corin. He noticed that its left sleeve had been completely burned off exposing its muscular arm and tentacles protruding in and out. The tyrant just stood there looking at Corin.  
  
"Shy are we?" Corin said waving his hand. Suddenly a fireball shot out of his palm in the direction of the tyrant. The tyrant jumped to the side, away from the fire and stood its ground. Corin put his hand down and cracked his knuckles. He then pulled his Sigpro pistol out and started running toward the Tyrant shooting. At the same moment the tyrant did the same pulling a nine-millimeter out and firing in the direction of him and missing.  
  
Corin was shooting the tyrant squarely in the chest watching it not even flinching to the bullets. He jumped forward firing and so did the tyrant as they both fired towards each other. They flew past each other and Corin's pistol went dry. He landed and jumped to his feet and faced the tyrant who checked and threw its gun aside. Corin did the same. The tyrant ran to Corin and swung its two fists rapidly missing as he blocked the heavy impacts. He then ducked then uppercut it slamming his fist into its chin. The tyrant then grabbed Corin's arms and repeatedly head butted him. He then stuck his knee on its chest stopping the attack.  
  
The tyrant grabbed his leg and threw him into the concrete wall making the wall crack. Corin fell to his knees and felt blood drip from his mouth. He wiped his lip and ran toward the tyrant and pouched it three times in the chest then jumping out of the way as it slammed its giant fist hard on the floor making a crumbling hole.  
  
Corin jumped in the air and kicked the Tyrant's head two times. The tyrant fell on its back and he landed on the ground and threw his hands out releasing another ball of fire on the face of the tyrant.  
  
The tyrant then slammed its fist into Corin causing him to fly back a few feet. The tyrant got to its feet and walked to Corin and picked him up by his leg and started slamming him repeatedly into the wall.  
  
Corin started feeling pain in his head. The tyrant then threw him into the subway lane. It then roared in triumph. Corin jumped up and fired three fireballs at the tyrants head and the tyrant stumbled back. He ran toward it and jumped up and kicked it in the face. He swung his knee under the tyrant's feet making it fall to its left and Corin slammed his fist into its chest sending it flying through three pillars. The tyrant now lay on its back motionless as stone and concrete fell onto its body.

It was defeated, _for the time being._ Corin turned and went towards the train and ran into the cockpit and pulled the lever up speeding the train up. The tunnel then entered a massive room with four tracks then went back to a single tunnel. The tracked turned and went deeper down then came to a connector and joined another track. The train then went up and went passed another station and came out of a tunnel into the open of the city.  
  
"What the fuck?" he said slowing the train down in front of a series of demolished trains. The train stopped and he got out.  
  
The lane was blocked so he had to walk on foot towards the hospital. He walked into the trashed street and noticed some zombies all re- killed and sprawled lifelessly on the ground. He ran down the street hoping he could get to the hospital quicker without wasting his time. He looked at the street name, it said Harbor Land Street. He then checked his laptop. He was only fifteen blocks away, 'Damn it, if it wasn't for that train barrier I would have been there.' He looked at the tall buildings and continued on his way. He looked towards a burning building and saw two people walking toward him waving there hands. _More company._

* * *

**Note: Okay, I'm gonna add one more chapter here, then calling it quits until next week or so. Going on vacation, and I _so excited_! Ahem sorry. Please R&R**


	6. The Prey and the Hunters

**Chapter Five: The Prey and The Hunters**  
  
Michael and Dusty ran down the street looking for a store or restaurant that had a supply of bottled water for they didn't want to take the risk of sink water. The explosion attracted some zombies so most of the way they had tackled, pistol-whipped, and shot most of the things that was stupid enough to cross paths with them. The street itself was so far the cleanest street in the city, there were no cars, only zombies.  
  
Looking over he saw the street sign Larington Street. But not like this street, that street had broken barriers and a shit-load of crashed vehicle showing signs of struggle. Michael looked straight ahead and saw another set of broken barriers and looked mostly the same as Larington.  
  
"Hey there's a place," Dusty said pointing to a Grocery store.  
  
"Okay, but let's make it quick." Michael said running toward the store. They made it to the entrance looking at the electronic doors which looked like it was smashed open.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dusty said.  
  
"We're just here to get water and stuff that will keep us alive, like ammo." Michael replied, if we can find any.  
  
They were going in then going out. Michael turned to Dusty, "We'll split up, you'll look for ammo if there is any. And I'll look for water and store it in my bag."  
  
Dusty nodded and walked to the other side of the store near the cash register while Michael went toward the back of the store to the freezers. The shelves and shelves of food to his surprise were scarce. Michael kept an eye out on his surroundings while slowly walking down the aisle. Shopping carts were filled with items and some were tipped over making a mess.  
  
Walking out of the other side of the aisle he felt a gust of cold air against his face. The freezers weren't far, a sign saying dairies and bottled water. Michael felt a rush of delight and ran towards the area letting his guard down. He turned and looked scanning the freezers and found the water section. About four bottled waters remain, gee that's sad. He unzipped his bag and stuck the remaining waters in and took his knife out.  
  
Michael turned around and ran through another aisle stopping to see a soldier kind of dressed like Tange lying on the ground decapitated. He crouched down examining at the slice and it looked like it was done neatly, no hanging flesh, just a clean swipe. He rolled the body onto its back seeing if he could find a spare gun. He was right, a little machine gun in the shape of a pistol had a long clip partially sticking out. He took it and started searching the man's pockets. He found another clip and put it in his pocket. He continued searching coming across a pocketbook. It had to belong to the man so Michael started reading to see if he could get a name or any other information:  
  
_November 30, 2009  
  
I had just completed my training on at the complex and ready for my first mission. The commander wouldn't allow because he said I lacked responsibility.  
  
God, I tried my hardest and he's still giving the same bullshit from when I came here.  
  
December 12, 2009  
  
I played some cards with the guys down in the mess hall. The game went well until Jim called Tange a "Philippine pothead" because he kept losing. They broke out into a fight and the rest of us had to pull them away from each other. Tange called him a "Cuban cock sucker."  
  
Later today I heard Tange and Jim were transported to and Umbrella jail a few miles from the island.  
  
December 15, 2009  
  
Tange came back and said that the Jim was transported to some other training facility.  
  
The commander told everyone that they were all to go into some city called Scrapeson to get civilVlads out. January 15,2010  
  
I reported to a deserted H.Q. and entered my room there until the rest show up.  
  
Went to the wreck center to watch the game and shoot some pool with some other guys.  
  
January 26, 2010  
  
I reported to the meeting room and went over the things we were to encounter there.  
  
I met up with some dude I just met while here named Vince. He was quite a joker and literally joked on everything.  
  
January 28, 2010  
  
A few hours after we landed my partner is killed and I am infected. I going to the find some water to quench my thirst. After that I'm going to the lab to find a cure. If there is one.  
_  
Michael put the pocketbook in his bag. He got up and walked toward the entrance were Dusty was searching until something hit his back.  
  
"Hey what the hell are you doing Dusty." Michael shouted, "Quit bitching around you-"  
  
"What are you talking about I'm right- holy fuck!" Dusty said in a surprised tone. "Um, Michael, I um, well this is hard to say. I mean run you piece of shit don't just stand there!"  
  
Michael jumped forward turning around seeing some sort of never- before-seen reptile standing a few feet in front of him. It was a few feet smaller then him and looked like a frog with razor sharp claws.  
  
_Raaaaaaaaaah!_ He gulped and brought the machine gun up. The monster swiped the gun out of his grasp and landed on the floor next to Dusty. Michael then took out the Eagle 6.0 and fired at the frog-like thing missing from its fast agility.  
  
Dusty was pumping the shotgun into the creature as it swung its claws at Michael's face. With one last shot the creature fell to the ground and died. Michael picked up the small machine-gun and walked to Dusty.  
  
_Raaaaaaaaaah!_ This was not good, more creatures were here. Michael saw about three or four more frog monsters all come out of nowhere.  
  
"We've got company." Dusty said cocking his gun and run to the far side of the room and started firing. Michael put the Eagle in one hand and the machine-gun in the other and did the same things as Dusty did but going the opposite direction.  
  
He heard Dusty shotgun boom in the distance. One of the things jumped in the air with its claws pointing directly at him. He moved and saw the creatures claws dig into the tile floor. He opened fired showering the creature with bullets while he ran backwards shooting another with his Eagle. The creatures jumped out of the way and into the food aisle. 'Damn their fast.'  
  
He ran and jumped forward seeing the creatures run toward him and once again opened fired hitting on of them in the face, while the other jumped away from the gunfire. Michael land hard on his stomach. He rolled on his back, 'oh shit,' and one of the things lifted its claws up and started bringing them down fast-  
  
_Boom!_ The creatures face went from turquoise to red as another set of bullets dug into its face blowing away the skin.  
  
Dusty walked up to him, "You're lucky I'm here." he held his hand out helping Michael up.

* * *

"So, what did you find?" Michael asked.  
  
"I couldn't find much," Dusty said holding a big wad of cash up, "except this jumble of money."  
  
He saw Michael's face grow from tired to what the fuck!  
  
"What the fuck," Michael said, "Were did you get the money?-We-we don't need that! And what could that buy in a city like this now?"  
  
Dusty put the cash in his pocket and said, "No, what the question is, what can money can buy in another city if we get out of here."

"Good thinking." Michael said, "all I got was bottled water."  
  
"Okay then lets go," Dusty said, "um, which way do we go?"  
  
"We stay on this street for the rest of the way," Michael said, "but I don't think it'll be easy with all those barriers and junk, so maybe most of the way we'll use the alleys."  
  
"As usual." Dusty grinned.  
  
They both walked out the store and back into the street. _Man, I wish Caitlyn and Tange were still here._ They both ran down the street and came to a stop in front of another barrier. The barrier was completely blocked with a fire truck blocking the access of the road with a bus driven on top of it.  
  
Dusty looked to the street to his right seeing that it was quiet and deserted and took that path. He was hoping that the next street won't be blocked, but the good thing was that there were only a few zombies. Easy to dodge, those slow-minded crack whores can't get me. They reached the next block finding that it was also blocked.  
  
"Shit!" he heard Michael say, "now what?"  
  
"I think we go through the buildings." Dusty replied, "I bet they lead up the street we were supposed to go."  
  
Michael looked toward the building next to the street and walked up to its doors.  
  
"Okay, lets go through the Scrapeson Grand Hotel."  
  
They entered the building into a well decorated lobby. Well at least it was once decorated. The front desk was smeared with blood and they were doors that had been boarded shut. The lobby was so big that about two big houses could easily fit in there. On the other side of the room was an elevator.  
  
Dusty walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. A small screen above the door showed that it was on the forty-fifth floor and in about thirty seconds the doors opened. They walked in and pressed the B1 button.  
  
The doors closed then once again opened revealing a parking lot. All the cars were there a ramp led down. There was a sign that said Parking floor three.  
  
"Okay, weren't we on floor one?" Michael said, "but now we're on parking three?"  
  
"It must be a change in elevation," Dusty said looking over the railing at the trashed street. Two buildings were in front of them and an alley was between the tall structures.  
  
"Looks like we're going down that alley," Dusty said pointing towards it, "lets go."  
  
_Chk, chk, chk_ They both turned and saw this rotting figure step out followed by two more. They were dogs, all furless and rotting. The trio quickly charged toward them. Dusty and Michael ran down the ramp. The sound of the dogs sped up as they ran. Dusty turned taking small steps back and shot his last shell at one of the dogs. The shell splattered the dogs face and fell to the ground. One of them jumped and Dusty used the gun like a bat.  
  
"Die _bitches_!" He shouted knocking the head of the second dog while Michael killed the last with the Eagle.  
  
They finally reached the bottom and cut through cars. Zombies were now coming towards them.  
  
_Rooaarr!_ They turned around seeing the tyrant in the third floor parking garage.  
  
"What does that fucker want?" Dusty said.  
  
The tyrant jumped off and landed on the hood of a car causing the back to go in to the air. The tyrant had a bazooka in its hands and aimed it right toward them. Zombies crowded the ten foot monster and started sinking their teeth into the tyrant and it started swinging its fist onto the zombies heads knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Michael shouted running ahead.  
  
The tyrant was now pissed. It aimed the bazooka at the ground and-.  
  
_KaBoom!_ The explosion covered it in flames and sent the zombies flying as Dusty and Michael kept running.

* * *

**Note: Now don't you worry, I'll update as soon as I come back. R&R**


	7. Into the Sewers

**Chapter Six: Into The Sewers  
  
** They all heard an explosion in the distance. Tange head ached from the terrible crash just thirty minutes ago. Corin was fixing Caitlyn's wounds with a cloth damp cloth from Corin's aid pack.  
  
Tange had a white cloth wrapped around his forehead and he sat on the couch in the Italian restaurant waiting room.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better," Caitlyn said, "thanks."  
  
Tange got up and walked towards Corin and said, "So you work for Umbrella too?"  
  
"Yeah, I need the money to make a living." he replied.  
  
"Same here." Tange walked towards the kitchen looking at that this restaurant looked like it had not been attacked; all the tables had four legs, silverware neat, _no zombies for God sakes._ The windows looking out of the restaurant were devastating. He entered the kitchen to see if there was a back door. Standing at the end of the kitchen was a door.  
  
Tange walked toward it and opened it looking out. An alley was to his right going in two directions, while to the left was as usually, a barrier and totaled vehicles. He closed the door turning towards the rows of gas stoves. Looking down at the floor he saw a big hatch, Tange slid it open revealing a ladder.  
  
_Ummhu..._ Tange ran towards the backdoor and peeked outside. Zombies were crowding the small alley and were coming toward him, _shit!_ This was not good. But it was always not good. Corin and Caitlyn came running in.  
  
"What now," she said.  
  
"The usual," Tange replied climbing down the ladder. Corin came in next and heard the backdoor break open. Caitlyn came in last and Tange slid the hatch shut. He turned to look at the room.  
  
It was just a storage room.  
  
"Shit! We're screwed!" Corin shouted.  
  
Caitlyn leaned on a shelf and checked her gun. Tange paced back and forth thinking what next to do. They could go back up and fight the zombies; _no we would die before we get a chance to open the hatch.  
_  
"Whoa!" Caitlyn fell over and hit a shelf causing it to fall over. The shelf hit the ground causing all the items on it scatter all over the small.  
  
Tange helped her up, "Nice work."  
  
"Shut-up!" she said with a grin.  
  
"No," he said, "look."  
  
She turned and saw a corridor with a rusted door at the end.  
  
Tange walked to the door and opened it. The door started rubbing against the ground due to that the surface was rough and the door was rusting with metal. He managed to yank it open revealing an old elevator.  
  
"Yeah, _nice_ work Caitlyn," Corin said sarcastically.  
  
They all piled in. There were only two switches; one going down and one going up. Tange pressed the down switch and the doors closed and started descending. The doors opened revealing a platform in some cavern.  
  
They all stepped out and Tange ran down the platform and turned a corner. The platform ended to a concrete path leading into a dimly lit cavern tunnel. He waited for Corin and Caitlyn to catch up then continued. The path was filled with winding paths and narrow areas. He looked up at the cave way ceiling looking at the smooth rocky texture.  
  
The path continued coming out of the tunnel were the path went back to a bridge platform and into a massive chamber of the cave. Waterfalls on either side of the path dropped water for hundreds of feet into water below. 'Whoa, this is freaking awesome.'  
  
They all continued down the platform toward a building on the other side.  
  
"Wow," Caitlyn said looking around, "I never knew Scrapeson had a cave system."  
  
Tange came to the other side followed by the others and entered the small building. Corin went in first going up a staircase followed by Caitlyn, then Tange. They entered a small surveillance room with about twenty to thirty monitors.  
  
"This must be some kind of Umbrella facility." Tange said walking up to a monitor say standby. He touched and screen and a surveillance video sequence went on the screen. The date said December 20, 2009. The tape started to play showing a group of five men wearing gas mask and were armed with rifles and shooting at eight of the same creature; tyrants.  
  
_"Why won't they die?!" One of the masked men said as he fired his weapon.  
  
"Just shoot them." another said.  
  
The group of tyrants came after a man and rammed its fist through him and pulled it out roughly taking the man's heart in its hands and throwing him aside. The other men continued scattering and spreading away from the giants shooting continuously.  
  
Another tyrant with two claws ran at another man and rammed its talons in him and threw him across the room making his head explode on impact with the wall.  
  
The tyrants finished off the small group making them suffer by pulling them apart limb from limb as the men screamed in agony and died.  
  
The group turned and a big deformed creature stepped into the screen.  
  
It was about the same height of the tyrants but had a big bloodshot eye the size of a dinner plate and wielded a humongous claw with talons sticking out all over its arm and a giant tentacle as the other arm.  
  
The tyrants came toward the creature and were torn apart by the creature's deadly claws and tentacle. After the killing, the creature made a meal of its prey by swallowing each tyrant whole.  
  
Suddenly the creature started to mutate. Two more sets of claws formed were the tentacle was and two more eyes were formed, followed by the creature's new head coming up from behind its back. Tentacles then came out of its back and the creature spotted the camera.  
_  
Tange saw the thing swing at the screen and the screen went blank. "So we have a new thing we have to watch out for."  
  
"My God," Corin replied.

* * *

Caitlyn looked away from the screen. Before the incident, that had already happened? And everyone was so blind to know what had happened until it was too late.  
  
"You ready to go?" Tange said to her.  
  
"Fuck yeah." she said exhaling. She grabbed her gun and walked toward the door and waited until Corin and Tange came out. She walked behind and followed them through another section of cavern. She started rubbing her shoulders because of the damn lack of heat. The path was well lit not like the others and it ended at a metal door with the words across it no trespassing.  
  
Corin kicked it open and went in first followed by her. The room was the room from the surveillance tape, were that mutated thing killed those walking giants. It was big and empty and nothing but small ripped pieces of leather lay on the ground. She walked ahead toward another sign on the door on the other side which said City Sewers.  
  
"Ladies first," Tange said.  
  
She ignored him and opened the door. A hall the shape of a hexagon with a metal catwalk came into view. She stepped in feeling her foot click against the metal ground. She continued walking seeing a man's body with his lower jaw violently shredded and his face covered in a green liquid. It also looked like he had been wrapped in string; spider webs. The hall turned left or right and she turned right and looked over seeing about ten to fifteen bodies wrapped in web and glued into the ceiling hanging like a giant meat freezer.  
  
"Damn, what could've done this?." Corin said lifting his gun up.  
  
The ceiling boards had been removed and were lying on the floor and were covered in blood.  
  
_Uuhhhgg..._ Caitlyn jumped and spun around and saw the door at the other end of the hallway crash open and zombies came pouring out like a soda being opened after it had been shaken. Tange and Corin raised their weapons and began firing at the zombies. Caitlyn raised her rifle then stopped and heard the rattle of a metal pole from the ceiling above the zombies.  
  
_Clang! Crash!_ A figure came out of the ceiling and seized about two zombies, followed by another coming through the floor at lightning speed grasping more zombies. They were spiders.  
  
She felt Tange grab her arm and pulled her through the hanging bodies and he let go and all of them broke out in a sprint. She heard melting sizzling noises behind her and the zombie cries fading in the distance. The hall turned to the left revealing a metal door.  
  
_Crash!_ The metal catwalk boards shot up and a spider shot out and sprayed a green gooey substance at them. She jumped out of the way and some landed on Tange hand. She pulled the magnum out and fired at the creature's giant abdomen causing it to pop into chunks of intestines and hair. Corin was busy shooting up more spiders while Caitlyn checked Tange's hand. His hand was _screaming_ red.  
  
"I'm okay," he said, "it only burns."  
  
"Right now would be a good time to run!" Corin shouted running past them. Caitlyn turned and a spider turned the corner causing a couple of its feet to go on the wall. She and Tange turned and caught up with Corin which he turned around and placed his finger on a panel.  
  
"Hurry up!" he shouted.  
  
_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_. The spiders were getting closer and she and Tange were going to be the next meal if they stop. They ran past Corin and he pressed the panel and a big metal door came down from the ceiling. One of the spiders came through but was crushed by the weight of the fall door. It squirmed around trying to catch them with its hairy legs then stopped and died.  
  
Caitlyn turned around and went through metal doors saying sewer control. The room was deserted as well as everything she's seen so far. There were switches and computers throughout the room all on and running. Tange walked up to one of the computers and typed something.  
  
_Clanch!  
_  
"What was that?!" Corin said jumping.  
  
"The sewer," Tange said calmly, "it's draining. Don't want to swim through four feet of shit smelling water do you?"  
  
Caitlyn walked to the door opposite of the room and opened it. The room revealed a ladder going down. A small light appeared at the bottom. She started climbing down keeping her eyes on the bottom. She reached the bottom feeling her boots squish against the grimy ground.  
  
"Heads up!" Tange said sliding down the ladder.  
  
Corin came next. Caitlyn looked around seeing a rusty red door at the end of the corridor. Tange walked to the door. The door suddenly swung open and a wave of stink crept into the room. A small frail man ran in.  
  
"Who are _you_? Yes, _you_." he said in a crazy manner.  
  
The man was insane, more than insane, _more like insanely messed up, which yeah, insane_. He suddenly walked out and Tange followed him. She went next stepping down from a small ledge landing on the wet, slippery ground.  
  
The man continued to run down the long shaft not stopping or looking back.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Tange shouted. The man didn't answer.  
  
_Aaaarrggghhh!_ Caitlyn jumped and almost lost her balance on the grimy ground. Finally the man stopped after a huge shadowy creature stepped into view.  
  
It had to be at least over eight feet tall with two humongous claws like arms hanging down like a gorillas. It had bits of clothing attached to its muscular body and its face was disfigured. Big, bulging, bloodshot eyes covered its chest and shoulders. The eyes centered its attention on the crazed man.  
  
He took a small handgun out of his filthy jacket and fired at the monster.  
  
"This gun." he said, "is my beauty,"  
  
_Bam, bam!  
_  
"my wife,"  
  
_Bam, bam-  
_  
"my cute little child, and I am the dad!" he looked up at the creature.  
  
_Arrrggh!_ The monster swung its claws and ripped the man in half. It then continued stabbing the mangled corpse like some wicked kid torturing a frog.  
  
Caitlyn and Tange jumped back and began pumping rounds into its shit- disfigured body. The creature grimaced at the shots and brought down its muscular arm down on the ground. She reeled left and started firing at the big bulging eye in the center of its chest. The eye scanned the area and stared at her as if was ready to jump up and attack her. The eye then closed and the monster jumped at her with its claws stretched forward. She jumped out of the way hearing it crash into the wall that was once behind her.  
  
Tange was still firing and backed down the narrow pathway and opened a metal door. Caitlyn's Mac 11 went dry as she upholstered the Magnum and began firing point blank at the creature blowing off a chunk of its talons away before dashing toward Tange. She fired once again at point-blank and heard the thing scream in pain as she dove through and as Tange pressed a button causing the door to slide down, blocking the creature from them.  
  
"That looked like the monster from the surveillance feed." she said running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I won't be surprised if it was." Tange said coolly slapping another clip into the M-16. "Where the _fuck_ is Corin?"  
  
"I don't know, he was with us until the monster came out, then. Vanished. I- "  
  
_Screech!_ The metal door ripped like it was paper as the creature's claw came through. Caitlyn turned around seeing that the tunnel they were in was much bigger and much longer. She ran down the area and heard the door collapse hearing the creature's heavy footsteps enter the tunnel. She turned around and fired the powerful magnum as bullets hit the creature's sickening eye. The eye blinked and closed as the monster howled. She fired once more and the thing lost its balance and fell on the slippery floor. Tange fired rounds into its back as she went to the other end of the tunnel and hopped onto a ledge built into the wall and poked her head out. Tange was running at a sprint as the creature got up. He hopped onto the ledge and poked his head out and fired a couple more rounds.  
  
"I think, it's time to go!" Caitlyn shouted as she ran down the hall and opened a door and stepped into a well lit room. Tange came in and shut the door and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
She came toward him and noticed a ladder leading up. "Hmm, I didn't see that."  
  
He started to climb and a few moments later she heard a metal noise scraping against the ground.  
  
_Bang!_ She turned around and saw that the door they came through was dented. Oh shit, time to go! She jumped onto the ladder and began climbing hearing the monster's cry again. She looked up and felt snow touch her cheek as she reached the top and got out onto the street.  
  
Tange closed the manhole and looked up, "Well, there's the hospital."

She looked down the abandoned burning roads while snow was still pouring and looked at the hospital.

* * *

**Note: It's me again, ya. How is it now, you _likey?_ R&R**


	8. The Emergency Room

**Chapter Seven: The Emergency Room**  
  
Michael and Dusty finally made it to the hospital doors and entered. Dusty was beginning to feel cold after ignoring it because of the undead giant stalking them. They entered the doors and a warm wave of stink washed over him.  
  
The lobby was completely trashed. Broken glass, scattered files and of course blood.  
  
"Where do we go?" says Michael as he walks toward the other end of the room and sits on a couch.  
  
"Don't know," he said walking to an elevator, "let's check the other floors, maybe there's a chopper on the roof."  
  
They stepped into elevator and Dusty presses the roof access button causing the elevator to ascend to their destination. The doors opened and they stepped out into a giant room. A huge window took up the whole west side of the room. Beyond the windows was a group of ten people, all dressed the same with Umbrella logos on there back. In the distance a helicopter was coming towards them.  
  
Hope at last. Dusty ran towards the doors to the helipad. The chopper started its landing on the pad. "Come on!" he shouted and laughed that they were going to be saved, and taken out of the city.  
  
_Ssssshhhhh!  
_  
"Look out!" one of the people shouted, "head for cover!"  
  
Dusty stopped in front of the doors when the Umbrella soldiers came in. A rocket came flying downward at an angle and slammed into the choppers side.  
  
_Ka! Boom!_ Dusty was knocked off his feet and the chopper burst into a ball of flames lighting up the night sky. He got to his feet-  
  
_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh!!-  
_  
Dusty looked and quickly jumped down.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
"Get out of the way!"  
  
_ Crash!_ The glass exploded as the choppers blade flew in sideways like an electric saw touching wood, slicing up the tile floor and shooting debris everywhere.  
  
Dusty turned around and in an instant, half the group were brutally slaughtered as the blade jetted across the floor and slammed abruptly into the wall. He got to his feet and ran-  
  
_Thump!  
_  
"No! It is Diablo! Diablo! Kill it!" shouted someone and an explosion of gunfire rang out. 'No, it couldn't be,' Dusty looked back and there the tyrant was standing, staring at him with its pale dark eyes, as bullets burrowed their way into its body. It still had the launcher and aimed at him and fired. He dove out of the way as the rocket flew past him giving him enough time to unload all the shells from the benelli. He fired causing the creature to sway back as it began reloading the launcher. Dusty couldn't tell if Michael was firing because of all the noise. His gun went dry and he began digging through his pockets for more shells.  
  
"Amigo! Get hell out of way!"  
  
Dusty turned and saw a guy with a grenade launcher in his hands. He dove out of the way and the man fired. A small capsule shot out and exploded on the tyrant's chest causing the leather clothing to burst into flames.  
  
The tyrant stood its ground and propped the launcher on its flaming shoulder and-  
  
Boom! The launcher exploded covering the tyrant in a blanket of fire. It screamed and howled letting him know it finally felt pain. It clutched its arm ignoring the fire and a sickening, wet cracking noise was heard.  
  
Michael ran to Dusty and pulled him back realizing that he was only about ten feet away from it.  
  
"Come on! Get back!" Michael shouted, "The dude is about to fire again!"  
  
The Tyrant's right arm sprouted sharp talons as its human fingers disappeared and the talons grew, turning its arm into a giant mace. The tyrant now stood up straight and roared its battle cry.  
  
The man aimed and fired once more. The tyrant blocked the capsule's impact with its newly formed claw. It went into a stance and ran forward.  
  
Michael ran from the tyrant as it bolted toward them, firing the small spit- fire gun.  
  
The tyrant turned its attention on the man and ran toward him. The man retreated running in a straight line. It caught up and slammed its claw into his head, smashing it into a bloody mess.  
  
Dusty was on the other side of the room as the tyrant turned its attention on him and started its rampage toward him. Michael waited then dove out of the way making the freak smash into the wall. He got up and reloaded the rest of the rounds into the tyrant's chest.  
  
Shells smacked into the side of its inhuman arm as on the other side of the room, as Dusty continued his assault on the beast.

* * *

Michael slapped in a fresh clipped and fired grazing the tough flesh of the tyrant. One of the last Umbrella soldiers was backed into a corner firing as the tyrant picked up metal pole which fell from the debris and ran toward him. The man had no time to retreat as the terror ran the pole through his head, decimating his face.  
  
Outside, snow poured violently putting out the burning debris on the helipad. An idea popped into Michael's head and he ran onto the helipad finding any means necessary to knock the bastard off the building. Luring it onto the pad was dangerous but there weren't any more options out there. He could barely make out the burning, ghastly figure in the snow and decided to take the Eagle out.  
  
Michael switched the laser pointer on and carefully aimed at the back of the tyrants head.  
  
"I have a surprise for you, fucker!" he shouted to himself and pulled the trigger.  
  
The tyrant stopped and turned around, still clenching the pole, and took one massive step onto the helipad. Michael fired again blowing its ear off. The tyrant let out a roar and bolted towards him like a raging bull. He fired once more hitting its smoldering chest. The tyrant came into view and stopped drawing the pole and swung as Michael ducked hearing the whistling of the pole. He fired again only hitting its neck. The tyrant sliced through the air with its claw as Michael jumped out of the way.  
  
Dusty was now on the pad and fired his shotgun.  
  
The tyrant swung the pole at Michael once again and missed. He fired four more shots hitting it directly in the face. The tyrant then stepped backed and covered its face with its hand still holding the pole, as it slowly stepped backwards toward the ledge.  
  
"Ha ha, fucker, now you're experiencing pain!" shouted Dusty as Michael heard him fire once more.  
  
"You're about to feel a lot more pain!" Michael shouted aiming his gun at the tyrant's forehead; _sweet dreams you-_

He didn't see it coming, as the tyrant launched the pole through his chest. He felt his ribs crack under the pressure and looked down seeing blood erupt from his chest pouring down like a river, feeling the warmness of it. His vision began fading on the outside as he looked up seeing the tyrant staring at him with its jaws clenched as if it was telling him, bet you didn't see that coming. The tyrant pulled the pole from his chest dropping it, then swung its fist at his face breaking his jaw and pushing him to the ground. Michael's vision was completely lost, and he gave hid last breath, and died.

* * *

Dusty couldn't believe what just happened. First, Michael with a pole stuck in him, then on the ground. Madness and fury boiled up inside his head, as evil swept through his body consuming all the goodness in him turning it into hatred. He stared once more at his dead friend, then at the tyrant.  
  
"I'm going. To kill you!! You blasted fucker!!" shouted Dusty as he ran at the towering beast firing the rest of the shells as he got closer. The tyrant covered its face in pain as he kept firing, making every shot count. He now had the benelli pressing against its chin and fired, severely blowing a giant chunk of flesh right off. The tyrant, now in pain, was now inches from the ledge. Dusty aimed at his charred chest and fired. As if in slow-motion, the tyrant fell, waving its arms, as it slowly disappeared into the falling snow, roaring once more as its voice faded out, and was heard no more.  
  
Dusty walked over to Michael's bloody corpse and took his bag and weapons, knowing that Michael would not need it. He opened his bag finding a blue blanket in there and laid it over Michael's body. He stood up and looked once more at Michael, "See you later."  
  
He walked back in the massive room toward the staircase, because the elevator was blown up, during the battle. He stopped and checked his ammo. His shotgun was dry, the Eagle only had seven rounds left. The Glock Seventeen, the one Michael found was halfway empty on the last clip. He figured he should go check the bodies for some ammo.  
  
He went to the right side of the room and scavenged through the pockets of a disemboweled man. Nothing. He went to the man next to him. The guy's hand still clutched a gun and Dusty was able to only find three clips for the glock. After searching the rest of the guys, he only got a few shotgun shells and two grenades.  
  
Dusty began walking toward the staircase loading the shotgun-  
  
"Uhn."  
  
Dusty spun around and looked over at the last guy he searched. He ran toward him and crouched down. The man was cut in half and he handed him a blue card.  
  
"Take this and go to the basement." the man said, "Use- in elevator at end of room."  
  
"Okay." Dusty replied.  
  
"Wait, watch out for man in sunglasses he-" the man went limp and died before he could finish.  
  
Dusty stood up and walked to the staircase.  
  
Crash! Dusty jumped and aimed his gun at the staircase doors, seeing two figures standing there with their guns drawn. He slowly lowered his gun noticing their faces. It was Tange and Caitlyn. 'Yay! Their alive!'  
  
"Dude, you two are alive!" Dusty shouted and ran towards them, "I am so happy."  
  
"What was the shooting?" Caitlyn said.  
  
"Tyrant." he said, "it got Michael."  
  
Tange looked down at the ground and looked over at Caitlyn. "Well, so much for the helicopter we saw a moment ago, I think we need to enter the laboratory underneath the hospital."  
  
They all went down the staircase and opened a door revealing a huge patient room. The curtain dividers were stained with blood. Computers and beds were overturned and violently scattered around the room. An elevator stood at the end of the room and they all piled in and descended for the basement.


	9. How Many Things Have Been Killed?

**Chapter Eight: How Many Things Have Been Killed In This City**

Corin could feel the T-Veronica coursing through his body, rebuilding his system, as he stood at the train platform below the hospital basement. He didn't understand why he didn't kill Tange and Caitlyn, and was trying to figure out why. Tange was with Umbrella, he should of died on the spot. And Caitlyn, she should of went down right after he did. _But why did I not do it?_ It really didn't matter; he ditched them after that creature came into the picture. He didn't care, he still was going to get the X-Tyrant virus and rendezvous out of this shit-forsaken city and begin his reign to destroy Umbrella like they destroyed his humanity.  
  
He now really didn't need his gun. His physical strength and agility were over normal.  
  
_Clang!_ Corin turned around scanning the room. Nothing. He opened the doors to the train-  
  
_Aaarrrggghh!_ Corin turned around once again and looked at the creature from the sewers. Its body was riddled with bullets and most of its claws were blood-stained and cracked.  
  
"You know, I am really getting sick and tired of this bullshit!" Corin shouted knowing that the creature wouldn't reply, "Oh well, I'll just turn you to shit."  
  
The creature launched itself forward in his direction with its claws out at an incredible speed, but not too fast for Corin. He dove right as the g- creature smashed against the wall. His feet hit the wall and he launched himself forward in its direction hitting its back. The creature fell forward against the train, smashing the door inward. It got to its feet and jumped at Corin now with its claws in a catching position. Corin smirked and before it landed, he kicked it square in the chest sending it back a few meters.  
  
The creature roared in anger and ran forward at him. 'You just don't know when to give up, do you.' It swung its claws missing Corin as he leaned back. It swung again and he moved to his left, then his right, dodging every swipe the creature packed. He flipped backwards as it swung both its claws clapping them together as if trying to crush his face.  
  
He jumped over it and kicked as hard as he could and sent the thing through one of the stone pillars supporting the room. He brought his hand forward and released a ball of fire toward its direction. The flame hit its eye on its chest and the creature began howling in pain as the eye shut.  
  
_Wwwwwiiirrr._ Corin ignored the monster and turned his attention to the elevator knowing that someone was coming. He ran inside the train and pulled the lever down making it move forward. The train accelerated faster as Corin looked out the side window, seeing the creature run out of sight.  
  
"I'll see you later." he said to himself as the platform disappeared. He watched the speed gauge go up to eighty miles per hour, and he walked out of the cockpit and looked at Rankin's computer finding out how far he was from the Blue Umbrella. The screen showed the underground layout of the lab, then zooming away and focused on the train he was in. He hit a few more keys and a small window flashed up showing that he was only ten miles away.  
  
He turned the laptop off and walked into the next car. The car was pretty roomy and looked pretty comfy. A big metal box lay against the wall on the opposite side of the car. He walked toward it and opened it finding a few useful items. An infrared scope and a grenade launcher sat in there, and he took him, putting the scope over his face, so if Tange, Caitlyn, or that other person should see him, they won't know it was him. He strapped the launcher behind his back and closed the box.  
  
He walked back to the cockpit. He felt the train slant downwards and the speed increased. He checked the laptop again and it verified that only five miles remained. This was taking to long for him; he increased the speed to one hundred and forty. Everything in front of the window turned into a blur as the train sped down the track. He checked the laptop again and let out a sigh and decreased the speed of the train to ten. Light appeared at the end of the tunnel and the station platform came into view. The train completely stopped and  
  
Corin stepped out onto the platform and a smile formed across his face, "I'm here." He looked at the laptop and searched for the virus storage. The laboratory map flashed on the screen and a red area of the lab started glowing. The virus storage was on level B-7. He walked up the staircase to the east and started toward an elevator. He pressed the activation switch. Nothing happened.  
  
_ "Blue Umbrella Laboratory Power is not active, please activate systems"_ said a programmed voice from the intercom.  
  
"Shit." he turned and went down the staircase in search for the power activation area. He looked at the other side of the station and spotted another staircase with a small building next to it. He ran toward it and jumped over the train as he was hoping the room was the power room. He ran up the staircase and crashed through the door. He looked around the room and figured this was the room. A few plugs sat near a few sockets at the end of the room. He picked them up and inserted them into the sockets. He turned around and saw a computer turn on. He went up to it and typed: **Activate Blue Umbrella Power.  
**  
The screen went blank and the whirring of machines sounded somewhere in the area. The room lit up and a twenty-five screen monitor turned on. Corin looked at it and spotted a group of people in the first station. It was Tange, Caitlyn and, someone he didn't know. They looked puzzled, probably trying to find the train.  
  
He smirked and left the room and went towards the elevator and pressed the switch once again. The doors slid open and he entered. He looked at the level switch scanning for the B-7 switch. It wasn't there. He pressed the only switch, which was B-1. The doors closed as Corin looked at the laptop again. The map flashed on the screen showing that all the levels weren't linked with same elevator. This was going to slow him down, now he has to find the elevators, which he didn't want to do.  
  
The doors opened and he stepped out into the marbled floor lobby. The room had a blue Umbrella icon engraved into the floor. A medical room was across from him and a door to the left of it was marked staircase.  
  
He went toward the door and opened it. He went down the staircase and opened another set of doors revealing another lobby, but smaller, being supported by pillars. He stepped in, surprised that there were still no zombies.

* * *

The pillars were chiseled with bullets and bits of marble lay scattered across the floor. He continued on and went through the door at the end of the room.  
  
They all wondered were the train was, Tange and everyone else were wondering what all the noise was. He was down to his last clip and only had three rounds in his revolver. Everyone was in need for ammo.  
  
"Hey, there's a room back here!" Caitlyn shouted. Tange ran toward her voice because the station platform was crowded with metal storage boxes making it harder to see. He spotted Caitlyn and Dusty by a small room and ran up to them.  
  
"It's locked." Dusty said.  
  
Tange went to the door and turned the handle, it was locked. He backed away and kicked the door open and looked at Dusty, "Not anymore." He entered the room and spotted a computer in the back of the room and walked toward it. Caitlyn and Dusty joined him and looked at the computer.  
  
_The computer read:  
  
Train position: Blue umbrella Laboratory Station Platform  
  
Departure: 4:03:58 A.M.  
  
Arrival: 4:08:10 A.M.  
  
Current time: 4:11:45 A.M.  
  
To call train back a password must be typed.  
  
Hint: In Spanish say Devil.  
  
Password:   
_  
"Diablo." Dusty said and Tange typed it in.  
  
"Access granted, Train will return momentarily." said an intercom system installed in the ceiling.  
  
"Well, time to rest till the train comes." he said as he walked back to the platform.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Caitlyn shouted, "What are we going to encounter down there? And what is the escape plan?"  
  
Tange turned around and looked at her, "Well, I'm not real sure, all I know is that there are no zombies." hopefully none. "And the escape is a train located on the lowest level of the laboratory."  
  
"Why no zombies?" she said, "Wasn't the laboratory operated by humans?"  
  
"Yes, but when the virus reanimates the human body they will only be active for about a month, the outbreak began in early November, by some incident with one of there habitats-"  
  
"Habitats? What kind of habitats?" Dusty said breaking in.  
  
"That information is classified; even I don't know what they were doing." Tange said lying.  
  
"Oh," Dusty said, "oh I found some ammo in one of the storage crates, come on."  
  
Dusty turned and Tange and Caitlyn followed him to a crate next to the room they were just in. A metal crate stood open as Dusty started taking items out and setting them on the floor.  
  
"They are just hand guns and small machine guns." Dusty said.  
  
Tange crouched down and took a look and picked two Brownings and an Uzi, along with two magazines for each handgun, and two for the Uzi. He got up and walked back to the platform and holstered the two handguns.  
  
_Eeeeeeee..._ The sound of the train came closer as Dusty and Caitlyn came back. The train came out of a tunnel and stopped; the name was Alexia 5000, Tange didn't know why. The doors then opened and everyone stepped in. Tange went to the cockpit and put the lever to one- hundred and fifty miles per hour, the maximum speed. The train moved out into the dark tunnel, gaining speed every second.  
  
Tange sat in a chair and began to relax after all he has been through today. He was hoping everything else would be a piece of cake. This was the most relaxing thing he has done today besides shoot and run, also running from death creatures.  
  
Dusty came in and looked at him, "Having fun?"  
  
Tange looked up and nodded, "Yep, we just a few more miles till we arrive."  
  
"Good, I'm ready to get out-"  
  
_Ratatatata!_ Gunshots went off in the back and Tange darted to the back along with Dusty. He came into the second car and saw Caitlyn against the train wall firing her gun at some creature in the back. The creature took a step forward revealing itself in the light. It was the tyrant.  
  
"Shit! It's Diablo!" Dusty shouted as he fired the glock seventeen.  
  
Tange fired the Uzi at its face and shouted to Dusty, "So it has a name?"  
  
"Now it does!"  
  
Tange continued firing, now seeing Diablo had a set of claws. He targeted its head and fired blowing charred skin and muscle off its face. It didn't seem to have any effect; nothing had a fucking effect on the squirmy fuck. He backed into the wall and looked down and saw the uncoupling unit and shouted, "We got to keep that thing in that car and uncouple it!"  
  
"I'll distract it!" Caitlyn shouted.  
  
Dusty looked over at him as he fired, "Better hurry up, I've seen what Diablo could do! Heads up!" He paused and went to the other side firing while shouting, "Die _bitches_!"  
  
Tange looked up and saw Diablo launch at amazing speed in his direction. He jumped out of the way and heard it smash into the metal wall. He got up and fired at its back as it quickly turned around. It swung its claws tearing away the wall as if it was paper. Tange pulled his revolver out and sent the last three rounds into its face.  
  
Diablo wielded back and smashed into the controls. He closed the door to the controls and went into the second car hearing it bang against the door.  
  
_"Warning! Decrease speed in the next two-hundred fifty feet!"_ said the intercom system.  
  
Dusty and Caitlyn had their guns pointed at the first car as the door gave away to the tyrant's inevitable power. The uncoupling system was destroyed and slowing the train down would be too risky because that thing standing between the cockpit and them wanted to slice and dice them to shit.  
  
"We need some kind of explosive device!" He shouted.  
  
He then saw Dusty pull a small object out of his pocket and throw it into the first car. It was a grenade.  
  
"Fire in the _bitch's_ charred narrow hole!" Dusty shouted as he dove to the back of the car. Tange went just as Caitlyn started moving and got behind some of the storage crates.  
  
_KaBoom!_ The first car exploded into a ball of fire as the train sped down the small distance of track.  
  
Tange felt the train roll onto its side as a bright light appeared through the creases in the damaged vehicle.  
  
_Boom!_ The train crumbled into a wall as the tracks ended violently smashing it. Tange was flung forward into the other side of the room as the second car came to an abrupt stop smashing its way on top of the first car.  
  
"Oh shit." he said getting to his feet, "who's not dead?"  
  
Dusty and Caitlyn gave out moans in pain. He crawled out of the train and fell onto the platform and got up, we're here.

* * *

Caitlyn fell out of the train and landed on the ground, "What is it with us and trains?"  
  
Tange came to her and helped her to her feet, "I think we're cursed."  
  
"That's the second time this has happened," Dusty said jumping to the ground, "I should be at my apartment, drinking coke, while looking at a _Playboy_ magazine. By the way where's _Diablo-the-shit-faced-fucking-fucked- up-mother-fucker_?"  
  
"Caved in by our masterpiece." Caitlyn said smoothly pointing at the totaled train.  
  
Tange went up a staircase and entered an elevator, "You guys ready to get the hell out of here?"  
  
Caitlyn and Dusty came in and the elevator descended deeper into the ground. The doors opened and they stepped out into the vast lobby of the Blue Umbrella. Tange edged toward the staircase door and opened it and went down. He reached the bottom and opened a door and entered into a second lobby. Dusty and Caitlyn came in next and looked around the place.  
  
"Follow me." He said and opened a door across the room into a hallway. He went in and scanned the area with his gun. He signaled them to come in. Blood smeared the walls and a few bodies lay against the wall. "Keep your guard up, there are maybe some things still crawling around." He followed the hall as it then turned right leading to another elevator. He edged closer and tapped the button to the elevator. The doors opened and he peered inside. Nothing.  
  
They all got in and the elevator went down, the doors opened showing a hallway leading to another elevator.  
  
"God, why can't all the levels be connected with one elevator?" Caitlyn said.  
  
"Beats me I'm just a corporal," he said.  
  
They ran down the hall and went in the next elevator. The doors opened and they stepped out into a vast hallway.  
  
They walked down until the three paths faced them. A group of labs were straight in front, and a blood-stained sign next to it said western labs. Another set of labs were to the left labeled, southern labs, and another hall right next to it. He edged down the hall stepping over some decaying corpses.  
  
The hall turned left and he poked his head out seeing what's beyond. A man was standing by an elevator, typing away in his laptop. The man looked familiar; dreadlocks, sunglasses, it was Corin. "Corin?" he said walking towards him.  
  
Corin looked in his direction as the elevator doors opened with a smile forming across his face. "Why, hello." he said looking at the laptop once again, "so you found the lab, congratulations."  
  
Something wasn't right; he didn't know what it was, "Why did you ditch us in the sewers?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you and Caitlyn could handle the thing when it showed up, besides I have very important things to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Caitlyn and Dusty walked toward them and stopped.  
  
"Where the hell were you in the sewers?!" she shouted angrily.  
  
Dusty looked scared shitless and backed up, "You're- him!"  
  
"Who?" Corin said smoothly, "have we met, shall I say: Dusty?"  
  
Dusty backed away, "You killed all the rescuers from Umbrella! Run!" he turned and ran back the way they came.  
  
Corin drew his gun and pulled the trigger. Dusty's head flew forward and he fell to the ground with a hole in the back of his head. He aimed the gun at Tange smiling wickedly, "Don't move."

* * *

**Now everyone knows he's a traitor, so sad for the character who said, "Die, _bitches."_ I don't think I can handle it sobs j/k. R&R.**

**I might wait a few days before I update nine, this story is almost done, which this happens to be part I of the entire story. Part II is just waiting to be posted, it kicks so much more ass then the city one, has stylized fighting and an army of tyrants. Part III isn't even written yet. So Tra-laa-laaa I'll just have to finish Part II. **

**L8er!**


	10. Escape: Part I

**Chapter Nine: Escape Part I**  
  
Caitlyn backed against the wall looking down at Dusty's bloody corpse. 'Why did he do that?' Corin had his weapon trained on Tange face. She quickly brought the Desert Eagle up and aimed at Corin's face. "Drop the weapon!" she said angrily, "or I'll blow your fat head clean off your shoulders!"  
  
Corin looked at her with his gun still fixed at Tange and smiled, "go ahead shoot, I don't care, because the best thing about being me, is that I can never die."  
  
He then quickly aimed his gun at her and she fired without hesitation, his head arched back and he dropped his gun, but his body still stood its ground. She smiled weakly, "to serve and to protect."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" She looked at Corin's body and he slowly brought his head up, smiling, "like I said, the best part about being me, is that I cannot die!"  
  
"What the fuck!?" said Tange in disbelief.  
  
She fired once again at his face and he faltered back, Tange brought the Uzi up and packed Corin's chest with lead. She fired three more rounds at his neck barely scraping the flesh right off his bones, the gun was able to blow a full grown mans face off, 'for Christ sakes what the hell is going on!'  
  
She spotted the elevator was still open. "Head for the elevator!" she said shouting to Tange over the hail of bullets. She ran toward the elevator and pressed the gun into Corin's temple and pulled the hammer back. A dark hole formed in the side of his head and Corin fell back and hit the ground. She looked at his body and took the laptop from him along with the handgun.  
  
She looked over Tange as he grabbed the items out of the bag Dusty was wearing. She stepped in and he came in and handed her a magazine along with the Eagle 6.0. The doors closed and she looked at the panel seeing that it had three buttons instead of one. One for this floor, another for B- 5, and B-6; the floor they were going to. Tange punched the button and the elevator started its descent.  
  
She began checking her weapons. She had two rounds in the Desert Eagle, seven in the 6.0 along with a magazine, two Browning Hp's with four magazines, she ditched her Mac11 as soon as it went dry knowing that there probably no magazines for it down here, and that she would wasting her time trying to find some. She checked Corin's gun and found out he had no rounds left.  
  
She wiped sweat off her forehead and looked over at Tange who had finished checking his weapons. She noticed he didn't have the assault rifle anymore, because he was saying that it only had like a few rounds left. "What's your weapon status?" she said.  
  
"Down to the last magazine in the Uzi, there are thirteen in the glock, and about two handguns from the ammo crate. I'm all set." he said.  
  
The doors opened and they were in some security hallway. Metal detectors were set down the hall as it suddenly veered right. She looked at the detectors seeing that all of them were badly damaged.  
  
They ran down the hall, afraid wondering if Corin might show up again and turned right as the hall did.  
  
Another elevator was at the end of the hall and looked badly damaged. She walked to it and pressed the button. Nothing happened. She tried prying the doors open and Tange came and helped. The doors slid open grinding against the ground, as it somehow didn't want to open. They managed to open it, and she looked down the shaft. The elevator stood at the bottom at least thirty feet below. Cables hung from the electronic pulleys like ropes, and the top of the elevator had a panel which was barely moved making small bits of light shine through.  
  
_KaBoom_! The back of the hallway exploded as Caitlyn saw bits of metal slide down the corridor.  
  
"I'm going to rip out your little hearts! And shove them down your throat!" she heard Corin shout, as he was still alive.  
  
She jumped onto one of the cables and slid down it and hit the top of the elevator. She slid the panel open and poked her head in seeing if the coast was clear. She heard Tange fire his weapon as she slipped into the opening and ran out into another lobby, which was bigger then the rest with marble pillars on both sides of the room.  
  
Tange landed next. "Go!" he shouted as the elevator suddenly caught fire.  
  
She turned and ran and came to a stop as two doors stood before her. She entered the one on the right side and shut the door. She looked at the room she was in. It was a small corridor with a huge blast door with a big biohazard sign on it. A couple of bodies lay on the ground and were both completely decomposed, not to mention that smell. Both the bodies were dressed like her but more armor on them. She tried opening the blast doors but couldn't, finding out that there was some keycard to use. She checked Corin's laptop but she couldn't even get it to open the main window, because some password was required. She threw the laptop down on the ground and slammed her boot on top of it crushing the internal parts. She looked around and saw a door to the right of her. She opened it hearing oxygen shoot out of some air vents and entered. She was in a small corridor and saw another elevator and ran towards it running past a door to the left.  
  
_Crash!_ The wall to the left of the elevator crashed through and a big hulking figure came through. Caitlyn stopped and saw the big eye staring at her. It was the creature from the sewers. She turned and ran through a door she past. At the end of the hall were two more doors.  
  
_Bang!_ Behind her the door became dented in as the creature began pounding its way through. She opened the door to the right and was even in a bigger room. A door was at the end of the room and was marked pressurized chamber.  
  
She ran to it and pressed a blue button on a control panel next to the door. A thick window was to the right of the door as the door opened as the pressure matched to the outside. She entered not closing the door and ran down a small biohazard storage chamber room.  
  
She peered in through one of the windows and saw that many stasis tubes inside were broken and littered with dead freak creatures.  
  
_Raaaaaaaaaah!_ She heard the creature smash its way through the door and heard the footsteps become louder. She entered one of the bio-storage rooms and closed the door. She poked her head up into the window to see if the creature was out there.  
  
_Thump! Thump! Thump!_ The creature walked past the room she was in as it was on its hunt for flesh. Just a couple more steps. She heard the steps fade away and got ready to open the big metal door. _3...2...1 Now!_ She ran out of the room and sprinted toward the exit. She heard the monster howl and its pace quickened. She rounded the corner and ran out and slammed the door shut and slammed her fist on the blue button.  
  
She looked in the window and saw the monster come into view and then stop. The creature started screaming as it began waving its claws viciously around the corridor. She continued watching as the things face crushed inward. She heard its ribcage crack under the building of the pressure and the big eye on its chest popped and the creature imploded into nothing. She smiled and walked out of the room and towards the elevator.

* * *

Tange had entered the door to the left after he packed some bullets into Corin's face. He hid in the men's bathroom. He heard Corin walk pass here and into some other room in the lab. A few moments later he heard a crash and some roars.  
  
He waited a few moments and stepped out. He went right and entered the door at the end of the hall stepping into an observation room. A glass door stood between two thick windows and he opened it stepping in. The small hall he was in had more windows and he looked through one of them. Glass vials and consoles were thrown throughout the room and about fifteen bodies lay sprawled, rotting on the ground.  
  
He looked down the hall and saw a giant hole in the wall and ran up to it having the two handguns trained in front of him. He looked at the hole and carefully stepped into it revealing a metal hallway. He looked to his right and the doors were opened and he looked inside seeing Caitlyn about to press a switch. "Wait for me." he said making her jump as he entered.  
  
"Don't do that again asshole." she said pressing the B-8 button.  
  
"I see you."  
  
They both looked up and saw Corin, his body riddled with holes. He closed his eyes and all the rounds slid out of him like magic and the wounds healed up. He looked up at them and began to walk towards them. Fire shot up around the hall as the doors closed as he came closer ignoring the heat.  
  
The doors sealed shut and began its descent. Tange looked at a small screen above the elevator door with the following coordinates:  
  
**Feet Remaining: 1050  
  
Time Remaining: 1 min 23 sec  
  
**Tange let out a sigh combing his fingers through his hair.  
  
"What the hell is he?" Caitlyn said, "A voodoo psycho?"  
  
"I don't have a clue. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Me too. It's like he's invincible, like he might be on some revenge thing. Did you see what happened when he closed his eyes?"  
  
"Maybe, this incident has gotten to his head, but the sooner we get out, the better we'll feel about this thing." he said. He remembered reading some file before about a virus called the T- Veronica of how it turned some lady into this unstoppable creature. But she had gone into a deep sleep for about twenty years before being able to control the virus. Corin couldn't be something like that; if he was he would be king of this planet wiping his ass with the president's face after shitting in the Hudson Lake.  
  
The doors opened and they both stepped out into a corridor at least two- hundred feet long. A door was at the end to the right side of the path. They quickly ran to it in a sprint and noticed some vines grown on the ceiling. They made it and Tange opened the metal door and they entered.  
  
The room was huge; it was probably one-fifty by two hundred feet. A big glass dome was in the middle of the room as parts of it were shattered revealing a cave. This must be the habitat chambers. Vines were grown wildly all over the place and computers and monitors were displayed all over the room.  
  
On the ground, ten lickers were all dead, as they looked to be shot to death. Rotting bodies filled the room and about two hunters lay sprawled in the room. The ceiling was about fifty feet above them and more plants and vines took up most of the space.  
  
As he read in the documents, a man by the name of Francis Wilson Rodriguez wanted to speed the growth of habitat four, the plant, by adding some growth vapor to the chamber, causing it to grow out of control causing it to breach the remaining habitat domes making it burst or crack letting out the specimens. With the specimens out they reached the higher levels and caused the T-virus to escape. With this; everyone died.  
  
Caitlyn was on the other side of the room, crouched down, looking at a rotting licker.  
  
He looked forward seeing another door at the end of the room. He walked toward it stepping on bits of glass and around bodies. He came up to it and put his hand on the metal knob and twisted it, pulling the door open. He was in a hall, exactly like the one before the habitat chamber. A few feet in front of him was another door. To his left was a different door marked bed chambers. He looked right seeing two doors about hundred feet away.  
  
He opened the door ahead of him and looked in. About fifty hunters of all classes were all feasting on the remains of other specimens and humans, quickly turning their attention to him.  
  
"Wrong room." he said quickly closing and locking the door. The scratching of claws quickly erupted against the other side of the door as the bloodthirsty reptiles prevailed opening the door.  
  
Caitlyn was then right behind him as she opened the door to the beds. Inside was a bloody massacre. Every single corpse in there was literally torn limb from limb and thrown about in the room staining the blankets, walls, and floor. Tange looked above him seeing moving vines, plant vines, smoothly slithering across the ceiling about thirty feet above them.  
  
_Crash!_ A few meters away, the wall to their left exploded inward as some giant figure zipped in.  
  
_Rrooaar!_ The giant hulking Diablo stared at them with its gloomy black eyes. Its human arm was missing showing parts of bone stick out like a handle. The skin below its nose was burned away and its jaw bone was smoldered with cooked flesh. Most of its talons were broken off and the rest of its cloths were burned of.  
  
Tange brought his gun up and pulled back the hammer only hearing a click, hearing Caitlyn's do the same. Diablo stepped forward shortening the distance between them. It launched forward with its feet at them and was abruptly pulled into the air.  
  
Hundreds of thick green vines wrapped themselves around Diablo pulling it into the air. Diablo tried fighting it off but only by failing. The vines seeming to not notice, swung Diablo into the wall on the opposite side of the room. It picked Diablo up wrapping its deadly coils around each of its appendage. It squeezed tighter and all pulled away plucking Diablo's arms and legs out of their pedals on a flower. Vines quickly wrapped around its neck and twisted it apart with a long wet rip.  
  
"Go!" Tange shouted running to the exit of the room on the other side of the room followed by Caitlyn, hearing the tyrant's body parts thrown around the room and smashing into the walls like a bug flying into a car window at full speed.  
  
Caitlyn opened the door and stumbled in and waited for him. He felt the snake-like vines barely touch him as he dove through and hearing Caitlyn shut it.  
  
He got up and slapped the last magazine into the Uzi and looked around the corridor they were in. The walls were a shiny metal and the floor was decorated with dried blood. He looked right and the corridor turned right. He walked down and turned right seeing a sign barely hanging on the wall saying station platform.  
  
"I think we found our way out." he said smiling as he walked to the end of the hall. He turned and saw Caitlyn behind him looking like she was going to laugh. The sign pointed to a stairwell leading down.  
  
"Race you to the bottom!" she shouted as she ran by him. He hit the wall and chased after her. She hit the bottom first and laughed at him for his utter defeat.  
  
"No fair." he said laughing and went to a metal door straight in front of them and opened it, stepping in.  
  
One twelve car train stood on the tracks next to an empty railway to the right of the room. The room was a giant cave with two circle like openings for each track. Flood lights hung from the ceiling some fifty feet up which made the chamber look like a spy movie setting to the enemies entrance which leads to the hideout.  
  
"Oh this is not good." Caitlyn said.  
  
He looked at her glancing at the end of the train. "What's wrong?"  
  
"There is no power to power the train and the wheels are locked down by some device."  
  
Tange looked around the cavern spotting a maintenance room she on the other end of the room.  
  
_"Warning, missile launch is in progress. All personal please evacuate at once. Operation termination Scrapeson is in progress. Warning-"_ the intercom system repeated the message as the alarm system went off making a high pitched buzzing noise.  
  
"Come on!" he shouted running to the shed praying that some sort of supply was in there.

* * *

**Note: Part I is almost done. R&R**


	11. Escape: Part II

**Chapter Ten: Escape Part II**  
  
Corin was able to brake down the blast doors down which blocked his way to the virus storage room. A metal door slid open and he entered seeing another door slide open as the previous slid closed. He entered the room and the place was dark as hell. He felt for the night-vision goggles and slipped them over his eyes taking off his sunglasses. He switched them on and about three giant cases filled around the room.  
  
He walked toward the T-virus case and punched through the glass and looked into it. About a hundred vials lay in there, with most of them broken and took three vials, putting them in his vest pocket.  
  
He walked to the T-virus storage looking in seeing nothing. The T- Veronica, nothing. He went to the X-Tyrant virus seeing that only ten vials remained and he took them all. Virus retrieval, complete. Making sure that HFC gets the virus, no. He hurried out of the room and through the hole some creature crashed through and pressed the elevator button. The doors opened and he ran in, punching at the controls. The doors closed and he looked at the panel above him telling him that he had two minutes left.  
  
_ "Warning, missile launch is in progress. All personal please evacuate at once. Operation termination Scrapeson is in progress. Warning_-" went the intercom system. The elevator suddenly stopped as the alarm system went off.  
  
"Returning all elevators to nearest floor." said another message.  
  
"Shit!" he shouted in anger and looked the floor. He slammed his foot into the floor forming a gaping hole. He looked down seeing a small light and put his shades on. He leaped out falling at great speed seeing the light get bigger very fast. He felt his stomach dropping so hard that he had to scream. He saw the ground and landed on the electric devices damaging them as sparks flew out the bottom of his boots.  
  
_Clinch!_ He looked at the wall and the spoon shot up. He looked up hearing the elevator begin to drop. He went to the doors and put his fingers through a small gap and tried prying the doors open. The noise was getting louder and louder and he looked up again finally seeing the bottom of the elevator. "Oh Fuck!" He screamed and put his hands through once again and pulled away. The doors slid open a foot apart and it was enough for him to pass. He leaped into the giant hallway hearing the elevator smash into the bottom.

* * *

Tange stood at two control panels in the shed as he told Caitlyn to stay in the train. Nine switches with a number on it stood below a screen showing:  
  
_ Railway Clamps  
  
--/ 65  
  
Must use nine numbers.  
_  
He pressed the nine button six times, okay that's fifty-four, three left plus, shit, plus four. He hit the number four switch turning the number into fifty-eight. Seven! Wait need two numbers, um, five plus two. He hit five and then two and hit the enter switch.  
  
_ "Docking clamps offline, railway clamps released."_  
  
He let out a sigh and went to the next panel which showed blank, blank, slash, eighty-one. Ten numbers were below him marked one to ten. He hit eight, nine times, making seventy two. He then hit nine and enter.  
  
_ "Train power is online"  
_  
"That was easy." he said turning towards the door.

* * *

Caitlyn sat at the control panel of the dead train listening to the message repeat over and over again. She had only the two handguns left and was whistling away staring at the controls.  
  
_ "Warning, missile launch is in progress. All personal please evacuate at once. Operation termination Scrapeson is in progress. Three minutes until impact. Warning-"  
_  
"Shit! Oh Shit!" she shouted wondering what was taking Tange so long.  
  
_Clinch!_ She jumped up wondering what the hell was that and ran to the back cars with the handguns. The next car was filled with seats as she went down the aisle opening the next door and into the next car. More seats filled the area and the train suddenly came to life.  
  
She hurried back to the front car seeing that the control panel was lit up. A small panel with nine numbers lit up and she looked at it. She read a small note saying that this was a code panel to have control of the train. The small screen above the numbers said blank, blank, slash, forty- five. She hit the nine button five times and pressed enter. Nothing happened.  
  
_ "Warning, missile launch is in progress. All personal please evacuate at once. Operation termination Scrapeson is in progress. Two minutes until impact. Warning-"  
_  
She started to panic wondering what next to put in and then pressed all the numbers once and hit enter. The screen went blank and a loud hum came to life.  
  
Tange suddenly burst through the entrance and looked at her. "Let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
She pulled a huge lever up and the train started moving picking up speed as it entered the dark tunnel.

* * *

Corin saw the train start to move as he entered the platform and ran toward it. The last car was making its way in as he grabbed a hold of the rail to the car and hopped on. He knew Tange and Caitlyn was on here and had already made up his mind to dispose of them.  
  
He opened the door and entered the storage car. Large crates filled the room and a door was at the end of the car. He ran to it and opened it entering a small railed walkway separating the two cars. Small lights zoomed past the speeding train and the tunnel disappeared revealing snowstorm as the train zoomed through the mountains.  
  
A small light in the sky flew the opposite direction of the train followed by a trail of smoke. He turned and ran to the previous car and came out on the walkway seeing the light go into the mountains.  
  
Suddenly, the gray sky flashed bright white exposing every shadow to light-  
  
_BOOM!_ A loud explosion sounded off and a fiery orange mushroom rose above the mountains in a continuous explosion rising miles and miles into the air. Minutes later it turned into a black cloud of smoke as Scrapeson City was literally destroyed.  
  
Coring stood still for about a minute before he said something, "...wow..."  
  
He turned away and went forward to the front car.

* * *

Tange and Caitlyn heard the explosion but were to busy to look.  
  
"We made it!" he shouted in happiness as they both just survived the impossible. He didn't care about the money anymore, they were going to try and take Umbrella down.  
  
"And that bastard Corin doesn't have a ride!" Caitlyn shouted, "He was blown to shit!"  
  
"I'm going to the back to find something to eat, if there is some." he said laying the bag down and taking the two Browning's with him.  
  
He stepped out looking at the morning sky as snow poured and entered the next car. And walked down the aisle entering the third car. More chairs were there and he continued to the fourth car. A small kitchen was to the right as he entered and put his hand on the cold doorknob.  
  
"Tange Roland, I presume. What brings you to this part of the train?"  
  
Tange looked up seeing Corin standing about ten feet away from him. "You're supposed to be-"  
  
"Dead?" Corin interrupted. "I'm not dead I'm plenty alive unlike you're going to be. I will kill you and that bitch in the front car!"  
  
"She's dead; she was attacked by the Hunters." Tange said lying trying to protect Caitlyn.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Tange, I know what is going on, I saw her board the train.  
  
Tange felt his stomach drop, wondering how Corin knew that, "what the hell are you?"  
  
"Good question. I am a supernatural being; able to control the T- Veronica inside me after fifteen years sleeping in a goddamn chamber, after Umbrella brutally used me as a lab rat."  
  
"Holy shit. That's impossible."  
  
Corin took off his shades and let out a laughed wickedly, "Impossible, Mr. Roland? If it was so impossible, I probably wouldn't be standing here, I would have been dead for over fifteen years if it was impossible."  
  
Corin walked closer towards him and he stepped back. Tange raised the handguns at his face.  
  
"Go ahead, waist your ammo, I don't care, I'll just come back and kill you."  
  
Tange pulled both the hammers back on both guns shooting at Corin's face. Corin stumbled back and Tange quickly bolted out of the car. He was going to try to unhook the car. The door banged inward as Corin slammed into it.  
  
Tange ran for the next car onto the railway and looked a joint sticking out of two holes. He pulled at it as hard as he can and the joint slid out. The cars behind him began to lengthen away from him. The cars were twenty feet apart when the doors crashed open. Corin came through looked at him.  
  
His freshly wounds were already healed. Tange waved at him knowing that Corin couldn't make a jump that far.  
  
Corin laughed and leaped off the car landing in front of Tange and punched him in the chest. Tange flew through the metal door sliding down the aisle. Corin stepped up to him and picked him up by his neck with one hand.  
  
Tange punched at his arms trying to free himself. He punched Corin's face and he threw him into the wall. Tange tried getting up on all fours when something made its way through his back. He looked down seeing a tentacle sticking through the right side of his stomach. He felt it pull away from him as he fell to the floor. His vision became blurry as he heard Corin's sudden talking go low and slow.

* * *

Caitlyn waited at the front car and wondered were Tange was. She got up and walked into the next car. He wasn't in there and she heard the door shut behind her. She turned around and saw Corin aiming a handgun at her.  
  
"Why hello." he said, "thought I was dead."  
  
She was speechless and looked around the room and saw Tange's body laying face down as he was bleeding rapidly. "W-what did you do?!" she stuttered.  
  
He looked at her with a wicked look in his eyes, "Sweet dreams." he said.  
  
He pulled the trigger and she felt a round dig into her collar bone. She fell to the ground and felt two more rounds slam into her leg. The pain was literally unbearable. She coughed up some blood and saw Corin walk over her.

* * *

Corin looked down at Caitlyn watching her eyes close. He walked into the front car and detached the car. He smiled at what he did and sped the train up, and wondering were the train would run out of track.  
  
Mountains flew by him as snow hit the window. He had everything he needed. The virus and himself. He wasn't going to HFC to go and give the viruses to them. He was planning to do something with it. He didn't know what he would do, but he would do something.  
  
The mountains cleared away and nothing but flatland stood before him. He took his equipment vest off and sat down.  
  
The sun began to rise and he checked his watch. It was five twenty. He sat back and took off his shades and set them on the control panel. He smiled and began to laugh for no apparent reason.

**End of Part I**

* * *

**Note: Well, I hated writing this chapter and making the bad guy win. Oh well, I'll have part two up in a few days. Anyway, please review! ;-)**


	12. Informant Revealed

**Part II: Reanimation**

****

**Chapter Eleven: Informant Revealed **

**1/ 30/ 10**  
  
Cypher's men sped down the tracks in an HFC four-wheel drive van. Mountains were a small distance away, "Drive on the tracks," he said.  
  
The van came onto the tracks and an Umbrella train car stood on the tracks. The van stopped in front of the car and everyone got out. Four more trucks stopped behind as he got out. He walked to the train with his trench coat dragging on the snow. His men were already on the train and two bodies were carried out and both lay on stretchers.  
  
One of his men came up to him, "These two are barely alive. I'm going to call in a chopper."  
  
"Good, I'm going to check out the bodies," he said walking toward the stretchers. He looked at the unconscious man and smiled, "Hmm, Mr. Roland, I told you so, be careful who you trust, because your life depends on it."  
  
He walked to the next one seeing a woman. "I don't know your name, but we'll find out."  
  
A few minutes later the chopper came and the two people were loaded into the cabin on stretchers. Cypher boarded the abandoned train car and walked down the aisle and sat in one of the seats, brushing snow off his trench coat. He had been waiting for Corin Pearson for nearly two days now, waiting for him to deliver the virus.  
  
Cypher looked seeing one of his men standing beside him holding a phone out to him. "You have a call, sir."  
  
"Thank you," he said, taking the phone. He put the phone to his ear and spoke, "Hello?"  
  
_"I hope you still remember me."_  
  
"Corin? Well what a surprise. I see you left a little incident back here."  
  
_ "I have something you want. Something you sent me to get."  
_  
"Ah, I see, I have been waiting for the package for two days now. When are you delivering the virus?"  
  
The line was silent and he heard Corin laughing. _"I'm not. Not now. Never. They are mine. And there is nothing you can do about it."_ The line went dead and Cypher handed the phone back to the man.  
  
He got up and exited the train. Already his men were planting C4 around the train. He walked off toward the vehicles and got in. The men ran off and the train car exploded into a ball of flames.  
  
A woman knocked on the window and he rolled it down. "Ah, Charice, what news do you have for me?"  
  
She put her hood down and looked at him, "I just got info on the two people; the man's name is Tange Roland, U.B.C.S. corporal-"  
  
"I know, I know," Cypher said interrupting her, "I know who he is. What is the woman's name?"  
  
"Oh, she is an S.W.A.T. member of the Scrapeson Police Station. I just got word that she's going to be fine. Tange. They say he's in a coma, they found samples of the T-VERONICA virus in his system."  
  
Cypher looked at her, "Get me a chopper. Tell everyone to get out of here and head back to headquarters."  
  
Charice walked off, talking into a radio as he stepped out. He checked his watch. They had just less than ten minutes to get out of here. During the trip here, they had beaten the National Guard and army to cover the incident.  
  
He looked toward the wrecked car seeing that everyone was piling snow on the wreckage. The bomb squad had gone deeper into the mountains to set off more bombs to cover the railway.  
  
Charice ran up to him holding her hood on her head, "The chopper will be here momentarily, say like three minutes.  
  
He nodded seeing the squad getting closer to the rest of the group.  
  
_Boom!_ A muffled explosion sounded off in the distance and Cypher saw a small avalanche block the way to the facility and bury the tracks.  
  
He heard the helicopter overhead as it flew to the left of him and set down. He ran toward it and got in.  
  
The chopper lifted off into the gray sky and went towards headquarters. The trucks and vans sped off in the direction they came. Cypher looked out the window seeing that the National Guard and everyone else just passed by him,_ a little too slow there my friends._ He smiled a little as the chopper sped off toward headquarters.

* * *

**Note: It's a real short chapter, cuz I started it as a prologue when I seperated the stories, so I'm adding the upcoming chapter also. Yipee Yay Ya Yaaaa. **


	13. Know Thyself

**Chapter Twelve: Know Thyself  
  
Four Months Later...  
  
6/2/10**  
  
_Tange Roland awoke, lying on the ground, dressed in a uniform. He rose up scanning the area, looking to see where he was.  
  
"Hello?" his voiced echoed in the giant room. He stood up looking around. White. Everywhere he turned was more white. He was in a place of nothing. No doors, no people, nothing. He began walking; looking at his feet on the ground, watching it touch ground he couldn't see.  
  
Voices suddenly erupted, surrounding his field of hearing. "Anybody here?!" he shouted, screaming at the top of his lungs. No one or nothing replied. "Get me out of here!" Still nothing came to his plead.  
  
He began digging through the uniform pockets trying to get anything that was in there. Coming out empty-handed, he looked behind him, then in front again. A small dark hole was then in front of him by about twenty feet from were he stood.  
  
He ran towards it in a sprint, the hole didn't seem to get closer. Every step he took, he remained the same distance away.  
  
"Shit." he turned around and stopped abruptly, looking at what was behind him.  
  
A big black hole was engraved in the ground giving it the resemblance of a black hole.  
  
Tange was swiped off his feet and was violently sucked into the hole. His body began to stretch as his body went deeper and deeper into the hole. Trying to scream, nothing came out. He couldn't move, paralyzed as he fell. Catching a glimpse of were he once stood, was a speck of white light shining in the middle of his eyesight.  
  
Everything let go, and he was still falling, but able to move freely. Light started coming up underneath him, warming his back. Turning around, the ground came in quick, and fast. Panicking, he tried to do something,  
  
He looked at the ground again, watching it suddenly, form into gigantic skyscrapers. The ground became bigger as the closer he got, seeing street- lights and sidewalks. He smashed into the asphalt, but not feeling a thing, still being able to move. Getting up he noticed, no people inhabited the streets, as they lay lifeless and deserted.  
  
He turned around, figuring out, that he has seen this place, but where, he didn't remember. He looked at the uniform he was wearing, on the right sleeve of his outfit, he made out the words, U-B-C-S.  
  
Trying to remember, as his forehead was throbbing with confusion, a voice laughed out.  
  
"Who's there?!" he shouted as he walked drunkenly down the street.  
  
"I see you!" the voice shouted, hurting his hearing at the volume of the voice.  
  
He started running, stumbling to the side as his vision was doing him poorly. Something swooped beneath his feet knocking him on all fours. He felt weak, as he struggled trying to get up, feeling his own weight try to bring him down.  
  
He looked, seeing a man just a few feet away from him, smiling at him, as what he was doing, amused the man in some way.  
  
Staring at the man, he was black, with long braided hair stopping at his shoulder. He was wearing a black full-bodied cloth trench coat, as he stood there in glasses, smiling at him.  
  
Feeling insulted, Tange pulled himself to his feet, feeling his bones rub against each other as he rose. He stood on his feet, standing as if he had climbed a mountain.  
  
"Welcome to Scrapeson City, Mr. Roland." the man said, placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What?" he said staring at him with tired, restless eyes.  
  
"Make yourself, at home, you're not going anywhere for a long, long time." said the man, combing a gloved hand through his hair.  
  
Tange walked up to him wondering why he said that, "Get me out of here." he said clenching his teeth, as he commanded.  
  
The man looked at him, "No."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Tange said angrily.  
  
"I said: No." replied the man, "Like I said, you're not going anywhere."  
  
Tange lunged at him, missing him as the man took a single step to the left. He hit the ground, and formed a fist as he turned around. He swung at him, missing as the man dodged, and swung again, and again, missing with every powerful blow.  
  
He swung again, suddenly feeling the cold glove wrap around his fist and pull him toward the man, then away from him, and soaring through the air, then crashing through a window into an empty lobby.  
  
He lay sprawled on the ground, and coughed up blood, spitting it on the ground. Gathering up the strength he got up noticing the inside of the building, like he's been here before, like a deja vu. Turning around he spotted the man standing at the entrance, smiling wickedly, like he had something to hide.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of your attitude, Mr. Roland." He said, "You're hopeless."  
  
With that the mysterious figure turned away walking out of Tange view. Tange ran at him stumbling into the street, finding no sign of him. "Damn it."  
  
He walked down the abandoned sidewalk, thinking of what to do. He didn't feel like he was dreaming, everything felt as real as real itself. He walked into a small hotel, stepping into the rundown lobby. A staircase stood in the middle of the room and he walked towards it.  
  
Footsteps, landing lightly, more upper in the stairway sounded off. Tange sprinted up the stairs, catching a glimpse of the person making the noise. He emerged into a hallway, seeing the figure disappear through a door. He sprinted towards it, and yanked it open finding himself in a bar.  
  
The figure was sitting on a stool at the end of the room, leaning his upper body on the counter.  
  
"Enjoying, your stay, Mr. Roland?" The figure called out.  
  
Knowing it was the man, Tange felt something rub against his wrist. Looking down, a baseball bat lay propped against the wall. He picked it up and walked toward the man, with the bat propped in a swinging position. The lights in the ceiling turned on, and the man stood up and Tange swung the bat.  
  
The bat slammed against the man's lower jaw, making him fall backwards out of the chair. Tange looked at him lying on the ground, then withdrew the man's shades, and noticing the face immediately.  
  
"You?" he said stepping back away from the body.  
  
The man's eyes, opened and he stood up, "Yes, me. Have we met Mr. Roland."  
  
"I've seen you, but your name, what is your name?"  
  
"Can't remember," the man said interrupting, "let me refresh your memory"  
  
Tange was picked up by the neck and thrown at the wall to the left of him, smashing through, the thick wall, feeling wood, plywood, brick, and cement break down into pieces as he shot out of the building. He fell, not caring what would happen next, landing on the road, again not feeling the pain of the impact. Blood erupted from his mouth, as he lay on the road, feeling cold wind blow through him. He then felt a hand pick him up by his back and hurl him down the street. Not caring, he felt his body crash through another wall, feeling a jump of pain, suddenly shoot up his back, as he landed on the floor inside another, building.  
  
"Aren't you going to get up?" the man shouted. "You can't die. Aren't you going to struggle to wake up? Do you really want to remember who I am? Do you want to remember who you are also? This is a dream, and I'm controlling it. Do you want to fight and wake up, and remember everyone you knew? Or do you just want to lay there like a rag doll, Mr. Roland? If you haven't figured it out yet, it's just a dream, you can do anything in a dream."  
  
A dream, now everything was making sense. Tange rose to his feet, feeling pride, and adrenaline rush through his veins. He began feeling everything unfold. He clenched his fist and pointed at the man. "You! I know you!" he stopped as the man interrupted him with a laugh, "Corin!" he shouted angrily, now feeling his memory suddenly shoot back into his brain.  
  
He ran forward, watching Corin do the same, watching the sun set, enveloping the sky in darkness, as the distance between them shortened.  
  
Tange came to him and swung low at Corin's stomach, while preparing to block a blow from Corin's moving fist as it aimed at his face. His arm broke the distance with Corin's fist and he slammed his fist into his stomach, as he added another blow to his face, making him stumble back. He jumped foreword bringing his feet forward preparing for a kick.  
  
Corin wrapped his arm around his ankle and felt him swing him like a bat, and letting go. Tange flew through the air and roughly impacted with the road. He jumped to his feet and ran at Corin. Corin jumped over him, and landed behind him. Tange ducked, feeling Corin's leg swing over his head. He got up and kicked him in the chest, sending Corin flying back and hitting the ground some ten feet away from him.  
  
"I'm impressed, Mr. Roland, why didn't you show your skills, back at the train?" Said Corin as he got up.  
  
Tange ignored him as he stood his ground. "I want out."  
  
"Well, then you'll just have to defeat me." Corin said looking at the sky. Snow began hitting the ground, and the wind, picked up, as cold frozen rain fell to the ground. "Enjoy your stay, Mr. Roland."_

_

* * *

_  
Caitlyn Anderson sat up in her bed reading a magazine while the television was on. Her wounds have now entirely healed up and she had been able to walk normal, without stumbling around like a lousy puppet. Cypher hadn't mentioned much about the company name, but they were somewhere in the South Pole.  
  
Tange was still in a coma, and the doctors perfected a antidote to help not let the T-Veronica spread any further. Ninety-five percent of his body was infected with the virus, and after recent test had been conducted, she had been seeing Cypher smile at the reports and then telling her that his strength, reflexes, and agility has enhanced by thirty percent.  
  
She had been talking to Charice Smith for the last few months, finding out that she was one of the survivors after the Blue Umbrella incident. Cut from society, wasn't that bad, but on the bottom of the world was getting kind of out of hand.  
  
Cypher was some smooth talking person who had connections with higher authorities, not very funny, but weird, and pretty smart.  
  
She tossed the magazine on the floor and turned the TV off. She walked out of her room and began walking down the bustling hallway. It seemed like twenty-four seven, no silence was ever heard because of all the noise. The facility was reminding her more of the hospital back in Scrapeson, with the white walls, and green doors.  
  
She came into the lounge seeing Charice drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey, Caitlyn, want some Joe?" Charice said setting her coffee on the table.  
  
"Joe?" Caitlyn relied.  
  
Charice smiled holding up her cup, "coffee?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks, gets me hyper." she said grabbing a chair, "Listen, have you seen Cypher around today? I've been meaning to talk to him."  
  
"No, I haven't seen him; he's probably outside, taking a walk."  
  
"Taking a walk?" she said holding in a laugh, "what for, it's freezing out there."  
  
Charice took a sip of coffee, "you know him, weird all the time, let's just hope the cold doesn't get his brain."  
  
"I think it did." she remarked getting up, "I'll be in the hospital wing, if you need me."  
  
Caitlyn got up and headed toward the elevator outside the lounge and entered it. She pressed the B-two button and she felt the elevator jerk, and then descend. The doors opened and she walked out suddenly spotting Cypher with a few doctors in the room Tange was in.  
  
"Cypher!" she shouted running toward the room, "what's wrong with him?!"  
  
"I don't know." he said, "the doctors said his brain started acting up a few minutes ago. He won't wake, his brain patterns show that he's up, but he's just still laying there."  
  
Caitlyn walked up to the bed, seeing Tange face was sweating and his fist were clenched. Wake up Tange, "wake up!" she shouted. He didn't move. The heart monitor was beeping at one-forty and he began shaking. Blood leaked out of his mouth and his body suddenly jumped.  
  
The doctors were already moving her out of the room as equipment was being brought into the room. She was shoved out of the room and she forced her way back in the room propping herself against a corner.

* * *

_Tange stood on the high skyscraper rooftop as the snow-storm continued its reign. His mouth was bleeding and Corin stood at the other side getting up. He ran forward and rammed his body into Corin's chest sending him into the rail. Corin punched his jaw and threw him aside. Tange slid across the roof as the water began to freeze over, and hit the roof access building.  
  
Corin picked him up and tossed him forward. Tange landed on a pile of metal poles. He grabbed one of them feeling his hand grow numb to the coldness. Corin stood over him laughing at him, and he jumped to his feet swinging the pole across Corin's face.  
  
He fell to the ground and Tange brought the pole above his head and brought it down as hard as he could on Corin's back. Corin rolled out of the way and shot his feet under his making Tange fall. He picked him up as Tange still clutched the pole. He punched his jaw and Corin threw him off the building.  
  
Tange fell at an acute angle and slammed through a set of windows in another building, and landing on the carpet while crashing through a desk.  
  
He heard Corin land in the building and walk toward him. He brought the pole up and heard Corin's shoulder bone crack. Corin hit the floor and Tange hit him again and again. He backed off and Corin clutched his side as he got up, with blood covering his whole chin.  
  
"You are not getting out, until you do something I want you to do." Corin said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Join me, we will conquer the world, or, you can stay here and die in your sleep, feeling nothing as the man who destroyed, and killed you went off destroying the world. I am the rogue and you are one too if you join me. It's the only way out."  
  
Tange propped the pole in batting position and looked at Corin. "No, after all the deaths you caused, you just expect me to join you. My answer is a no, and I'm getting out no matter what."  
  
Corin clenched his teeth in anger, "then I'll see you soon, Mr. Roland."  
  
Tange swung the pole and smashed it through Corin's face. His face exploded and his body fell to the ground and disintegrated into the air.  
  
Everything began to disappear, and the shouts of voices filled his ears. Beeping noises were heard as the city began to evaporate.  
  
"Mr. Roland."  
_  
Tange felt cool air enter his nose and he opened his eyes seeing many faces staring at him, with confusion. He sat up and felt the taste of blood. He brought his hand to his mouth and brought it forward, seeing blood slide down his finger.  
  
"Mr. Roland," a voice called out, "welcome back."  
  
Tange looked across the room seeing a man standing at the doorway wearing a trench coat. He jumped out of the bed looking at all the facing staring at him, "where am I? What is this place?"  
  
"Easy there, I'm just going to give you something to calm you down; it will help you relax."  
  
He turned seeing a doctor holding a needle, as he was about to grab Tange arm. He jumped back bumping into the wall, having no idea where he was, or who the hell were all these people.  
  
"Easy, Mr. Roland"  
  
"Get away form me! I'm not your fucking experiment" he shouted pushing people out of the way as he struggled getting out of the room. He heard people calling to him as he exited and ran down the crowded hallway, shoving his way through people, lost, not knowing where to go. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing, pajamas?! He spotted an open elevator, and darted toward it. Something flew into him and he fell into the elevator. Turning around, a security guard had a hold of his leg. He spotted the gun in his holster and snatched it out, pistol whipping the guard to let go.  
  
People were all talking as he turned seeing about eight more people crowded in the elevator. He looked and fumbled at the panel, pressing random buttons, as he struggled to see. The man with the coat came running towards him with two other people, as the doors began to close.  
  
"Mr. Roland! Stop!" the coated man said.  
  
A woman ran forward to the elevator and the doors sealed closed. The face looked familiar, he has seen her before, struggling to find a name. "Caitlyn?"  
  
Someone placed his hand on his shoulder and he aimed the gun at a man's face.  
  
"Hey, hey, man, watch it!"  
  
Tange ignored him and punched him in the face as the doors opened. He stumbled out into a lobby, feeling the cold floor. Everyone was staring at him as he looked around for an exit, the door!  
  
He ran towards a metal door and ran into it, panicking as he grabbed the handle and pushed it open, stumbling outside. Snow was pouring and no more people were in sight. He ran through the snow feeling his feet grow numb. He heard people run out behind him shouting, telling him to stop.  
  
Tange looked back and fired a random shot at a group of soldiers, missing as they stopped ducking for cover.  
  
A vivid image caught his attention and he spotted a helicopter parked on a snowed landing pad. He heard gunfire and he dove into the snow and began crawling to the chopper, being cautious for gunfire. His hands went numb as snow pelted his body. He suddenly felt cold tar under the snow and got up and ran to the chopper. Climbing up a two step ladder, he placed his hand on the cold metal knob and pulled the door open, and climbed in, closing and locking the hatch.  
  
"Mr. Roland, I need you to calm down, your suffering an after effect of a coma!"  
  
Tange turned around seeing the coated man holding a gun forward aiming at him. Tange raised the gun, and pulled the trigger. A click came out of his gun and the man began to laugh.  
  
He heard the gunshot from the other gun and something hit his neck. He reeled back and pulled something from his neck and looked a dart no bigger than a penny.  
  
"Don't you hate it when the coldness jams your gun?" the man said.  
  
Tange' vision double as he dropped the dart, "Oh, shit." He fell to the ground unconscious as he heard the man begin to laugh.

* * *

Charice Smith had just finished her coffee when her radio came on with Cypher's voice. "Yeah?"  
  
"Charice, I'm going to need a stretcher and some workers." Cypher said. "I'm on the landing pad."  
  
Charice got up exiting the lounge and spoke into the radio, "We need a stretcher to the helipad, over." She entered the elevator pressing the ground floor. The doors closed and she leaned against the wall listening to the cheesy music playing.  
  
The doors opened and she walked out seeing Caitlyn holding a stretcher as she looked out the window. The elevator at the end of the lobby opened and three doctors came out. Caitlyn turned around and Charice walked to her.  
  
"Tange had a big freak out." Caitlyn said giving the stretcher to the doctors.  
  
"He woke up?" she said, "God, it has been four months and he finally wakes."  
  
"Well, Cypher tranquilized him, he should wake up tomorrow."  
  
Cypher stepped through the metal doors and came to them. "He tried to shoot me, but his gun jammed." he walked off into an elevator and disappeared.  
  
The doors opened again and a stretcher was wheeled in with Tange laying on it.  
  
She and Caitlyn ran to the stretcher and looked at Tange, "Where is he going?" she said asking a doctor.  
  
The doctor looked up, "he's okay. We're putting him in the sleeping quarters level."  
  
He wheeled the stretcher into an elevator and the doors closed.  
  
Charice yawned and looked at her watch.  
  
"What time is it?" Caitlyn said looking over at her watch.  
  
"Ten-thirty." she said, "it's supposed to be night. I hate the south pole, sun up, sun down shit."  
  
"Well, I'm going to crash." Caitlyn walked off and Charice headed for her room.  
  
She entered the elevator and began to doze off when the doors opened. She began walking down the hall and entered her room kicking off her boots.  
  
She sat on the edge of her bed and turned on the TV and smelled herself, 'god I need a shower.' She got up and entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

* * *

**Note: You likey? I hope you did, I updated two chapters in a day, u should 'likey'. Anyway R&R, I'll have the upcoming chapter up this weekend or upcoming friday due to school.**

**Also, got a new story up, 'Land of Chaos' has nothing to do with this story, totally new. Ch-Check it out!**

**L8er**


	14. Our Enemy is Stonger

**Chapter Thirteen: Our Enemy is Stronger**

**The next day  
**  
Corin Pearson sat in his chair sipping a cup of brandy in the abandoned ware house in Hilton city. It's been four months and he had been finding followers after figuring out a plan to rob the Red Umbrella for its tyrants. It was supposed to be the biggest tyrant storage facility in the world and he was going to rob it.  
  
Most of the people he gathered were more like Satan worshippers and gothic. Playing with Tange's mind was pretty entertaining to him, after seeing the power of the T-Veronica. He couldn't believe Tange had beaten him, he let him, _like playing a videogame._  
  
Vlad Bolomor, one of his top men came in, "The train is ready, and we have just found out that this is an abandoned Umbrella warehouse, it leads to the storage lab."  
  
"Well that is excellent news." he said, "now get everyone into the chamber; I have a little speech I want to give."  
  
Vlad exited the room and Corin took another sip and stood up, sweeping dust off his coat. He walked down the rickety hall as he exited watching all his followers go to the main chamber. Many of them dressed in black, half of them murderers and cons, this was a powerful group. Vlad was an expert sniper kicked out of the military. He entered the chamber which was an empty storage area and climbed a ladder onto a rusty walkway. All fifty of his people were standing before him crowding the room. He had named the group Dark Heresy, ever since the group was assembled. Well, they weren't assembled, he possessed them.  
  
"Dark Heresy! Hear me!" he shouted hearing the crowd quiet down, "For four months, we have gathered here this very day to help revolutionize the world. We will create plague, for those who have turned this planet into a pretty shitty place. A place with parks and tax paying, and government. I don't like how Earth is operating today. Is that what you want?!"  
  
"No!" the group screamed.  
  
"We will turn this planet in the way we like it, with no rules, government, and money. You can live where you want, do what you want when you want. That's what I want! Is that what you want?!"  
  
The crowd screamed in excitement and began pounding their feet on the ground.  
  
"Today, we will go to the Red Umbrella, and we will rob the place of its tyrants, no matter what, creating the most powerful army in the world! And with the little help from our friend: the T-virus, we can conquer more land making us the most powerful people in the world!" he shouted holding out a vial of the T-virus. "And if anyone tries to stop us, we will GIVE THEM HELL BEFORE THEY DO!"  
  
The group burst into a excitement and Corin stepped down allowing Vlad to come up.  
  
Vlad took a step forward and shouted. "To the train!"  
  
The group began boarding an old ten car freight train, outside the building as Corin buttoned his cloth trench coat and boarded the Blue Umbrella engine.  
  
The engine from the Blue Umbrella was an excellent train, and a pretty fast one reaching speeds up to two-hundred. After careful planning, this warehouse was ten miles away in the industrial section. The track should lead into a cave and they should enter a small station platform.  
  
He sat at the controls and Vlad came in, "Everyone is on, how many tyrants are in the storage facility, sir?  
  
Corin pushed the control lever up after typing in a code and the train moved out. " Mr. Bolomor there are exactly three-thousand seventy stasis pods in that facility, but only three-hundred twenty are occupied."  
  
"Sir, are you sure this train can hold that many? This train is crammed as it is."  
  
"Keep your problems to yourself Mr. Bolomor, let me handle this. Now lets say we both listen to the radio." he said reaching down and pressing a button. "When was the last time you've listened to music?"  
  
"I-"  
  
_"The biggest ship in the world, so called Renegade has just departed from Alaska, as it makes its seven- day voyage to New York. It has been recorded to be the largest Umbrella military ship in the world, protectively transporting supplies around the world. The giant vessel is able to go to the speeds of one-hundred twenty miles an hour, making it the fastest ship ever recorded in history.-"  
_  
"Did you hear that Mr. Bolomor? I have another plan."  
  
"Corin that's a military ship, who knows what the thing is packing." Vlad said his voice breaking.  
  
"Mr. Bolomor, we are about to rob a tyrant storage facility. We can surprise the ship when its out of range with radio transmission, and deploy the invincible army onto it. Then we will release the T-virus onto the ship, turning it into a man-made plague. It's brillinat!"  
  
The train was now zooming down the track at the blazing two hundred as Corin and Vlad sat in the control chairs while a small dark opening in the mountains finally became visible. "Does everybody have weapons, Mr. Bolomor?"  
  
Vlad looked away from the window, "yes they do."  
  
Corin got up and pulled the lever down to fifty and the train as the entrance was a few hundred meters away. The train entered the tunnel and darkness swept over the windows blanketing the train in darkness. He pulled the lever all the way down making the train come to a complete halt in the Red Umbrella station.  
  
Corin got up hearing the back cars doors open hearing footsteps land on the cement ground. He got out seeing three more trains on different tracks fill the room. "You see, Mr. Bolomor, look at those trains, it won't be so crammed when we leave."  
  
He led the whole group through a set of doors entering into a chamber which was the size of a airplane hanger. A huge metal door that was about the height of a hundred feet stood at the end of the room. Loading materials filled the place along with some extra stasis pods.  
  
Corin looked back and spoke quietly, "You ten come with me, Vlad; stay with the rest of the group."  
  
He ran to the humongous door and pressed a button. A loud mechanical clatter sounded off and the door slides to the side very fast. The group entered and Corin was surprised at the view. Stasis pods lined the whole chamber left to right and had to be three football fields in length. The door behind them closed and the running of footsteps were being heard.  
  
"This way." he said running left, signaling the group to follow. They made it to the end of the room and reeled left hearing gunshots. "Take them out!" he shouted, "I'll be fine on my own!"  
  
An elevator stood about twenty feet away as he began sprinting towards it, passing filled pods were the naked, sexless, giants stood in there asleep. He entered the elevator and the doors closed. He put sunglasses on while listening to the electric hum of the elevator as it made its way to its destination. He began hearing talking and he backed into the side of the lift as the doors opened.  
  
"Go check it out, intruders probably hiding to the side."  
  
He heard footsteps approach and he stayed where he was. A masked, armored soldier walked in. Corin pressed the button to close the door and lunged at him wrapping his arms around his neck .  
  
The soldier began gagging and Corin jerked his arm to the side hearing the crack of the man's neck. Throwing him aside, he opened the doors while bringing the body up for a shield. Gunfire erupted, as rounds dug into the corpse and he threw it forward hitting the small group of soldiers.  
  
"Put your hands up were I can see them!" one of them shouted.  
  
"As you wish." he said bringing both his arms forward, emitting a reign of fire on the group. Two of the soldiers erupted in flames as Corin watched them struggle for help. "Pitiful creatures."  
  
He looked seeing a soldier standing against the wall near the men's bathroom. "W-what are you?!"  
  
Corin picked him up by his neck, holding him high in the air, "I am the alpha of your omega, which means, I am the beginning of your end." He placed his hand a few inches away from the mans face, as the soldier begins to squirm like a worm.  
  
A stream of fire engulfed the man's head, and he began waving his hands around, as the continuous stream burned the flesh right off of his face, melting his skin like plastic, and Corin heard the man's eyes pop, under the excruciating heat. The smell of cooked meat entered his nose and he pulled his hand away, allowing the smoke to clear seeing charred bone and smudged bubbling skin. He threw the body on the ground making the head break apart into a fine black mist.  
  
He walked down the hall and entered a room. Ten scientists were in the room hidden behind tables and cabinets. "If you help me, your lives may be spared."  
  
"What do you want?" said a man standing up, "Is it money?!"  
  
"I want all your tyrants to be programmed to follow my commands and be released, fully dressed." he said, "What version tyrants do you have."  
  
"A-all of them are all the new series injected with the X- Tyrant virus."  
  
"You mean like the one deployed in Scrapeson City?"  
  
"Yes! How did you know?" he said.  
  
Corin walked over to him and held out his hand. "You see this?" he said seeing the scientist back away as a snake-like tentacle slithered out of his sleeve, "I was an experiment by your fucking company, tested on the T-Veronica, I came here for the tyrants. You keep asking more questions, and this thing will be making a trip to your brain. Now get to work."  
  
All the scientist began working, typing away in the computers. A flash of light came from a computer and Corin looked over and started toward a lady. "What was that flash?"  
  
"I needed a picture of you to transmit into the specimens so they know who to obey," she said.  
  
"Oh, you're not going to download a picture, on how their going to dress."  
  
"No, before release computers, are programmed to dress the specimens along with weapons-"  
  
"No guns, give them nothing, I've seen one of these things in action. By the way are there any storage pods on the trains?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"We're done." said the man, "we did what you want now can you leave, you said you would spare our lives."  
  
"Excuse me, but as I recall I said I may spare your lives. There's that may. And I'm not going to spare your lives."

* * *

Vlad and the group heard the gunshots die off and the big door opened. Hundreds of giants all stood there, with the rest of the group and Corin leading them, _holy shit!_  
  
"Surprised, Mr. Bolomor?" Corin said smiling.  
  
Vlad looked at the tyrants and looked at Corin, "Fuck. I mean, uh, fuck."  
  
Corin turned around and faced the tyrants. He snapped his fingers and the humongous army began marching toward the station platform, ignoring the rest of the Dark Heresy.  
  
"To the trains." Corin said.  
  
Everyone entered the platform and the tyrants climbed into the Umbrella trains. Vlad went into the train watching the tyrants standing on separate red circles. As all were in place, red tubes came down over them covering there massing bodies. The group sat in the forward cars as he began walking down the aisle of the thirty five car train, making his way to the cockpit.  
  
Corin was sitting on a bench near the controls with his shades on. "You seem surprised, Mr. Bolomor."  
  
Vlad sat down on the bench as the train accelerated out of the station platform, as silent humming machinery filled his ears; he looked at Corin and began to laugh, "How many people did you have to kill?"  
  
"Everyone I didn't know." Corin answered, "I forgot to thank the people who released the tyrants."  
  
The train sped out of the tunnel and industrial buildings stood on either side of the train, "Do you know how we are going to get three- hundred and twenty tyrants on the Renegade, sir"  
  
Corin took his shades off and smiled, "We'll use helicopters. Isn't there a military base here, in Hilton City?"  
  
"Yes, in the outskirts of this city."  
  
Corin pulled a map out and handed it to him, "Find out if there are any routes this track can go to get there."  
  
Vlad glanced at the map seeing that the track was supposed to split, and that the left track went out of the state, while the right went for the base. "Yes, there are some routes, when the track splits we take the right which will lead us into the base."  
  
Corin got up and pressed a few buttons and the train sped up to an amazing three-hundred. "Okay, you call the railway inspector."  
  
He walked out of the cockpit and Vlad picked up the radio and began speaking into it. "This is Umbrella supply train, we request railway switch to Hilton Military Base, over."  
  
"Track has been switched, this is railway inspectors building, and request has been approved, over and out." Replied the railway control.  
  
The train sped on and the industrial buildings disappeared as the sun began to set. He looked out the window seeing the towering skyscrapers of Hilton City a few miles away from the train. He turned, looking at the cockpit seeing the split in the track. The train slowly turned right and a small military base was out on the horizon and coming in quick.  
  
Corin came back in and sat on the bench were Vlad sat.  
  
"There's the base." he said. He slowed the train down as it entered the station of the base.  
  
A soldier came up to the train, and tapped on the window. He and Corin both got out as the soldier approached them with a rifle in his hands.  
  
"I am Director Pearson, of the Umbrella suppliers and we have new, upgraded equipment for your helicopters." Corin said.  
  
The soldier looked at him and spit out a piece of gum, "What kind of equipment?"  
  
"Mr. Bolomor, if you may."  
  
Vlad raised his weapon and fired at the soldier's forehead. The soldier fell down on the cement as a gaping hole, the size of a quarter, appeared on his forehead. Vlad picked the man's rifle up, "The equipment is an ass- whooper."  
  
"Get to the hangar." Corin said.  
  
Vlad opened the doors and ran off toward the hangar. No signs of life were around, as he edged his way between the weapons hangar and the platform building. The main opening was beyond that and he poked his head around the building.  
  
Army soldiers were all on guard, patrolling the area, at least a hundred. He spotted a watch tower a few meters away from were he stood. A warning shot might alert the soldiers, but his sniper rifle was fitted with a silencer, maybe a warning kill would do. He smirked at the suggestion, and crept through the grassy lot behind the buildings.  
  
He made it to the tower, and began climbing the metal supports, with his gun strapped around his back. A cool breeze blew across his face as he reached the top, and he spotted a guard posted in the tower with a gun mounted into the rail. Vlad stood hung below him, as the guard then turned his back.  
  
"Hey, you!" someone shouted, "What the hell are you doing."  
  
Vlad moved his head left seeing a soldier shouting at him, with his gun drawn. He began sweating, as he tried holding on.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
He looked back seeing ten coated figures run were he just came killing the soldier, they were the tyrants.  
  
Gunfire erupted, as he began climbing seeing the guard begin firing the gun at the group of tyrants, showering them with continuous rounds. Vlad climbed to the top and jumped onto the platform, surprising the guard. He punched his face and grabbed the back of his neck, and slamming it on the metal rail, breaking the man's skull.  
  
Vlad pushed the body to the side and raised the rifle, putting his eye to the scope. Tyrants were all slaughtering the soldiers, ripping them apart and smashing through their bodies, like they were twigs. He concentrated on the other watch towers, seeing the soldier's fire attack from the top.  
  
He zoomed in, locking in with the crosshairs, on a guy with no helmet firing the mounted gun. He pulled the trigger, and the man's head exploded, causing a fountain of blood to gush out of his neck. He moved the rifle left, firing at another soldier blowing his lower leg off, watching the man fall to the ground, screaming in pain.  
  
He began laughing as he crouched behind the rail, placing a cigarette in his mouth, and lighting it. Something caught his attention, and he looked seeing a grenade launcher laying a few feet away from him. "Hmm, M79, you will come in handy." He got up and put his eye to the scope, training the crosshairs, he spotted a soldier aim the gun in his direction. He moved the gun and ducked hearing bullets hit the rail, bouncing off and denting it. The gun fire stopped and he got up and aimed at the man and pulled the trigger back. Half of the soldiers face flew off, making his brain slide smoothly out of the gory opening, as the man twitched and fell off the railing.  
  
He lowered the rifle seeing that they were no more soldiers on the watchtowers and walkways as the tyrants continued their assault. The Dark Heresy had begun taking weapons from the bodies, as he turned around seeing about fifty more soldiers coming their way.  
  
He picked the grenade launcher up and held it forward aiming at the middle of the small group and fired. His arm jerked back as the grenade exploded in the middle of the group, sending body parts flying outward. He loaded the weapon and fired again, blowing the rest of the panicking group up, turning them into a bloody pile, smeared into the ground, like clay.  
  
He turned seeing Corin suddenly come out of nowhere, "We are victorious!"  
  
Vlad put the weapon down and climbed down, as it began to rain. Lightning shot through the sky as he hit the ground, feeling the rain pour like a waterfall.  
  
Corin walked up to him, "Well done, I found a helicopter hanger. Destroy the base." he then said coldly.

* * *

**Note: It wasn't what I wanted it to turn out, I think it kinda sucked, to me it was to short. Anyway, if you liked it you don't have to agree with me. Just read and review and I'll be glad. Chapter 14 comin sooooooooooooooooooooon, like this weekend maybe. I don't know. L8er**


	15. Reunion

**Chapter Fourteen: Reunion  
**  
Tange woke up, hearing faint talking, as his vision cleared. He sat up in bed rubbing his forehead, as he looked around, seeing a man in a long overcoat, and a woman sitting next to his bed talking. _God, what the hell happened._ His head throbbed like hell, felt like he was hit over the head with frying pan, _maybe I'm having a hangover_. "Uh god."

The talking stopped and the two people turned around looking at him.

"Mr. Roland, I'm terribly sorry for what I did yesterday," the man said standing up, "My name is Cypher, and welcome to the South Pole. Caitlyn's told me all about you."

Tange got up and looked at the lady standing next to Cypher. "Who are you? And where am I" he asked.

The woman stood up, "Charice Smith, former Blue Umbrella employee."

"Where's Caitlyn?" he said. "Is she-"

"Okay? Yes." Cypher interrupted, "And as I said, your in the South Pole, in a top secret military facility of HFC. But I must tell you something about your condition, because you're not really human."

"What do you mean?"

"After recovering your body from the train, we found traces of the T- Veronica virus in your body." Cypher said. "With that, we believe your, body has enhanced, more like upgraded."

"Really?" Tange said, "So uh, let me guess, since Corin has the virus also, you're saying I'm like him, like he gave part of the virus to me?"

"That is correct." Cypher replied. "Anyways, you should get some new clothes on. Charice will escort you to the gym."

Tange was left in the room, as he went to the bathroom. He turned the sink on and doused his face in water and looked in the mirror. His face was extremely pale and a skinny, long scar on his left cheek. He lifted his shirt, looking at his chest, seeing a stitches going down his torso, and remembering what had happened a few months ago.

_Tange ran for the next car onto the railway and looked a joint sticking out of two holes. He pulled at it as hard as he can and the joint slid out. The cars behind him began to lengthen away from him. The cars were twenty feet apart when the doors crashed open. Corin came through looking at him. _

His fresh wounds were already healed. Tange waved at him knowing that Corin couldn't make a jump that far.

Corin laughed and leaped off the car landing in front of Tange and punched him in the chest. Tange flew through the metal door, sliding down the aisle. Corin stepped up to him and picked him up by his neck with one hand.

Tange punched at his arms trying to free himself. He punched Corin's face and he was thrown into the wall. Tange tried getting up on all fours when something made its way through his back. He looked down seeing a tentacle sticking through the right side of his stomach. He felt it pull away from him as he fell to the floor. His vision became blurry as he heard Corin's sudden talking go low and slow.

That bastard. After tampering with his memory and killing innocent bystanders, he had sworn revenge on stopping Corin, no matter what the cost. He left the bathroom, and began digging through the drawers, for a clean shirt. It was strange, the clothes weren't like regular working clothes, they were the clothes of his style, thank you Cypher for not dressing like those idiots out there.

He put on a Billabong hoody, and put a pair of cargo pants. He sat on the bed and turned the TV on while putting on his boots. He turned looking at the set and stopped what he was doing.

_"Welcome back to the World News, I'm Amanda Minton. After four months, from the shocking news which occurred in the once thriving city of Scrapeson, we bring you even more shocking news. About two-hundred miles west of the city, a military weapons base in Hilton City was attacked, and robbed of its helicopters. There were no reports of survivors, as when reinforcements came, it was described as a slaughter house, everyone there was brutally killed, being ripped limb from limb. The death rose to a shocking, one- hundred-seventy-five. The only reported evidence was a radio transmission just minutes after the attack started. _

'Help Us! Their tearing us apart! Giant people! My God, It's a mess out there. A sniper on the roof- Oh, please no, don't kill us-NO!'

"That was the only source of evidence. Investigators then found a blown up train, and that all of the sixty helicopters have been confiscated.

I'm Amanda Minton, we'll be right back."

That was some pretty fucked up shit. Tange finished putting his boots on and headed out the door. Charice stood outside waiting, leaning against the wall.

"Shall we?" she said.

"Fine." he said shutting the door. He followed her down the hall, passing more rooms on the way. The tiled floor was clean enough were he could see his reflection. Charice made a left at the end of the humongous hall turning right and opening a pair of doors.

"After you." she said holding the door.

"Sure" he said, walking into a big metal chamber with hanging flourescent lights. For a gym it was pretty big. In big, more like the habitat chambers in the Blue Umbrella, but no glass dome. And empty, except a woman, practicing with a sword, all the way in the back.

Caitlyn, Tange jogged toward her, feeling his side start to burn. He clutched his side as he made it to her, noticing that she had not seen him yet.

She stood, with her back toward him, slowly swinging the sword left and right. She was quite good, remembering when he was a kid, he had won state champion in sword fighting. The only thing he didn't like about it was that he had to wear a white tight suit with some netted mask.

"How did you get here?" he said, startling her.

She turned around, looking at him. "Same as you; in a stretcher, hooked to an oxygen tank; can't say hi?"

He let out a sigh, walking to a sword rack by the wall, grabbing a katana, with a silver handle, and a black blade. He walked back, watching her get into position. He got on the mat, remembering what to do. He raised the sword, and so did she.

She jumped forward, bringing the sword down. Tange moved his sword upward at a horizontal angle, feeling her blade hit his, as he blocked the hit. He pushed it forward and swung downward at her feet, missing as she jumped. Slicing through the air, he swung upward, watching her back arch, at a ninety degree angle.

She brought her blade down on top of him, and he crouched down, and rolled to the side. Tange moved his blade across her shoulders, before she landed, cutting a piece of fabric off her shirt, revealing her whole left arm. Landing on the ground she walked fast toward him, slashing the sword forward like a windmill, moving it left to right, as Tange jumped back, feeling not quite normal, as the virus inside him made him go a few meters back.

Tange jumped forward, rotating a full three-sixty degree angle, cutting through the air, downward at her, feeling her blade, go down his back, ripping the fabric off the hoody. He landed, and removed the hoody, exposing the shirt he wore. He then heard her running from behind him. He dropped on his back, pressing his feet on the mat and pushing off sliding between Caitlyn's leg, looking up, then smiling. He stopped and cart wheeled backwards onto his feet.

He ran forward as she turned around, swinging the katana, at a underhand throw, left to right, repeatedly, hearing and seeing her blade meet with his, and she jumped back, holding the collar of her shirt. She lunged forward with the sword stretched out like a spear, in his direction. He then felt his sleeve loosen up and slide down his arm. He looked up, seeing that he had cut her shirt collar, exposing part of her cleavage.

"Don't look!" she said lowering her sword.

"Make it quick" he remarked, stretching his arms, feeling his side sting. "So how long have you been around this? You know, _awake?_"

"Ever since I was able to move on my own after we got here. Which is about two months." she said swiftly moving the sword forward.

Tange bent his body left hearing the metallic hum of the blade glide past him. He swung vertically, watching her jump back then lunging forward with the sword out again, lifting one leg back, as she tried to reach him. He ducked and swiped her shirt, hearing the slicing of the fabric, as the slash on her shirt collar split all the way down, revealing her bra, as she shrieked jumping back as her shirt fell. "You're good." he said smirking.

Caitlyn's shirt fell to the floor, exposing her white bra, as she jumped back. She went into position waiting for Tange to perform the first swing. He did, as he stood twenty feet back, he leaped forward, with his sword to his side, swinging horizontally.

She crouched and rolled left, hearing his sword dig into the mat. She jumped to her feet and swung her weapon like a bat, hearing a faint slicing of flesh. She looked at Tange seeing a long clean cut, under his left eye, bleeding mildly. He ignored her and swung at her feet. She jumped knowing it was too late, hearing her pants leg rip, but not were it would fall off.

She grinned and ran to the rack grabbing another sword. She went back on the mat with two blades in each hand. She looked seeing Tange eyes widen, but he did not go to fetch another blade. She raised the two blades and ran at him, and bent forward, bringing the blades together like a pair of scissors, he hsot the blade forward getting it caught in her move. They stood face to face for a few seconds staring at each other, "Guess what?" she said.

"What"

"This is the first thing we've done together, without any mutants around us."

"I've figured that out already." he grunted.

Tange backed up and lunged forward. She reeled back and leapt into the air, and brought the swords down like axes, impacting with his single sword, as he held it forward horizontally. She swung both the blades straight at his chest, like a chopper blade, twirling many times.

Stopping, she then slashed the swords forward at him toward his feet as she moved forward, timing the swing as each foot hit the mat. He then twirled the sword and she crouched rolling behind him, and brought the blade up on his shirt, ripping the material. She cart wheeled out of his reach and stopped with the swords pointing forward. Tange shirt slid off his broad chest as he grinned holding the sword up above his head.

She licked her upper lip, tasting the bitter, salty taste of sweat. She ran forward seeing Tange do the same, and felt both of their blades impact together, stopping them in their tracks.

"Had enough?" he said breathing heavily on her shoulder.

She felt the swords grinding feeling specks of metal glide on her face. "Yeah." she said releasing her grip, "besides you've seen too much." she walked to the bench and opened it and put a clean shirt over her.

_Clap, clap, clap_. Both of them looked forward seeing Cypher walk toward them smiling as he applauded. "Great show." he said, "you two are very, experienced. Wow, I'm quite impressed." He held up a white shirt and threw it at Tange, "Thought you might need it."

Tange put the shirt on and wiped his forehead. "God, you just pop up out of nowhere."

"Yes quite right, Mr. Roland." Cypher said. "You two haven't watched the news lately have you?"

"What news," Caitlyn said breathing in deep, then exhaling.

"Walk with me." he said turning around.

They both caught up exiting the room into the great massive hallway as Cypher began to speak.

"As we all know, our feared enemy, Corin Pearson is alive." he said, "We believe he has struck again, robbing a military base."

"How do you know?" Caitlyn said.

Cypher ignored her, "The following months after the Scrapeson incident, he formed a group. These people don't have any idea what is going on, or so we think."

"That sounds like Corin." Tange said, "So he got lonely and he needs some friends."

"Patience, Mr. Roland. We also know that he robbed the Red Umbrella, the world's leading tyrant supplier, and we have detected the stolen choppers over the Pacific Ocean. We just have to stay and watch to see what he strikes."

They entered a giant conference room, and sat down in leather seats. "Where?" she said.

Cypher motioned them to look at a screen and he picked up a remote controller, and pressed a button, revealing a huge ship, more like a military battle ship. "Here, the Renegade, the world's largest ship, controlled and operated by the Umbrella Corporation. This is disguised as a military transport ship, but it's actually a moving armed laboratory. And when I meaned armed, it has radar that can get a turret to hit a fly with the most direct accuracy twenty miles away"

"My god," she said, "more like a moving plague. But wouldn't they spot him and shoot him down."

Cypher turned away from the screen, turning it off, and folded his arms together, "No, the ship is suspected a shipment of supplies as it sails for New York, and if they then find out, it will be too late."

The doors opened and Charice walked in, with a bunch of files in her hands, "Sorry I'm late, we have a situation, sir." she said dropping the files on the table making a loud slap as it hit the top."

"Wait," Tange said, "You people hired Corin."

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Cypher said, "We did hire him. But we had no idea what his past was."

"He was very mysterious," Charice said opening one of the folders and pulling a couple of pictures out, "These pictures were just taken via satellite minutes ago. This picture shows the stolen choppers. This next picture shows the Renegade, just a little over fifty miles south- west from the choppers."

"Oh, no. This is bad, "Caitlyn said glancing at the photos, "He's going to hit the ship. Is there something we can do?"

"No we just sit and wait," Cypher said, "and then we form a stragedy."

Tange said getting up, "I say we warn the ship and then strike Corin with full power."

Charice looked at him, "Evasive action is what we need, but not now. Corin has over three-hundred tyrants. If we go in there with a bunch of people, we'll be wiped out."

Caitlyn looked at her, "She's right. We should send in a team of two or three. Plant explosives, and get the hell out of there."

"That is highly unlikely," Cypher retorted, "The Umbrella will then send a team to the ship when it is attacked to conceal the incident. And if you all go up against Umbrella; you too will be knocked into the obituaries."

"So we wait." Tange said, "and then we go when the team blow the ship."

Cypher shot a glance at him, "Tange, Umbrella is capable of occupying all of Europe and Asia if they decided one day to conquer the world. But a team of five or six going in to blow a ship against the most powerful Umbrella creation; there is a slim chance that, that will all happen."

"Fuck that."

"Tange!" He shouted, "we will have our turn, we first must get permission if you know what I mean."

"You mean go to the head man of Umbrella?" Caitlyn questioned, "him? Why go to him, if he's the one who destroyed a city?"

Everyone was then quiet for a few seconds when Cypher stood up and smiled, "Because I know exactly know what we have to do, to obtain our objective."


	16. Invasion

**Chapter Fifteen: Invasion**  
  
**A few hours later...**  
  
Everyone was in the chow hall on the B-1 floor, on the Renegade. Ben Seller had finished his food, putting it away in the trash. Working graveyard shift on deck was technically murder, but he got paid for it. He grabbed a cup of coffee, pouring a little extra sugar and cream.  
  
The chow hall, as it was, was a very crowded place most of the day, open twenty-four hours. He zipped his jacket up only to a certain limit, were he could have access to his handgun. He opened the exit door, hearing the loudness of the hall become silent and muffled as he shut the door. He stood in a massive chamber with a marble staircase in front of him, as he went towards it, hearing each footstep echo in the giant room, he made his way to the first step.  
  
He started climbing the steps, making his feet sound louder than the floor, tapping, then echoing throughout the room, muting the muffled chow hall sounds. The stairway split, one going left, one going right. Each leading to the same room.  
  
Making it to the first floor, he opened the doors to the front deck, feeling the cool, salty wind blow across his face as he stepped out. Today he had front deck. There was then a middle, and a rear deck, as he walked on the metal platform whistling to himself.  
  
This was the way he made his living, every since he took an Umbrella job, he was only assigned as security guard, patrolling the area, nothing seeming to happen. 'Take it easy, their paying you extra to keep your mouth shut.' Especially, he had to keep his mouth shut about those creatures the ship made and experimented with, all he had to do was shut-up and wait for the cash flow, filling his account as he kept walking, spotting the gigantic crane.  
  
The crane had to be about two-hundred feet high. Two yellow towers with a giant tram stuck to a middle track, fitted with a claw, like the claw machine. He had never seen it operate, it was probably a disguise adding to the fake ship. He passed the first tower seeing the second one about a few hundred feet away.  
  
He walked to the rail, seeing the sun set over the calm horizon, surrounded by dark clouds. He peered down looking at the blue Pacific ocean, as it was engulfed with black as the sun disappeared, reflecting the moon and stars. From where he stood, if he was to fall off, he would plunge about a hundred feet before hitting the water, then sucked down by the rudders, and sliced and diced.  
  
He looked away, thinking of what it would feel like, if he did fall off, swimming helplessly in the water, then sucked in, swallowing gallons of water before getting your head turned inside-out and out your ass. He let out a stifled laugh and continued walking passing the second tower.  
  
Thunder sounded off in the distance as he walked around, feeling the faint tingle of rain hit his face. It only began to sprinkle, but it wasn't too much of a danger. He looked back to the area he exited, seeing light in the windows, as the building structure looked like a black wall, in a blanket of darkness. He started whistling again, this time in a different tune, as he kept walking, hearing the rain begin to fade off, only hearing the wind as the ship glided in the water.  
  
Again, he had made it back to the first tower, and checked his watch, seeing that he had only eight hours to go, before he was due for bed.  
  
He stopped walking, turning his face to the direction to the wind, hearing a soft humming, like a wasp buzzing around its nest. He saw a small shape coming towards the ship, like a helicopter, wait, it was a helicopter. It was now close enough were he could see the details as it flew by. He continued watching it, hearing another buzzing noise behind him. Turning around, he saw another helicopter just like the other come by, but holding four to six red canisters.  
  
"What the hell?" he said, seeing the previous chopper fly past him. Something shot out of the side of it and exploded in the air, a flare. The second chopper came head to head with the ship, and the canisters fell from the bottom.  
  
Ben put his hand in his coat, feeling the cold handle, of the handgun as he took it out, 'bombs,' the canisters weren't bombs, as they exploded in the air, releasing a group of giant shapes onto the deck. The shapes hit the ground with a hard boom, tumbling across the floor like rag dolls, then stopping just twenty feet from were Ben stood.  
  
The shapes stood up, as they were giants, but he couldn't make out their faces. "Stay where you are!" he shouted, "You're all under arrest. Stay or I'll shoot!"  
  
He dropped his coffee, hearing it splash on the deck, as he aimed toward the group, hearing thunder explode. The wind picked up flying against his face, as it dried his eyes, making it harder to focus. The shapes came towards him, with low booming steps.  
  
_Boom!_ Lightning hit the ocean sending bright rays of light to the ship, and Ben finally saw their faces, for a second before feeling the fear soak into his body. Big as they were, but pale white faces, with no signs of hair, but shiny black eyes staring down on him, as the group edged forward, each thriving step shortening the distance between them and Ben.  
  
Ben fired blindly at the group, not knowing if he hit them or not. Lightning struck once again, showing their faces again, and he fired seeing one of the rounds hit the clothing on one of them. Not faltering or stopping, they eased forward. He kept firing, wasting his bullets, as he tried to take the group down. The gun clicked in his hand, telling him that he was empty.  
  
He began desperately, digging for a clip in his pocket, pulling one out and dropping it as he panicked. "Oh, my God." he said turning around and running for the emergency panel near the door. He felt something grab his arm, and he stopped in his tracks turning around as one of the giant beings held onto it. He struggled to get loose, pulling away, feeling the pressure around his arm grow tighter. He was only feet away from the panel, stretching his other arm to grasp the switch to warn the rest of the ship.  
  
"Let go!" he shouted as his index finger rubbed against the switch. The pressure grew tighter, and he felt pain course all through his arm. His bone snapped and he let out a cry in pain, feeling his flesh ripped, as though the giant was squeezing his arm like a sponge. He struggled once again to get free, and felt his finger go into the switch, triggering an alarm.  
  
He heard his flesh ripping, as the things hands squeezed without mercy. He began beating the hand with the empty gun, panicking to get free. He then fell to the ground, feeling hot blood touch his skin as he got up. He looked at his arm, seeing that everything below his elbow was gone. He opened the door and stumbled in, falling to the ground and kicked the door closed with his feet. Struggling to get up, he locked the door, and fell to the ground staring at his arm in horror, glancing at the fresh flesh hanging out, and the bone which stuck out just inches. He gagged, and looked away, feeling the pain make its way to his chest.  
  
_ Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Looking up, the door began to bend inward as the giant freaks tried smashing their way through. The door wasn't going to hold, Ben began getting up onto his feet, as the door crashed opened, and the group made their way in.  
  
He saw them look at him as he got to his to his feet, spitting out blood. "Get away from me!" he shouted, and he turned for the staircase. He was then slammed onto his back, by a cold hand. He looked up seeing four of the giants looking down at him, with no expression on their faces. They crouched down and Ben felt each hand wrap around each arm and leg on his body. Another of the pale giants came to him and pressed its boot on his chest. He began squirming trying to get free.  
  
Suddenly, he felt his arms and legs grow tighter, as the giants stood up. He felt his skin stretch and tighten to a certain limit, but still they did not stop. His bones snapped out of his sockets and he gave a cry in pain, wondering were everyone was. His skin began to split, hearing his flesh rip. And very slowly, he was pulled apart, feeling the blinding pain envelope his eyes, as the giants pulled his arms and legs out of his body as he screamed in horror. Then, he felt his head crush inward, feeling his eyes squeeze out of his face, as one of the giants smashed his face in with its boot.

* * *

Captain George Newman, stood on the bridge watching the sun disappear over the horizon, as the ship glided through the water at one- hundred seventy knots. This was the most majestic ship in the world, with the latest technology. It was eight thirty and a storm was brewing a few miles ahead. Light rain began pelting the giant, two-story window, as everything inside was quiet.  
  
Twenty years of operating on Umbrella ships had become his life. He enjoyed it, open sea, away from shore, that calm blue sky in the daytime. It was what he dreamed of when he was a boy.  
  
He walked up the metal staircase to the second floor of the bridge. He made it up to the small walkways overlooking the bottom, as he walked past the computers. Three wooden wheels with gold encrusted handles stood there as one was occupied. He walked up to it placing his hand on the handle, turning to look at the night-driver. "Beautiful night, isn't it, Gibson?" he said.  
  
"It sure is sure," replied Gibson not looking from the window.  
  
George chuckled lightly, walking up to the glass, and placing his hand on it, so beautiful.  
  
The Renegade was blind to most people, warlike on the outside, but the inside was well designed. The bottom floors where the experiments were performed was just like a laboratory, strictly forbidden, from the crew and him. The only way to see any of it, is if the bridge had overcome a problem were they would have to operate the ship in the emergency control past the labs. It was-  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm went off making George jump as he made his way back down. He went to the radar seeing if the ship was being breached. Nothing showed on the panel, as the radar operator said it was nothing. Nothing was on the scope. "Turn the alarm off," he said. The alarm went off and he got on the intercom, "Please, ignore the alarm. It is a false alarm. Repeat, please ignore the alarm." He set it down and took his hat off.  
  
Lightning had started flashing in the distance followed by thunder as the ship made its way in the storm.  
  
_Boom!_ A ball of electricity exploded on one of the crane towers, sending a massive boom of thunder; lightning struck again, lighting the whole room up.  
  
_"Turret building to bridge!"_ The radio kicked on filling the room with a burst of static,_ "We found the graveyard security guard, he's been ripped apart! He's dead. Something got him!"  
_  
The operator clicked on the headset, "Ripped apart? Good God what happened?"  
  
_ "We don't know, but we- what the?! Oh shit! Help us!"_ Heavy gunfire filled the radio, _"giant people! Send help! My god they're ripping us apart! We-!"_ the line went dead as the operator tried calling to them.  
  
"Send help to the Turret building!" George shouted, "Get some backup down there-"  
  
_ KaBoom!_ Everyone looked towards the window seeing a big explosion erupt from the front of the turret building, metal debris flew into the window as the explosion cleared into a ball of smoke. Another explosion set off at the same area, again more debris hit the window. "My god!" he said in confusion, wondering who the hell would set off an explosion to get rid of whoever had killed the security guard.  
  
"Sir! Come quick!"  
  
George ran to the radar panel, glaring down at the screen, seeing a bunch of red dots appear on the screen as they approached the ship. "Quick, operator, contact those approaching planes, or choppers."  
  
"This is the Renegade you are nearing our ship. Respond now, or we will have to take action. Over."  
  
_ "This is Corin Pearson, you will be boarded, please prepare for attack. Over and out."_  
  
What the hell. Someone was playing a sick joke, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_... He looked toward the window barely making out about fifty or sixty helicopters coming this way. Red capsules hung from all of them, at least six each, closing in on the distance between them. He ran to the intercom and turned it on, "Everyone, battle stations immediately! This is not a drill! Repeat! This is not a drill! Intruder Alert!" he got off and looked at the rest of the bridge, "Stop this ship!"

* * *

Everyone in the ship heard the message and they all got up running for the turret operations room. Chad Nogoy grabbed his gun and exited the chow hall and ran up the staircase as one of the men blew those mysterious giants away by unhooking one of the eighty pound fire extinguishers and shooting it, blowing away a small portion of the wall. He came through the next room seeing the metal staircase to the gun turret operation.  
  
He was in room A; there were exactly six teams for the turrets, going from A to F. He ran up the staircase and got off on the second floor, coming through the door. The room was already crowded, as eight people began checking the systems and monitors.  
  
Sitting in his seat, he heard the faint noises of helicopters from outside. He sat in his seat switching on the monitor and bringing down a set of joy-sticks, one for each hand, each stick controlling a single turret cannon placed outside.  
  
The intercom speaker came on, "This is the captain, fire when ready."  
  
He heard the high pitched humming, as the rest of the machines turn on as he focused on the screen viewing the sky. A chopper came into view holding six red canisters and he pressed both switches, sending thick powerful straight lines of lead at the chopper. The chopper faltered swerving left to right, and the capsules dropped, exploding in the air. The chopper burst into black thick smoke and exploded in the air.  
  
More helicopters flew by the debris releasing capsules, as Chad heard his team commenting as they destroyed a chopper. He continued firing trying to get a clear shot as the choppers zoomed by with great speed releasing more and more of the canisters. He rotated the turret, as he continued firing at the tails of the reign of choppers, in the dark threatening sky. He only damaged a few more, mildly damaging the sides, as they took off.  
  
"Holy shit! What is that?" he heard one of the team members say.  
  
Chad lowered the turret onto the deck rotating the turret seeing more of the giant figures that probably killed the guard. Lightning lighted the whole deck as he saw maybe fifty or sixty of them getting up. He aimed and fired seeing the freaks stop, as he pierced their skin with rounds. 'What the fuck?' These bullets were powerful enough to take down one of the choppers, easily, but these giants ignored it as it was not a threat.  
  
He continued firing, focusing on one and began blowing the shit out of it, knocking the flesh and clothing off its body. He kept firing until the thing fell to the ground as a pile of bleeding flesh and bone. That only thing had taken over five seconds, maybe ten.  
  
"Ignore the choppers, get the targets in the ship!" he shouted, pushing down both the buttons once again seeing the next things arm fly apart, as the rounds flew past it. "What the fuck are these things?!" shouting once again as he finished it off.  
  
"I think their called tyrants." he turned his attention to the man next to him and looked back at the screen.  
  
_ Tyrants? Why can't you call them shit-eaters?_ The turret he controlled was on the south tower of the crane, overlooking the whole front deck and parts of the middle deck.  
  
He pointed downward on a group of five or six tyrants running towards the building he was in and fired, not stopping trying to take out the group, "Their near the turret building!" he shouted. His hail of rounds were joined in by five or six more turrets shooting in his direction, shooting the tyrants into the metal deck, like they were clay, finishing the group off.

* * *

Everyone in the bridge had a gun taken out, as George held an Ak- 47, pointing at the window, as the turrets did their business in taking out the choppers. Helicopters flew by as they dropped the red capsules onto the ground releasing a some sort of figure.  
  
Most of the turrets were focused on the deck as some of them fired into the air destroying only a few choppers at a time, making them fly into other parts of the ship and blow-up. The alarm continued to go off flashing the room in bright blue.  
  
_Boom!_ A chopper blew-up just a few hundred feet away. Metal debris slammed on the window.  
  
"Oh, shit! Watch out!" someone shouted, as George looked at the window seeing a huge red capsule crash through the window, coming apart in the bridge knocking a huge figure out, making it smash its way to a stop, hitting computers and denting the wall.  
  
"It's a tyrant!"  
  
Gunfire erupted onto the figure smacking it with rounds as it got up, ignoring their weapons and turning its attention to everyone inside the room. The tyrant got up as the rounds pelted its body. It performed a jump landing on the balcony of the bridge. Gibson started screaming, as George ran up the stairs firing the gun like crazy.  
  
Reaching the top, Gibson was thrown out the window, screaming as he went. He continued firing at the tyrant, as it jumped forward at him. Reeling back, George was knocked off his feet, as the giant fist slammed into his chest.  
  
Two more of his men made it to the balcony and began firing, as he lay on his back, regaining his senses. He got up ejecting the clip, and slapping in the next. He aimed at the tyrant, pulling the trigger, as it grabbed a hold of the operator by the neck. A wet crunching noise came from the operator as the tyrant squeezed his neck to death.  
  
The operator gave out a gag, and died in the tyrant's hands, but still the tyrant kept squeezing, and his head fell off hitting the floor with a loud thud. It turned its attention to George as he stepped back, firing at its coat, puncturing it with bullets. He fell back over a console landing on his back, still firing. "Die!" he shouted hearing the gun go dry. He looked at the tyrant as it, came towards him, very slowly, making it look more menacing. He fumbled for another mag digging through his pockets, hearing thunder erupt in the distance, as wind pounded against his face.  
  
"Why won't you DIE!!!" someone shouted, jumping on the tyrant's back and firing straight into its head, as the tyrant fumbled, trying to grab him off its back.  
  
George got up sliding the clip into the gun, seeing the tyrant pull the man over his shoulders and held onto the mans sides, and slammed his body into the floor, smashing his whole body into the metal floor, watching intestines shove their way out of the side of the body, as the skull crushed, sending bodily fluid all over the floor. The tyrant finished and the man looked like a crumpled towel.  
  
The tyrant walked toward him as George fired, screaming in anger, trying to take the creature down. The tyrant stepped back, and he knew he was damaging it, making it feel pain, as rain started to hit his back. The tyrant crouched down on its knees, closing its solid black eyes, as he continued, wishing that it would die. He was going to kill it, the tyrant was already jerking its head back, as its arms began to tremble.  
  
He continued screaming in bravery, killing the humongous threat, continuing, rain hitting his back, hearing lightning and thunder strike simultaneously, clashing together like a powerful force, vibrating the whole room.  
  
_Click, click, click-_ His weapon ran away again and he went through his pockets trying to find another mag. He saw the tyrant open its eyes and get up, and it started at him once again.  
  
He stood his ground knowing it was his time to die, as the tyrant brought both of its fist together over its head, and George closed his eyes thinking of all the happy times in his life, hearing the air split as the two fist made its way toward him, enclosing the space between them.  
  
George felt the two fist touch his head and he died, as his skull crushed in, for that the tyrant, slammed its fist down his body, cutting him in half vertically.

* * *

**Note: Don't know what to say, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........................................la dee da? Nvrmind, just please review. Next chapter will be up in a few days. PeAcE!**


	17. The Virus Spreads

**Chapter Sixteen: The Virus Spreads**  
  
Corin's chopper stayed back a few miles as he heard the torture and screams coming from the ship, as he peered inside the ship workers minds, hearing their thoughts and screams of desperate attempt to take out his beloved army.  
  
Vlad was flying the chopper as Corin tried searching for more people to hear, being tortured and killed. It was beautiful, _Help me! My God help me! Agh! - Their already inside, fire! Kill them! - The turrets aren't doing any good! We're running dry! - lock the virus up! We can't let them get through, seal the whole floor! Now! - Help me God I-_

_Virus?_ This ship is has a virus. This ship was full of surprises, "Mr. Bolomor fly towards the ship, fly low!"  
  
The chopper lowered to about twenty feet above the water and sped to the ship, rain began hitting the window, as the ship became visible enough to see the gray color, and name. Waves were gathering breaking on the side of the stopped, drifting ship. "glide towards the side, outta the gunfire."  
  
The chopper just had to be close enough for Corin to concentrate. He closed his eyes and searching for the virus in the ship, it must be in a storage room, he continued focusing, hearing voices and gunshots in the background as he searched.  
  
He brought his arms forward, and began trembling, struggling to focus, searching, searching, he found it. On level B-2, three storage rooms, used to store virus. There was a T- virus storage, along with the G and Tyrant storage, the room was full with vials as the rest were empty, nowhere in the ship.  
  
He focused on the only virus, trying to open the storage doors, and break the virus out, trying to infect the ship, turning it into a moving plague. Corin was trembling, holding his arms out, making the virus inside him to help him, as he felt hold of the virus in his wind. _Break! Break!_ "Break!" he shouted, suddenly feeling the storage room open up, feeling the T-virus vials explode.  
  
He let go sitting on the bench panting, as if he just ran the Golden Gate Bridge. He felt tired, and took his shades off, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Vlad? Fly away, and tell the others to finish their business and return to land. The tyrants can finish the job."  
  
"Yes, sir." replied Vlad as he backed the helicopter up and flying away from the ship, hearing the rest of the small army follow, as they finished deploying the tyrants. He felt tired, woozy, as he lay down, dozing off and laying on the bench, falling asleep.

* * *

Dr. Johnson Drake was shouting over his fellow scientist, trying to seal the whole floor up, "Lock the virus up! We can't let them get through, seal the whole floor!" he shouted, getting out of the giant chamber, of the latest experiment, locking the door, with the keycard.  
  
He ran down the hallway which held the virus in separate storage rooms, as he held a small machine gun. He didn't know what kind of gun, as long as it was a gun, he felt protected. He locked the hatches, which led down to the engine room, turning the valve to lock it, hearing the metal rub. He got up and continued running, stepping aside as more people ran by him holding things as they shouted to each other.  
  
He made it out of the hall into the security pass, and showed the guard his radiation badge, before disappearing through the next door, turning left and entering the floor condition room, "Status!" he shouted to a group of people seated at computers.  
  
"Status: Fine." one of them said.  
  
"Good," he said sitting in a chair, "what about the upper levels?" he said to his girlfriend, Victoira Potter.  
  
She looked up and looked back at the screen, "Every floor has been breached, oh my god."  
  
"What?"  
  
"These attackers are not human, their tyrants, class two-zero- two."  
  
"No." he said looking at the screen, "That can't be. Where are they?"  
  
"Sir!" someone shouted.  
  
Johnson ran towards a man who was typing away, and sweating like a pig, "what is it?!"  
  
"The doors." he said, "They're opening! The virus storage rooms! Someone has to close them manually!"  
  
Johnson walked off, "I'm going."  
  
Victoira got up and chased after him, "so am I."  
  
He looked back, "Fine." They both ran out and ran back into the security pass room, ignoring the guard and got back in the hallway. Running down, they made it to the T-virus storage area, and Johnson slipped his card through the reader and pressed a button, and they both held onto the door, "On my mark. Three. Two. One. Now!" they both pushed at the heavy door, moving it very slowly, hearing the gears turning and clicking inside the door. He heard that low click and pulled a lever down on the door, making it lock.  
  
Victoira leaned against the window, which peered into the room, "That was easy. Do you think their going to make it down here?"  
  
"I don't know. I-" Johnson stopped, looking into the room, seeing the vials start to move.  
  
_Voom!_ A loud vibrating noise erupted throughout the room and everyone inside the hall were knocked off their feet. "What the hell?" he said looking into the room again, "Oh, fuck!"  
  
"What?" Victoira said getting up, and looking into the room, "Holy shit."  
  
The glass vials became exploded in the room, sending the virus loose into the air, liquid pouring on the shelves as they both looked through.  
  
_Clinch!_ They both looked at the door, "The locking mechanism!" he shouted jumped the way of the door, pressing it closed, as the door began to unlock itself, "Help me close the door!"  
  
Scientist in the hall began piling into the door, in a desperate attempt to conceal the virus. The gears began to whine, under the pressure.  
  
"Hold it closed!" someone shouted.  
  
Johnson looked at the window seeing it fogged up in a blue vapor. The doors whined again and tore open, knocking everyone out of the way. A blue mist flew out and swept past everyone as it engulfed the whole area in lightning speed.  
  
"Sound off the alarm!" he shouted holding his shirt over his mouth and nose, as he and Victoira began to make their way out of the hall. The alarm went off in a loud beeping noise, and the rooms lights turned off, switching on blue emergency lights.  
  
_"Warning! Biohazard outbreak! Proceeding with emergency drill!"_ went the intercom.  
  
The message stopped and a yellowish vapor shot out of holes in the ceiling, "Halon!" he shouted, beginning to cough, as he inhaled the vapors, as he and Victoira struggled to get out. "The doors our locked!" he coughed, then feeling Victoira's grasp go limp. Turning around, he crouched over her body as she lay dead, "No. No!" he shouted, then beginning to cough nonstop, feeling his lungs tighten, and he coughed again, feeling blood fly out of his mouth.  
  
He fell on his knees grasping his throat, seeing everyone around him die. He screamed, as he kept coughing, and lay on the floor, curled up in a ball, as his lungs stopped working, making him suffocate, and he died.

* * *

Chad kept firing his turret, as he only had ten percent of ammunition left, as it blinked on his screen. "Come on! Damn it! Come on! Why won't you _fuckin' _die you _fuckin' son of a bitch?!_" he screamed firing at a tyrant as it made its way in the building he was in. So far, he had only killed fifteen tyrants, and he was really pissed off, on how many rounds they took to stop.  
  
He was down eight percent, seven, as he kept firing, beginning to yell in anger. Five percent, four percent. He kept firing blowing a tyrant off the railing as it almost made its way in. Two, one, the turret stopped, he had to load some more ammunition. He pressed two green buttons on his screen and a loading bar came up, restocking his turret, filling it up. The bar stopped at ten and a sign popped up, saying that he had taken the rest of the ammo.  
  
"Damn it! I'm dry!" said the man next to him, hitting the screen.  
  
Chad kept firing taking down five more, when the doors to the room, began to pound. "Guard the door!" he shouted.  
  
He was only one of three left who still had ammo, as the other five ran to the door. Still firing, he heard the door open, and gunfire erupt. He ignored, and still fired, trying to prevent any of those things to get through. The gunshots suddenly stopped, knowing that one of the tyrants had made it into the room. He heard the other two men give out a scream and pain, then die. Not caring, he kept firing, knowing he would try to stop the other tyrants form boarding any of the buildings, with the last few seconds of his life.  
  
Hearing the footsteps, as he continued, more footsteps came to his hearing, and stopped behind him. He predicted eight tyrants were behind him. Looks like the end. He sniffed twice, feeling a tear run down his cheek, as his gun went dry again, and the screen turned off, going black, and showing his killers in the reflection of the screen.  
  
He sat there, not turning around, not caring. He heard the stretch of clothing, as one of the tyrants prepared for a punch. Feeling the fist go through his chair, he felt his spine and ribcage break. His chest exploded, and a blood coated hand, stuck out clutching his heart, as he stared in horror. And with his last breath, his head fell against the screen, and he was afraid no more.

* * *

Tommy Nellis ran down the hall on the third floor near the bridge, with his partner Alex Mahan, as they both tried to get to the middle deck, after their squad leader contacted them with radio.  
  
They went down the staircase, in a fast pace, jumping down the last two or three steps. Passing the second floor, they spotted three more tyrants, and kept going, making it to the first floor, exiting the door into another hallway.  
  
"Where the hell are you? Come on, we're going to need more artillery!" said the radio.  
  
Tommy responded pressing the switch on his helmet, "Roger! Just keep firing, we're coming to help you!" he switched it off and they both ran down the hall seeing the door to the middle deck. They both crashed through the door, seeing about twenty tyrants battling off with the rest of the Biohazard Forces Team on the deck.  
  
Alex ran another direction, as Tommy began firing his MK-35, as he ran down the deck shooting the tyrants, as he circled. The deck was five hundred feet long, giving him enough room. "Fire in the hole!" he shouted over the gunfire. Out of the fifty members, these tyrants killed them like flies, throwing everyone off the ship, or smashing them into the floor.  
  
He had a small mine launcher, built onto his gun as he fired, catching the attention of two tyrants. The duo came towards him, running at full speed, and he put his hand on the next trigger, and pulling it, shooting two mines onto the tyrants as they ignored it.  
  
He ran left moving out of reach hearing the mines explode, and he turned around seeing that they were still, standing with smoke streaming out of their leather clothing, as the hard rain put out the fire. He fired more mines watching them explode onto their bodies, burning their bodies, as it was engulfed in flames. They stopped, and Tommy switched his hand back to the gun and fired a straight line of rounds into their burnt bodies.

* * *

Alex was in the middle of the group feeling rain hit his mask, as he fired both his revolvers, knocking flesh off tyrants as they came towards him, surrounding him and five other members, as they formed a circle.  
  
"We're not going to make it out!" one of them shouted, and he ran for a tiny space between the tyrants.  
  
Alex looked seeing the man run, "No!" he shouted, as the man who ran off was knocked over and picked up. They tyrant swung the man like a stick and slammed his body into the ground, making his head explode in his helmet. It then swung the body at the group, swatting them like flies, knocking some people into the air.  
  
Alex ducked rolling out of the way, and fired blowing a chunk off one of the identical pale faces.  
  
_Boom!_ One of the tyrants exploded into a rain of flames, breaking the surrounding, and Alex ran out, and continued firing as the group reeled back. More of the tyrants exploded and he looked to his left, seeing Tommy firing a mine gun.  
  
He looked back at the group and continued firing, blowing away pieces of their bodies.

* * *

Tommy kept firing, running low in mines, as he kept firing at the giants, yelling under his helmet, breathing hard, as ran kept falling on him, blurring up his sight.  
  
He looked at a tyrant swinging a body, using it like a weapon. He spotted one of them behind Alex, in the corner of his eye, and turned around and fired, piercing the tyrants face, as it approached Alex in a sprint." Alex! Watch out!" he screamed.  
  
It was too late. Alex turned around and the tyrant ran through his body, like he was a stage curtain, sending him everywhere. 'Fuck!' He kept firing at the tyrant, seeing that no one else was around, but all dead.  
  
He spotted most of his teammates dead, as he looked around, seeing the remaining tyrants of ten, focus all their attention on him.  
  
He walked backwards, firing, mines, rounds, anything to try to stop them. He felt cold metal hit his back and he was pinned against the wall, screaming inside his head. Die! You all need to die! The group surrounded him and closed in on him, "you want some more!?" he shouted, firing his last mine into the group, seeing that it didn't do much damage. He dropped his gun, as one of them grabbed his neck. He looked at and incoming fist, coming towards him, looking like it was in slow motion. It hit his helmet, breaking through it, and pounding his face into the wall, and his head exploded under the pressure of the fist and the wall.

* * *

**Note: Sorry for the long wait, I know I said a few days L8er but something came up besides too much homework and too busy typing chapters for my Chaos story. L8er**


	18. Darkened Past

**Chapter Seventeen: Darkened Past**  
  
**One day later...**  
  
Another day had begun, Cypher sat at his desk staring at the monitor, reading the illegal documents of Umbrella. After 15 years, he was still doing what he has done; hiding from Umbrella, while trying to expose them of their crime, 'or shall I say crimes.' He was tired hiding, he was fed up with all the worthless shit he had been doing, and he was a secretly wanted man, more like a terrorist to the corporation.  
  
He couldn't quit, if he did they would come down on him hard and blind him from society as society itself stood blind to what they were doing. Both his company and Umbrella were fighting a war, invisible to the government. If only he had not made the choice of accepting the job, he would then be happy and still with his family. But he didn't know the consequences, until it was too late. He closed his eyes and remembered to that very day.  
  
_Abraham J. Andrews, which was his name, was one of the finest detectives in the United States. He walked down Main Street of the bustling Metropolis. Overhead, dark clouds formed, blackening the blue sky. A loud shout of thunder exploded across the sky. Everyone around him fled into nearby buildings, shouting and putting whatever they had above their heads to keep dry.  
  
He muttered to himself ignoring the rain as it pelted his jacket as he continued down the sidewalk. Everything surrounding him was quiet; he looked all over the place finding no one on the street. He shrugged and continued walking. A car then zoomed down the street with both the headlights and the bright lights on, stopping in front of him with an abrupt screech.  
  
The doors opened as Abraham struggled trying to find any visibility of the man's face, as the lights were still on.  
  
"Mr. Andrews?" the man said walking toward him, his body coat gliding in the fierce howling wind, "I have something for you."  
  
He shielded his eyes with his hands as the man came towards him holding a small bronze colored envelope, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is not important. It's what I'm offering." The man said smoothly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A gift, but to you, it's more like a piece of evidence."  
  
"And what is that gift?"  
  
"A job. This is the offer which comes only once in your lifetime." The man answered, his collar blocking his face as he spoke, "I work for a classified group unknown to the government, and the world. We need your help to bring down a massive multi-billionaire corporation. We need you to finish the puzzle we created."  
  
Abraham looked down on the ground, he was confused. But the man said once in a lifetime, it must be a good deal. He looked at the sky, his eyes beginning to flinch as the rain fell against his face. Looking towards the mysterious man, the envelope was held towards him.  
  
"Do you accept, Mr. Andrews?"  
  
He took the envelope and placed it in his pocket, "I accept."  
  
"Well good. Just open it when the time comes." The man said turning toward the car, "and you will know when that time is. Because that envelope will might as well change your life."  
_  
A big mistake he made, if Cypher had one wish, it was to change what happened that very day. And like what the mysterious man said about changing his life, it did. That very envelope that very little choice and that response of accepting it changed everything that very day, when he got home.  
  
_Sitting in his white Buick as he drove the car up the driveway, he thought nothing but what was in the envelope. He switched the key out of ignition, and sat there staring at the lit windows of his house hearing the rain strike the windows wondering if he had made the right choice.  
  
He got out and went up the stairs to the front door, keys jingling in his hand as he slid them in, and turning it, hearing the lock release. He stepped in feeling the warm air, and the smell of food in the air. "Honey, I'm home." He said cheerfully taking his jacket off and putting it on the hanger. No one answered as he entered the kitchen, seeing the stove overcooking the food. "Oh shit." He said running to the stove and turning it off, seeing the boiling food cool down.  
  
He wondered where the hell everybody was. He moved into the living room, wondering if his daughter, Nikki was in there. The television was on playing one of her favorite shows, but there was no sign of her. "Sarah? Nikki?" he shouted.  
  
Thump! Abraham looked up toward the ceiling and figured that they were hiding. Walking back into the hall, he walked toward the staircase, catching a glimpse of something move up. A black boot. He heard heavy whispering on the second story of his house.  
  
He felt his heart starting to beat hard and fast as he reached for his weapon on his shoulder holster. He edged toward the stairway sideways against the wall gun forward. He placed his foot on the step hearing it creak under his weight. He went up looking in the direction wherever his gun aimed at. The stairway began to turn as he edged against the wall, seeing the floor of the next story as he got up seeing the master bedroom door close and lock, as he heard the lock echo out into the hall.  
  
Abraham was scared to death now, edging toward the master door he got to it and stood to the side from it feeling sweat trickle down his spine, "Sarah?"  
  
"Abraham! Help me! I-" his wife shouted in fear.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Someone shouted within the room.  
  
Boom! The sound of a gunshot entered his ears and he banged against the door, "Sarah!"  
  
The door wouldn't budge. Someone was in the room and they had probably shot her, the bathroom. The bathroom had another door leading in the room which looked like a closet door. He ran into the bathroom seeing that the door was closed and crashed through it into the room. The bed caught his first interest and he saw Sarah laying there with a bloody hole in her forehead.  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
He turned around seeing a man covered in head to toe, with some combat suit on aiming his weapon at him. Abraham felt the anger arouse inside him, filling every emotion up with rage, pain and hatred, as he began shaking in what he saw. He jumped to the side firing his weapon at the man as he screamed in blood fury. Hitting the ground, he ran to the man and continued firing, not caring if the man was dead or not. The man was dead, but he didn't care, he-  
  
"Daddy!" Nikki screamed from her room. Abraham jumped out of the room and reached for the door handle when a shot rang out. He ran in finding his daughter sprawled on the floor and the killer was making his way out of the window.  
  
He raised his gun and fired madly at the man sending him falling out the window.  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!- the phone ran and he took it off the receiver and spoke. "Who's this?"  
  
"They know you now. They're coming for you. Get out now. Don't forget the letter?"  
  
The person hung up and Abraham bolted down stairs for the coat, were he left the letter. He took his coat putting it on and took the envelope out, tearing it open and glanced at the paper:  
  
Boston Airways First Class Ticket Gate: 24 Date of Departure: 12/12/95  
  
He set him up. The man set him up. He wiped his face of sweat and walked out the door and got in his car, as he was about to make his way to the airport._  
  
Cypher wiped his eyes of forming tears and looked at the phone. 'It might just work.' A plan was forming and he figured he could make a deal with the corporation. A very smart deal that would stop them from what they were doing from the rest of the world. He picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

Charice had fallen asleep and was now in a deep dream after a hard day of work of filling out papers today and training in the gym for the upcoming mission.  
  
_Charice was walking all alone on the beach feeling free of everything. No work, no worries, no shit. The wind blew in her face making her shudder a little. I feel much better. She jumped up smiling making this remind her of her childhood when her dad took her o the beach in the summer.  
  
She lay on the sand and looked at the sky. She began to change her imagination and she got up in a large concrete field surrounded by gray walls, each one lined up with weapons. This was a reoccurring dream she had only a few days ago. She took a gold bladed sword off the wall and twirled it forward to back. She remembered she had to press a button to get the show started. A blue button formed on the wall and she quickly pressed it.  
  
Masked men dressed in black fell onto the field and came toward her and she jumped forward and swung the sword feeling it reverberate off the blade of one of the men. The man swung at her and she struck slicing the man in two pieces and he disappeared. Another man came to her and she jumped back and forward and slammed her feet into his chest and pushing off sending him into the wall opposite of the room fifty feet back.  
  
The men stopped and ran to the walls and pulled down some automatic weapons and began firing as she ran up the wall and jumping off it sideways and sticking the sword into the man's chest and he evaporated into thin air. She combed her hair back and turned around and swung the sword at the next man behind her. She swung and the man changed into something else. A man in a long coat, dreadlocks, and shades, was now the form and he snatched the blade from her hands and snapped it in half. She stopped looking at him wondering if she knew him or not.  
  
"Do I know you?" she said. He ignored her and faintly smiled.  
  
"Have you ever died in a dream?" he said coldly.  
  
She looked at him confusingly and shrugged, "Not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"Because I have a feeling that your about to have a nightmare." He answered. He then quickly brought his fist back and slammed it into her stomach sending her flying down the room. She hit the wall shattering it to pieces and she landed on the ground clutching her stomach. The man came up and looked down at her adjusting his collar, and smiled coldly at her, "Corin will suffice."  
  
She loosened herself and looked at him, "You."  
  
He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the hair, and she clutched his hands trying to break free. Corin removed his glasses and she gazed at his greenish silver eyes. He lifted his other hand and held it in front of her face and looked at her, "The beginning of your doom is now quite inevitable. I knew I was going to find someone to help me finish off Tange and your pitiful base from stopping my insurrection. Goodbye, Ms. Smith, you have been assimilated."  
  
She looked at his risen hand and noticed something slowly slither out and split in three stopping a few inches from her chest. A tentacle. "She struggled trying to get free of his grasp, and she then felt something dig into her chest. She gagged and dropped her arms and looked down. The tentacle had driven into her and millions of little rope-like threads dug in and out of her body, covering everything in a thick dark purple blanket. Her vision began to fade as the blanket continued weaving into her body, creating unbearable stinging. The ropes came to her face and blanketed her eyes and she could no longer think.  
_  
_Corin pulled his hand back and dropped her body to the ground and took a few steps back. The small weaving rope-like tentacles had disappeared under Charice's skin and she looked up at him with, as for what he did was taking away her life and replacing it with another life form which he could control in anyway he wanted. He looked at the new 'Charice,' were she or it stood standing up straight looking forward, "what is your response to my command?" he said.  
  
Charice looked at him and spoke with no emotion, "To follow your commands, and bring chaos to everyone you hate in order for you to accomplish your objective."  
  
"That is correct." He replied putting his shades back on, and pulled a vial of the T-virus out of his pocket and handed it to her, "You know what to do. You will wake up... now."  
  
With that command Charice disappeared into thin air leaving him alone in her dead imagination.  
_

* * *

Caitlyn woke up to the pounding of her door. Getting her pants and shirt on she answered the door seeing Tange and Cypher in the doorway fully dressed. "What is it?" she yawned loudly, "It's four o'clock in the morning."  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you Ms. Anderson, but we have to leave." Cypher said. "I arranged a meeting in South America."  
  
"Okay I'll get Charice and we'll be ready in a few minutes."  
  
Cypher nodded and Tange walked off, "Ms. Anderson. Wear something nice, our guest our rather 'disturbed' on how people dress, and have a taste in shall we say, 'royalty.'"  
  
Caitlyn closed the door and opened her closet finding a nice set of white clothes set with bell bottom pants and a white silver buttoned shirt with a leather coat that stopped at her knees. It was the only nice thing in the closet and considered it to be 'royalty.'  
  
She slipped the pants one filling the smooth texture rub up against her knee. She put the shirt over her white undershirt and buttoned the silver buttons wondering why they had to leave so early and why was it in South America and not here. For what ever the reason it must be important 'if it isn't I'll choke the living shit out of Cypher.'  
  
She had finished buttoning her shirt and slipped the coat on and looked in the mirror. She looked like a host on a reality show except she had morning hair. She picked a brush off the dresser and brushed her blonde hair behind her ears and parted it on the right.  
  
She decided to button the coat figuring it would be cold outside which it would. She was about to walk out the door when she realized she had forgot her shoes and she was still wearing her socks. She turned back and looked back in the closet seeing a white pair of boots on the ground and quickly put them on.  
  
Checking for anything else Caitlyn walked out the door and headed for Charice's room and knocked on the door.  
  
The door slowly opened and Charice stood there. She didn't look okay, pale face, rings around her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. Charice leaned against the doorway and wiped her forehead withdrawing sweat.  
  
"I'm fine, I think." Charice replied with a mumble.  
  
"Maybe you should stop by the medical room today." Caitlyn said putting her hand to Charice's forehead. "My God your burning, you do need to see a doctor. Like now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well I got to go."  
  
She turned around and headed for the lobby wondering what was wrong with Charice. She didn't look good, or sound like she usually does. Caitlyn shook her mind off of the subject and hopped in the elevator.  
  
Tange and Cypher stood in the lobby waiting for Caitlyn and Charice to come up. Tange had on a black tux coat and pants with a red buttoned shirt, and Cypher had the same as usual. The elevator doors opened and Caitlyn walked out into the lobby.  
  
Tange walked toward her followed by Cypher, "Where's Charice?" he said.  
  
"She's not feeling well." Caitlyn answered, "We going?"  
  
"Yes." Cypher said, "The sooner we get there; the sooner we get back."  
  
Cypher led them down a hall Tange had never been to ever since he found out he was here. The hall turned to a staircase and they all went down. The hall was dead silent and Cypher led them through a set of doors and they where in a giant hanger with a fleet of fighter jets. Outside the hanger was a small plane about the size of an average family house warming up on the runway. A man ran up to them holding a clipboard and removed his helmet. "Sir your plane is ready to depart." He said to Cypher over the drowning engines.  
  
"Good" Cypher replied. The man led them to the plane. First Cypher, then Caitlyn.  
  
Tange got in hearing the engines turn into a silent hum as the man closed the air tight door shut. Tange took a seat next to Caitlyn and looked at the several empty seats and spotted Cypher talking to the pilot. He turned to look at Caitlyn who was staring out the window yawning.  
  
The sound of the humming engines amplified to a louder pitch and room started to rumble slightly and Tange reclined his seat and yawned and felt his stomach drop slightly and he sat up and looked at the window seeing the hangar get smaller and smaller. He looked at Caitlyn again and she was now fast asleep. He fell back down and yawned again and felt his eyelids grow heavy. 'Okay, I'm going to close my eyes for just ten seconds and sit back up.' He closed his eyes and counted to ten very slowly. When he was at seven he stopped counting and fell asleep.

* * *

Commander Bei Sun was in charge of the outer defense system of the Antarctic base. The system consisted of a dam stretching across a river and towered over two hundred feet in the air. The dam was only a mile long and occupied half the river. The only way to get to this part of the facility was by underground trains.  
  
He stood on the dam sipping a cup of tea feeling the cold freezing wind blowing in his face. Yellow gun turrets lined the structure, which was a number of about sixty turrets. He had lived out here for about ten years and no attack of any kind had ever occurred here. He figured it was a waste of time to be out here, 'but if I did, I would be back in China making Nike shoes for a living.'  
  
His twin brother Chin was in charge of the inner defense system which consisted of an underground stadium of some sort, complete with a cement dome which opened revealing a set of more turrets on a giant elevator platform. Fighter jets were parked in a hanger west of the dome, and everything was of the highest technology.  
  
He gulped down the rest of his tea and threw the paper cup off the dam and went into tower number five and walked down a spiral staircase into the surveillance room which every person occupied a computer. At least twenty five surveillance televisions took up three walls of the chamber. He opened a blue door and walked down a narrow cold hallway passing guards and workers.  
  
_Beep! Beep!_ Beep! The alarm sounded and the intercom system came to life alerting everyone in the dam. "Warning! Power outage in level D-4. Warning!"  
  
"Shit!" he said to himself. He was in level B-2. He pulled his radio out of his vest and spoke into it, "This is Commander Sun. Team A, proceed to level D-4 immediately!" he ran down the hall looking for the maintenance ladder. It shouldn't be far from where he was, he jumped out of the way of moving people and spotted it through a fenced room. He ran right and grabbed the ladder and looked down. It was a long way down and he could barely make out the bottom. He jumped on and loosened his grip and slid down at a fast speed. Bei pressed his boots lightly on the side of the ladder to slow himself down a bit. He passed a small painted sign labeled C- 1 and decided to speed up again. The howling of the wind was flying past his face.  
  
Level D came into view and he slowed down again once he reached level 3. He stopped himself and stepped onto the platform of level 4 and ran down the corridor to the power room. It was extremely hot in there. Dripping pipes and steam enveloped the hall. He spotted a metal door and saw a group of five people standing in the doorway. He walked to the team and looked at them. "Good, you're all here. We go in find, find the problem, and get out. If there's anything suspicious, tell me. Okay?"  
  
His team nodded and he opened the big metal doors and waved his in the air signaling them to spit up. He walked down a metal platform seeing all the stopped machinery. He continued down the platform wiping the sweat off his face.

* * *

Charice had stopped the power and had the t-virus vial Corin had given her in the dream. She wasn't the same person; more monster and less human. The only human thing about her was her shell. She hid behind the big power supply box waiting for anyone to pass by so she could attack. She spotted one of the people who had entered walk toward where she was. She stay still waiting for him to turn his back to her. She couldn't see his face for he was covered in ceramic plates and had a gas mask on which reflected the background off the shield. He carried a machine gun in his hands while he looked at the machinery, investigating it from top to bottom. He stopped and headed in her direction and stopped. He picked up a small glass container and held it up in the air.  
  
He had the t-virus; it must have slipped out of her pocket when she went to hide. This wasn't good. She jumped out of hiding surprising him and snatched the vial out of his hands. He grunted and pulled the gun up. She kicked it up and grabbed butt of the gun and pulled it forward and out of his hands. She swung the weapon around his neck and grabbed the other end with her other hand putting him in a headlock. The man put his hands on her hands and tried pulling her hands from the gun.  
  
She made an expression and twisted the gun right snapping his neck and freed her grasp clutching the gun. She pulled the body away from the platform taking the gasmask off the man. She looked up seeing that it was too late to move the body, seeing another just like the man round the corner. She looked up and jumped to the ceiling clutching the metal railings with her hands and the tips of her feet.  
  
The man ran to the body and he was soon joined by another expecting the body and talking silently to each other. She was right above them and let go landing on top of the first one slamming the butt of the gun into the back of his hand hearing a yelp in pain. The next raised his gun and she grabbed it with one hand and pushed his head back with the other and kneed him in the arms making him release the gun. She swung the gun across his face stunning him and slammed her elbow into his throat making him go limp.  
  
That was three down, and only three to go. She crept down the platform and turned a corner when the machinery suddenly roared to life. The lights flickered on and giant gears began rotating. She looked down the corner seeing two more of the same men she killed at the power box, guarding it. She jumped forward bringing them to her attention and raised there weapons. She landed cart wheeling down the platform and attached her legs to one of their faces and twisted hard.  
  
She grabbed the next man by his shoulder and raised him above the ground and threw him into the gears and turned around hearing a long wet crunch. She had to find the last one and kill him. She spotted the door and decided to instead make a run for it and lock him in. She moved-  
  
"Not one step further, or your brains will be shared by everything it touches after I shoot you." Said a man, "get up nice and slowly."  
  
Charice did as the man said and put the mask around her belt. She looked at him and saw that he was not in the same suits the other men were in. He was a AsVlad person, with buzzed hair and black eyes. She had the virus in her pocket and had let go of the gun when the man took it from her and tossed it aside. "What are you going to do? Go Hiya on me with your kung-fu?"  
  
The man stepped back still holding the gun pointed at her, "no I'm taking you in."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of this."  
  
Charice flipped backwards out of his way and kicked the weapon out of his hands and landed on her feet.

* * *

The woman caught Bei completely by surprise of kicking the gun out of his hand. As she landed on her feet he backed a few more paces back and held his hands in fighting position. She moved forward and swung as he blocked the punch. Quickly, he crouched down and tried tripping her and failed watching her jump in the air.  
  
She looked pretty sick on how she looked. Pale face, greasy hair, and dark rings around her eyes. But still she moved really fast and probably had some fighting experience. He jumped forward bringing his right foot out to strike her face. To his surprise she bent back and caught his foot and twisted it causing him to twist a full three times in the air before hitting the ground. He landed and jumped to his feet and slapped the bottom of his foot and arched down with his right hand forward and his left hand back.  
  
The woman jumped forward and swung up and missed as he moved to his left and swung hitting her in the chest. She hit the metal floor with a clatter and jumped up.  
  
Bei swung his left foot at her face feeling her hand rebuff his attack. Pulling his foot back and punched right with his right and felt her forearm block it, then his left and she did the same. He swung his foot again and kicked two times feeling her palm slam into his ankle. He turned to face her and went left, right and felt his right hand get captured by her cold pale hand. He tried with his left and she counter attacked blocking his punch and made her hand go to his face. He quickly caught her hand and they both stood there for a few seconds holding each others hands.  
  
"You're a good fighter." She hissed. "You got a name?"  
  
He looked at her panting and replied, "My name is not important." With that he pressed his feet against her chest and pushed her back feeling her grasp let go and landed on his feet.  
  
He realized he had a knife in his vest and watched the lady spit at the machinery, and watched her spit evaporate on the hot metal gear. He placed his hand on the pocket where knife was and ran forward and withdrew the knife and swung at her face. She backed up holding her face with her hand and figured he got her. She looked up and had a long clean slice below her right eye running down her cheek. He swung at her face again and she kneeled back and then grabbed his vest and hoisted him in the air. He swung down at her with the knife and she caught the blade between her fingers and broke it off the handle.  
  
She then smiled and threw him into the air, more like above the exposed machines. 'Oh shit!' he thought as he quickly brought his feet toward the ground and landed on a rail above a fast spinning fan. He looked up seeing the woman jump up. Looking back was about twenty more feet of machines. The door was at the end of the room and he turned back to face her.  
  
She was now hopping forward and landed on one foot in front of him and quickly made a strike to his knees. He moved one and hopped back landing on another rail and jumped towards her kicking three times at her face, missing. He kicked again and felt her hands grasp his legs and lift him into the air the threw him. He soared above the machines and gears and landed on his hands on one metal pole sticking up. His vision was upside- down and he saw the woman hop forward doing all kinds of somersaults. He bent his arms and pushed himself into the air and pulled his body back and landed on the pole with his foot.  
  
Charice flipped forward as the man flipped himself to his feet. She made it in front of him and swung her fist in a motion of tossing a ball and hit him in the chin before he could react sending him into the air in a slow moving back flip. He landed on the catwalk and saw that he was close to the door. She jumped a full ten feet forward with her legs in a chris- cross position with her hands stretched out sideways. The man turned his attention to her once again and moved out f her way. She landed slamming both her feet into the walkway bending it in.  
  
She got up and considered it was time for her to pull the virus out. She put the gas mask on and pulled the vial out. The man ran out of the room shutting the door and she hesitated to throw it and ran for the door. She grasped the handle and pushed but the door wouldn't budge; he had locked her out.  
  
Bei locked the door and heard a loud bang on it a second later. He turned for the ladder and ran to it and jumped onto it when he heard the door crash open. He began climbing when something grabbed his foot and pulled him down.  
  
His grip failed and he fell back down past the way he came seeing the woman again in a gas mask. He felt the hard cold ground as he landed with a loud thud. He looked up at the ladder seeing the woman close some sort of hatch on him and blackness enveloped his vision as he was beginning to lose consciousness.  
  
He heard a loud scream and gunshots, and then the alarm sounded off telling everyone something. The only thing he got from the message was biohazard, before passing out.

* * *

Chin Sun was standing in the control center in the dome which over looked the turrets when one of the employees came running to him; he knew him; his name was Kay Johnson. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Something went wrong in the outer defense system. You have to come sir." Kay said. Chin followed him down a spiral stairway and Kay sat in a chair facing a console. Overlapped talking filled the room. "Sir?"  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"We just lost communications." Kay answered. "Oh, shit. Now there's an automatic lockdown. Everyone over there is trapped."  
  
"How's that possible." He demanded.  
  
"We have an outbreak in sector C-3." Kay shouted over the people. "It's the t-virus. Halon has now been deployed to decrease mutation."  
  
Chin looked at the screen and thought of his brother who was down there. "Goddamn it! Casualty report."  
  
Kay began typing and pulled up a screen, "We have over fifty casualties and climbing. Sir! Everyone's trapped. There's nothing we can do but wait until the virus dissipates."  
  
Chin stroked his hair and looked back wondering what Bei was going through. "Search for the commander."  
  
"He's not showing up on any of the screens. Wait-"  
  
Chin looked at the screen seeing a figure moving across the bodies, the figure had a gun in hand and a gas mask over their head. It looked at the screen for a few seconds, then came towards it and gave it the finger. It raised the gun and the screen burst into a stream of static. _Oh, my God._ "Who the fuck was that?" he shouted wondering if that was the main culprit or his twin. He would have to find out soon enough.

* * *

Everyone was now dead. Charice moved up down the hall smashing the surveillance cameras with the gun. The air was a blue mist due to the virus. She stopped and then made her way back to the station were she came from in the first place. She came to the elevator and pressed the button for the down switch. Nothing happened.  
  
She placed her fingers on the seam and began pushing her fingers through and tried to pull the doors open. The door began to slide against the metal making grinding noises and she managed to get it halfway open. She looked down seeing nothing and looked up seeing the elevator right above her.  
  
She spotted the cable and jumped on to it and swiftly climbed down. The cable was slightly greasy which made her slide some.  
  
She hit the ground and pried open the next set of doors. She walked into the station and pulled the gun out and shot the cable. A loud sliding noise came toward her as she stood watching the doors and the elevator violently slammed into the ground shaking the room.  
  
Turning, around she looked at the train and saw that the tunnel doors were sealed shut by a shutter. "Damn it." She said to herself and hopped into the train.  
  
She went to the front car and clicked some buttons and found out the power was now out too. She should have stopped it between the tunnel and the platform so that the shutter would not completely close but just stop when it made contact with the train, so then she could walk back.

* * *

**Note: What would happen next. I have no clue, wait, then a tyrant comes in and has a tea party with everyone and they all live happily ever after. The end. J/k**


	19. Behind the Scenes

**Chapter Eighteen: Behind the Scenes**

The plane touched down in Punta Arenas, Argentina and it was a little after seven a.m. Crickets and the rustling of leaves filled everyone's vision of hearing as they got off. Cypher began feeling drowsy. He didn't like flying, but he knew it had to be done. Tange and Caitlyn were walking around in circles near the food court after he had waked them up.  
  
The whole entire airport was pretty much dead at this time and it was still dark outside. Tange and Caitlyn came to him with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Why are we here?" Caitlyn said rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands. Tange looked at him also wanting to know what was up.  
  
He gave out a sigh and looked towards the entrance of the airport. Outside, a black limousine was parked in the loading and unloading parking. He looked towards them again and gave out a sigh. "Suppose you two can understand it in a saying like..." he began thinking for the right words then continued, "We are here to put out the fire, by shall we say, playing with fire."  
  
Caitlyn and Tange exchanged glances to each other and looked back at him.  
  
"Does it have to do anything about Umbrella?" Tange said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes." He replied. "I'm afraid it does."  
  
Before any of them could reply, a built up man dressed in a blackish green suit came walking to them. Two gold necklaces were around his neck and he wore steel plated boots. "Are you Cypher?" he said in a low edgy voice.  
  
Cypher exchanged glances and replied, "Why yes, and who are you?"  
  
"Come with me." He said turning around ignoring the question. He led everyone out of the food court and outside were the limo was and opened the door. "Get in."  
  
Tange and Caitlyn went first and was followed by Cypher next. Cypher settled in his seat and looked at the surroundings. Two other people sat just forward of them with shades covering their eyes and were all dressed in high priced clothes.  
  
The tires then gave a screech and the vehicle darted forward and away from the airport. Inside all the seats were leather and the floor was padded in fur. A drink bar was to the right side of the room and to the left was a leather bench holding the three others. All of them wore expressionless faces and had their hair combed back with a part down the side, as they began to exchange talk to each other, whispering softly.  
  
Tange leaned forward and looked at Cypher and exchanged a look of being pissed off and whispered, "Why the hell would you do this; I thought you hated them."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Then why the hell are we here!" Tange said.  
  
Caitlyn leaned forward, blocking Tange's face, and had the same expression as Tange. "Why don't you answer the question?" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Because I think that what we are about to do might change the history of this planet." Cypher answered smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, like finding are names in the obituaries." Tange said sarcastically.  
  
"So you all are here to see the head man of the Umbrella?" one of the people said making them drop the argument.  
  
Cypher looked at them and smiled slightly, "why yes, we are?"  
  
"Well, hope you have something good to say," The man relied, "he is a very busy man; a man of his word. Don't double cross him, or he'll kill you."  
  
"Surely that won't happen; my colleagues and I will keep that in mind." Cypher said. "May I ask what's his name?"  
  
Another man leaned forward, "his name is the Osiris. That is name he has, and the name he goes by."  
  
Cypher nodded in head when the car came to a halt in front of a giant restaurant. It was more of an exotic one.  
  
Torches were by the front entrance lighting up a path to the doors. Palm trees stood in a small garden and two women guarded the door, both dressed alike in a red skirt and top worn around their breast exposing their torso while they both wore a black body coat.  
  
The door opened and the man that greeted them at the airport signaled them to get out and follow them. Cypher took a step on the stone sidewalk and followed the man, who went through the doors; he turned seeing Tange and Caitlyn behind him walking side by side. He looked at the doors seeing that the two women were twins.  
  
They all entered into a really decorated lobby. Vines hung down to the ceiling, the floor was marble, and the walls had fish tanks installed into them, stretching all around the restaurant. 'Wow, amazing,' it was like any place he's ever been to. He noticed that the tables were bare and empty as they continued walking; going around a bar with polished scented wood, with about fifty to sixty types of alcoholic beverages.  
  
"This way," the man said opening a glass door. They walked through and he spotted a pier stretching out into the ocean. At the end of the pier, he noticed a two story building about a few hundred feet away. The man walked down the pier. The crashing of waves below was the only noise besides the howling of the wind.  
  
Caitlyn came to his right side and looked at him as Tange ventured to the left. "What are we supposed to do?" Caitlyn said sounding irritated.  
  
"You two stay quiet, and let me do the talking; only answer when spoken to." Cypher answered, "Just leave it to me."  
  
By that they both went back to where they once were. By now they had reached the building and the man had just opened the door and held it open.  
  
They entered seeing a large marble table about twenty or thirty feet in front of them, and there sat about two to ten people. Marble pillars were lined down the walkway. To the left and through the pillars were more empty tables; and to the right was the same. The ceiling was a glass roof overlooking the sky.  
  
They all walked up three stairs leading to the table and sat down across from a stern-looking, mid-aged man with his hair slicked back.  
  
"Ah, you must be Cypher; I have read your reports and what you have done in the past; very entertaining." The man said. "And you must be Tange; ex-corporal of the U.B.C.S. I suppose. I see that you still haven't received the money from the last mission you attended. I am so sorry about your friend Vince." The man then looked at Caitlyn, "Well, well, well, who is this beautiful woman?"  
  
Caitlyn looked at him leaning forward. "Caitlyn; and you are?"  
  
"Oh and where are my manners." The man said, "I am Osiris; right behind you are my two body guards: Athena and Aurora."  
  
All three of them turned around seeing the twins from the entrance. "Hmm, I didn't see them behind us." Cypher commented.  
  
"Why yes of course; beautiful as they are but deadly in silence and when it comes to killing." The Osiris added and looked over at Tange. The Osiris looked at him and spoke, "Corin."

* * *

"What?" Tange said. "What about him?"  
  
"You see, about twenty years ago; or less, we found a traitor in the area of Umbrella sneaking out a sample of the t-virus. We caught him, ran some test, and injected the t-virus into his system and put him in a cryo chamber were his body would slowly construct an immune system for the virus. The process took about fifteen years. When we were done, he was still the same; everything was the same about him. So," he took a sip of wine, "we brought him to be executed, but he then somehow escaped, killing the executer and running off. Haven't seen him since, until he slipped through and became a cleaner and went right under our noses." He finished, taking another sip.  
  
Cypher jumped in, "now he has the virus and a ship now infected with it."  
  
The Osiris looked at him with keen eyes and leaned forward, "Yes I know we have sent a small team to the ship; it has stopped only five hundred miles North West of the coast. So tell me, just why are you here. What is the purpose for being here, and the reason?"  
  
"We're here to strike a deal, about what your company has been doing for a long time."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The illegal kind. Bio-organic weapons, creating virus,' oh and yes, causing the deaths of millions of people worldwide." Cypher said putting in some examples.  
  
The Osiris looked quite surprised, "Well, what is the deal?"  
  
"I'm beginning to tell you it now." He answered, now sounding aggravated. "Your experiment Corin has grown beyond your control. You cannot stop him. But we can." He said smoothly staring at the Osiris.  
  
"So tell me, if you happen to do stop him; what is your reward?"  
  
"Our reward," Cypher said, _God, just get to the point Cypher._ "If we stop him, you end all the research being conducted in secret. If we don't, you continue what you have been doing, and pretend that this incident never occurred."  
  
The Osiris looked at him and smiled and leaned back in his chair taking another sip of wine. "I have an even better deal to strike with you: Run back into hiding, because the Osiris doesn't think that the Umbrella Corporation should stop what it is doing. I am a man of my word and I am not taking back what I just said, now leave."  
  
Just as he finished the cocking of handguns broke the silence. Tange got up and looked at the Osiris, "this isn't over."  
  
The Osiris looked up at Tange and got up, "Oh yes it is, I own the Umbrella and what I say goes. You are not going to stop what we are doing, you miserable nobody."  
  
"I don't have time for this shit." Caitlyn hissed. In a flash moment both of them turned around and pushed the twins over grabbing their guns from their hands. Caitlyn pushed him back in his seat, and climbed over the table, and placed the barrel on his temple. At that moment everyone pulled handguns out and aimed them at the group of three, Tange had his gun pointed at the twins while three more guns were drawn to the back of his head. Cypher had two to his head, and Caitlyn with four. "Tell them to withdraw." She commanded pulling the hammer back on the 9000 S Automatic pistol. "Tell them, or I'll give you my word, and blow your brains out."

* * *

He hated being defeated, "Alright, drop your weapons." Everyone dropped their weapons and Cypher picked two up and another handing one to her. Tange had got another still aiming at the twins. "Fine, the deal is set. If the team I sent to the ship fail, destroying it, the deal is set. Remember, if we win, you lose." He said smoothly. But still the gun was still at his head. "You have my word." The gun then was pulled away from him and all three of them backed from the door.  
  
Tange stepped forward pulling a grayish object out of his pocket, "and if your wondering what this is, this conversation was just recorded; have a good day." And they all exited.  
  
The Osiris got up out of his seat, and looked at the twins, "find them and destroy them." The twins ran out the door both grabbing two more weapons out of their coats. He turned to Dehorn who was in charge of sending messages to other parts of Umbrella around the world. "Dehorn, pack everything up" He saw Dehorn nod, and get on a headset. 

"I say we pay Antarctica a little visit." The Osiris answered coldly.

* * *

Tange, Caitlyn, Cypher ran down the pier to the exit, guns clutched in each hand. Gunshots suddenly, rang out splintering the wood. Tange turned to look seeing the twins coming after him, firing at them. Cypher and Caitlyn ran through the door and held it open as Tange came through. The doors closed and the glass door immediately had five or six holes in it.  
  
More shots rang out in the room by the entrance and they all turned seeing a man by the exit shooting at them, with a machine gun. They all scattered in the room getting behind table as the man continued firing. Tange stay crouched behind the bar and started firing making the man jump out of the way. Caitlyn and Cypher were together behind a table edging towards the door.  
  
Tange got up and ran to the door in a sprint firing the handgun at the man who was reloading a new mag in to the gun. Jumping to the side he continued firing and hit the man in the stomach. He landed on the ground and ran to the man who then stood up by using the table as a support and jumped on the table and leaped off and kicked him in the jaw. 'Damn, thank you virus for these quick reflexes.' He grabbed the gun seeing that it was just loaded. It was a big gun and weighed about ten pounds. He looked towards Cypher and Caitlyn and saw that they were gone.  
  
Another door was on the side they were on labeled parking garage. He checked the handgun and dropped it on the ground and ran to the door. The glass doors burst open and the twins began firing at him. He managed to get to the door and open it and lost his balance and fell down a set of stairs. He aimed the machine gun at the door seeing that no one was in view and got up and ran down a wide cement hallway. Bullets then hit the walls and he looked back seeing the twins now shooting at him. _Shit!_ He turned the corner and saw an opened green door and ran into a garage with a three to four exotic BMW cars and five Honda motorcycles. Cypher and Caitlyn were in a car pulling a man out and taking the keys.  
  
He turned around seeing the twins come into the building with empty guns and stared at them. Tange held the gun pointed at them and handed the gun to Cypher. "I'll handle them. You two get back to the airport. I'll try to follow." Cypher took the gun and hopped in the passenger seat and Caitlyn turned the car on and sped out of the driveway.  
  
Tange turned looking at the twins and spotted a man slouched over one of the Honda's with the keys in the ignition. "Hiya, girls." He said sounding polite and kind of nervous that he might get his ass kicked.  
  
"You are going." One started. It was probably Athena.  
  
"To die." The other said finishing the others sentence. She might have to be Aurora.  
  
The first one ran up and twisted her body and went for his face with her leather boots. He bent backwards slightly as she punched with her left and failing as he blocked and then with her right. He blocked with the same hand and moved it sideways and arched his body to the side. He could feel the virus kick in like adrenaline and he saw another fist coming towards him. With the same hand he blocked it and felt it go down as she snatched it. With that he brought his next hand and shot it towards her face. She grabbed it and they stood looking at each other, and he started to think what to do next.  
  
Too late, the next twin came in and he snatched his hands from her grip and backed away. The next high kicked him and he countered by grabbing her raised leg and waist and throwing her aside. She flew and hit a pillar and fell to the ground and jumped back on her feet.  
  
Athena or whatever ran at Tange and swung her arms like a windmill but in a Chris-cross way and sent her right fist from her head to his shoulder. He stepped right, hearing the whooshing of wind and then left as her next hand did the same. He jumped in the air and kicked her in the chest and saw the other in the corner of his eye and kicked opposite feeling his heel hit her face. He landed with a thud and ducked as a fist glided above his head. He grabbed it and heard the other jump back to her feet, still holding the fist he flipped backward using the arm like a monkey bar revolving around her arm and launched both of his feet into her stomach sending her flying into the wall, smashing it and fell to the ground and lay unconscious.  
  
Tange released her arm and somersaulted and grabbed her neck with his feet and with his hands, made his weight to go back and he released his legs making the last twin soar through the air and land next to her sister. He stood in place for a few seconds seeing that none of them moved and went for the Honda pushing the slouched body and taking a Glock 17 out of the mans coat and flipped the ignition, and hearing the bike come to life with the heavy revving of the engine. He looked at the exit and hit the gas with his foot and roared out of the garage.

* * *

The BMW roared down the highway as of now, the road was slightly packed with cars. Caitlyn was at the wheel and so far this has been the first time she has driven a car in about five months. Cypher was busy loading the gun Tange gave them as three black corvettes fired at them from behind.  
  
"Look for signs, with directions to the airport." Cypher shouted as she drove between two semis.  
  
"I would love to but I can't speak Spanish!" she replied going a hard left not knowing that it was a cop. With that the sirens sounded, and blared and cop began to speed up, "Shit we got cops. See if you can shoot it up."  
  
"Dully noted, but we can't kill any innocent bystanders," Cypher replied, "but I can shoot out the tires." 

"Whatevers useful, do what you must."  
  
Cypher slapped the hammer and put his body halfway outside the car. The sound of the gun drowned the sirens and the sound of the BMW as Cypher fired at the car. Caitlyn looked in the rear view mirror watching the car swerve to the right of the road then flip over. One of the corvettes slammed into the car and flew into the air half-flipping and landing on the ground and slid to a stop.  
  
Caitlyn looked back at the road and looked as the road went down at an angle some and into a tunnel. She began maneuvering the car left to right watching out for the cars as Cypher then brought the rest of his body in, "I thought you said no innocent bystanders."  
  
"The car just flipped over, he'll live." Cypher shot back, then pointing at a sign, "go that way!"  
  
She veered right and saw a sign with a picture of a plane and went the way Cypher said.

The car flew in the air as the rode went into a slope, and they entered a tunnel, more corvettes were taking the others places and began firing at them.

* * *

Cypher exchanged fire, as the vehicles sped up, Caitlyn was a good driver, she turned the car into the next lane, passing an 18-wheeler. He got back in the car, and changed mags looking ahead seeing anther corvetter come out from in front of one of the massive trucks. It was a car in front up them.

It began firing at the car in front of them, watching the front explode and pull off the road, Cypher got out and went crazy on the weapon, puncturing the two back tires of the corvette causing it to spin out.

One of the 18-wheelers hit it, smashing the back. "Brakes!" he shouted, then feeling the car vibrate, as the tires locked, skidding for a few seconds, then the 18-wheeler slammed on its brakes and hit another in front of it, causing it to jack knife.

The truck veered right sharply as it hit the next truck's trailer, causing its trailer to rise into the air and land on the other lane, smashing more cars.

Caitlyn was steering her way through the disaster, as Cypher kept firing at the remaining corvettes. He then stopped when the cars collided into each other by the sides and exploded.

* * *

Tange had just got on the off ramp and got onto the highway as he caught a glimpse of Caitlyn and Cypher's car being followed by a bunch of corvettes. He hit the gas and the bike slightly lifted into the air and landed with a scraping sound, sending sparks in the air.  
  
He got to the pull over lane and accelerated to about eighty miles. He then passed a totaled cop car, and then another car, and figured that they weren't far. He felt the road go down and he slowed down a bit and accelerated once again. Tange caught a glimpse of an plane sign and did a hard right cutting through the speeding cars, hearing them blare their horns at him. He then spotted a group of three cars, two black and one red. 'There you are.' After thinking that thought, one of the corvettes flipped over and tumbled back towards him.  
  
He slammed the brake coming to a complete halt and accelerated again as the car came to a totaled halt. Tange looked forward seeing that the road suddenly went up at an obtuse angle. He went up it making the bike go a few feet off the air. Landing, he saw Caitlyn's face in the driver's seat of the car and spotted the airport entrance. He cut through a park ignoring all the bumps. Caitlyn and Cypher had just got out of the car and entered the airport doors.  
  
Thinking that it was a good time to stop, he hit the brakes. Nothing happened. 'Oh, shit.' Now the brakes were out. He saw the last corvette suddenly stop blocking his path and Tange jumped off, landing and rolling across the grass. The bike kept going and then hit the corvette on the side, and sent a huge explosion into the air. "Well, that went good."  
  
Caitlyn and Cypher found the plane on the runaway parked, ready to take off. The doors were opened and the pilot was waving at them. Cypher got on first discarding the empty gun and Caitlyn followed walking up the staircase. She sat on her seat and looked out the window spotting a man running towards the plane. It was Tange. He boarded the plane, closing the airlock door and collapsed onto one of the chairs.  
  
Cypher walked in from the cockpit and smiled slightly, "Well, we did it. The deal is set."  
  
The planes engines roared and a few moments later they were in the air.

* * *

**Note: I've never wrote a car chase, this was my first time, so how was? Was it good? Or did you think the chase sucked? Anyway, please review. L8er**

**Oh yeah, if your wondering why the head man was called Osiris, well its because the word means, lord of the underworld, or something like that.**


	20. Another Operation

**Chapter Nineteen: Another Operation  
**  
**Ten minutes earlier...  
**  
An Umbrella made osprey made its way to the _Renegade_ which was stopped of the coast of Argentina. Rain pelted the pilot's windows and lightning and thunder sounded off in the distance. Bill 'Crash' Ocampo sat on the bench next to his well known colleagues. Everyone here had codenames they were supposed to go by. He went by Crash. Next to him was Henry 'Surge' Cotton. Across from him was Christopher 'Speed' Gordon and Katy 'Orchid' Nova.  
  
The plane shifted mildly in the wind, making them shift in the benches. The Osiris gave them all exact instructions to take out any threats and destroy the ship with C4 explosives. A rogue ship was nothing, but a rogue ship that was infected with a man made plague was a very serious matter. Thunder rumbled through the metal walls making it sound like a herd of bulls running around.  
  
Everyone had the same following items: Incineration bombs which were able to vaporize anything within a one mile radius in a few seconds, G34 machine gun with a side arm of an AG-36. Five Pull pin grenades, night/heat vision goggles, two 18C automatic pistols, and a new Umbrella prototype weapon so called Cannon; a weapon that looks like a grenade launcher. It has a rotating barrel which can hold five rounds each the size of two human fists. It was predicted capable on killing a tyrant of any class with just a few shots.  
  
Also all of them were dressed in a completely black uniform. From black helmet, to clothing, to ceramic armored plates, they were all going to look like shadows when they got to the ship  
  
"Did Osiris mention any bio treats done there besides zombies?" Orchid asked.  
  
"Yeah, he mentioned a few tyrants. One of the new types; the two- zero- twos." Speed said wiping his rifle.  
  
Crash was adjusting his helmet strap when the plane then shifted again, this time more violently. "Goddamn plane," he scoffed looking near the pilot's cabin.  
  
"Hey Crash calm down, it's just the storm." Surge said flipping on the night vision goggles, "Gosh, everybody is so green now. Now I smell almonds." He then joked taking them off.  
  
Orchid looked at Surge, "Careful Surge. You might be the one getting gang green when we're done with this mission. I'd hate to see doctors amputate one of your arms. Or worse."  
  
Surge looked at her stupidly and then went back to checking his supplies. Crash began checking his weapons to see if any rounds were jammed in the clipped. He wanted to be prepared. "Pilot? How much longer do we have?"  
  
"Little less then five minutes!" the pilot answered. "Sir, the winds picked up so much in the last few minute, we can't land on the ship. Your team is going to have to parachute!"  
  
"Shit." He mumbled to himself and looking around at his crew suddenly got up and got a parachute for each of them. Crash got up when Orchid threw one at him. He caught it and nodded his head in thanks and strapped it on.  
  
"Two minutes remaining!" the pilot shouted, "you should open the cargo doors now!"  
  
Surge then got up and motioned everyone to hold on tight. He held onto the side rails and pressed a red button next to doors. The doors began to open and the high pitched muffled sounds of the engine exploded through the room. Wind picked up in the room making cargo nets shake violently. Clouds flew behind the plane in a flash revealing a dark sky. Rain was a mere blur to the dark sky until lightning flashed behind, making the room brighten up tons more. Crash shielded his eyes and looked back towards the door seeing Surge make his way back to the bench.  
  
Crash continued looking out the door. He didn't like the fact about jumping out of planes, hell he didn't like heights, it scared the living hell out of him. Stomach dropping, wondering if you'll survive, doing it right, it just sent a cold chill down his spine. He shook away the thought and looked away from the door and-  
  
"Okay, your team is now ready to go!" the pilot then shouted. Everyone crept to the back and Crash felt his stomach drop. Orchid and Speed jumped. Crash peered over the edge seeing their bodies turn into little specks, the ship was nothing but a line in the water. Surge came up and patted him on the shoulder and leapt off.  
  
Crash stepped back and took a few deep breaths and looked over the edge again, 'you can do this._Just then another voice shouted in his head, 'you can't do shit if it's above the ground_. He tried to ignore when the plane then shuffled up, due to the rough winds. Crash lost his grip and fell off the ledge.  
  
He began flipping through the air, shocked, and mostly surprised. He tried regaining himself and looked face down at the water. It was coming in fast, he spotted gray circles suddenly appear and he finally registered that those were his teammates.  
  
The ship was now looking like the size of a two by four, and began to grasp the parachute cable. Just a little longer before he would have to pull. Rain passed him upward hitting him in the face and suit. He then pulled the cable and felt a hard jerk shoot upward in his body, barely stunning him. Two metal handles popped out and hung by his shoulders as he drifted down. Crash took the handles in his hands and slowly guided his way to the deck of the ship.  
  
He landed roughly on the metal ground and unholstered the G34 from his back and pointed it at a blank target. None of his teammates were in his field of vision and were obviously somewhere else on the 'Renegade.' He flipped on his goggles due to the difficult darkness, enveloping the background in a bright green color.  
  
Crash grabbed his team radio and held it to his face as he stood in his place circling around for the search of threats. "Crash, to team, state your position. Over."  
  
He held it too his ear when a burst of static exploded through his ears, _"Orchid to Crash, I'm located near the front, near the crane."_ The radio went mute and then sounded again, _"Speed and Surge to Crash, we appear to be at the back of the ship, God, it's a mess back here."_ Surge replied seconds after Orchid.  
  
The line went dead and Crash put the radio back, 'if I see no one here, this means I'm in the middle section.'  
  
Crash looked back at his surroundings now just noticing, partially washed blood, and random body parts scattered around the deck. A helicopter was set just a few meters left of him. He turned around and began a fast stance towards one of the structures near the back; which was the bridge.  
  
He stepped near the door and slowly pulled it open. He jumped in the doorway guiding his weapon to the nearest moving object. Nothing, just a brightly lit hall, blinding his vision with the goggles on. He slipped them off and looked again. One of the cable hung fluorescent lights hung unevenly toward the ground with flickering lights.  
  
A door stood to the left of the hall two meters down when Crash walked down the narrow area. Panels on the side of the wall were torn lose revealing wires and cables. He looked on the floor seeing a thick gooey trail of blood. He followed the trail, looking as it swept under the door he was now near. Creeping towards, the door, Crash pressed his left ear to the side of the door. Soft noises were made from inside, more like muffled, or something leaking.  
  
Readying himself, he placed a hand on the metal handle with gun in the other and slowly pulled down the handle. He opened the door slowly and looked in seeing a room with no lights on. A moving figure was shifting in the corner, but he couldn't make out what it was, _zombie?_ Crash placed his hand against the metal wall and felt for a switch blindly as he kept his field of vision focused on the shape. Feeling, a switch he flipped it up and then could finally make out the shape, he wished he didn't now.  
  
There in the corner crouched a zombie feasting on the remains of a man. The corpse's stomach had been chewed open exposing the intestines and partial view of the ribcage. The zombie had its hands covered in dried blood and its teeth were dripping plenty of it. Crash rubbed his eyes due to the sight when the zombie finally looked towards him. It growled lowly in a gurgled voice as it got up and slumped toward him.  
  
Crash fired the weapon, dispatching rounds into the rotten chest, making the zombie stumble back a few steps. He watched the zombie fall against the wall and get back to proper balance. It then stopped and Crash gave it a confused look as he watched it curl into a ball and screech loudly bringing its hands over its head.  
  
A juicy slicing noise came from the very zombie, and Crash sent another hail of bullets, knocking off the top part of the zombie's skull. Still, the creature was in the position of crouch, its nails began to grow into thick talons, its body mass expanded, and the shape of its head formed into something else as the brain slowly grew out. The eyes disappeared into little slits; its body began to grow muscular and changed its position to an animal like position.  
  
Then the screaming all stopped and now what used to be a zombie standing in front of Crash was a licker. Crash immediately took action stepping out of the room firing the deadly weapon at the licker as it latched itself onto the wall. It shrieked in pain as it scurried over to him, its claws ready to slice threw his body, as hot led melted through its inhuman body. He concentrated as he was about to close the door, aimed and fired at the jelly like brain. Three rounds dug their way into the memory chamber leading to the painful cries and raspy breathing of the licker, as it fell from the wall, dying before impacting with the floor.  
  
Crash quickly closed the door and shifted left and continued down the hall to the next and only door. Before opening the door, he holstered his weapon and slid the prototype from his back. The gun felt really light in his hands due to the fact that it was loaded. He withdrew one of the G34s and edged toward the door. Opening the door as quickly as he could, Crash jumped through catching three zombies staggering around. He opened fired with the small spitfire gun, watching the stream of bullets find their target and send blood all over the place.  
  
Crash followed the hall as it veered right. As he turned three more doors were in sight; two on the left, and one on the right. He checked the nearest door finding it locked and continued through the littered hall. Most of the lights were all destroyed were some lay thrown around the hall or in pieces. Some of the metal ceiling panels were violently dented in and a tyrant lay dead.  
  
The wall next to the deceased tyrant had about ten jagged holes in it revealing the outside. Crash peered through one of the holes barely seeing the back deck. Crash drew his attention away and checked the door on the right and slowly opened it.  
  
He was in another hall but with nothing deadly. Another door stood in front of him and he opened it and crept in searching the room with his weapons. A glint of light flashed in the corner of his eye and he quickly turned in that direction, seeing two more corpses slumped against the wall. Crash crept up to the bodies and crouched down and examined the bodies and saw the source f the glint. A small silvery keycard was hanging out of one of the body's jacket pocket. He quickly took it and carefully examined it seeing no indications of letters or signs.  
  
He turned his attention back to the hall and went through another door, entering a very clean room. With nothing catching his interest, he went forward and opened another metal door. Stepping in, Crash noticed a staircase to his left and proceeded to it.  
  
Crash placed his hand on the metal railing and went down to the lower levels. Their mission was to make their way to the bottom most compartment, rig the ship and rendezvous via osprey. He took a deep breath and ascended down.  
  
Just moments after contact with Crash, Speed and Surge began to make their way to the back facility at the end of the ship, stepping over bodies and tyrants. So far the word clean didn't exist, and bullet casings littered the metal deck like skittles.

* * *

Surge was near the door when a loud high pitched shot rung through the air. A bullet hit the ground just mere inches from where he stood, and he turned towards the sound, seeing a dark ghastly figure on the roof just were the main control area was.  
  
"Get to the building!" Speed shouted and they both turned fleeing towards the building, hearing another round ricochet off the ground, this time much closer. They were just a few meters from the building when another shot rang out, this time not hitting the ground.  
  
'Come on! There's the door, just have to get your hands-Yes!' Surge grabbed the handle and ran into the building. "Well, that's great now we- Speed?" he said looking around the room. Surge looked out the room again and saw Speed struggling to get up just outside. He moved towards Speed when he quickly jetted his index figure across his neck and signaled him to go. Surge moved back seeing him clutch his waist and barely making out the blood pouring down out of his wound. A dark mysterious person was already walking up to him, and Surge closed the door and stared blankly at the inside.  
  
Ten minutes into the mission and someone is already gone. Surge frowned and looked in front of him and entered a door walking into a big chamber like room, with a big shatter proof glass taking up all of the wall opposite of the room, which looked more like a control center, 'or emergency area.' He scanned the room finding no signs of anything moving and looked to his right and spotted a stairway leading to the second story of the building and the lower chambers.

* * *

Speed lay on the ground grasping his waist for he had been shot and tried applying pressure with his gloved hand. He signaled Surge to ditch him after then spotting a man walking up to him weaponless. With his free hand he withdrew the small G34 and fired at the figure.  
  
He hit the figure, but still it came closing in on him until he could finally make out the face. The figure was a dark skinned man, with dread locks which stopped at his shoulders. He wore sunglasses and a trench coat which ended at his ankles. He wore a face of disgust and evilness as he strode forward now beginning to form a smile.  
  
Speed sent another shower of rounds at the figure but was then shocked as they hit the man. He was not affected as small ripples went across his body as the rounds went through him as if he were water.  
  
"Oh no... That's very inappropriate." The man said slowly and smoothly stopping just inches from were Speed lay now lowering the gun and focusing on his wound. "Well, well, well," he then said crouching down and looking at his shoulder plate and looked at the Umbrella logo. "Working for Umbrella, I suppose?"  
  
"Yeah!-" He somehow managed to say looking up at the man, who now had one eyebrow arched above the other. "And let me guess- you're the psycho who caused all of this?"  
  
The man looked down at him and moved his head to the side and frowning just a little. "Well, you don't know if that is entirely true. You shouldn't judge a person on how they look, dress or act, but... I'm really not a bad person." He smiled as if entertained by Speed's injury. "You just have to give it a little time and get to know me. But, I say it has to be vise versa. You don't have to know me... I just have to know you, no matter if you like it or not."  
  
"Spare me your insignificant pile of shit!" Speed spat. The man got up and grabbed him by the neck and held him inches off the ground with one hand.  
  
"I don't like the way you act, you must be thought a lesson. Now they are more of you and you are going to help me find them, you are going to help me whether you like it or not." The man the replied angrily, but somewhat concealed it through his smooth talking. "It's going to be over soon. You shouldn't feel a thing."  
  
Speed suddenly felt a sharp sting in pain. He felt his skin then split in many places as if something was sewing right through him. It felt like a bunch of knives stabbing into his body. He tried opening his eyes, but due to excruciating pain, he was overwhelmed and gave up. It body went cold and numb, as he then felt something cold wash over his face. The pain began to go away and he opened his eyes, seeing blackish purple strings suddenly blind him. Speed knew he was dying. If this was the way he was going to die, he wasn't expecting it to turn out this way at all.

* * *

Corin then dropped the man's body watching it land on its feet and look at him. It resembled the man in all ways, but the personality. Corin looked at the man and smiled and watched as the he did the same. "Well, find the rest of the intruders and destroy them." Corin then commanded. "And kill them slowly, and make them suffer."  
  
The man continued looking at him with the same demonic smile and replied, "with pleasure, and as you command."  
  
"I hope that you will." Corin commented as he watched the man walk off.  
  
Corin stood there for a few minutes thinking of what he should do next with the ship. Only five tyrants remained and were wondering the lower levels searching for something to kill. Vlad and ten to twelve people of his group had made it this far, without being bitten, scratched, shot, or converted by him. He still had no primary target to hit.  
  
Corin began to walk away towards the control bridge thinking of what he should do next. Maybe he would stop by the roof to see how Vlad was doing and compliment him for stopping the man.

* * *

Surge made his way down the staircase and came to a stop in front of a metal double door. A control panel was installed next to the door with a green button blinking. Surge was about to press it when he heard something from the other side of the door. He pressed his left ear against the cold door and covered his other with his hand.  
  
He heard growling, no more like talking. They were two voices talking with each other and were joined by, "quiet, someone's coming." Surge backed away from the door and stood to the in front of it and pressed the flashing green button.  
  
The metal doors slowly slid open with the sound of a short ding as Surge had the G36 aimed at the room. A group of six people stood in the open leaning against some of the eight concrete pillars, all of them armed.  
  
They all turned their attention to him and Surge quickly went in firing a straight line of rounds. The group disappeared behind the pillars and began returning fire. Surge dove to the right behind a pillar and felt it vibrate, seeing chunks of concrete get blown away. He stood up and strafed right and fired at one of the individuals blowing off some concrete before finding his mark, watching as the man fell down.  
  
Surge ran sidestepping behind the pillars shooting towards the opening seeing glimpses of the people disappear and then reappear from the pillars and also making it hard to see because flying debris kept clouding the other side of the room in thick dust.  
  
Surge's gun went dry and he fumbled for another clip seeing another figure in a gas mask run up firing at him. He backed against the wall and swung at the person's head with the butt of his gun, but only stunning him. He then grabbed his head and slammed it against the metal wall and pushed it down against the ground hearing a loud crack when the ground connected with the head. Surge grabbed the body's gun, examined it quickly seeing that it was a Glock 17.  
  
He went behind another pillar as more gunfire erupted just inches away from him. He waited until the bullets stopped and he dove out into the open and ran toward the other side sending hot led into the next person hitting him in the chest and neck and watching him fall to the ground clutching his wounds.  
  
_That's three down, three to go_.Still holding the small gun he rolled between two pillars and ran out firing at the next person hitting his stomach several times. Another man pulled his way out in front of him and Surge ran towards the wall and kicked off of it and slammed his boot into the man's jaw hearing a little crack.  
  
Surge looked behind him seeing the last figure jump out and run towards him firing an M16. Surge quickly jumped behind the body and held it as a shield as rounds pelted the body. He felt the body be moved from his grasp seeing the last person about to swing at him with their weapon. Surge blocked it and stuck the glock in the man's mouth and pulled the trigger. The back of his skull shot out in blood, skin and bone and the last person fell down and the gunfight was over.  
  
Surge went to the other side of the room and picked up his empty weapon and slapped in another round and walked towards the door he was supposed to go through and took another look at the room. Slabs of concrete slowly fell to the ground and the only sound available were the waves hitting the ship, 'and the moan of zombies.'  
  
He opened the other door and walked through it.

* * *

Orchid had made her way to level B1 and was trying to get the elevator doors opened which led to the bottom of the ship. It needed some kind of keycard. She stepped away from the door and decided to mess with it later.  
  
She first had to go find a card and walked into an extremely long hallway. It was dimly lit and dried blood was stained on the walls and floor. She ran down it with her weapon lowered and stopped seeing a gapping hole to the left side of her. She looked at it seeing a dark massive chamber and looked at the hole. It looked more like it was smashed through, but it didn't look like it was blown open. She stuck her head through the hall and climbed to the other side.  
  
Orchid heard water splash beneath her feet and she snapped on her goggle which gave her a better sighting of were she was. She looked towards the ceiling seeing a giant metal shutter and she figured that she was in the storage chamber; it was rather empty.  
  
_Clang!_ She turned towards the end of the chamber after hearing a metal clanging and then heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. She didn't want to take chances if it was a tyrant so she unholstered the Cannon and aimed it at the direction of the noise. From behind one of the metal crates another sound was made and she saw what appeared to be a metal barrel roll to the other side of the room and hit the wall causing a boom which was probably the source to the 'heavy footsteps.'  
  
"Figures." She said turning toward the hole. She looked at the hole and stopped mid step and saw what she never wanted to see.  
  
A tyrant stood in her way looking down at her like a giant. Who was she kidding; it was a giant, and not one of those giants which had a goose which crapped golden pellets. She stepped back as the massive beast stepped forward and pulled something out from behind and threw it forward. The object landed with a plop and rolled to her feet and she looked at it seeing a head with the eyes and lower jaw ripped out.  
  
She looked at were the tyrant was and stopped. It was not guarding the hole, but it was gone. _Oh shit._

_Boom, boom!_ She quickly turned around seeing nothing. Then more footsteps, to her left, then right, she couldn't penetrate were the tyrant was as it kept leaping to certain areas of the room hiding behind the giant crates.  
  
The noise then stopped and Orchid stood motionless scanning the room with the prototype. She then felt a cold hand pick her up and throw her forward. She hit one of the crates and dropped the gun which slid to the other end of the room but didn't really catch the tyrant's attention.  
  
She slowly got up seeing the tyrant advance forward and she unholstered the previous weapon and fired dead on with the tyrant. In her goggle the vision of the tyrant was a completely blue shape. Red orange dots then appeared on its body telling her that her rounds were meeting their mark.  
  
She began firing at the head watching it turn to a bright orange in the goggles. Orchid then dived out of the way as the tyrant smashed its fist into the wall. It quickly turned toward her direction again and stopped. She then spotted the cannon laying just behind the tyrant.  
  
It then darted forward at a massive speed towards her. She ran forward towards the gun seeing the distance between her and the tyrant close in distance. 'Just a little longer....now!' She then dropped to the ground and rolled between the tyrant's legs and jumped up and continued her run for the gun. She heard a loud bang and she turned seeing that it had hit the wall.  
  
The gun was then a few inches away and she jumped forward and swiped it from the ground and flipped a small switch and the weapon powered up to life. The giant barrel rotated and a loud clicking signaled that the giant round was in the barrel. She aimed at the tyrant seeing it charge at her again. Still not pulling the trigger, she stood her ground and waited for it to get closer. It was now ten feet from Orchid, with its hands stretched forward and she pulled the trigger.  
  
_Wa-Ching! Boom!_ The gun fired releasing a burning ball of red steaming led. The tyrant stopped and the round hit it in the chest which then caused a giant explosion. Some of the crates moved back and Orchid was thrown back into the wall. The explosion then cleared away and Orchid looked at the tyrant again, only seeing its legs and waist with smoke erupting from it. The legs then fell to the ground with a loud thud and she looked at the gun. "Fuck..." she said as she then got on the team radio, "hey Crash?"  
  
_"Yeah?"_  
  
"Damn, man you gotta try out this gun." She said clicking off the radio and climbed out of the hole and back into the hall and continued her way to the other end.

* * *

Crash was in some kind of bar when he made it down the stairs. It had looked like no one had gone down there when the ship was attacked. Behind the bar counter was a closed glass shelf with wines and brands of beer.  
  
The door was to the left of him and he walked towards it and turned the metal handle. It was locked; it appeared like it needed some kind of key, 'or keys' which were supposed to go in two keyholes to the left of the door. Beside that was a fingerprint scanner.  
  
He looked back at the bar, and spotted two keys through the glass case. He walked toward it and opened it but it was to, locked. He looked at the bar and began scanning the counter and opening the drawers. Nothing, he began looking underneath the counter and opened the cabinets finding glasses and plates. He gave a frustrated sigh and looked up and spotted a blue rectangular button just under the counter top.  
  
Crash pressed the button and a silent click came from the case. He got up and looked back at the counter and once again tried to open it and it slid open smoothly and silently. He grabbed the two keys and went back to the door and put them in the slots.  
  
"Please enter two individual fingerprints; commencing with first individual," said an automated voice which sounded from the ceiling.  
  
Damn it, now he had to have two finger prints, he pressed his thumb on the scanner and a high pitched beeping noise came from the ceiling.  
  
_"Commencing with second individual."_  
  
Crash took his radio out and held the send button down when the door behind him opened. Ignoring the radio he dove behind the counter and armed the G36 and stood up quickly and aimed at the target. It was Surge; he lowered his weapon as Surge came in shutting the door quickly. Crash looked at him, "where the hell is Speed."  
  
"Snipered." He said walking towards him, "whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Waiting for you or Orchid. I need your help with this device to get the door open. "Place your thumb on the scanner. Surge put his hand on the scanner and another beeping signaled.  
  
"Now commencing with simultaneous key unlocking."  
  
Crash gave Surge one of the keys and they both put slid the keys in the slots, "On my mark...Three, two, one...Now!" They both turned the keys and a series of multiple gears began to whine in the wall, and the door slowly opened.  
  
Crash went in through the doorway first and spotted about fifteen zombies crowded in the room. They all turned their attention on him and Surge as he then came through. "Zombies?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shoot'em?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Crash sent a welcome shower of bullets to the zombies and they were all stunned by the blast, Surge was then going haywire as he had his G34s pointed in different directions as he plowed through the group, shedding them to fleshy chunks. Crash aimed and fired blowing the rotten pumpkin head off one zombie as the single round went through slicing through two more zombies heads. Crash worked his way across the room to the other side plowing and pushing more carcasses to the ground.  
  
Reaching the end of the room, he tried pulling at the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Shit!" he began looking for an opening as the horrid group began closing in on him, very slowly. He kept firing, aiming at their feet. Their lose limbs gave away and they all landed on the ground with sickening plops. Surge was still on the other side from were he was due to the sound of his spitfire firearms. 'Just a little more to go' he continued firing hitting one in the eye, and black fluid began shooting out. Firing again, all he heard was a click and his gun ran out. Now he could feel the cold crusty hands of the undead rub against his face and clothing as he fumbled for another clip. "Aw, fuck you!" he shouted, then swinging the weapon like a bat across about eight faces hearing identical cracks from the jaw and neck.  
  
The group became smaller, as his rounds became fewer until he heard Surge shout something. Something rolled toward Crash, slowly and loudly, tripping zombies over which stood in its path. It finally came to a stop, impacting lightly on his feet and he looked at it, seeing that it was one of those ninety pound fire extinguishers. Crash got up quickly and saw about eight more zombies edging toward him, leaving a small escape path. He quickly ran through it seeing Surge aiming only one of the 34's in his hand and fired. Time seemed to slow down all of a sudden, and Crash felt the bullet fly past his face as he took another step. Surge turned his back towards him and crouched down and held his self in a ball, Crash took another step and leapt forward.  
  
_Boom!_ Crash was trust forward into the wall, as the room suddenly heated up to an enormous temperature, causing him to sweat almost immediately. He fell to the ground and put his face to the wall forming a ball as Surge did, feeling the hot waves of fire envelope his body. He felt the wall crumble were he once was, hearing the whining of metal. Small wet chunks of flesh landed on his suit and helmet and began sizzling as the heat began to drop down.  
  
Crash got up slowly, feeling his back crack in many places, sending a sign of relief to him. Surge got up and began wiping cooked flesh off his shoulder and let out a long loud sigh, "Wow, that was easy, now let's see what's behind the door you tried to open."  
  
He looked at it seeing that the entire wall was completely incinerated, and half of the next room was also brunt to a crisp. "There is no door." He said walking into the next room. "This must be the security room to the labs.

* * *

Orchid felt a light vibration to the floor as she exited the extremely long hallway. Now she was in another one. Two doors were on both sides of the hall, one was the men's room, and the other was the women's room. She went to the other side and opened a door and walked in, still in search of the card which was needed to unlock the elevator. She entered the next room, which appeared to be some of the crewmates sleeping quarters. Metal bunks were scattered across the room creating some sort of maze.  
  
She went into the only opening and followed some sort of zig-zag pattern seeing no other ways to get through, she could climb across the beds, but most of them were soaked in blood. She turned a corner and stopped seeing an exposed brain creature chowing down on the remains of a human, or something, whatever the hell it was. It was now to hard to make out to see what it was. She gave a quick gasp in shock and knew then that she made a mistake. The licker then arched its head up quickly and looked to what it appeared to be doing was smelling the area. She stood still as it slowly turned around quickly and she could see the bare eye slits, it had no eyes. She kept staring at the brain, as it slowly pulsed, as the licker took deep breaths. It was now just a few inches away from her, as she stood in still shock watching it carefully.  
  
It then stopped and turned its back to her and she gave out a silent sigh.  
  
_Raaah!_ The licker gave out a long, shrill, terrifying cry making Orchid jump slightly. Another cry was heard from across the room and the licker was joined by another, and then two more. Now there were four lickers in the same spot. They came towards the one by falling from the ceiling or just crawling down from the top of the beds. She silently aimed her weapon at the group as one of them suddenly quickly turned to face her and bump into her boot, catching her by complete surprise.  
  
_Oh, fuck!_ She fell to the ground as the licker barely rubbed against her leg. Lying on the ground, she moved her head up and fired at the group as they were already alerted and all just suddenly jumped up to the ceiling rotating their bodies which seemed that gravity did not apply to them. She got up to her feet and began firing at the ceiling only hitting one of the lickers as they split up and began their hunt to kill her. She kept firing at one of them knocking the ceiling boards out as it quickly and lightly crept across the ceiling.  
  
_Dink!_ She turned seeing one of them had just detached from the ceiling and attached itself sideways to the bedpost and leapt to another post and shot its tongue out at her. She moved out of the way as a speck of saliva hit her cheek as she fired as it leapt once again for another post hitting it midway in the stomach and it went limp all of a sudden, and landed on the floor and began squirming and then lay dead.  
  
She focused on the ceiling again as she continued to follow the path to the other side of the room. Two more landed in front of her and she fired at them, as they leapt towards her with their claws ready to swing, but both failed as she slammed rounds in their faces, killing them instantly.  
  
Orchid smiled slightly and looked for the other one. It was nowhere in sight. She then heard something springy and looked at one of the top bunks of the beds and saw two claws appear and the last licker poked its head out and shot its tongue at her. Failure to dodge, she was hit in the shoulder and fell to the floor as the licker then jumped off the bed and over her body and swung the gun out of her hands. She was now petrified as it then arched its body upward and held its claw up and-  
  
_Ratatatatata!_ It shrieked in pain and fell limp onto her; she could feel the stickiness of its skin against her arm as she tried to get up. The licker was then pulled off of her and she saw Surge and Crash standing above her. "Oh thank God!" She said getting up and picking her gun off the floor.  
  
"It's nice to see you again." Crash said.  
  
"Yeah, I found an elevator which is supposed to go down to the lower levels but I need some kind of keycard." She then said.  
  
She saw Crash pull out a silver card and handed it to her. "It has no words or symbols whatsoever, but it might work."

* * *

Everyone then got back in the hallway that Orchid said she was in before and made it into a big hallway. Surge had finished reloading his guns as they came to the elevator. Orchid slid the keycard through the slot. A loud mechanical beep was sounded off and the doors suddenly opened. To their surprise they saw someone they weren't expecting to see in the elevator. It was Speed. He stood there looking at them as he stepped out of the elevator; he wasn't wearing any of his armor, but all he held was a pipe.  
  
"Hiya, guys." He said.

* * *

**Note: This was actually two chapters in one. Wow.**


	21. Betrayal

**Chapter Twenty: Betrayal**

Everyone stood shocked, surprised or whatever the hell was to describe how they felt as they all stood looking at their teammate that they thought was dead. 

"Oh, my God." Orchid said, "Speed?"

"Yes, it is I, your team member called Speed." He answered.

Surge looked at him in disbelief as if something told him that Speed was not supposed to be here, he was supposed to be dead. "Wha-wh-what the hell happened after you were shot?" he said stuttering in the beginning.

"Well, you may not believe this but I thought that I was too, going to die," Speed started, but the way he talked didn't sound right, like it wasn't his nature in speaking like this, "They took my weapons; my armor or protection and then did something to me. I didn't know what it was, probably drugged me and brought me down here, but when I awoke, I was in the elevator. To tell you all the truth, I'm not feeling quite like myself right now."

"Nor do you sound like yourself," Crash commented as they all got into the lift. A few seconds later the doors closed and the elevator descended, "but now that your here, we can go as planned. Orchid and I will make our way to the lowest level and plant our charges there. Surge and Speed; you two plant charges on this level; after that radio us and we'll all get the hell off this death trap."

The doors opened and Crash and Orchid went there way leaving Speed and Surge alone. He looked at Speed and then at the door they were to go through and opened it. Stepping into an enormous hall, which was like the last one which Orchid, led them through. He stepped in and motioned for Speed to follow. They both were now in the hallway and began to continue down it when Speed suddenly stopped.

"Speed what the hell is wrong with you? Come on." Surge commanded.

Speed looked at him, with a now growing pale face, "Well, I would. But in a crisis like this you just never know when something might just come up and kill you after one mishap of going the wrong way." He said smoothly, "but then again, to prevent from being killed from just taking the wrong step, you would need some kind of force to stop the thing that is going to kill you. So I'm just saying that I need a gun besides this metal pipe to make it easier for me to not get killed so fast. So if you would be so kind Surge, you would just lend me one of your guns for my protection."

Surge looked at him for a second after that weird ass speech he just made; "Okay..." he said taking one of the G34s out, "I mean, you're going to need that weapon." He then added sounding uncomfortable, "for your protection as well as mine." He then finished handing the gun to him.

Speed looked at him with keen eyes and took the gun from him and looked at it, "why thank you. And you are right; I am going to need this gun for my protection."

He looked at him coldly and Surge took the team radio out. But then, Speed knocked the radio out of his hands and quickly placed him in a head lock and pressed the small weapon against his neck. Surge dropped the radio and tried to move his hands to his neck but Speed's other arm held them firmly to his side.

"I knew you would give me the weapon so I could protect myself, with or without my consultation." Speed said quickly growling through his clenched teeth as he spoke into Surge's ear, "I knew that you would give me the weapon intentionally, designedly as you knew something was wrong with me but didn't care intentionally, designedly ."

"I knew it!" Surge shouted, coughing hoarsely, "I knew something was wrong with you."

"Let me finish," he said tightening his grip speaking faster and coldly. "You really don't care on how a person acts because of what you do. You go by the way people look, that's how you identify them. You're all to lazy to go beyond the way they look to the way they act, it is within your nature to do so, that's what makes people like you blind, that's why you follow something called orders. I wish I could stay and chat but you must be reported to the top person of this ship."

Surge was now confused, or not confused. Speed was dead, but something had taken over his body. "You psychotic bastard; if you look like Speed and sound like him, and he's dead. How would he still be alive." He then said. Surge thrust his feet against the wall and pushed back sending Speed into the wall behind him. Speed's grip loosened up and Surge was able to move his hands freely and landed on his feet and confiscated the weapon in Speed's hand and picked up the radio and ran down the hall.

"Crash! Orchid! It's Speed!" he shouted into the radio as he ran, "He's crazy."

He was about halfway there when he was then kicked in the back and was just sent ten feet forward and hit the wall as the hall turned right. He landed on the ground and turned around seeing Speed running towards him. He slammed the butt of the gun across his face causing him to fall backwards. Speed jumped to his feet and tackled him to the ground and began to punch him in the face. Surge struggled to block as each blow was intentionally aimed directly at his face.

Speed was about to punch him again when Surge finally caught the flying fist midstream and sent his own fist into Speed's face. Speed stumbled back and Surge tackled him to the ground and repeatedly pistol- whipped Speed with the same gun back and forth. Somehow Speed's knee pressed against his chest and he forcefully launched Surge back into the wall. He looked up seeing him jump to his feet, his face now bloody with two long sliced cuts on the left side of his face.

Speed spit out some blood, "You're going to regret that."

"No; I'm not," Surge said aiming the G34 at his forehead. "I'm not going to regret this at all."

"Yes you will," said a voice from beside him. Surge turned to look seeing a man standing before him in a long coat. "You are going to regret this. Because I'm going to use you as bait." The man said bringing his hand up.

Surge felt something wrap around his neck cutting off his air supply and he was lifted into the air, but no one was holding him. He hovered for a few seconds and was then launched into the wall violently and forcefully, once, then twice. Pain swept quickly throughout his body and he started to see black outlines appear on the outside of his vision and slowly engulf his seeing. He tried to shake his head but was then launched into it for the third time. Surge felt his entire body just go numb and felt tingling under his skin. His vision wasn't getting any better as he struggled to stay conscious. He looked at Speed as his vision doubled and exchanged looks with the other man, who was now speaking to him. Surge didn't register to the man's voice as the voice to him sounded like a low rumbling noise.

Surge blinked slowly, and then more slowly, beginning to feel tired; his body was giving in. He could now only see a tiny blurry image of the wall in front of him as he went unconscious in midair.

* * *

Crash and Orchid had made it to the level B2 control room, or what had used to be the control room. On their way, they went through an identical hallway like the one Orchid led them through to get to the elevator, through a zombie infested hallway and now here. 

Crash looked around the room scanning the area at the trashed computers and gory walls. He began to walking towards a door marked B-3 entrance while Orchid guarded his back cautiously. He opened the door and peered inside.

The room was just empty, except a sealed metal hatch with a valve handle blocking their way to the B-3 level. Orchid walked in front of him and sat down and observed the hatch and looked back up at him. "I was expecting this to be a lot harder then I imagined."

"Yeah, I know. It's weird. The Osiris said it was going to be much more difficult." He replied turning around and gazing at the room once again. "I just hope he wasn't hiding anything."

"Yeah-" Orchid replied stopping mid sentence while turning the rusting handle. "But- "another turn, "what if he was- uh- hiding something?" she questioned, and finally getting the hatch open with another forcing turn.

"Well, if he was. We just have to get this ship rigged and get the hell off of it." Surge replied, he-

The radio suddenly blasted, _"Crash! Orchid! It's Speed! He's crazy-"_ there was a loud thud and the radio didn't respond after that.

"No..." Orchid then said in a shocked tone. "Well, our mission just got more interesting. Not that it is interesting; I'm just saying-"

Crash cut her off by kicking a nearby computer, "I knew it!" he sneered. "He was out of his fucking mind. Goddamn it!" he kicked it again. "I should've beaten the hell out of him after we saw him in the elevator, Goddamn it!"

"What do we do?" Orchid asked walking up from behind him.

"I don't fuckin' know." He then spat, "how should I know?"

Orchid walked in front of him, "What do you mean you don't know. You're pretty much our captain. We were handpicked by the Osiris; The Osiris for fucking sakes! Listen, if you don't know what to do next, then, we're pretty much dead on this hell hole."

Crash turned away from her and sighed loudly, "Alright. You go plant the charges and I'll go get Surge." He turned back to face her. "There, are you goddamn happy?" he said sarcastically, "let's move! We'll keep in contact."

They both turned away. Orchid went down into the hatch while Crash went back from we're they came from.

Crash got back into the hall and ran towards the hall were they both departed from Surge and Speed. He crashed through the metal door and zigzagged to the next door, jumping over zombies and dodging lights. He stumbled through the next door and was now in the insanely large narrow hall. He ran down it and turned left and found absolutely nothing.

"You'll have to try harder then that if you want to find your friend." Someone said.

Crash spun around and spotted a black man in a body coat, standing next to the door he just came from. He raised his weapon and aimed it at the man, "Stop the fuck right there!" he shouted angrily.

"You'll have to catch me first." The man laughed and ran through the door.

"Shit!" Crash shouted suddenly bolting after him. He crashed through the door and heard the next door shut with a metal clang. He ran through the turning hall and slammed his body into the door and tried opening it. It was locked. Crash aimed his machine gun at the handle and pulled the trigger, sending about ten to twenty bullets into the door. He put his weapon down and kicked the door open.

He was in another hall, which was also long in length but a little wider. He ran down it and saw the man again running down the hall. Crash ran after him and raised his weapon again and fired. He saw some of the rounds hit the back of the man, but nothing happened. The man turned into one of the rooms and laughed out loud again.

Crash ran to the room and bumped into a big metal door. He pressed against it and the door slowly opened up. He peeked in the room and saw nothing. 'What the hell?' He was looking at nothing. He saw the man enter the room but he appeared to not be in there. There were no other doors and besides, he didn't even hear the door open. "How in the hell..."

"Looking for me?"

Crash jumped out of the room and saw the man again standing at the end of the hall in.

"Don't worry about me, worry about your friend." The man said.

"How did you-"

"Confused? Mr. Ocampo?" the man gestured, "If I were you I would be confused. But, I'm not you."

"Where's Surge?" Crash questioned raising his weapon again.

The man laughed, "I never get tired of that. You raise your weapon, demanding an answer. And now you expect me to tell you were your friend is, but instead, I say, shoot. Go ahead shoot me. Kill me, watch me die."

Crash looked at him and pulled the trigger and started to drain the entire magazine of the G36 into the man. To his astonishment, nothing happened. The rounds hit the man, but sent small ripples across his body, like he was water. The magazine went dry and Crash looked at the man.

The man rose his hand and waved his index finger back and forth sending him a message of saying 'nuh uh uh.' A door quickly then went between Crash and the strange man and sealed shut. Crash ran to the door and pressed a small green button on the side of the door and it slid open again. He ran in and was in a hallway with windows on the right side of it which revealed a viewed a giant chamber. A giant metal silver-white pod was in the middle of the chamber. Crash pressed up against the glass and looked through it.

It seemed the hallway that he was in, stretched around the giant chamber. Crash looked away and saw something move out of his sight. He looked through the window and saw the same man running in the oval hallway he was in. Crash chased after him and shouted at the man as he disappeared into the chamber containing the giant pod. Crash began breathing in exhaustion as he reached the door. He pulled the heavy door open and made his way inside the chamber.

"Mr. Ocampo, please look towards the direction of my voice and tell me what you see." Said the man, but obviously he was no longer in the chamber. Crash looked towards his left and spotted the man standing on the other side of the windows, looking at. He lifted something up to it and pointed at it. "Look, Mr. Ocampo, this is your friend, I think his name is Surge; actually it is Henry Cotton."

Crash saw Surge's body hang limp in the man's hands. He was still alive, but needed medical attention.

"Who are you?" he said to the man.

"Me?" he said smoothly, "I am merely your enemy. I go by the name of Corin Pearson." He chuckled lightly. "Well, as I love to stay and chat, it is time for me to say goodbye due to short circumstances of your slowly painful death. Goodbye Mr. Ocampo." Corin dragged Surge's body through a set of doors into another room.

Crash sprinted towards to the door he used to enter and tried opening it. Now, it was locked. "What the hell is going on over here?" he questioned himself. He turned away from the door and walked towards the pod to take a closer look at what it was. He stepped up to the pod and placed his hand on the white metal casing. He starting walking around it and spotted a little sign. He crouched down and gave the sign a closer look, it said 'Leach Project: Prototype.'

Stepping away from the giant pod, he heard the door open and close. He turned around and saw Speed walking up to him.

"Crash, I hope to don't have any hard feelings about what happened to Surge." Speed said, "But he's doing fine by the way."

Crash stood his ground clutching the G36 in his hand. His Cannon was strapped to his back. He didn't have the G34s; he lost them while blowing up the canister after finding Surge fidling with the locking mechanism. "You traitor." He shot back.

Speed gave a stifled laugh as he stepped forward, Crash didn't see any weapons on him, but he didn't want to take any chances of tackling him to the ground. _Oh what the hell!_

Crash jumped forward and tried to tackle him to the ground. Speed smoothly and quickly out of his way, like it was nothing. He got up and held the G36 up like a bat and swung at Speed, aiming for his upper body. Speed blocked the blows with his forearm, He swung again and Speed caught his weapon and pulled Crash towards him punched him in the stomach and then in the face, and then backed up still holding the weapon by the barrel and slammed his foot into his chest. Crash flew back and slid across the white metal floor. He got up and looked up just seeing the inside of a gun barrel pointing at his face.

"This looks familiar." Speed said, "This is kind of the same thing that I did to Surge. I'm really going to enjoy watching you die, 'Crash.'" He pressed the gunpoint at his face, as Crash looked up at him.

_Click!..._ Nothing happened. The gun had no rounds in it. Crash gave a sigh of relief for not changing the magazine. _Now's not the time to get girlie._ Crash smacked the barrel out of his face and jumped forward and slammed his left shoulder, hard into Speed, sending him to his back.

He was now on top of Speed and began choking him with his hands. Speed began to flop like a fish as he tried to break free. Crash pulled his hands up still clutching his neck and slammed Speed's head on the ground. Speed then somehow brought his hands between his and pulled his hands away from his neck. Crash's arms broke free of his neck but he couldn't move now. Speed let go of one of his hands and quickly punched Crash in the chest.

Crash flew off him and hit the pod with his back. He then felt the Cannon slip out of his holder. Crash got up and was about to send a blow to Speed but stopped.

This time the Cannon was aiming at him and was slowing charging up. This time the weapon was loaded. Speed laughed as he stood a few feet in front of him holding the Cannon. "This is the part were you die." He said slow and coldly. He then smiled slightly as he looked at him. "Goodbye, Mr. Ocampo."

Crash heard the charging then stopped. Now this was going to be his end. _NO!_ Crash jumped out of the way as he heard an explosion suddenly sound from the Cannon. He then felt the roughness of air fly into his face as he was barely missed by mere inches by the giant round.  
The round hit the giant pod and the round was then stopped by the sound of something gooey. Crash looked up at the canister and then back at Speed. Speed lowered the weapon and looked at him, "Well, well, well. I've been here before, like what I've done with Surge; yes, most depressing in your point of view, but I seem to enjoy it."

Crash looked at the barrel of the Cannon and slowly turned his attention to the pod. He spotted some liquid like substance shift in and out of the giant hole that Speed created with the Cannon.  
The weapon began to recharge once again with a soft humming but still, he continued to stare at the shifting object sinking in and out of the pod. _Good God._ He then shifted his eyes back to Speed when the charging finally stopped. Speed gave a look of pleasure, "Now it is the end of your pitiful life... Crash."

_Rahh!_ Speed quickly turned around as Crash got to his feet and reloaded the G-36. The object suddenly gave a roar and slowly slid out of the pod and landed heavily onto the ground. It had a figure of hundreds of oval shaped objects attached to every part of its body. But, the ovals happened to be leeches.

Speed backed away as the giant mass of leeches began to take shape, growing taller every second, forming appendages. As it finished it had the resemblance of the most horrible thing Crash had ever seen with his experience with Umbrella. The leeches had now made a shape about fifteen feet tall with four arms and two legs; there was no head.

It stood over Speed like a wall as it began moving near him, wobbling about as it tried to sustain its shape.

Crash armed his weapon as the leech kept its attention focused on Speed. Speed looked up at the towering creature and began to back away slowly.

The leech took one giant step, quickly enclosing the space between them.

* * *

"How will you get out of this one Speed?" Crash said with a grin on his face. Speed looked at him with cold bitter eyes. He didn't care about the leech, he cared about killing Crash; he had the bigger gun and he was the one to win. He did a one eighty and aimed the Cannon at Crash when something swam past his right leg. He quickly looked down seeing hundred upon hundreds of leeches flowing into his leg as if they were water. The leeches finally made it past him when they reanimated their shape again, this time in front of him. 

Ignoring the creature once again he started towards Crash, who was now leaning against the white wall. Speed then stopped, feeling a sharp sting of pain in his leg. Looking down, his pants fell into pieces exposing his whole right leg which now had thin red lines ripping around his leg very quickly. Small rivers of blood began to spill from those cuts and he then had a strange feeling that his leg was going to crumble. He touched his leg with his hands and found out that he was right. His leg fell apart into clean cut cubes of meat collapsing onto the floor. Crash looked away in disgust as he witnessed Speed's leg just fall into pieces. The leech creature then began to edge toward Speed again, shifting its large tree trunk legs, loosing its shape in some parts of its body.

Speed still probably had his dumbass agenda in killing him but should pretty much give up due that he couldn't sustain his balance. The leech creature then took one of its large arms and held it in front of Speed's face. Speed looked at the giant shape shifting appendage in front of his face, "this is getting too outta hand when you showed up." He fired the Cannon at the giant arm and lost his balance (due to one leg) and fell to the ground. The weapon then flew outta his grip as he winced in horrible pain, and slid across the room. Looking up at the appendage he just fired at, it held something big and round and dropped it next to him as it appeared to be the Cannon round. It had no absolute effect on the creature.

He slowly got up, struggling but managed to do so anyway. Looking at the arm again, four long talons slowly slid out in front of him and quickly grabbed him by the head and lifted him up. "This can't be happening," he shouted, "I'm supposed to win."  
With the claws still clutching his head, the leeches lost their entire structure and flew into his entire body, he felt nothing but the stickiness of slime they emitted. With the talons still holding his face, the creature restructured again, but this time behind him and dropped him to the ground.

* * *

Speed was dropped and landed on his 'foot' as Crash stood near the wall.  
"No harm done this time Crash," Speed shouted as he lifted his arm and stopped abruptly.  
Crash watched as again, thin red lines ripped through and face and entire body. A juicy squishing was heard, and the top of his head slipped away exposing his brain as his entire structure gave away, and his whole body fell to pieces, slamming against the ground with sickening wet slaps. 

Crash looked away at the horrid pile and looked at the leeches now sliding over Speed's cubed body. It engulfed his entire body and began changing its form again, two arms disappearing as the other two became more human sprouting fingers and joints. It formed a head with no features, and clothing appeared all over the body. It happened to be an imitation of Speed, but every feature on him was the same color. It was like a juicy brown color, _like shit._

It had completely finished after adding in the face features and hair. The good thing that was coming rather comfortable to Crash was that it wielded no weapon, and the goddamn Cannon happened to be behind Speed at the other side of the room. "Damn, why couldn't I become a teacher." He said to himself.

Speed then ran forward, loosing its shape in its arms and legs as it bended its joints and as its feet landed on the ground giving a splatter and leaving gooey marks on the floor. Crash arched the gun and strafed to his left following the wall and sent burning led into the creature. Well, it didn't go into it. It went through it, and slowing it down by a goddamn little bit, like one-millionth its speed. He was getting closer to the weapon as the thing was now closest to him then the gun as he kept firing away, losing his cool and started growling through clenched teeth.

Firing at the head seemed to do nothing, arms and middle body a little, but the legs were giving off the most signs of slowing down, as firing he pretty much completely forgot that the thing or shall he put it as 'things' acted as if they were one, shooting it in the head, wasn't stopping it because it had no brain.

Closing in on the Cannon, Crash formed the most awesome plan in his head; practically the only one he could think of which was so far as: get gun then shoot thing and hope it dies.

This bastard was fucking hard to kill, like a tyrant. When he was stationed back in Raccoon, he had to deal with a few of them when he infiltrated the abandoned training facility, after the Ecliptic Express was attacked. He remembered, the Marcus man, walking as if it was doing the robot as it came towards him; he never figured out how everything happened with the leeches when it was tested with the Mother Virus. Over seventy men were sent there, he had to take out his buddy who was infected with the virus on a cable car, and left the murder weapon which was a magnum. Out of all seventy men, only three survived.

But that was then, this is fucking now and the mother fucker wasn't dead yet. He was nearly ten feet away from the gun when his own went empty on him. Acting fast, Speed morphed into a puddle and went between Crash and the Cannon again. Pulling out a grenade, Crash pulled the pin and launched it at the thing. Thinking that the grenade will only distract it by going right through it, the imitating caught it by the chest. "Shit!" Crash jumped backwards as the grenade exploded blowing the imitation to kingdom come. "About time." He ran to the Cannon and armed it as he uploaded another clip in the chamber of the G36.

Something then caught his attention. Turning around, he saw another shape rising slowly from the ground. It happened to be the leeches again turning back into Speed again. The dumbass wasn't dead it was just stunned. "Why won't you FUCKING DIE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and let the weapon charge as the imitation finished shaping up for round two. Then thinking that it would be a while, that audible ding sounded from the weapon just as the thing jumped forward, bursting into a swarm. "You LOSE!" he shouted once again, and fired.

The round flew out and hit the swarm in the middle causing it to go back inward, catching it and then going inside out as it failed to catch the round and slammed into the window. The plastiglass window exploded sending shards of glass everywhere, as the thing was stunned again. Crash knew it wasn't over yet as he watched the leeches group back again, he ran towards the window as he purposely stepped on them by twos with his boots, causing some vomit colored guts to explode out.

Hopping out of the window, he ran towards the door he last saw the mysterious man and ran into a hallway turning left after about twenty feet later. Crashed turned and shut the metal door and ceiled the deadbolt and ran down the hall turning left as he saw and then burst through another door, which happened to be filled with monitor and storage, a grilled ceiling plate was above him as he spotted Surge laying against a pile of boxes.

Before going he shut the door behind him which was much more thicker and sealed it by turning a silver valve handle, it would hold the thing, but not for long. That's when he heard it slammed into the deadbolt door, then a few seconds later, now this door, slightly denting it. _Damn, it won't give up._ He ran to Surge and tried waking him, only to be answered by a grunt. This wasn't going to work, the room was ceiled and he couldn't haul Surge's unconscious ass fast away fast enough from something that could easily outrun them. Looking up at the ceiling he, spotted the ceiling panel and quickly hopped on one of the boxes and slid it open. Peering inside, he saw a long repair vent with pipes strewn down all over the place.

He got his head out and picked Surge up from under the shoulders and sat him on top of the box he was on, when the door dented again. He then got in the shaft and lay on his stomach and lifted Surge up again and into the shaft. As he closed the grate the door blew open and he stayed absolutely silent.

"Oh, man." Crash then looked at Surge who was now awake laying on his back. He looked at him and put his finger to his mouth telling him to shut the fuck up.

_Ding! _No! The Cannon had recharged without him knowing and let out that same audible ding. Now the creature knew. "Go! Surge, go fuckin now." he shouted.

"I can't get up, go without me." Surge responded, struggling to move; but prevailing.

"Shit!" Crash shouted going down the shaft and giving Surge the G36, "hold this." He dragged Surge down the shaft by his shoulders as the grill flew open and the thing came through. "YOU KNOW WHAT TO FUCKIN' DO! STOP THE FUCKING FUCKER!" he continued shouting.

He dragged Surge down the shaft as the creature darted forward slowing down then stretching out to move quicker, as Surge screamed as he fired wild and randomly at the mass of shit.

"AHHH!" Surge shouted at the top of his lungs as whatever the fuck it was came towards them having no affect on the bullets. "Do you have anything stronger." He suggested to Crash, when he heard a giant explosion, happening to hit the thing with a flash of light. It was the Cannon, knocking the creature away about ten feet or to the start of the shaft. With the adrenaline rush, he was beginning to slightly feel his legs warm up with blood flow.

"You got any more fucking Cannon rounds on you."

"Just one, why?" he questioned. He pulled a round out from his pocket and gave it too Crash.

"Do you have a piece of loose clothes or something to hold this fucking trigger down?"

Surge looked down and tore a piece of his shirt off and handed it too Crash, "here!" he was then pulled down into a room and landed on the floor, he looked at Surge as he tied the cloth down the trigger holding it down, and placed it pointing at a gas pipe. "Get the hell under that table in the corner." he said pushing him to the corner and turning the table over.

_Ding!_ The Cannon fired off and sent a flash of light into the gas line. The room flashed a bright blue as the ceiling erupted in a blue giant flame. The creature then fell down in the room trashing about on the floor in blue and orange flames and then stopped abruptly and died.

"Come on, can you feel anything?" Crash then asked.

Surge got up and began wobbling around, "A little limp, why?"

"Come on, Orchid is waiting for us on the lower levels."

* * *

**Note: Computer: $500.00**

**Virus Protection: $30.00**

**A new keypad after the other broke: $10.00**

**The chapter that took the longest to write: priceless**

**A review from a fan reader: makes me write more.**

**Next chapter will be up, sorry I couldn't get this one up sooner, went to a Slipknot concert on Wednesday. L8er!**


	22. Commutation

**Chapter Twenty-1: Commutation**

Tange, sat next to Caitlyn on the plane. What they had done today was one major thing in obtaining their objective. Cypher was once again up with the pilot, rarely they have seen him since the getaway from Osiris' henchmen.

"Tange?" Caitlyn said. He looked at her seeing her supporting her hand with her hand as her elbow sit on the arm rest, looking at him.

"What is it?" he said, she sat back and continued looking at him and then at front seeing if anyone was up there. "Caitlyn what's wrong?" he questioned, wondering what she had to say.

She let out a sight and bit her lower lip and looked at him again, "there's something I want to tell you, but I can't say what I want to feel."

He nodded his head and said, "okay."

"I just, don't know how he came and found us; you know, after the city." she wiped her eyes and sniffed. "After what Corin did, I just didn't care anymore; I didn't want to continue, I wanted it to end right now."

He got a startling look in his face, "Why? You wanted to give up after that?"

"Yes, I did," she coldly, "But then there was something I wanted to do before I went down for good. I had to say something to you."

"So you're saying that you," he said, "never mind, I get it."

She got a surprised looked and raised her voice a little higher, "No, you don't get it, after everything we've been through, I feel like I've known you all my life and-" she stopped, "I mean, ever since you opened that door to the ware house and got that startled look of surprise with my rifle in your face, I said to myself, _wow, someone else is alive; I'm not alone, going through the same thing that I have done." _

"You did?" Tange said feeling a little sweaty; she had feelings for him, he continued listening attentively, " Wow, I never thought you've felt that way about me."

She smiled as she looked him in the eyes, with her shining green eyes; it looked as if she were about to cry. "I do feel that way about you; I've felt like this for a long time, ever since after the city." she looked out the window, "but now I don't know what to feel since what you are now."

"Now what are you saying." he asked suddenly, "are you saying I'm a bad person?"

"No!" Caitlyn said looking away from the window, "I'm not sure whether or not I should care about you, after I found out you had traces of virus in your blood stream."

"Caitlyn." Tange said sternly, "This virus has no affect on my judgment and mind; I feel the way I've always felt about myself all my life; this virus, is a more of a upgrade. I've never driven at high speeds on a motorcycle; and today, I did it on the highway in morning rush hour."

"So your saying, it didn't affect your sense of judgment, just how your body functions in a crisis?"

"Yes," he said, "Caitlyn, I didn't plan to become what I am now, it just happened. None of us wanted to go through the city incident; I didn't either, I was just in it for the money because of my jealousy for it. Now it doesn't matter. But here is a question I want to ask you."

"What?"

"Where would you be if I never came along; if you hadn't met Dusty, Michael, and Corin; where would you be now?"

"I would probably be dead." she answered.

"You see, no one planned this to happen; it just did." he said, "and now your saying we can't be together because some virus is somehow effecting me?"

She looked away, blushing lightly, "I don't know; I don't know how to answer."

"Caitlyn," Tange said softly, "do you-?"

The intercom suddenly buzzed aloud cutting off their conversation. _"Tange. Caitlyn. We need to see something, I'm in the cockpit." _Cypher then said.

Tange, frustrated; got up and walked up first at a fast pace, leaving her behind as she got up. He opened the door to the pilot's nest and walked in seeing Cypher sitting by a television screen. "What is it Cypher?"

"We have an incoming transmission from Osiris, I haven't answered. I wanted you two to decide whether or not it should be answered." he said, the doors opened again and Caitlyn walked in and stood next to Cypher.

"What's wrong?" she said, avoiding to look at Tange. He was frustrated.

"Cypher just answer it." he said cutting in. Cypher hit a switch and the screen popped up showing Osiris on the monitor in what appeared to be a laboratory.

"_Cypher, Tange, and Caitlyn." _Osiris said, _"Things are rather hectic today."_

"What the hell do you want?" Tange frustratingly said.

Cypher looked at him, "Tange."

_"As you know about our little deal we made earlier; I have a something I want to make since I was forced to accept what you came here for," _he said coldly and quickly, "_So I want to make some modifications in our little agreement."_

"What do you want?" Cypher questioned.

_"I knew you would say that Cypher my good man. I already have a group over on the ship right now prepared to obliterate the ship. I just wanted to add this: If my team succeeds in destroying the ship, I will not meet your needs, if they fail, then you shall be the ones to stop your hated nemesis." _

"Sounds like good modification," Cypher replied, looking at Tange and Caitlyn, as they both nodded their heads in a yes. "We'll do it."

Tange saw Osiris smile wickedly, _"well I am flattered at your answer; but there is a catch. You see right behind me-" _The screen shifted to the right which happened to be on a catwalk and viewed at a downward angle showing an endless mass of metal stasis pounds as far as the eye could see. _"You see; since our little dilemma in the restaurant, I have decided to launch a full scale attack on your base with our latest version of leeches. After we have gained the work of Dr. Marcus, back when he was assassinate we have then continued his research and created the most powerful version of leeches, each of these pods contain over two thousand leeches, made to act as one being. In this room we have ten thousand pods." _Osiris began to smile coldly and lick his lips.

"You sick bastard." Caitlyn said, "your sick corporation will go down, and we will not rest until your corporation is at the bottomless pits of hell!"

The Osiris laughed out loud as if she were complimenting him, _"what an excellent choice of words, Ms. Anderson; but you see, there is always a catch in an Umbrella deal when I happened to be double crossed. You all have just under 48 hours to prepare to fight or be killed. I leave the choice in your low life hands." _He in a cynical manner and the screen went blank to a black screen.

* * *

Cypher watch as Tange and Caitlyn left the room. He turned to the pilot and asked how much time they had left before they reached the base. 

"About a half hour." pilot responded. "We also might get delayed, gotta big old storm hogging up all the landing strips. Might gotta use the tunnels to land."

_Boom! _The roof of the plane began making a metal screeching noise. "What is going on?" Cypher demanded.

"Engine failure." the pilot said, as red lights began flashing across the control panel. He reduced the speed, hearing the engines die down, "we're going in for a glide." he commented.

"We're going to crash land!" he added. "Tell the base we have a mayday, give them coordinates."

"No, there's a small developing city just a half mile in front of were we are." the pilot suggested, "it's small but, they have a communications building." he grabbed the radio which was dangling off the set and put it to his mouth. "Mayday, mayday, I repeat we have a mayday. Request backup immediately!"

Cypher got out of his seat and went towards the back as the pilot repeated the message. Towns in Antarctica, _that's im possible._ It didn't matter, he burst through the door seeing Caitlyn holding onto her seat as she stood up, "get in your seat." he shouted, "where's Tange?"

She pointed towards the back, and he opened another set of doors seeing Tange holding a pair of oxygen masks on. "what's going on?" he said handing Cypher a pair. "Give Caitlyn a pair!" he shouted.

"Engines failed, we're gonna crash land." Cypher shouted, hearing the droning of the engines grow extremely loud and high in pitch. He suddenly stumbled forward as same did Tange.

Cypher knew they would hit the snowy terrain in a matter of minutes and ran to the next compartment, throwing Caitlyn the last pair. She put it on and sat in her seat. Cypher sat down in the aisle seat and buckled his seat belt. This was going to be bad, they were going to crash, or _glide into a happy field of roses_ into a town that he's never knew existed. Maybe the town housed one of those people no one ever wanted to mess with, actually, that wouldn't be a problem because if somebody tried to attack them, a little weapon storage room was in the back: two M-16s and a handgun.

The intercom gave an annoying buzz, causing him to look at the ceiling towards a little speaker, _"hang tight, we're in for a rough landing!!"_ the pilot then said, it then burst with static, followed by a oh shit. Then...

_BOOM!_

* * *

Corin could here Vlad, walk up from behind him before he even saw him, he just knew. "what is it Vlad?" he asked questionably. 

Vlad stepped up in front of him, holding his rifle. "We've just made it to the _Drake Passage._"

Corin rolled his eyes behind his shades and sighed with frustration, "and where the fuck is that?" he coldly said, "Mr. Bolomer, I am not good with my geography, be more specific."

He heard him clear his throat and step back, "We're located between the tip of South America and the tip of Antarctica."

Corin smiled, politely but in a slightly disturbing manner, "Thank you, I-"

He stopped, he could feel something, voices in his head and turned around. Looking over at the damaged ship radio, he walked swiftly up to it.

_"...mayday!.. repeat..... mayday... backup immediately... over! -Antarctica!-Request!" _the radio stopped abruptly with a burst of static.

He turned to Vlad, "I know some people in Antarctica." he started warmly and cheerfully, "and I almost killed them."

Vlad stared at him with keen eyes as Corin turned around.

"And every time I think about it" he snarled, "the more I want to crush their puny little bodies with my hands." he looked over at Vlad removing his shades for the first time after the endless hours on the boat. "Have you ever had that feeling, Mr. Bolomer?"

Vlad nodded his head, "yes, I have. You must have a really big obsession with these people."

His smiled disappeared and he put his shades back on, "Go find our little friends, and have some fun with them." he gestured, "I'll be back in a few hours, and don't worry about the tyrants; they won't bite."

He walked towards the window and looked out at the see, the sun overhead, giving a very clear view of the giant blood stains, all over the deck.

* * *

Vlad looked at Corin as he exited the main area, seeing him stretch his arms out. He felt heat begin to surge against his body, he looked up at Corin again, seeing his body growing bright in blue light, sending a glare to his eyes. He put his hands over his eyes so he could have a better view of focus on what was going to happen next. 

Suddenly, Corin exploded, shattering the window, bringing blinding bright light into the room. Vlad turned quickly, shielding his body with the wall when everything began to go back to the way it was. He peered around the wall, seeing no Corin, and many pieces of glass just floating in mid air as if stuck in time. He touched brought his hand up and poked one of the many pieces of thick glass.

As his finger made a connection, the thousand pieces of glass shrapnel flew quickly away from him and into the shattered window, quickly piecing it back together in a matter of seconds, looking like someone pressed the rewind button on the window.

It was now repaired, as if nothing had happened. Vlad shrugged his shoulders, holstered his rifle and exited the room.

* * *

__

His vision was blurry at first when he awoke, feeling light headed and dizzy. Tange rose from the ground of the crashed plane, sitting up rubbing his fore head. It was cold inside, like ice. He looked on the ground, seeing snow. He was sitting on the snow, not the plane. He jumped to his feet, looking around quickly, shifting his eyes.

Tange began walking stumbling over the fallen objects in the way of him towards a charred door. He placed his hands on the metal lever and pulled it down, hearing the shifting of gears from inside. The door opened up and he stepped into the room it led to, seeing a couple of metal crates scattered across the room. Tange ran to it and flipped one of the crates over and opened it, finding grayish white vest. Survival gear. He strapped one on and tightened the straps.

He turned around, then thinking about Caitlyn and Cypher. He was now really worried, _are they dead. _He was very worried now, he ran into the next compartment, stumbling into snow, pouring down.

He couldn't see past the thick pouring snow, he put his hands to the sides of his mouth and shouted. "Caitlyn! Cypher!" No answer. He ran out into the snow, shouting their names louder, over the howling of the wind.

"...Here..." he heard faint noises, "Tange... over here..." Tange followed the sounds, they were silent, like a whisper. He ran forward, seeing a big red thick line. He moved close to it and touched it, feeling the metal surface; it was the other part of the plane.

"Caitlyn!" he shouted again, running towards a giant hole, from where the airplane separated and stumbled inside, seeing Caitlyn supporting Cypher. He had a limp, and she had blood on the side of her face. "Are you all right?" he said running up to them.

"I'm fine Tange," were her words, "Cypher's hurt his foot; it's not broken, just bruised really bad."

"Come on!" he shouted, taking hold of Cypher, letting his arms go over his shoulder. He and Caitlyn began walking through the snow, holding him up with their shoulders.

"We're lost!" she shouted, with a shivery voice. "We have to find some shelter."

Cypher glanced at both of them and exhaled loudly, "No we don't, we just found some." he said, pointing at a frosted up sign.

Tange looked at it, as it read:_ Fort Frost; established 2007, August 25th. _"But that can't be possible, nothing can really survive in Antarctica."

"These people probably have," Caitlyn added.

Tange could see a few buildings, all with missile or gun turrets on top of them. There was then a giant bridge that went straight out of the area, three of them, "Do you thing they entertain guest?" he joked.

Everyone ignored his comment as they came towards a building, more of a tower, it was and banged on a metal door with his fist.

The door opened, showing a man wearing layers of coats, holding a rifle in his hand. "Who the hell are you people?" he shouted, pointing the rifle at them.

"We need help!" shouted Caitlyn.

He looked at her, shifting his eyes up and down her body, "What company are you? Tell me."

Tange sighed, feeling the wind blowing against the back of his head. "We're not in the military; our plane crashed."

"Oh, I know your plane crashed; got your mayday; doesn't make a difference unless your in the service." he gestured.

Cypher lifted his head, "we're with HCF, now let us in." he commanded.

"HCF?" the man questioned, "well why didn't you say so, get in!" He moved aside from the door and let them into a giant room, it was a control tower, with a set of stairs going up as they stuck out of the white cement walls.

The man led them up the stairs , about two flights and stopped at a green metal door. "Stay here, while I'll call over units, from HCF Antarctic." he said, running up the rest of the stairs.

They all heard a door slam and set Cypher down against the wall. "How's your leg?" Caitlyn asked.

Cypher grasped his foot, "it's getting better, I think it was numb."

Tange sighed turning around, _we carry his retarded ass through the snow so he can tell us now that's it's numb. _He turned around again, wiping his forehead with his hand, "why is there a military base here? I mean, isn't this a coincidence. They just let us in after you told him we were with HCF."he spat angrily, "is there something your hiding from us, Cypher?"

They both stared at him, the Caitlyn at Cypher, "Tange, calm down."

"No! I won't calm down. We crash near a base, Fort _Frost. _Man let's us in after hearing HCF and is now getting a hold of them to send some units here to get us. Is this one of your games, Cypher? Because I am not liking it one fucking bit."

"Fine, you want to know something Tange." Cypher said, sounding like he lost his temper, getting up, "HCF was a secret division of the military, a counter squad, created to investigate, secret use of viruses." he said, out loud, "Is that what you wanted to hear? _Tange_?"

Tange turned away cursing to himself. "Fuck it, when we get back, I'm leaving. I've had about enough of your gestapo shit." he then commented.

He spotted the coated man coming down the stairs smiling, "You're all set to go, sir. Just a quick train ride to the heliport, which is ten miles out, they should be waiting for you." he said, stepping past them and opening the green door and led them onto a platform elevated about fifty feet off the ground.

There were three tracks, two occupied by trains, loaded with materials, on the top of the passenger cars. The platform was different where you weren't supposed to enter from the side, but the back. Where they were standing was the end of the tracks, and straight ahead was were the tracks ventured for miles. The man opened the doors and hopped in, followed by the rest of them: Tange first, then Cypher, then Caitlyn.

* * *

Caitlyn, sat on the cushioned bench next to Cypher, with Tange on the opposite side, glaring at Cypher. "Tange?" she said softly. 

"What?!" he snarled, it didn't look like she should bother him. That's when Cypher started talking.

"What would you do when you leave Tange? Start a new life?" Cypher said, "To the world, you're dead, and if you do go back, Umbrella will hunt you down."

Tange continued staring at him and got up, "You know? I thought you were smart, Cypher. But I just found out that." he stopped, "you're just full of shit; thinking that you could make a difference."

Cypher got up and glared back at him, "This is not the time, Tange." the train suddenly rattled, and began moving out of the station. "We need you. With you we can stop Umbrella."

"I'm not your puppet, Cypher." he shot back, "if that is your real name."

"Tange!"

Caitlyn look at Tange, looking at his hand as it formed a fist. "No, Cypher. I'm not gonna be a part of this anymore."

"We need to stop Umbrella." Cypher said again.

"When you say 'we' need you, your only talking about you need me." he spat. "Now let me knock some sense into you, to see if you understand every word I said."

Caitlyn continued looking, and then saw Tange, as quick as lightning, just suddenly bring his fist back and punch Cypher in the jaw. Hard. Cypher fell back in the bench holding his noise, which was bleeding.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa!" Great, now Tange was laughing. She looked at him, but he wasn't laughing, it was someone else.

* * *

Tange felt good when he nailed Cypher in the face, but then there was laughing, and he looked in the direction of the man who was driving to see if he was laughing, but he wasn't laughing; then who was. 

"Tange, Cypher, and Caitlyn" someone shouted happily towards them, Tange turned around, seeing his nemesis standing at the end of the car.

"Corin." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"So, you remember me well, Tange." Corin said, "so do I as of the rest of you, but Tange... I remember you well."

"Well what do you want, Corin." Tange said, feeling his urge to lunge at him. But after four months, who knew what Corin was capable of now. But since Tange was a little of Corin, he wanted to see how he was after four months.

Corin smiled wickedly, "You know what I want? I came here all by myself to get it." he said coldly. "Your life."

"Then come get it." Tange gestured, putting his fist up, standing in fighting mode. "Just you and me, this time."

He smiled, well, he came in style. A long trench coat that went all the way down to his ankles, his dreadlocks were longer and he wore silver shades with blue lens. "Very well," he said.

Corin then lunged at him, as he dodged to the side. Corin then grabbed one of the metal poles sticking up from the train and grabbed it, swinging around it and slammed both his feet into Tange's chest, causing him to fly out the window. Tange grabbed the metal frame as glass flew out at him and swung himself around and crashed through the next window and collided with Corin, causing him to fly out the opposite window.

He landed back in the cabin, and looked at Caitlyn and Cypher who were standing up startled at what just happened.

_Screech! _The roof above his head folded open and a hand came in and grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up, tearing him through the roof. Tange was flung up into the air and landed on the metal train roof.

He got up feeling a cold hand run into his face. His head flew left rotating his body and he jumped up and twisted himself around and kicked his attacker in the side of his head. Corin twisted in the air a couple of times and landed on the cold metal ground, and cartwheeled backwards onto his feet and smiled.

Tange ran at him and launched his fist at his face. Corin smoothly blocked his blows, they then collided both their arms into each others and stood there for a few seconds until Tange heard Caitlyn shout something.

"Bridge!!"

_Bridge?_ They both pushed away as he bent his body back, so far that he could swear his head was rubbing up against the roof as a black object just flew over him. As it passed, he flung himself up, seeing Corin do the same.

Corin ran up to him and sent three blows to his chest, making him step back a few steps. He brought his hand into contact with his chin, sending Corin a few steps back. Tange jumped forward bringing his foot out and kicked him in the stomach. Corin flew back and hit the storage cases on top of the train.

"Bridge!!"

Tange turned around, seeing another bridge, which wasn't even one, just a metal walkway above the tracks get closer. He ducked, hearing the engine of the train echo loudly under the bridge. He didn't notice the snow blowing against him hard with the wind as he got up turning around seeing Corin holding two metal crates.

* * *

Caitlyn jumped down back into the cabin from the big gaping hole and spotted the man out of the driver section, looking at them with confusion. "don't ask; keep driving." she shouted, taking a glance over to Cypher seeing him wipe his nose.

* * *

Corin threw the crates at Tange, one by one, seeing him jump out of the way and catch the second crate and fling it back, twirling towards him in the air. He moved out of the way, seeing it crash to pieces against the roof, spilling all its contents. Poles and toolboxes flew out sliding against the roof. He jumped forward, slamming his fists into Tange's chest sending him flying back a few cars sliding to the stop. He jumped to his feet, and bolted after him. Corin did the same, running against the wind. Snow was blocking the corners of his shades as they grew near. Ten feet. Five feet. They then stopped inches away from each other and started delivering their own punches. 

Everything suddenly went quiet. Nothing was heard between them, besides the sounds of their fists hitting each other, and the grunts of pain. Corin swung at Tange's head, watching him duck, he then kicked his side with his left leg, then feeling Tange's arm as he blocked, and seeing him delivering an underhand punch.

Not reacting fast enough, Tange's fist slammed under Corin's jaw, he felt a light wince of pain as he groaned. His shades flew off, disappearing into the snowy abyss. Tange sent another blow, and he caught his hand and rammed it into his face, making him stumble back. Corin punched his face, and again with the back of his hand, watching Tange stumble to the side, as another bridge was coming up.

He grabbed by the neck, and held him up high in the air. Tange started punching at his arms, trying hard to struggle free. He smirked, as the bridge was coming near and threw him down on the roof, as hard as he could, causing the metal roof to bend in. Corin crouched down as the bridge went over him and got up and went towards Tange, and picked him up by the shoulders and punched his chest, sending him back about ten feet again.

* * *

Tange, got up from the metal crater and stood up, wincing a little at his side. It hurt just a little, but really bothered him. He looked at Corin, who suddenly jumped forward, flying towards him. Now it was Tange's turn to grin. 

He got in position, as Corin closed in. He had his hands up and had his left foot brought forward. Corin soared at him, seeing his fist begin to glow with fire. _Wait, that is fire! _"Shit!" he shouted, as he too jumped forward and kicked Corin in the face, making him fly back, flipping backwards as he did.

Tange then stood there for a few seconds, waiting for his rival to come back. He wasn't coming back, Tange had won this fight. And it wasn't going to be the last.

He felt much better when Corin came along. Now he didn't want to take off when they came back to the base. Getting revenge was pretty sweet, actually it was the _shit. _He smiled mildly and felt the train slowly decreasing its speed. And then slowly come to a stop.

The station platform was right below his feet, as he spotted a giant chopper parked on a frosted helipad. He jumped down landing with a crouch, and seeing the metal doors open and seeing Caitlyn and Cypher walk out.

Caitlyn ran to him smiling, "Are you okay?"

Tange felt overjoyed with himself, "Yeah! I'm... great!"

Cypher looked at him and walked up to him, rubbing his nose. "I really deserved that punch, Tange. I've been acting like a royal prick lately." He then held his hand out.

Tange brought his hand out and gripped Cypher's hand, "Well, I'm here to help in anyway I can."

They all walked to the chopper, Cypher boarding first,and Tange last. Inside the chopper was a small cabin with a small table, surrounded by two padded chairs. It was incredibly warm, and Tange then realized how cold he was, and sat down, and got himself comfortable, taking off the vest.

The chopper then departed, flying towards the base, as the snow storm cleared.


	23. Crimsons and Lickers

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOTS OF BLOOD AND GORE.**_

**Chapter Twenty-2: Crimsons and Lickers**

Orchid was in the bottom area of the ship. It was hot as hell down their, machines were whirring, and giant metal gears were shifting up and down. It was very dim, because some of the lights were busted or burned out, giving it some ghastly effect.

She climbed down a ladder, going down quickly and landed with a thud, her weapons swinging to and fro. Orchid held the G36 down as she walked down a metal catwalk, passing many turbines, which were shooting steam out from the sides. Everyone was supposed to place bombs in the back and front. Two in the back, were the main engines are, and four in the front. Once the explosives were detonated, they were supposed to cripple the ship, destroying the engines;stopping the ship, and the front; which will most likely puncture a hole, thus sinking it.

She reached a metal door, with a big metal valve in the middle which was dripping with blood. She stepped back, wondering what was on the other side.

_Clang! _She jumped turning around quickly, the G36 pointing in the direction of the noise. She then gave a sigh of relief, seeing Crash and Surge, standing on the catwalk, near the ladder.

"You fuckin' scared me." she said a little pissed off.

"How's that door?" Crash said ignoring her.

"I didn't check it."

"Why?" he questioned sternly.

"Because, she was waiting for us." Surge commented.

She smiled a little and glanced over at him, "Thank you." she said sarcastically.

Crash, turned the valve, ignoring the blood, or not seeing it, and motioned for both of them to come towards him. "Open the door." he said.

Surge, placed his hand on the valve, and pulled it open, hearing the metal hinges, grind together. Crash turned the flashlight on his weapon on, and jumped into the room, scanning it with the light as he stood his ground.

"Goggles." he shouted. She placed her goggles over her eyes, bringing the complete green vision over her and stepped into the dark room, seeing many cages inside; all torn open from the inside.

She looked at Crash, who happened to be a red, yellow, and orange shape walking about. "What the hell were in these cages?" she asked.

"How should I know?" Surge answered.

"Keep searching!" Crash ordered, as he turned walked towards a puddle on the ground. "What is this?" he then said.

She looked at the puddle, seeing in heat signature, that it was completely blue, meaning that it was cold. She walked over to it, standing next to Crash, were he was crouched down examining it. She activated the light, screwed onto her gun and pointed it at the puddle. "It's blood." she said.

He looked up at her and dipped his finger in it, "Well, we don't have to worry about it now, only that it's been here a long time before we've got here.

Crash got up and walked away, continuing to inspect the room, as she stayed backing looking at the puddle. Something then landed in it. Another drop, causing small ripples to spread. The heat signature showed a blue puddle, with a little reddish dot in the middle, soon there was another. Something was dripping from the ceiling. She backed away, hitting the wall and looked up, gasping in horror.

* * *

Surge, turned the corner, seeing a dead dog lying on the ground. It was lying there, skinless and rotten, with bullet punctures all over its side. He didn't like seeing animals like this. Dying with no meaning, being used for experimentation. Rats were inches by it, taking small bits of its flesh off and scurrying off. That's when he heard Orchid.

She happened to shriek, in horror or surprise. He turned away from the dog and ran back to were she and Crash inspected the blood. He spotted her, looking up at the ceiling, leaning against the wall.

"What is it?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She took her goggles off and looked at him with fear in her eyes. "what is it?" he repeated.

"Bodies." she mouthed.

"What now?!" Crash said, pacing up to him, shining the light in their faces.

Surge turned the light on and pointed at Crash, seeing him pull off his goggles. "Well, what is it?" he asked again, angered. That's when Surge so it. A wet sliding shape was hanging above Crash's head; it was a tongue.

"Run!" Orchid whispered loudly.

"What?!" Crash asked, dumbfounded. The tongue curled in front of his neck, out of Crash's vision.

"Crash, watch out!" he shouted, raising his gun, taking aim at the tongue. Crash so it when it was too late. The tongue wrapped around his neck and pulled him up into the ceiling.

"CRASH!" Orchid then shouted in agony. He heard Crash scream from up in the ceiling as some creature up there started slashing at him. His weapon suddenly started firing, showing glimpses of Crash being held by his neck as he fired wildly at something, being choked by the tongue.

_Rriipp! _There was a large juicy tear, followed by the wailing of Crash. The creature roared, and a snapping noise erupted.

_Boom! _Something landed on the ground, and Surge pushed Orchid towards the door they came in, scared to death. The door suddenly slammed closed, and a series of locking sounded off. The door ahead of them locked also. They were trapped.

The tearing continued, and a bright light turned on, above a venting fan, shining through the openings of the blades as the fan spun slowly. Surge saw chains hanging from the ceiling, holding shadowy objects on the ends. Surge shined the light on one of the objects and then stumbled back, and fell on his knees and vomited. Orchid was still back against the wall looking at the ceiling and looking at him every few seconds.

There were bodies up, hanging by the feet at the end of the chains, raining down blood. The corpses were all bloated and eyes were opened and random teeth marks and slashes appeared all around their bodies.

He got up, and pointed his weapon at the ceiling again, seeing more of them hung up, swinging lightly as if pendulums on a clock. He began scanning the ceiling, turning around sharply. Something moved in the corner of his eye and he turned around, shining the light on one of the bodies, which was now moving, swinging its hands as its mouth open pouring bile out of its mouth.

He heard a hissing sound, and another, high raspy breathing. It sounded like there were five of those creatures in the room.

"Lickers," Orchid whispered, she had her goggles back on looking at the ceiling. Surge put his on and looked up at the ceiling and stared in horror. About ten lickers, were scurrying about on the ceiling.

"Shoot them!" he whispered towards her taking aim while continuing to view from the heat signature. He raised his gun-

C_ling, cling, cling, cling, cling! _The bodies began lowering as if someone had pressed a switch, releasing the chains. They all stopped, bodies hanging two feet off the ground, Surge stumbled on the ground as one of the bodies slouched against his back. He got up flashing the light at what happened to be the remains of Crash; A big hole in his stomach spilling his guts, his left hand was broken off, protruding the bone. His mouth hung open showing the bloody inside.

Surge spotted his C4 explosives still attached to his vest and put his hand out to grab it from his dead colleague. He placed his hand on the explosives and pulled his arm away quickly and placed them against the wall. He turned away and pressed a white button on the side, hearing a high pitched beep and looked at his watch seeing the words flashing across it, saying: ARMED!

He spotted Orchid, as a red-orange shape looking at him and doing what he did and placed her explosives on the opposite wall. He heard the high pitched beep and looked at his watch again seeing it say: ARMED #2!

Surge turned around looking back at Crash's corpse which just hung there like an ornament. He then smelled something strong, like a burning scent and spotted green vapor coming from all of the bodies, like steam.

All the blue colored bodies were now slowly heating up in his goggles, he looked at Crash again when the lights flickered on.

_Sh-blah! _Crash's arms shot towards him, as it growled and drooled, his skin was now burning red and cracked. Surge stumbled back tripping on the dead dog and hitting another one of the bodies which suddenly came to life and began flinging its rotting arms at him. All the bodies were moving, it was a room full of Crimsons and Lickers.

* * *

Orchid had finished placing her C4 when something started snatching at her back, that's when the lights shot on. She flung her mask off and turned around and spotted one of the hanging bodies wailing for her. She screamed and fell on the moist metal floor, stunned at the horror. She put herself together after seeing that the thing was hanging from chains.

_Huuuuuuu..._ She froze immediately still lying on her back, hearing the raspy breathing of one of the brain exposed freaks. Looking upward she was face to face with a licker. It stood on the wall, its mouth closed, staring at her. But the damn lickers were all blind, they relied on sound. Well, fuck, it looked like it was staring at her. It's brain was darkish gray and moist, as so was the rest of its body. It opened its mouth, dripping drool onto her armored vest with thick saliva, making her look at it in disgust. As the mouth opened, she heard the smacking of its mouth and muscle making her feel icky.

She tried moving, but was paralyzed with fear, as its long tongue laced out of its mouth and towards her, snaking through the air. _Orchid,get a fucking grip! Get up! _She came to her senses and rolled out of the way, hearing the piercing of metal next. She got up aiming her weapon at the licker which slammed its extremely long talons into the floor, piercing the metal like it was paper.

Orchid fired wildly into its brain, pushing it back a couple feet and dying. Water began to shoot out of the punctured floor and began to fill the room. She stepped back as the hole bent out, growing wider and wider. It then stopped, the hole as big for her and Surge to easily fit in there. Water was now at her ankles and yelled over at Surge. "Open the door!"

"I can't!" he shouted, killing two lickers on the ceiling, there wet bodies landing with hard thuds on the ground. "Both of them won't open, this room looks like it's sealed!"

"Shit!" she shouted, stabbing her knife into the forehead of a hanging crimson as it tried swinging towards her. She looked up at the ceiling, feeling the water up to her knees now. She saw something. The vent with the fan installed in it, was about twenty feet above her.

She reeled right and fired at three lickers that landed from the ceiling and helped Surge finish the rest of them. The water was now at her waist. She shouted at Surge telling him to start climbing the machinery. She stabbed the throat of a crimson and began climbing the chain it hung on to the top of one of the turbines. Surge then came up next, as she helped him with the last few steps. Now they were about fifteen feet away from the vent.

Most of the bodies were now trashing in the water as they flailed their arms and legs. It was pointless.

"Up this chain!" Surge shouted grabbing a swinging chain which led right up to the vent. "You go first. Go quickly!"

She grabbed hold and began to venture up, her dripping clothes making it harder for her to get a good grip, she looked down seeing the water was now up to Surge's feet, as he stood on the turbine. He grabbed next as she climbed into the shaft going up and then the path going straight. She climbed into into, squeezing her way in and shuffled through the shaft.

The path led to a grill in the floor and she opened it, seeing a dry well lighted area and jumped on down into it, landing on her feet and then collapsing onto the ground, due to her growing tiredness and dehydration. She crawled to her feet as Surge then dropped down next and placed the rest of his C4's on to the walls of this room.

"Surge, look at this." she said looking at the giant object in front of her. It was a giant war boat, about the length of two eighteen wheelers, and as wide as the wingspan of the airplane they entered the ship on. It was plated in dark gray metal plates and had a giant glass window with steel bars holding it in place. It looked to be fourteen feet high and had three big ass turrets on it. One on the top, looking like a cannon making it look like it could shoot rockets. The two turrets on the sides happened to be the same standard ones the ship packed.

They were staring at their escape vehicle; a giant submersible battle boat. To her, it looked like a giant pill with weapons on it. Surge awed in astonishment and looked at her. "Plant the rest of your explosives.

She walked to the end of the room, towards the back of the boat, seeing the giant rotating rudders on them. There was a big metal door behind it, giving her a message that it was the exit due to the big metal doors. Orchid placed the last of her C4 explosives on the door and turned around, seeing one of the side turrets turn its double barrels towards the direction on were Surge was. _What the fuck? _"Surge! Get out of the way!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Surge looked and dived out of the way as the turrets went off, sending streaks of light into the spot Surge once stood.

* * *

Surge quickly got up and ran to the other side of the boat, as the turrets followed closely behind him, leaving basketball sized holes in the wall, causing water to pour in. He reeled to the other side, seeing the other turret just quickly slide around and aim at him.

"SHIT!" he screamed, diving out of the way landing under the boat. He fired the G36 at the turrets slightly denting the metal armor. Out of the turrets way, he looked up seeing a hatch above him. He pulled the handle opening it, showing the inside of the boat, as he hopped in, seeing Orchid chase after him.

He pulled his way up to a metal catwalk floor, when a shot rang out, sending sparks flying inches from him. He ducked down, rolling behind some crates as he heard a a man laughing. It sounded like he had a russian accent. Surge got a quick glance when another shot rang out, this time almost hitting him.

"How 'bout you and your bitch give up?" the man said. "I'm not that bad."

Surge returned fire, hearing the man laugh and disappear into another corridor of the boat. The vessel suddenly came to life, dim lights illuminating the room. Electrical humming was heard as the boat slowly booted up.

Surge charged around the corner and pointed his gun at the- "No!" he said. The man somehow now had Orchid in a head lock with a pistol pointed at throat, both standing near what happened to be the electrical room. "How did you get her?"

"There are many entrances to the ship." he said, "she chose the wrong one."

"Shoot him!" Orchid said nervously.

Surge took aim, as the pistol against her throat harder. The man began talking again. "He wouldn't shoot, he knows the risk. He might hit you." He gave a deep laugh, "put down the gun and I'll put away my gun and let her go, and we'll settle this hand to hand."

"NO!" she shouted.

"You are not the one answering the question bitch!" the man snarled. "Let him answer."

Surge saw the gun tighten some more and he set the G36 down. "Let her go." he commanded.

"Turn around and walk away from the gun."

He did as he was told and turned his head. "I said let her go." He didn't like were this was going.

In the corner of his eye, the man ejected the clip from the handgun and throw it into the electrical room. He then pushed Orchid in and closed and locked the door. Surge, hearing her scream, turned around and grabbed for his gun, as they both simultaneously grabbed it. His hand on the barrel as the other on the trigger. They got up and struggled for the gun as it went off, shooting at the ceiling causing the lights to go out and flicker, and making wires disconnect and land on the platform, sparkling; lighting up the room in green sparks.

The gun stopped, as the clip dropped out and Surge punched the man in the face as the room flashed in green flickering light. The man tackled him to the ground and pinned him down and punched him in the face many times. Trying desperately to block the punches, he waved his arms outward and rebuffed one of the blows and smashed the man in the jaw making him stumble off of him.

Surge got up as the man hit the wall and leaned forward as he ran into him and pull his head up and send another blow to his face, and another, and another. The man's face was getting more bloodier when he fell on his stomach.

Surge rolled him on his back and choked him as hard as he could, while his teeth were clenched showing no mercy. The man was trying to grab at something. Too late, he grabbed at one of the thick dismembered cords and ran the green sparkling spot into Surge's chest.

He screamed in pain and clutched his chest as he fell over, hearing his wound cook under the heat. He opened his eyes seeing the cord again being held by the man who was standing above him. Surge felt his nose bleeding when the cord shot down towards him again, this time to his neck.

Quickly, he grabbed the man by the arm which was holding the cord and twist his arm, hearing it break and ram the cord into the mans forehead, watching it melt through and impact with his brain. The man fell over and Surge went to the door and opened it letting Orchid out, who looked at the cord sticking out of the man's head.

* * *

Orchid sat in the control area looking out the window as Surge entered after tossing the body out of the vessel. He sat down next to her, staring at the controls. "Well, you're the one who knows all the vehicle crap." he said, "I'll leave it to you."

"Fine wise ass." she remarked, "we need to open the water gate. She pressed a button with a crappy design of a gate and heard the squealing of metal. Water poured past them, and she pressed a blue button, hearing the rudders come to life.

The room was now full of water, and she placed her hand on a lever and pulled it down and the ship back out of the ship and into the ocean. "You got that detonator ready?" she said looking at Surge. "You do the honors."

Surge smiled and pressed a button on his watch and they watched the ship.

_Bloom! _A muffled explosion was heard,and the rudders on the Renegade suddenly stopped, as millions of giant bubbles rose to the surface. "We just disabled the ship." he said smiling.

_Wa-Choong! _They both looked back at the ship, seeing the rudders begin rotating again. "what the fuck?" she said, "what happened, and there is no way I'm going back to that ship " she said in anger turning the boat around and emerged the ship above the water.

"We're not going back." Surge then said, "since we were trapped in that room, we had no other place to put it, but there. We just stunned it."

_God damn it! _She thought, after all that shit they went through, they ended up failing the mission.

_Beep, beep, beep,beep! _The communications device suddenly sounded off and Surge answered it.

_"Hello everyone." _voice said, _"I hate to bother at this time, but I need your help!"_

"And why should we help you?!" Surge replied.

They heard a laugh, _"well, one million dollars will be awarded to you each."_

Surge turned away coughing, "Holy shit" he said to her. "A million smackers!"

"Fuck!" she said, "I'm in."

Surge spoke into the radio, "Okay, we'll take it."

They heard the end of the radio laugh in cheerfulness. "_That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" _exclaimed the voice.

"Who is this?" Surge then asked.

The radio was silent for a minute and then the man replied, _"My name is Cypher."_

**End of Part II: Reanimation**

****

* * *

**Note: Gosh, I worked my ass off on this section. I wonder how long it will be for me to finish part III (actually I have a few paragraphs on the next chapter). I'm probably gonna stop leaving my little notes, because I'm running out on what to say, plus, I'm just getting tired at writing the notes :-)I might have some here and there in future chapters. ****And if you were wondering who the guy that was just killed by Surge, was Vlad, the sniper from way back. L8er**

**PS. And if you havn't seen _Resident Evil: Apocalypse_, see the movie, it kicks so much ass**


	24. Personnal Satan

**Part III: The Great Fall**

**Chapter Twenty-3: Personnal Satan**

The helicopter landed in the giant underground stadium as Chin Sun peered at the radar seeing many red dots on the screen approaching the base. "Oh, Shit!" he cried as the doors to the choppers opened, Chin seeing a man and a woman step out that he did not know. At last stepped out Cypher with a grim expression on his face.   
He ran to him stopping a mere two feet away from his face, "We have a problem!" he said.

"What is it now?" Cypher said with no entusiasm; apparently something had happened to him, _maybe he saw Satan or worse._

Chin led him inside the tower which was a giant control tower that was the height of the Saturn V rocket, okay a third the size, but still pretty goddamn tall. He showed Cypher the screen pointing at the red radiating dots blinking on the screen.

"What's the time of approaching?" Cypher asked folding his arms and sighing.

Chin looked at the screen above the radar and looked at him, "five minutes, sir. Sir?"

Cypher looked at him with no expression and then at the two people he did not know, "So the Umbrella wanted to strike early...FORTY-EIGHT HOURS EARLY!!" he screamed pounding his fist on top of the monitor. "Assemble most of your men Chin, and tell them, 'kill anything that's not human when it comes through.'"

* * *

Cypher turned around and picked up a long frequency radio to get in touch with Surge and Orchid from the vessel they were in. "Orchid- Surge? Do you copy?"

Cypher let go of the switch on the side of the button and waited for a response as static poured through, _"....yes we hear you. Over." _

"We have a fucking crisis on our hands! Where are you?"

Again there was static at first and then, "twenty five miles from the Antarctic coast, our map has located a giant dam blocking a river."

Cypher pressed down on the switch and spoke into the speaker, "let me make this short, we have very little time, navigate your way to the dam; it should be open and just follow the river. You should then end up in a giant tunneling series of caverns. They lead to the inner defense system, navigate your way using your map. Hurry, over and out."

He turned the radio off and looked at Tange and Caitlyn, "I cannot believe this is already happening. You should head off to the facility before the whole base is in emergency mode."

"No!" they both said simultaneously.

"We're both staying." Tange said as Caitlyn nodded, "you help that boat get to the dock, it will help with firepower; I heard you say that thing was a tank."

"We're staying to fight," Caitlyn said.

"Fine." That were the only words that came to Cypher he looked at them, then saying the most encouraging words he could think of, "Good luck."

They both walked away running into a group of me who were making their way for the supply depot. Cypher turned to one of the operators closest to him and said, "open the dam gates."

"I can't" was the only thing the operator said.

"Why the fuck not?!" he screamed.

The operator looked at him, "No one's alive on the dam, the whole outer defense was shut down and none of us can access anything out there."

Cypher sighed again for the second time and took his coat off and ran towards the facility. He began thinking what was going to happen next; where he would be in the next few minutes as blue alarms flared on and off. A pair of blast doors where slowly closing which led to the facility and he ran through just before hearing and seeing the heavy noise between the two slides of metal hitting each other like thunder.

* * *

Bei woke up to flashing blue lights in the edge of his eyesight as he lazily rolled on his side, suddenly feeling the cold wetness of the concrete ground. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, feeling the grim layered onto his palms. He got up, looking around the room and placed his left hand on his hip, feeling the hardness of metal. It was his gun, empty though as he took it out of its holster.

He had to get out of here, he began searching for a ladder which was probably a few feet away from him from were he landed after that physco bitch pushed him down, _holy shit!_ He could only catch glances of the gloomy room in short glimpses because of the flashing blue lights shining brightly every few seconds.

Turning around, the lights revealed the ladder about five feet away from where he stood. He walked toward it with his hands stretched out, grabbing the grimy edges of the ladder and pulling himself up. Bei climbed his way up, ten hitting his head on another metal object. A metal hatch was right above him with a blue valve on it.

He placed his hands on it and twisted as hard as he could to the left, loosening the small hatch and opened it. A tiny light peered into the room, casting a glare in his eyes as he shielded them with his hands. The ladder ran the height all the way to the small white light at the top some two hundred feet up. To his knowledge, the lowest area of the dam was fifty feet below the ocean surface, _and cold as hell. _

Bei climbed the ladder passing level after level, edging his way to the top. Every section he passed where there was an opening to the metal doors of each area, a blinking blue light was firing off above the doors.The sound of an alarm grew iminent as he reached the top, the light growing larger, he made it! He was on the top of the dam, seeing the turrets lined up down the top of the wall, each inactive, _more like the whole damn dam inactive. _

It was cold as hell, despite the fact that the whole antarctic outdoors was hell! The sky was a dark grey as to his years of operating here that a blizzard had just passed. He checked his watch seeing that the sun was going to rise twenty minutes from now after two p.m.

_Rrrrrrrr...._ Bei heard a low rumbling noise coming out from the sea and looked out, seeing many small dots in the sky, like a storm of locust. _Wait one fucking minute,_ those were choppers, hundreds of them; all carrying giant cargo boxes as they approached. To Bei's surprise as the stormed over the dam, the whole place shaking under the beating of the blade, the boxes were thin silver capsules in the resemblence of a missile without the navigating wings and coned shaped top.

"Holy shit!" he screamed over the noise spotting the _Umbrella_ logo on every single one of the choppers as they stormed more inland, toward the inner defenses. "That does not look fucking good!"

* * *

Tange grabbed two MP5K and a flamethrower as everybody else was doing. He strapped on a white vest over his coat without removing it tightening the straps. Caitilyn was doing the same thing, not removing her coat as she grabbed the same supplies as he did.

_"The inner defense platform will descend in thirty seconds to an elevation of negative one hundred. All exits will be secured."_

"You scared?" Caitlyn asked.

"A little," he responded grabbing mags and fuel containers for the selected weapons. "You?"

"So so," she responded looking at him then going back to what she was doing.

The whole platform then rumbled, Tange seeing the whole gigantic platform begin to descend. But nothing was happening.

"That's not the platform!" Caitlyn shouted, turning to him with a sad worried look on her face, "their here."

They both ran out into the opening, passing chopper pads. As he could recall, the lay out of the platform was two giant paths intersecting each other in the middle of the platform where the control tower was. In the opening area were catwalks connecting each path to each other. The catwalks themselves led to helicoptor pads, warehouses, and turrets.

Above everything was a giant concrete or metal gate that covered the platform protecting them right now from what was now to come.

_Tink! Tink! Tink! _Hundreds of high pitched aggravating noises of spears being driven into metal, echoed through out the whole chamber. Looking up, Tange saw many spears sticking out of the bottom of the metal barrier. He looked at Caitlyn, "I hope we survive."

"Let us hope." she replied walking to him, wrapping her arms around him. He achnowledged doing the same thing, hearing a sniffle. She was scared, _so am I!_ He heard her voice breaking slightly, "I wish this never happened to me... all this-"

"It's okay, don't cry." he said hugging her tighter massaging her back to calm her down.

_"OH MY GOD! HEAR THEY COME!" _

Feeling tears in his eyes for the urge to cry for her to for all the pain she's been through, she pushed away looking up. He holstered the flame thrower looking up too. Some black oval shapes were raining down from all the spears wedged into the barrier.

Looking at the ground, over hundreds of men were all looking up, reminding him of the last time he saw so many people which happened to be zombies back in Scrapeson. Hundreds of people armed to the teeth against black pebbles falling from capsules; is that the best Umbrella could do.

The shapes grew bigger as they approached the ground and impacted with juicy wet slaps. Tange's expression changed as he watched the shapes pile up onto each other and rising up from the ground.

"What the hell?" he said looking over at Caitlyn.

_Ka-CH-Chong!! _The whole platform rumbled abruptly and began descending down, as the shower of creatures continued to rain down onto the ground. Looking closely at the shapes, Tange's eyes widened, _Leeches?_

The leeches began piling up and started rising. He stepped back bumping into Caitlyn, quickly turning around and veering back seeing the shaped of leeches now at least six feet tall. It shot forward at them both, Tange and Caitlyn quickly stepped away, Caitlyn quickly turning, and started firing her rifle at the leech form. Nothing happened, rounds just passed through it like it was water.

The leech turned around towering over Caitlyn and flung its arm back and shot it forward towards her with incredible speed, so fast that Tange didn't see it hit her, sending her to the ground.

"Fucking leech!" he screamed arming the flamethrower, pulling the trigger letting loose a stampede of blazing fire. Flames enveloped the creature causing it to flail about. He pulled Caitlyn up as he watched it shrink into a puddle of shit into the ground.

Caitlyn threw the rifle aside, holstering the flamethrower, pointing it to another one of the leech creatures and began to let loose flames over the form, watching it also shrink to nothing but a puddle of goo.

* * *

Caitlyn turned to look at Tange as he was plowing the creatures down with the flamethrower. She turned around torching three more of the creatures. More and more of them were raining down. The platform then stopped again almost causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Come on! This way" He shouted, drawing her attention to him as he opened a hatch from the ground, quickly one eighty degree-ing bringing the butt of the gun into the weakly shaped head of the leech man, disrupting its shape as its head exploded and stumbled back.

Caitlyn ran to the hatch and slid down the ladder landing in a narrow tunnel filled with about five more men running about. Tange landed in next closing and locking the hatch and fell againts the wall pulling his fuel cartridge out and setting another in. "I hate Umbrella," he gestured pulling a white cloth out of his vest and wiped his forehead.

She turned her attention away from him, seeing the battling men about fifty feet down the winding tunnel torching a group of five or ten, whatever those leech men were morphing around, their structure like a jigsaw puzzle.

Her eyes then widened as all the leech men, just covered the men as they all were blanketed by leeches. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

She was pulled away by Tange after he said, "Their already dead, come on!" They ran the opposite direction down the winding tunnel, muffled explosions were heard overhead. Caitlyn was kind of relieved that they were a floor lower.

* * *

Chin ran out of the control tower as soon as the platfrom hit the lower levels, darting for a four wheel drive extended jeep, with a giant turret placed in the back with rounds the size of baseballs.

A man he did not know was waiting for him in the drivers seat as Chin hopped onto the turret and spun it around, nailing a group of leech men who have just fully formed. "Gun it!" he shouted, hearing the off road tires squeeling against the metal ground. Another man jumped on, throwing a grenade toward a group of six, watching it explode in a ball of glistenning flames, sending leech guts all over the place.

The whole jeep was rocking, as he rotated the turret, firing on some gas canisters, iginiting their flammablity ingredients as it blew up, the explosion soaring across the platform. The whole place was now dimmed out except the burning of fire.

Men were shouting in agonizing defeat or revenge. Chin didn't believe in defeat, it didn't exsist. The man that hopped on board jumped off, running into a small warehouse, attempting to rescue his fellow colleagues from a hoard of leech men, firing away with both maching gun and flame thrower.

The jeep ran over some pipes, making the whole structure of the vehicle rumble. Chin aimed the turret and tore another group of leech men to pieces, literally to pieces.The vehicle stopped with a strong jerk. Chin rotated the turret and saw leech men, piling into the front, flooding over the viewing window. He pulled the heavy trigger flinging hot melting led into the group, cutting their upper bodies to pieces.

"You Okay!" he screamed at the driver.

"Ya!" the driver achnowledged, hitting the gas, passing another oncoming jeep, which was blazing in flames, crashing into a small shed, and exploding into a ball of flames, _poor bastards!_ Right now was not the time to feel all sorry for the perished ones because surviving was the main objective.

The jeep crashed through the catwalks plowing down ten to twelve more leech men, and skidded to a stop in a helipad, creating a donut as the tires skidded to a halt, one eighty degreeing the vehicle. "What's the hold-up?!" he demanded.

"Somethings jammed between the tires." the driver said getting out of the driver's seat and looking under the truck, "gibe me a minute!"

High screeches were heard from behind Chin, as he reacted by turning the turret, blasting away two more of the inane creatures. He looked around him, seeing the whole platform as a giant battlefield; human bodies lay all over the place, random fires, and the hundreds of leech men that were now edging towards him, from everywhere.

"Ahh!" screamed the driver, as he jumped out from under the car covered in blood, his face was melting as a leech man came out from under the car, quickly grasping onto the driver and squeezed his face with its arms. Chin didn't flinch after seeing the driver's face explode, as he then only cared about his survival, and the hundreds of leech men that surronded him. He aimed the turret and fired.

* * *

Bei noticed someone at the end of the walkway after the choppers made the pass. He edged closer, seeing the human figure suddenly dart towards him with incredible speed, closing the distance of one hundred feet to zero in a few seconds. He remembered; that woman that took out the special ops team.

He braced himself, as she launched her hands forward, he kicked them away with his feet, jumping forward after that and kicking her in the chest. She fell on her back. Bei stepped over her, not seeing her boot slam into his chin, knocking him to the ground.

He watched her jump up in one swift motion. He rolled to the side as her boot came down next to his face, _expect the unexpected!_ He quickly jumped to his feet, and grabbed her by the neck and threw her off the dam ledge, watcing her fall silently towards the frozen ocean, her deathly gaze locked onto his eyes.

Bei let out a long sigh, he had finally won. Victory was sweet.

_Weeeooon! _"What the fuck" he shouted then turning towards the ocean seeing two bright rockets flying towards him, which had probably come from that speeding boat_, it doesn't matter bitch, get out the way before your toast_. Bei obeyed his mind and ran towards the snowy mountains as the rockets crashed into the dam, shattering it like glass. Feeling the wall fall apart, Bei barely made it, now hearing the heavy sounds of a waterfall.

* * *

"Hold on to your ass!" Orchid shouted as she sped through the dam rubble after Surge had fired to rockets at it. The wall exploded like glass, maybe because it was so frozen. He was now cursing over the monitor.

Cypher had told them to follow the river and, Boom! Their there. All they had to do was fire as much rockets at the roof of some platform to bring in the sunlight to melt away the leech bastards like water to a witch. It seemed easy, practically too easy.

Surge came back to the front, sitting down in the seat next to her grining at her, "Shit! You can drive!"

She ignored him as she spotted a dark tunnel were the river led, "that's the place!" she shouted, flicking two switches over her to increase the speed, the whole ship shaking wildly as they entered the tunnel. It was so dark in there she had to rely off the 3D holographic map, next to the steering controls. It was all windy and shit, but they should manage, two million smackers were in it for them.

"Okay, I'm gonna need your help!" she said, "so we don't crash and freeze."

"Fine!" Surge replied sitting up straight.

A not so loud high pitched alarm rang and she said, "decrease right, back, engine by fifty percent, increase left, back by fifty!"

"Right fifty, left fifty." he repeated calmly. The ship sharp turned right. Another turn came up fast, a sharp one by the map.

"Increase whole left side, ninety percent, right side, decrease eight!" She said, hearing Surge repeat quickly as he punched in numbers. The ship jerked to the left this time, but hit the rocky wall. "Fuck! Come on! Cope with me!"

"I'm trying" Surge growled sitting back in his seat.

* * *

Chin was screaming at the top of his lungs as he was practically moping the floor with these creatures guts. They kept coming, he didn't care, give it to him. "COME ON YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!! AHH!!" he said screaming over the gun fire.

Ants! They were ants to him, he was the pesticide, wiping every insignificant leech bastard out with his turret. His face was all cut up, as he began screaming through his clenched teeth. He stopped, turning a complete one-eighty, knocking some more off the side of the jeep. Chin was glued to the turret, it was a part of him, he knew no defeat, he spat in its face.

But somewhere, inside, he knew he would not survive. The leech men stopped invading him and stood still for several seconds and then liquidated, all leeches going into one group. The whole group grew turning into the shape of a four legged creature, a leech queen. Chin's eyes widened as he gripped the trigger and fired. The queen sprayed him with poison, he felt his face sizzling as the acid ate through his face.

"AHH!!" he continued screaming, the pain unbearable, continueing fire as the queen collapsed on him, crushing him to death. The queen itself died too after so many of the deadly rounds it had taken and roared in pain and died.

* * *

Caitlyn and Tange saw what had happened, the man they didn't even know was crushed by a new form of leech. They too were beat up as well, but not as bad. Her whole body ached, she wanted to get out of here.

The battle was still progressing. _Raaah!_ Leech man! It was behind them, Tange turned around as she began-

_Pain! _In her back, sharp, stinging pain. She looked down seeing a thin sharp piece of debris sticking out of her chest. Tears formed in her eyes, she was dead. She fell back hitting the metal ground, feeling her own warm blood coarse around her body. She didn't want to die, in the background she heard Tange screaming in anger, killing her what was now going to be her killer with everything he had.

* * *

"Can we make it?!" Surge shouted, as light suddenly shown through the front window. He spotted a big metal gate, feeling reliefed at last.

"Arm the cannon and we'll find out!" Orchid said, "Go!"

He leapt from his seat and darted towards the back, and then fell on his stomach, as the ship crashed through the gate. Metal grinding was then heard as he got up and armed the cannon device, aiming it up toward a giant shield hundreds of feet in the air.

"Fire! Damn it!" she shouted.

He pulled the trigger countless times, he didn't know how many, seeing dozens and dozens of missiles launch forward and hit the shild, shattering it like glass. The whole shield was then vaporized from the blast and sunlight shot into his vision, bright sunlight, the brightest he has ever seen today. "Mission Complete." he said with a grin.

* * *

Cypher was overjoyed, sunlight! Those leech bastards were now facing death. Most of them would be dead in the next two minutes. He heard the room full of people he was with burst in victory, hugging each other, and common phrases. He had finally won.

* * *

Tange crouched over next to Caitlyn after wasting all his fire power on that one leech. This coulnd't be happening. "Caitlyn! No...no...Oh shit, no!"

"I'm still here Tange." she said coughing. "I'm cold all over."

Her voice broke, tears fell down her face. "I don't want to die- Not right now, not like this!"

"Your not going to die." he lied, he knew what was going to happen, "please, hold on Caitlyn! Don't give in."

"I...already....did." she said slowly still crying, taking gasp of breath, "back in Scrapeson."

"Caitlyn-I-" his voice was beginning to break, tears were beginnning to go down his cheeks.

"I always wanted to tell you this, Tange-but-" she coughed, "-it's- too-l-late."

"What?" he said holding her hands in his.

"I....Love you-uhh..." her body relaxed, her hands fell back. Her eyes were still open, Tange laid her hands to her sides and closed her eyes with his bloody hands. He crouched down to the ground next to her, thinking about what she said, those strong words. He never realized it till now too, that he loved her since they met in Scrapeson.

"Oh don't cry you pitiful, insignificant bastard!" someone growled from behind him. He knew that voice. Corin.

He stood up and turned around, staring his nemesis straight in the eyes. "Everything ends."

Corin smiled wickedly, then removing his shades and began to laugh with hatred and wickedness.


	25. Faces of the Past

**Chapter Twenty-4: Faces of the Past**

Chaos engulfed the obliterated platform, sunlight ceased to barely exist with the thick acrid smoke rising up in the air. It smelled like death, everywhere was a corspe lying helplessly on the ground, killed without a purpose.

Standing in front of him was his prey, his nemesis. The soon to be dead bystander that he solemly obsessed to annihalate.

"We shall see, who walks out of here today, you or me." Corin said giving another wicked laugh. "So get ready."

Tange stepped back removing his vest and taking his coat off and requipped the vest again after throwing the long coat aside. Corin threw his shades to the ground, and unbuttoned his coat so his chest wouldn't feel so tight. He also removed his black leather gloves, deciding that he wanted to get rid of Tange with his bare hands.

Tange removed the flamethrower, taking the fuel canister out tossing it to the side and unclipping the machine gun.

"Ready?" he asked cynically, getting into a fighting stance. Tane did the same five feet away from Corin's grasp, he was going to squash him like a bug showing no mercy or no change in heart. He was hoping Tange would do the same, because a challenge was what Corin enjoyed.

Tange stood silent, both of them waiting for the first strike. He wasn't going to wait all day he was going to go in- _3....2.....1....Now!_ He darted forward shooting his right fist at Tange's collar bone, missing as Tange ninety-degreed out of the way-

-and kicked Corin hard in the chest making his forward arched body lift off the ground into the air about three inches. As he hit the debris infested floor, Tange tried upper-cutting him missing his chin by an inche as he arched his whole upper body back.

Recovering from the dodge, he tried again, shooting his right fist at Tange this time getting him in the chest and sent him flying back a few yards, landing with a thud on his back. He ventured forward, running and went to run his boot into Tange's face.

All he got was the pounding of metal, seeing Tange at the last second, rolling on his stomach to Corin's left, simultaneously placing his hands on the ground, pushing at it and letting his whole body rise into the air. He delivered a half-body twist to come face to face with Corin and ran his fist into the side of his head making him stumble sideways in uncoordinated steps.

Tange was much more stronger than the encounter, visciously stronger, more aggressive in which Corin admired in a fighter. He turned to face Tange catching his fist in his hand and pulled him forward, swung him over his head and slammed him into the metal platform on his back. The sound of impact was sweet, a loud explosive-like sound that reverberated through the whole burning stadium, louder then the flickering of flames.

He had stunned Tange. His body laid momentarily paralyzed as he slowly got up. This was Corin's chance, it was time for him to toy with Tange's mind and emotion, get him enraged and at the same time surprised.

* * *

_Oh shit!_ The pain surged through his whole body as Tange knew that he were to die any second now, the passing time to give Corin the advantage to deliver the final blow that would end his life as the leech man ended Caitlyn by stabbing debris through her upper torso. 

He waited as the pain swiftly died down in seconds. And in seconds nothing happened. Tange quickly got up to his feet to face Corin, _Oh shit not this again! _He thought out loud, seeing Corin, his hands with flames engulfed them standing over three leech men corpses that were cooked by fire twenty feet away.

"I'm surprised by your improvement in strength by anger and hate." Corin shouted, his face partly blocked by the thick black smoke. He stepped forward showing his face which showed his clenched teeth and wide hateful eyes. Corin waved his hands around like performing a sacred ritual and sent a stream of bluish green flames to the leech corpses.

Watching, the B.O.W.s slowly rose from the ground, two of the three changing their appearance into the familiar faces of the past. The faces of the innocent people of Scrapson, those who were left behind in the now radioactive crater of the city: Dusty Stracener and Michael Jones.

Both of them advanced forward, dressed in the same clothes as they died in. _Their not real, not real. _He told himself this many times as both of them sent forward their own attacks simultaneously at him.

Dusty crouched forward sending a series of hits at him, Tange rebuffed the hits by blocking them by kicking his foot up, and then smashing his fist in Dusty's face. Michael jumped up and brought his foot forward. Tange saw this at the last moment, being hit in the chest in consequence.

He stumbled back tripping over some rubble and falling to the ground. Both Michael and Dusty got on opposite sides of him, Michael behind, Dusty in front. Under his foot was a sharp ended pole, Tange kicked his foot up launching the pole in the air, hitting Dusty in the chin, stunning him momentarily giving Tange enough time to jump up. He grabbed the pole in mid-air, slung it down Dusty's shoulder missing it as he stepped out of the way.

Just to make sure, he kicked his foot back, hitting Michael in the chest or whatever, he couldn't see him. At that same time, he swung the pole back, hitting Michael again and swung it forward again, this time hitting Dusty in the shoulder, driving it through his chest and out the side of his waist, cutting him vertically in half. The illusion of Dusty burst in a pile of leeches and then melted away.

Tange quickly turned around and ran the sharp rusty end of the pole into Michael's chest. He flung it up, cutting his face in half from the chin up. The illusion wasn't over, his face grew together with the sliced ends. Tange grew impatient, these things were wasting his time, he quickly swung the pole slicing the leech head off the body. The illusion quickly evaporated and fell into a pile of leeches and melted away.

He turned around dropping the pole to see Corin standing there, but it wasn't what he was going to expect. Standing in front of him was something he knew he couldn't destroy. It was the illusion of Caitlyn.

"Tange..." she said, was this real? Was she real? He couldn't tell. She died about a few minutes ago, maybe she wasn't dead. Maybe she was unconcious. But he saw the killer stick her through the back with a pole. She was-

_NO! Her pulse stopped, her body was cold, this is not her. I closed her frozen eyes with my hands, I-_

She touched his face, warming it up with the palm of her hand. "No!" he shouted stepping away from her grasp, "Get away! You're not real, you're already dead."

"No...I'm not." she said calmly stepping towards him.

"You have to kill her..." Corin said from behind him. "You and I know that she is not real. An illusion, testing your skills, your emotion." he continued, "Kill her."

"I can't-"

"Do it! Kill her now!" Corin shouted, getting frustrated. Tange heard Corin approach him quickly.

His shoulder was pulled towards Corin making Tange turn his whole body. Corin had the look of hate in his eyes as he swung the back of his fist across Tange's face making him fall hard to ground.

"DO IT!" he screamed.

Tange rolled on his back as he recovered from painful blow, his eyes and ears ringing. He got up, facing Caitlyn, _so real..._Her real body was only lying ten feet to his left, he could tell no difference in appearance of the illusion.

She moved forward, slow and steady, Tangejust watching. Then something overcame him, in the back of his head something revolted to his silence and stillness. _A mere illusion, look, her body is right there, the real one! LOOK! _He looked at her real body, _now look at the fake one. See look, a pure evil, wrapped in a pretty wrapper. You know that's what it is, kill the evil, restore and purify the future. _

Tange quickly realized what his mind just said. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!!" he screamed jumping forward and slamming both his fist into the illusion, sending it to the wreckage of what was left of the control tower. He screamed in rage, running forward as the Caitlyn illusion recovered from the impact of the attack, shrieking loudly, jumping up and charging towards him.

They both slammed into each other, Tange hearing Corin laughing in the background. He wasn't going to show the creature one bit of mercy, he sent punch after punch into the face of the creature, screaming through his clenched teeth. He kicked Caitlyn in the stomach knocking her or it to the floor. He snatched the discarded pole he had dropped and raised it over his head, looking her in the eyes.

"Tange..." she said, "don't do it. I'm real, don't kill me..."

He hesitated, _not real. Here's a little newsflash, NOT REAL! _He screamed, running the sharp ended point of the pole through the neck of the illusion, hearing Caitlyn's voice next screaming in pain. Her cry of pain got to him, he began to feel that bump in the back of his throat and felt the warm tears form up and fall down his face. He was angered and sad at the same time, the voice of pain subsided and died away as the illusion quickly turned back to the leech body structure and melted away.

The pole landed on the ground with a loud clang as Tange turned around quickly, sadness subsiding quickly to bloodlust, facing Corin who was only about arms length away from him.

Given no hesitation, he stepped forward smoothly and quickly and smashed his fist into Corin's face, seeing a cloud of blood shoot out of Corin's face anddissipate into the air, like smoke. Corin stumbled back turning his back to him and as quick as Tange saw it swing at his head from the side. He quickly ducked jumping at Corin's side, watching him move out of the way as he swung his arms overhead and-

-Tange felt a hard sharp pain in his back. Corin's hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and lifted him in the air. Tange began feeling blow after blow smashing into his body, everywhere. He grunted in pain, unbearable pain feeling it take the very soul away from his body.

* * *

Corin didn't stop sending the furious punches and kicks, while sustaining Tange in the air by one arm. Pure, sweet, victoriuos, _REVENGE!_ He laughed in his mind. Hearing Tange's screams of pain was music to his ears. 

He began laughing out loud, quickly stopping and throwing Tange to the ground, the sound of Tange's body and theground impacting together whichechoed throughout the destroyed platform.

Tange looked dead by the way he laid there, "Finally..." he said silently to himself temporarily exhuasted. He glanced over at his body and smiled cheerfully. He-

-"Oh...shit...." moaned Tange as he slowly crawled to his feet.

Corin growled walking towards him as Tange turned to face him, "WHY WON'T YOU GIVE UP AND DIE?!!" his shouting statement echoed through the room as he launched his arm from the side to Tange's face, Tange holding his arm up to defend the attack. Corin did the same with his other arm being stopped again by the same thing.

* * *

Tange felt like shit after that fall, but still he fought on. After stopping the second blow of Corin's punch. His nemesispulled his left arm away very slowly, time seeming to slow down. Tange quickly flung his arms out, his head then throbbing painfully as he shot both his arms forward at Corin, everything slowed down, the background waving around, Tange felt dizzy. 

_B-b-boom! _The impact of his fists was devastatingly loud, an explosive sound that rang in his ears. next was the painful moaning of Corin as Tange's fists slid across his face.

The reality of time quickly came back putting time back to the way it was. Tange began falling after the blow, same as Corin. They were both falling to the ground Tange hitting first to what he felt. Corin landed next, laying flat on his back and stayed motionless. Darkness envied Tange's eyes as he lost conscious.

The fight was over...for now. The winner was no one due to a simultaneous knockout.

**End of Part III: The Great Fall**

* * *

**Note: Back again. Okay, the story is not over. What a short Part III.I probably said that I wasn't going to leave any notes behind, apparently I lied.This is like the halfway point of the story, pretty weird? I hope not. Anyway read and review. More to come. L8er**


	26. Restoring Umbrella Peace

**Part IV: Chaos Theory**

Chapter Twenty-5: Restoring Umbrella Peace

"Shit!" Cypher cursed under his breath as hundreds of Umbrella forces poured in through the top of the roof of the stadium. Turning from the cameras after Tange and Corin's super brawly mode battle ending in a simultaneous knockout, he ordered everyone to leave. Everyone followed pouring through the exit.

The camera was shot out blocking Cypher's view on what the soldiers were doing. He grabbed his gun and exited from the room when the door crashed open, ten to fiftheen Umbrella men barging in with MP5Ks, dressed in black, their bodies covered in it surronding Cypher and knocking him to the ground. "What should we do with him?" one asked. "Kill him?"

"NO!" Cypher turned his head towards the voice, seeing the Osiris step through the doorway with Aurora and Athena beside him who were armed as well but with no helmets or gas masks on. "Leave him here."

_Oh, thank god! _Cypher thought in relief, "shit..."

"And Cypher?"

He looked at the Osiris who was standing above him with a rifle in his hands smiling widely. "Mess with the corporation again, and your life will become mine. And the deal is off..."

Cypher raised the gun, if he was going to live he might as well shoot the Osiris, he was too slow as the Osiris stepped aside, and Cypher felt a sharp hard pain on his back. He fell to the ground on his back looking up. The soldier that put him to the ground placed his foot on his shoulder and slammed the butt of the rifle into the side of Cypher's face.

He gave out a short gasp in pain as his head fell back and he lost conciousness.

* * *

Surge got out of the totaled boat helping Orchid out as they began to escape from the base after Umbrella foot soldiers began pouring in from the top of the stadium from cables. They hadn't seen them yet but if they did, Surge would shoot them. Finding an Umbrella water vehicle on the doorstep of HCF would explain that both of them were the main culprits and would be put to death or experimented. Surge did not want that.

They had found two handguns in the overhead storage in the pilot's section before they got off. They didn't know how to get off but they would try, Surge turned a corner after going up a metal catwalk with Orchid not far behind, one of the soldiers met them on the top. "What the hell?! You're coming with-"

Surge shot him and took his MP5K, the noise alerted more soldiers as they began opening fire on both of them. "Come on!" he shouted, straffing to his left as he let loose hot lead at their attackers. Surge was then seized by the barrel of his gun and thrown to the ground. Orchid came next and he looked up seeing soldiers standing above them with their weapons fixed on them.

* * *

Orchid and Surge were taken down from the catwalk seeing the Osiris and his two female henchmen who were holding a Chinese man with a gun point. "Ah...Handpicked operative by me...Decide to betray me have you?" the Osiris said smoothly, "Well let me tell you what will happen next time you cross the line."

He turned around looking at the Chinese man, "What's your name?!" he commanded.

"Bei!- Bei Sun!"

He turned to face them, "let me show you what will happen next time you cross the fucking line again." He faced the man and walked behind him so Bei couldn't see what he was doing.

The Osiris armed the rifle he was holding and aimed it at the back of Bei's head, _NO! _He pulled the hammer back on the rifle and the back of Bei's head caved in and his forehead flew open as three flaps of connected flesh and bone exploded out, blood and brains spraying the ground.

THe Osiris looked up at them with an angered look on his face, "THAT WOULD BE YOU TWO NEXT TIME! UNDERSTAND?!" he shouted.

Surge and Orchid stayed silent when she felt a sharp pain on the side of her face and fell to the ground. She was hit in the side of the head with the butt of one of the soldier's gun. She dimly saw them do the same to Surge as he looked at her, shouting loudly and falling to the ground.

She heard the Osiris talking, trying to catch what he was saying she heard him say, "I....these two.....taken to......Raccoon Laboratories....."

"........Yes sir......Understood!......What.....Prepare to move out!"

* * *

Tange woke up after being knocked out seeing Corin's body a few feet from his and jumped up. Corin's eyes opened swiftly when a couple of gunshots rang out in the chamber. Tange heard Corin groan in pain as ten or fiftheen darts flew into his chest and Corin fell back into a deep sleep.

"Who the fuck?...."

"Tange Roland!" someone shouted.

Tange turned around seeing the Osiris standing behind him with a group of ten soldiers dressed in black with their faces covered standing on the Osiris' left and right side. "It's such a beautiful day for Umbrella." He turned his head slightly at the soldiers, "Take him out."

With that command the whole group darted towards him with metal batons gleaming in the fiery light. One struck Tange but he rebuffed the attack but, was soon overwhelmed as all of them were raining blows on him, knocking him back to the ground. With the unbearable pain, more painful than the fight Tange was too stunned to scream in pain as white light engulfed his vision and he felt pain no more.

---

"Take both of them to the Raccoon Laboratories." The Osiris ordered, "It's time for Umbrella to take control again."

* * *

**Four days later...**

* * *

Surge couldn't see anything because of the sack over his head, all he saw was the blurred lights on the ceiling. He then realized Orchid, was she with him? "Orchid?"

"I'm here Surge-"

"SHUT UP!" someone then shouted.

Surge was being guided somewhere, twisting and turning. First a long ass helicoptor ride, then being guided through what seemed to be a maze, _what next? A talking dinosaur. And so much for the two million dollars._

Then the sound of a sliding metal door came to his field of hearing, he was then pushed, hearing Orchid grunt a little. Then the sack on his head was pulled off of him and he came to looking at a dim lit room with a wall with chizzled bullet holes. "Oh shit..." he said to himself. He looked to his right seeing Orchid in the next cell as a gaurd removed the sack from her head and began talking to her and then pushing her into the wall. She hit the wall with a thump and fell to the ground.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" he shouted going towards the cell but was then caught by the neck and was brought to the ground.

"Hold it right there prick! Welcome to the Raccoon Laboratories; your new home. Your experimentation begins in two weeks!" He was seized by the hair and brought up to his feet facing a overly built man with a sick look on his face. "Before those seventy-two hours are up...The Osiris said I can do whatever the fuck I want to do with you!" he laughed showing his blackened, tarred teeth.

Surge looked at the cell Orchid was in who was still laying on the ground, she couldn't get up because of her hands cuffed to behind her. Surge then realized that he was handcuffed too. "Ah...Shit" he said looking at the guard again and was then punched in the face, his head turning to the right sharply as his body hit the wall. He hit the ground and began panting hard. Looking at the next cell Orchid was then getting the beating also, her personnal torture assitant kicked her in the stomach so hard that her crouched body flew up into the air by two inches.

"You like that, don't you bitch?" her gaurd said as he pulled her up and she spat in his face. He quickly recovered from her rude accusation and threw her against the metal bars hearing her let out a scream in pain. Surge ran into the guard who was kicking the shit out of him and was then stopped as he was pushed to the ground, and the guard pressed his heavy foot on his shoulder and with his other foot began smashing Surge in the face. Surge tried moving his face out of the way but the guard kept kicking it to face his boot everytime he tried. The kicking then stopped and Surge spit some blood out from his mouth.

He was pulled up again, this time by the hair and the guard grabbed him by his shirt collar and bent him down and rammed the side of his body into the metal bars. Surge screamed in pain, his mouth launching more blood out, "Listen to me. My name is Gail Hitler!"

Surge remarked to his name, "Hitler? I can't tell the mother fucking difference. You act just like him, all you need is that shitty mustasche to top it off you Nazi faggot!"

"I appreciate the compliment..." he laughed, "but I can be much worse if you want." He punched him in the face again and Surge fell to the concrete ground, "But you have no choice over that!"

* * *

Orchid was thrust into the metal bars again, giving out another painful scream. She couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground and as Joey Mendez; her personnal assistant reached to grab her, she kicked him in the groin with her free legs. He fell to the ground screaming and looked over seeing Surge's assistant stop beating him and walk towards her cell crouching down next to Mendez. "Joey, my friend, are you okay?"

"That bitch fucking kicked my nuts." he screamed gripping his balls; the fucker deserved it.

"I'll take over from here, watch the other one, if he makes a run for the exit, do whatever you want."

He approached Orchid and pulled her to her feet. He towered over her with his muscular body. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and slapped her with the palm of his hand. That was so far the most gently thing she felt all day.

"Well beautiful, my name is Gail Hitler. You'll be lucky if I don't get the chance to fuck you!" He laughed as he pushed her to the ground and kicked her in the chest. She screamed so loud this time that the sound echoed. Blood was the only thing she could taste right now and pain was next to it. She couldn't see because of her long hair overshadowing her eyes.

Hitler stopped and she blew the hair out of her eyes seeing Surge coughing up blood.

"Are you okay Mendez?" Hitler said to his friend, "Better? Better? Good."

* * *

Surge looked up seeing another man walk into his cell, "Oh, no...Changing of the guard." He was brought to his feet again, the man was not as big as Hitler but was about to whoop his ass around.

The man whispered in his ear. "Hi, name's Joey Mendez and you are dead sexy!"

_Oh shit..._his mind said, "You fucking gay ass." he said, his whole body pounding in pain. "Maybe that's why you stopped beating on Orchid."

Mendez kicked him in the back, sending message after message to his brain saying that fucking hurts. He fell to the ground again waiting for the next attack but his handcuffs were losened and taken off his hands and a bucket was sat next to him. "Drink up, we begin again in two days." Mendez said walking out of the cell and closing the metal door. Great, that was something new, he was beat up by Hitler and a homosexual. _What could be better?_

There was no bed and Orchid was laying against the bars with a bucket of water next to her head. Surge crawled to the divider that seperated him from her. He stopped as he was close enough to whisper to her. ".....Or-Orchid?..."

She coughed turning her head to him, "....Ya..."

"We shouldn't of....taken Cypher's plea for that money..." He looked at her as he finished his sentence seeing that she had passed out, he didn't blame her for listening, she needed the time to rest as he did. He crawled back to the bucket of water and dipped his face in it, chugging gulp after gulp of water and then collasping to the ground seeing Mendez and Hitler sitting at a metal rusty table playing Blackjack as the television above them was showing a baseball game.

* * *

Dr. Gregory Walker sipped his coffee as he watched the two units being hooked up to the monitors and placed in stasis tubes. He looked at the report given to him by the Umbrella Delivery boys and skimmed the page.

_Subject: Tange Roland  
Ex-U.B.C.S. member  
Missing for 4 months  
Retrieved: HCF Antarctic Base_

Transported here for T-Veronica and X-Tyrant Virus experiments.

Special notes by supervisor 'Osiris:' Erase mind, install controll programs. If you are able to do this a raise will be brought to you in cash, Dr. Walker....Enjoy!

He skimmed to the next page and began to read:

_  
Subject: Corin Pearson  
Ex-U.B.C.S. member  
Missing 4 months  
Retrieved: HCF Antarctic Base_

Warning! Handle with caution. Subject is to be held at all times on tranquilizer fluids. Must not wake up.

Transported for T-Veronica and X-Tyrant Virus experiments.

Special note by supervisor 'Osiris:' Same as subject 'Roland.' Higer payment in store if you are able to do the same as Roland.

Gregory threw the clipboard aside onto the metal table, hearing it clatter. He'll do what the Osiris asks. It's not that hard. He took another sip of his coffee and set it on the table. To get everything to go as planned he needed to assemble his finest scientists from all fields of study and assign the top security guards to monitor both specimens at all times during experimentation and after.

Tomorrow would be his sixth year being at the Raccoon Laboratories. The lab was built after the bombing of Raccoon City in 1998. He also read some history on the company, that it was shut down completely after the bombings and was soon reopened in April 20th, 2005 by the United States because the country was interested in Umbrella's B.O.W. research and wanted to profit off the company. After the nuking of Scrapeson, the United States didn't care whatsoever about what Umbrella did, only that they continue their research as planned.

This was the Golden Age for the Umbrella Inc., and with Dr. Justin Leech gone with Scrapeson after discovering the X-Tyrant Virus, he was appointed to be head scientis of Umbrella, "and it was sweet." he said to himself. As long as he continued his research, he was to stay on top.

* * *

**Note: What do you think, I'm on a role here today, it's awesome. I'm writing as you read this chapter or while writing this review. There is more yet to come and it will only get better and better. L8er!**


	27. The Apocalyptic Awakening

**Chapter Twenty-6: The Apocalyptic Awakening **

2 days later...

This morning, both specimens were both hooked up to multiple wires and cords relaying to computer systems, and concealed in separate stasis chambers. Pearson in the left stasis and Roland in the right. Subject Pearson was still on tranqs and that wasn't going to change; the bastard stole samples from the 'Blue Umbrella' Labs in Scrapeson and robbed a tyrant storage warehouse while leaving a mess of charred bodies in his wake at 'Red Umbrella' labs. Plus the rogue had a massive supply of T-Veronica fused to his DNA. Second in charge scientist Austin Halen had been running infinitive check-ups on both specimens. Experimentation and memory deleting were to take place in five minutes, or when Dr. G. Walker arrives. Austin had been here for only a year less than Walker, and both of them had been getting along fine with no interruptions or arguments.

The metal doors at the end of the room slid open, and Austin looked up hoping that it would be Walker but finding that it was the dozen count soldiers. All of them were dressed in armored plating and wore gas masks, their eyes only visible. They all held MP5Ks in their gloved hands, with assault shotguns slung over their backs. Two of the twelve were not wearing helmets but headsets; they must be the captains. The two unmasked men advanced toward him as scientist began pouring through the door with Dr. Walker still not there.

"Dr. Halen?" one said addressing him. "By Walker's orders, if anything goes wrong, we'll have to take over."

"Okay, sounds good to me." he replied, "By the way, have you two seen Walker?"

The other spoke answering his question, "He's on his way, we met him on the surface before entering."

"Good-if he doesn't show in the next-" he checked his watch, "-two minutes, we'll have to start without-"

The doors opened again and Gregory Walker strolled in with his morning cup of coffee and set in on the table besides him, "Okay, everyone...sorry for my late arrival, Captain Taylor and Robinson- if you would set your teams up before we get started."

The two captains faced their teams and made some hand motions, and five of the men went to the left side of the room while the other five went to the right, lining up against the wall. The two captains advanced and stood by the exit.

"Okay!" Gregory shouted, "Let's start." He then came towards Austin where he looked at the computer monitor staring in astonishment. "Well, what is it?" Gregory said.

"Look at the screen." Austin replied, "Subject Pearson has had the T-Veronica in his system for a little more than fifteen years. The virus has fused into his brain."

"I know. Umbrella injected it into him after Alexia went into her sleep ten years later."

"What about Roland?" he said pointing to the next screen, which showed low levels of virus in him.

"He must've got it from Pearson, we did nothing to him."

Austin sighed tapping the top of the monitor with his hands making a drum beat, "so what do plan to do, balance out the amount of virus in them and apply the X-Tyrant?"

Gregory nodded his head, "Yeah... But were going to test the X-Tyrant on Pearson so we can get results before applying it to Roland."

"...and then we do the memory erase." Austin added looking at the stasis tubes. "What's going to become of them after we are done?"

"Don't know, and why should we care?"

"Oh yeah..." Austin commented with a smile.

Gregory left Austin and looked over at Stevy Johnson; another scientist who was in charge of the amounts of virus for each specimen, "Stevy, balance out Roland's Veronica amounts to Pearson."

Austin was in charge looking at the neural and brain wave patterns of each specimen. Everything was stable. Stevy began typing away on the console he was stationed in, "Applying Twenty Milli-Liters of Veronica." He stopped typing and placed his hand on a lever. "Delivery on stand-by..." he pulled the lever back, "Delivery on way..."

The smooth churning of a machine switched on and Austin looked at the wall, seeing a giant storage tank with the T-Veronica virus stored inside while being reinforced with Plexi-glass. Next to it was the X-Tyrant virus storage, its bluish-orange colors gleaming brightly. On the other side of the room was the purple liquid of the G-Virus and next to that was the clear blue T-Virus. All the storage tanks were as round as a dinner platter and ran the height of the floor to the ceiling. Austin thought that was risky, but after notifying the Osiris he simply replied that it was reinforced with the thickest and strongest glass. He was right, it was the thickest and strongest but, that didn't seem to calm Austin down. He might as well just stop thinking and_ shut-up about it._

With the large amount of virus submitted to Roland, would cause high percentage in mutation, but with the virus already in his body already, it would fuse with the virus entering his body and no harm would be done, only that his senses and strengths would go above average and balance out to the same as Pearson's. Which it did as Austin watched the screen.

"Austin?" informed Gregory. "How is it?"

He looked over acknowledging his response and looked at the monitor, seeing Roland's neural and brain wave patterns tie down with Pearson's. Austin gave him a thumbs up and replied with, "It's all good."

* * *

"Excellent!" Gregory commented cheerfully, "That's end of stage room, Stevy, switch to X-Tyrant virus." 

"Yes, sir" Stevy replied, the whirling of machines churning through the room again. "Relaying virus to Pearson...Amount?"

"Hmm..." he forgot what the amount was, he went to the table and took a couple gulps of his coffee, looking over at the captains, "How you guys doing?"

They both nodded their heads without saying anything and turned their attention away from him. Gregory looked at his papers seeing that it was ten milli-liters. "That would be ten milli-liters Stevy."

"Aye, aye." Stevy responded, "delivering now."

" Austin?" he then said, "keep an eye on the screens."

"Howard?" he said next, catching Glen Howard's attention, "Double the amount of tranqs."

Howard said nothing since he was only two weeks new and didn't know anyone that well, only those porno mags he had in his quarters..._bastard._

Gregory looked at the clear skinny tubes, installed in Pearson glow an orange-bluish color as it entered his body. He quickly jerked his head towards Austin who was intensely looking at the screen. " Austin, is it a thumbs up?"

Austin stayed quiet, "Yes it is! It's a thumbs-" his voice quickly stopped as he looked at the monitor, "Oh no!"

"What?!" Gregory said running to the monitor, "Oh shit, tell me you're joking." He looked at the screen seeing multiple windows popping up and saying in big words: _WARNING! BRAIN ACTIVITY INCREASING!_

"He's waking up!" Austin shouted, "What do we do?"

Gregory turned towards the captains, "Ready your men!" but they were already up, giving orders through hand motions and all the masked men armed all their weapons and readied at the stasis capsule.

Austin began reading the screen, "Strength: rising. Senses: on the fritz! Brain activity: Un-stable and rising! Oh, shit! Oh, fuck!"

"Shut-up!" Gregory shouted, "Stevy! Stop the delivery."

"Too late!" Stevy shouted. Alarms began sounding off and the emergency lights activated. The locks on the door activated, sealing them into the sealed room.

_Boom!_ All the lights then went off at the same time and all the alarms stopped, and the emergency lights clicked on.

"Howard?" Gregory whispered, "Check to see if he's up."

"O-o-okay..." He watched Howard walk to the stasis tube and peer into it, and turned his back to the tube looking at him, "Still unconscious."

Gregory looked at the monitor which was still on for some reason, then realizing that all the computers ran on a separate generator. The monitor showed all warning windows gone and Pearson's body functions were back to normal. "Hmm, must've been a glitch in the system." He looked up and his eyes widened.

"What?" Howard said bewilderedly. Pearson was removing all the tubes and looked down at Howard. His eyes were changed to a bright blue color with a red pupil which wasn't a human pupil but a reptile version.

"What?" Howard said again, even more confused and too stupid to turn around and see.

Austin answered loudly, breaking the silence, "Howard! Watch the fuck out!"

Too Late! In Lightning speed, Pearson shot his hand through the stasis tube and-

-right through Howard's chest, his hand coming out of his chest grasping his pulsing heart. Howard was lifted into the air, already dead, his features frozen in time. Pearson then threw his broken body against the wall and jumped out of the stasis tube landing lightly on his feet, between the two stasis tubes. He looked at Roland's stasis tube and smiled, then turning his attention on everyone.

"HOLY SHIT!" Austin shouted stumbling from the console and making a break for the door which was locked. Pearson flung his arm forward and a fleshly tentacle shot out of the palm of his hand and jetted through the back of Austin's neck and wrapped around it.

Gregory was shocked as the tentacle brought Austin's body in front of his face. Gregory was breathing fast, looking at Austin's dead face when he suddenly smiled widely and look at him.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted falling to the ground.

"Hi, Gregory!" Austin said in a cheerful voice which grew to a low growl, "TIME TO DIE!" The tentacle then through his body to the ground and the sound of gunfire erupted in the room.

Pearson slammed into the wall as round after round dug into his chest, each wound letting black liquid out. His skin color changed to a shade of dark grey as he fell against the wall again. The gunfire stopped when all the soldiers ran out of ammo, the room now silent as they began to reload.

The body soon rose from the ground and Pearson opened his reptilian eyes and smiled holding both his arms out, "God created the Earth in seven days....Watch me destroy it!" With that multiple tentacles shot out of his arm and seized about four of the men in the room, including Stevy. The tentacles holding the bodies then banged them against the virus storage tanks.

Gunfire erupted again, spraying each of the tentacles with hot led. Without even reacting to the rounds the tentacles slammed the bodies into the storage tanks again so hard that all of them shattered releasing the viruses.

Gregory watched as the virus went to liquid to powder in less then a second. The room got real hot all of a sudden as all the vapors combined. This was not good, with the viruses out all together would cause all life signs not to mutate, but vaporize into thin air.

His body then began burning intensely and he looked at his hands and screamed. They were melting away, the flesh peeling off and disappearing into thin air. All the soldiers around the room were reacting the same way as him as Pearson stood silently watching everyone die. He shot out another tentacle at the door, causing it to shatter open and walked out.

It took Gregory Taylor a very long time to die. The intense pain was the last thing he felt. After the viruses left the room and fell into the water supply and air conditioning system, the whole base was brought into turmoil, but with the large amount released, it would not dissipate until taking over a few cities. Or more. This is the awakening of another OUTBREAK.

* * *

There was a loud boom and the cell doors opened suddenly for Orchid and Surge. They weren't tortured yet today, maybe because Gail and Mendez were probably having gay anal sex. A sick thought, Surge said to himself. His whole body was bruised as he left the cell. Orchid followed along grabbing a baton from the rusty table. The door ahead of them then sealed closed, hearing the whining of air- 

-and then the vapor being let into the room from openings in the ceiling. Surge and Orchid fell to the ground, feeling the air intoxicate them. Surge felt drunk realizing that this vapor wasn't sent out to kill them, but put them to sleep momentarily for who knows how long. Well, it was better than being tortured.

* * *

**  
Note: How was that chapter? I hope you liked that a lot. I simply enjoyed writing it. Well you can probably unravel the plot right now. Still writing more, please R&R. L8a!**


	28. You're Either Alive or Not Breathing

**Chapter Twenty-7: You're Either Alive or Not Breathing **

**16 hours later...**

Orchid woke up, opening her eyes slowly at first, and then quickly realizing where she was, she jumped to her feet, scanning the room. Emergency lights were on revealing the exit which was to her left. She feet picked up the skinny metal baton she took from that rusty table before passing out who knows how long ago.

She saw Surge who was lying on his stomach and quickly ran to him, crouching down and shaking his shoulders, "Surge! Surge! Wake up!"

His hand moved, and then his legs as he crawled to his knees, glancing at her. "Orchid?"

"Ya, it's me," she replied her voice quickly changing to despair, "come on, we have to get out of here."

Surge got to his feet, quickly seeing the door, "did you try that door?" He said walking to it, pulling the metal handle. The door did not hesitate to move.

_"Virus ventilation incomplete. All doors locked and will unlock when ventilation is complete."_

"I guess not." He commented turning from the door, "From that message the announcer said, I say we have another outbreak."

"So, what do we do?" Orchid said, "Just sit here until it's complete?"

"I guess so."

"Damn Umbrella and their outbreaks..." she snarled under her breath, silent enough so only she can hear.

Surge approached the television set by the table and pressed the power button. The screen flickered on, revealing the big green number '03' on the top right hand corner of the screen. Wavy distortion began breaking over the set, and a man's voice could be heard. Surge banged his hand on top of the set, the picture coming clear. It was a man; a news man, standing over a city. The city itself was big; gigantic. Smoke stacks were sprouting from the many towering buildings as the news man spoke to the screen.

* * *

_"Cindy and Ray, it is not looking good!" he shouted, "mass chaos has just quickly erupted in Hybrid and Arclay City. See, look at the thick smoke rising from the many areas. I don't know what has happened, many people are saying that riots have broke out. As I said, it is not looking good." _

The screen changed showing two people sitting behind a counter, more people were running around the roomshouting at each other. Two bars flashed at the bottom of the screen showing the names of the two news members; Cindy Jenkins and Ray Johnson. The screen then split vertically, showing the man who was speaking on the left side.

"Eddie, can you describe more of what you see?" Cindy said.

"As I said, it is not good. Look over there at the Raccoon City Crater," the camera shifted towards a huge light brown crater which had a faint cloud of blue vapor rising from the crater. "There happens to be some kind of...fumes, emitting from the crater, also located there is the Raccoon Laboratories which is strictly off limits to any civillians." The camera shifted back to Eddie's face who was combing his hair back with his hand as he continued speaking through his mike. "Also, you can see yet, a mass crowd of people wandering near that gas station." The camera zoomed in so far that the features of the crowd were able to be shown, their body and clothes, dirty and encrusted with blood.

"Eddie man, I don't think-" the camera man started.

"-Oh! Oh! Oh my God!" The camera zoomed out and pointed in the direction were Eddie happened to be pointing showing an upcoming bulldozer coming down the street at full speed towards the crowd. "Oh, my God! No, I hope they see that charging vehicle. Oh! No!"

The bulldozer ran through the crowd, mashing and tearing them to shreds. "Eddie! Look!" the camera man then shouted. The camera shifted slightly to the right showing a bus, also running at full speed.

"Oh, God! Cindy and Ray, look at this bus its-"

The bus collided with the bulldozer. The bulldozer rolled on its side as the bus crashed over it, obliterating the group and slammed into the gas station. A big orange ball of fire erupted covering the crowd, gas station, and part of the street, in smoke and fire.The explosion was so bad that the underground tanks exploded and crumbled almost the whole street under the ground, leveling the area by ten feet.

"Oh, Shit! Oh shit!," Eddie shouted. The sound of the explosion hit a couple seconds later, happening to leave Eddie speechless, he put his hand down dropping the mike and wiped his mouth. "Turn off the camera."

"Eddie, don't leave," Cindy said from the news room.

The camera man began refusing, "Eddie, come on man..."

"Turn it off, Cindy and Ray...I'm leaving town. I leave the best of luck to all of you in the Channel 7 News room and too all who have been viewing right now." Eddie began running down the hill he happened to be standing on, "I'm leaving! I quit! Leave town, you guys!"

The camera then switched off and the screen enlarged the news room to fit the screen. "We're sorry for that slight delay." Ray said. "I-"

He held his hand to his ear, so did Cindy. He began talking in a muffled voice and slowly lifted his head to look at the screen, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been told that we are going to pull the plug."

* * *

The T.V. then quickly emitted to static and Orchid stared at Surge, "Now it's a city?" 

"I believe so..." he said as he switched the channels to another news broadcasting system. "Great, here's another one."

* * *

_"We're going to go to Donna Singleton live, who is in downtown Hybrid City." _

The screen changed showing a chubby European woman. She didn't speak right away and then started with, "Hello, Hybrid 14 News. Before coming down here, police officials handed me this gun." She waved her free hand up revealing a pistol, "As you can see the police have set up barricades to prevent any danger forwhat happened to be riots. For all I know now is that the mayor has declared martial law. Also,Umbrella employees earlier entered the city, armed to the teeth. Armed to the teeth, this is how bad the situation is."

The camera shifted right, showing police cars behind orange cones, and orange and white striped blockades. Police officers, all wearing black armor pads, were standing around looking over the blockades with handguns or shotguns in hand. An ambulance was parked near the sidewalk with its back doors wide open. Paramedics were in their uniforms running checks on the medical gear inside the cab. The camera began shuffling forward, following Donna who was approaching an officer. "Excuse me, sir?"

The officer turned around, looking at the camera and pointed at it. "Quit eating that sandwich fat boy, this isn't the movies."

Donna smiled slightly and began, "What is your comment on the situation sir?"

"I don't know, actually, we don't know the situation. It all started with a phone call and-" he turned around, "Hey, Bob? Holy shit!"

The camera moved towards a screaming, showing a group of animals attacking another cop as he fell to the ground, failing to fire at the targets.

"Move! Lady get the hellout of here!" The officer screamed, "Go! Go!" he pulled his gun out and began firing as everyone ran away, the camera dropping to the ground showing ahalf eaten sandwich on the asphaltand the screen going blank.

* * *

_Beep! "Ventilation complete...All doors secure for further activity."  
_  
Surge turned off the television set and went for the door and stopped.

"What is it now?" Orchid asked.

He moved the handle, "its jammed-" a moaning came from the other side of the door. "Oh, shit!" he whispered.

Orchid walked to him, the baton in her hands, "You break the door down, and I enter first," she said waving the baton in front of her.

"Okay." Surge backed up, "On my mark. Three, two, one-" He hit the door with the side of his body and the door flung open and he stumbled in, Orchid went in next, the juicy eating noises taking over her hearing. She looked forward seeing a couple of corpses bent over feasting on a body.

As Surge came next to her, they suddenly rose slowly and quickly turned around and began slouching towards them. Surge ran to the other side of the room. Orchid swung the baton down over one's head, the snapping of bone erupted and the zombie's head went inside its shoulders, fluids spewing out of its noise, mouth, and eyes as it fell to the ground.

Orchid spotted an elevator lift when they were finished and lightly jogged to it. Surge began fiddling around a metal cabinet, jerking the door open in one fluid motion, a few weapons. Orchid turned around quickly reacting to the flying handgun Surge then threw at her, catching it with her left hand and inspected it before placing it in her pocket.

_Chung!_ Orchid darted her head to an unopened door labeled 'storage room' and walked to it taking the handgun out. She placed her hand on the handle and pulled it down and pulled it open, stepping back. It was Gail and Mendez;_ filthy bastards._ To Orchid's diagnoses, they probably barricaded themselves into the room when the outbreak occurred. Now theyare all happy ass and prancing around. Surge came next to her and smiled and raised his handgun and fired. Gail's head sank in like a rotten pumpkin and fell to the ground with a wet plop.

Taking her time Orchid took an aim at Mendez, his eyes crossed and his rotten hands stretched out towards her. She noticed something and looked at the handgun and noticed a small laser pointer at the bottom end of the barrel. She flipped the small switch emitting a navy blue laser. She chuckled in her mind and raised the gun again and grinned, "this is for you, Mendez; you torture happy homosexual." She pulled the hammer back, feeling the kick on the weapon lightly bend her arms. The side of Mendez face exploded outward and his eye flew out the back of his head. "Sweet..." she then commented silently.

"I think we've lost it now." Surge commented loudly stepping into the storage room and opening one of the lockers on the side of the wall and froze.

"What is it?" she said walking approaching him to see what he was seeing. Her eyes widened; it was their operation suit; the one they had worn on the 'Renegade.' They smelled clean and in fact,they wereclean being preserved in a clearsuit holder. Vest and everything, "Look, even the infrared scopes," she smiled taking them out and putting them on, chuckling like a little kid.

Surge pulled the suit out and handed it to her, "this one's yours," he pulled out the next suit which was a bigger size, "and this is mine."

Orchid took off her Umbrella prison clothes, not caring if Surge saw her body as she slid into her pants. She next put on the light bullet proof jacket and next the vest with the clip and weapon holders. She quickly glanced over at Surge who was tying his combat boots, and then scratched her shoulder feeling the bust of the Umbrella symbol sewed into her suit. Orchid placed one of the loose edges between her fingers and ripped it off and dropped it.

"I'm ready." Surge said victoriously as if it was a race on who could put on their equipment on first.

Orchid finished tying her boots and holstered the gun in her vest, the infrared used to detect any virus attackers and the elbow and knee paddings that made her feel extra safe and protected. "Okey-dokey, let's ride out."

Surge laughed as they reached the lift and boarded. He pulled the red lever on the control pad up and they began to ascend quickly, Orchid looked up seeing the blackness up above and looked at Surge, "What?"

"I've never heard you say that phrase."

"Well, maybe you don't really know me."

"You wouldn't let me." He replied next with a smile. She nodded her head as the fresh air entered her nostrils and the ride up was over.

They stepped off, guns a blazing as they scanned what lied ahead. It was pretty obvious what lied behind; a city in turmoil, no that would be two. Orchid could see the several smoke stacks in the clear night air emitting from many parts of the two cities, they had to be at least three miles apart. Ahead of that was a large black line that stretched around the cities and thick green forest.

Where they stood was a desert. Splintered trees were scattered around the slope and a part of an abandoned building stuck up from the ground.

"I think this is the impact crater we're standing on." Orchid said breaking the silence.

"Ya, good thing the lift dropped us off on a down slope." Surge replied, "Easier to reach the city."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me about the city once again," she started sarcastically, "yet now we have to survive another shit infested outbreak with carriers not so different from the ship, what's next that I remember...ah, yes, those T-202's stalking the place."

"Well, let's just hope," Surge replied, "that none of us end up like Crash."

"What about Speed?"

"You'd have to ask Crash if you get to him before I do. He saw how Speed died, I only saw how the attacker died."

* * *

His eyes opened quickly and he let out a few short gasps of air and fell against the invisible wall. No, it was glass. A glass tubing was what he was in. Tubes were wedged under his skin. He wore these tight shorts which shielded his genitals from the dead people in front of him. Dead? _Oh shit, they are dead._ Tange banged on the thick glass watching it crack to the littlest of strength he applied to it. The thick glass broke away and he landed on the cold ground after pulling the tubes out. Tange felt much different, his hearing felt more acute, his sight was like whoa! Which meant better. He had already found out about his strength.

Tange grew in astonishment because there were no people in the clothes which lie on the ground. To his right was a shattered stasis tube, on the floor were many weapons and round casings. The empty tubes on the walls had be shattered, Tange taking a quick guess on what it was. He walked to a PC and looked at the screen as a line split the screen vertically showing two bodies and two names: _Corin Pearson, WARNING! ESCAPED; Tange Roland, PRESERVED! In the middle of the screen the phrase of words were blinking, T-Veronica dosage matched!  
_  
"How come Corin didn't rid me when he had the chance?" Tange answered his own question, "Because he's crazy and it would be cheating."

Tange picked up a pair of white combat pants and slid them over the piece of cloth that he felt he was wearing. There was a pair of white combat boots and he slid them on, surprised that everything so far matched his size. He then noticed that all the clothes on the ground resembled the shape of a human; first a helmet, then the vest and sweater with the gloves at the end of the sleeves, then the pants and boots. It was like whoever was in these clothes disappeared from the spot without nothing but their bare skin. Tange ignored what he'd noticed and zipped up the light gray long sleeved combat sweater and hitched up the black vest which had an assault shotgun strapped to the back.

He started walking towards the giant blockade door seeing a giant hole in the middle like it was burned in, the charred edges gleaming in the light. He stepped out and began following a trail of blood, and whatever shit was leading the way all the way to an elevator. Tange pressed the button and the doors opened and he quickly walked in peering at the options of floors he had. UP and DOWN. Tange hit down in curiosity, the sudden slight movement shaking the inside. "Oops..." He then pressed up and the doors closed, the humming of the cables being pulled up was heard next. The elevator went up fast, more like three times the speed of an everyday normal elevator. Without warning it came to a stop, Tange holding the rails which were waist high in length. The doors opened and he came face to face with an armed man who was wearing silver colored sunglasses with blue colored lens. Before the man could react to Tange's presence, the barrel of the assault shotgun was against his stomach.

Tange smiled widely and pulled the shades off and put them on. With the barrel still against the armed man's stomach, Tange commanded, "Empty your vest, hand me all guns, mags, knives, and-" he spotted a mini laptop strapped to the man's arm, similar to the one Corin held in Scrapeson, "-and that laptop."

First he was handed a hefty .44 magnum, two daggers, and a 9 millimeter with a couple of clips to go with it. "What are you going to do to me?" The shit scared man asked, lastly handing Tange the laptop.

"You know, I really don't know," Tange answered, "maybe I'll-" in one lightning fast motion, Tange pulled the barrel away from the man and swung it like a bat across his face, "break your nose."

The laptop on his arm was beginning to get uncomfortable as he walked down the hall. He unstrapped it and opened it off, the screen flashed open and a list of objectives were listed:

_1.) Locate test subject Roland. _

2.) Kill Roland.

3.) Report to checkpoint

_Why is it always, kill me?Why not kill Corin and blow it out their ass?_Tange closed it and placed it in his vest pocket and continued walking as the hall T-ed at the end. The left headed to a dead end and the right led to another door. He followed right walking through the door feeling the cool fresh air brush against his face. He stopped suddenly as he saw the fires and smoke rising from two cities a head of him. A chopper than flew over him towards the city, smoke pouring out of the engines. He continued watching as the chopper slammed into a nearby tree and was engulfed in a ball of flames. Flames, speaking of flames... "If Corin could make fire like I've seen him do-" he held out his hand and began thinking of fire coming out of the palm of his hands. A stream of blue flames leaped out of his hand and scorched the ground, "So can I." With these new abilities, Tange would be more than ready to take on the chaotic conditioned cities. Its not like he wanted to venture over to another zombie infested city, _cities_. Corin was still alive and he would kill him and then the Osiris.

The Osiris was the one who started all this, it washe whowas the one who turned Corin into a monster, it washe who invaded the base, it washe who got Caitlyn killed, and it was fuckin'he who turned Tange into another one of his freaks, well he had to give the Osiris credit for that, but still! Revenge would be sweet and hopefully easy.

"Alright, we will infiltrate the base and do as we planned!" someone shouted behind Tange. He quickly hid behind a dump truck and peered over it seeing a group of five men, similar to the man he met in the hall. Tange didn't need to bother with them-

"Hello..." he said spotting one of the soldiers with a pack of C4 plasticexplosives strapped to the back of his vest. With the sun down, it would be easier to apprehend the man because it would serve to Tange as a stragedy of stealth. He took one of the daggers out of his hip pocket and edged towards the group as they entered the way he'd came. The first man was the last man, trailing the group as Tange put him in a headlock and ran the knife into his throat. The gurgle of blood was heard and he dropped the man, his body landing heavily on the ground.

"What the-"

_Shit_, he was spotted, Tange withdrew the knife and ran it into the man's stomach, who had responded to the noise. The last three turned around quickly, but not too quickly for Tange. He sent a shower of shotgun blasts at the group, terminating them in less then a second.

He grabbed the C4 plastics and the detonatorfrom the first man and attached it to the back of his vest, pleased to have no trouble with the vest because they were all the same. _Shit, I admire and hate Umbrella at the same time. Thank you for making the vests all the same, and fuck you for killing everyone I care about._

Turning around to head down the blast crater slope, he stopped looking back at the dump truck he hid by and then glanced back at the slope. He turned away from the slope and pulled the door open from the truck and hopped in. When was the last time he had driven a vehicle? There was the motorcycle in Argentina when confronting and pissing off the Osiris. And there was the _El Camino_ he had driven four months ago. The keys were not in the ignition but that didn't matter, the truck was placed at the downward angle on the slope and all he had to do was put the gear in neutral, despite the fact that neutral wasn't a gear at all.

He fumbled at the levers and found the neutral lever and pulled it back, the sound of dirt being driven into the tires were heard next and the truck began picking up speed, going faster and faster down the slope. Tange began using the brake or hand brake to not go to fast, he didn't want to get down that fast, up here felt safer. _No zombies or Corin, if I had matches and a pack of marshmallows it would to be 'fuck the city' and I would just sit up here, roasting marshmallows._

"Let's get back to reality, shall we?" He said to himself, smiling at the thought as the truck continued its slow adventure down the crater slope.


	29. Misunderstanding Confrontations

**Chapter Twenty-8: Misunderstanding Confrontations **

Surge and Orchid finally made it down the crater slope. His legs ached like a bitch and he washoping that this was going to be the only mountain that hewould climb down on. Taking his mind off his legs and the crater, he checked his gun once again, ejecting the clip.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Orchid said obviously pissed of his prudent inspection of the gun.

"Do what?" he said acting like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Check your damn gun for about the millionth time."

Surge finished, slamming the magazine back into its place and looked at her, "Because I happen to be in a volatile scenario and would not like my gun to jam thank you very much."

Orchid was silent as she turned her attention to what was ahead.

Surge looked at it too, frowning loudly, "Aw, damn it!"

A huge wall, twenty feet high stood in their way. It stretched all the way from left to right as far as he could see.

"Does this mean we're out of the city limits?"

"Oh, shit I hope so-"

_Beep! Beep!_ Surge and Orchid heard something followed by a low rumbling noise. _Hey, that sounds like a truck...Oh shit! _

Turning around, there was a huge dump truck speeding down the crater slope, the horn honking wildly. Someone then jumped out of the cab and landed on their feet and shouted, "_GET THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY!" _

Surge and Orchid were already out of the way running, aimlessly away from the speeding truck.

_BOOM!_ It was a solid impact; the truck hit the wall sending invisible shockwaves through the ground, knocking both of them off their feet.

"Are you two okay?" the unknown figure said approaching them. Surge looked at him; he was the same size as Surge and about the same size in build. He had a goatee and a light mustache and sideburns that went to the bottom of his jaw and the most peculiar thing was that he wore sunglasses.

Surge got up helping Orchid to her feet and looked at the man, "Shit, dude! What the fuck's your problem?"

"What the fuck's yours?" he replied back looking from Orchid to Surge, "I was hoping the gas tank would explode."

"Well, it didn't!" Orchid shouted at him. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"My name is Tange Roland, and what about you two?"

"Surge."

"Orchid."

Surge looked at the laptop on Tange's arm and then at Tange seeing his expression on his face change serious hated look. "What is it?"

In a split second, Tange moved fast, kicking Surge's hand which held the gun and caught it and pointed it at his face. "Who do you work for?"

Surge glanced at Orchid and she raised her gun. She was too slow; a shotgun was then set at her face. _Shit, he moves fast! I wonder how fast he is if- _

He hit Tange's arm upward releasing the gun-

Surge was sent to the ground feeling the pain in his chest a second later, he wasn't shot-

_Bam!_ Tange's face jerked to the side. There was a small red line on his cheek as he caught the gun and veered it toward Orchid.

"That- was a mistake." Tange then said.

_Bam! _

"No!" Surge screamed but Orchid landed next to him.

"I'm going to ask you again nicely, with a new question. Do you work for Umbrella?"

"No!" they both screamed at him.

"Actually, we used too like less then a week ago." Orchid then said, "Do you?"

Tange smiled throwing down their weapons at them, "My bad, I've been rather tactless lately."

"Well, I hope you didn't kill anyone over your condition," Surge shot back getting up and checking his gun again.

"I just killed five people a few minutes ago because they wanted to kill me." He smirked a little and raised his shotgun and aimed it at the crumpled truck and fired. In a split second the whole truck exploded blowing part of the wall down and knocking everybody off their feet again.

* * *

Tange had almost killed two people a few seconds ago, all because they were Umbrella outfits. He had recognized them before but couldn't remember where, but it really didn't matter now. He stepped through the desecrated wall first going quickly through the scorching flames. 

The rubble soon ended when he came across a street and turning towards the fire, "Okay, it's clear." He shouted grimacing to the repugnant taste of the odor in the air reminding him of Scrapeson.

"Aw, shit!" Tange turned around watching Orchid run through the debris, accidentally touching the burned surface.

"You okay?"

"Great." She said sarcastically.

Surge came next and looked at the city with utter despair, "This place reminds me of that damn boat."

"Let's go." With the shotgun wavering down to his side, those precious memories just started pouring into his head, _yeah precious_. He turned his attention to the laptop on his arm, seeing a 3D map of the cities, which were ten miles apart and a Umbrella facility five miles away from the city they weren't in. There was then a thin black line boxing in everything including the crater and was labeled, border.

The street turned right and the scenery around them changed from creepy to completely shit blown. Great massive crashes went down the street ravaged by small to large fires; buildings were vandalized and ruined. There were several knocked down road blocks and a line of squad cars crossed into the street with all the sirens on. And on top of all that chaos were zombies.

"Holy shit." Surge said, "You have any kick ass weapons to replace my feather weight pee shooter?"

"Hand me your gun." Tange said to Orchid. She gave him her handgun and he lent over the shotgun and the strap of ammo he was wearing, "make some good use with it." Orchid nodded pumping it as Tange handed Surge Orchid's handgun.

"What about-"

The zombies slowly recognized them and were now making their way towards the group of three in ungainly steps.

"What about you?" Surge shouted raising both the guns up towards the approaching crowd.

Tange sighed and pulled the .44 out and looked at him, "this is mine."

"Great now tell me where the hell we're supposed to go?"

"There!" Orchid shouted pointing at a silver colored building that look typically unharmed, "That looks safe." She pumped a round out blowing away the closest group knocking them back a few steps or to the ground.

"Go!" Tange shouted, they all ventured into the crowd firing away.

* * *

Orchid pumped another round into the closest carrier blowing its upper torso away as she jumped over the repeated obstacles to get to the building as fast as she could. Glancing over quickly Tange was merely pistol whipping and kicking the carriers in the face making them fall to the ground and not get up again. 

Reloading the shotgun, she pumped it again and crawled under a barrier and got up and loaded two rounds into a group of five. She felt something tugging at her back and she did a one-eighty and slammed the butt of the shotgun into another carrier, hitting its temple. Blood sprayed out the side of its face as it stumbled to the ground with an angered growl.

She began to search for Surge with her eyes, frantically firing another well placed shot at another reanimated corpse stunning it a little and then pushing it to the ground and stomping on its head with her boot.

"Orchid!"

She looked in the direction of the screaming seeing Surge behind a fire hydrant screaming something at her and pointed at Tange. She looked at Tange who looked at her through his shades and screamed at her to move, he was aiming at something and she turned to look and-

_KA-Boom!_ She was thrust to the ground as a flash of orange and yellow filled her vision. Cars and trucks flew upward as she watched them soar past her. The explosion lit up the night sky for only a brief amount of time and then died away.

Orchid got up, feeling trashed and seeing spots in her vision. Her hearing suddenly came back to the howling wind and groans of the undead. Snapped back to the pragmatic world she saw a carrier crouch down next to her and grab her arm.

"Get off me!" she screamed panicking as it opened its blood encrusted mouth and-

-flew off of her and hit a squad car. Looking up, Tange stood over her and helped her up and pointed the .44 at something. She looked seeing a group of twenty falling over a police barrier and then noticed the red barrel sitting next to the crowd.

"Hold tight!" he shouted and another deafening explosion tore through the air. When Orchid opened her eyes once more she saw the disgusting group of twenty a part of the pavement, cars, and stores.

She pumped the shotgun and ran down the street toward the building with Tange trailing behind. She saw Surge running backwards down the sidewalk firing at a group. He stopped and knocked a trash can over and saw her.

They were about ten feet from the building when she could see that it was called _The Arclay Archives_. There was another sound distorting explosion as they pulled the heavy doors open and stepped in. A second later Tange barged through taking off his sunglasses and throwing them to the ground, Orchid caught a glimpse of smoke radiating off them.

"Those damn things almost melted my eyes out," he spat.

Orchid and Surge looked at the huge lobby and checked their guns. Orchid was down to about ten more shells and placed seven into the shotgun and pumped it and put the safety on. Surge emptied his clips and replaced them with new ones and cocked back the hammers.

"Where did you get those extra mags?" Orchid said.

"Squad car, talk about a miracle."

Orchid turned away smiling slightly, looking over at Tange who was finishing reloading the .44, and spun the barrel and put it back in its place. "That was some pretty good shooting out there." She said to him, he drew his attention to her and smiled.

"You're not bad yourself." He remarked.

"Okay, so what now?" Surge said.

_Bam! Bam! Raaaah! Bam! Bam!_ Gunshots suddenly tore through the air making everyone jump.

"What the fuck was that?!" Surge shouted pointing the guns at random directions in the complex.

"I guess that's the 'what now' part." Tange then commented.


	30. Your Rotting Ass and My Shotgun

**Chapter Twenty-9: Your Rotting Ass and My Shotgun **

Three doors stood in front of them in the lobby, the gunshots coming from the other side of them. _Three people, three doors, which one is it._

"Which door is it?" Tange questioned, "All of them?"

"There's only one way to find out." Surge said scratching his head, "we all go through each door."

"I got left." Orchid stated.

"Right," Surge acknowledged next looking over at Tange, "looks like you have leftovers."

Tange smiled at him, "Leftovers are fine with me." He started off going through the center door before Surge or Orchid could call after him.

Surge let out a sigh and cocked his weapons glancing over at Orchid who had a worried look on her face, "Don't worry about him."

"I'm not worried about him," she replied, "just that he only has six rounds left in his weapon."

"You are worrying, there's probably a cache somewhere in this place."

Orchid nodded her head and went through the door she called and disappeared, leaving Surge by himself in the room. He stood for a few seconds and walked towards his door and slowly opened it, the door creaking on its hinges. He stepped through letting the door shut on him making him jump to the loud noise.

He was in a cramped hallway, filled with shelves against the walls and boxes tipped over and over stacking each other. He creaked down the hall with the Brownings held forward ready to shoot anything that moved. His forehead was laced in cold sweat and his head started itching like hell. His boots echoed against the concrete floor with each step he took as the corridor led to a staircase leading down.

Hesitating a bit, he took a step down and stopped peering down at the abyss below. _Wait a minute!_ He flung out his infrared goggles and placed them over his eyes making him feel less shit scared and a little more effervescent. With the goggles on he could see things more clearly, seeing the cold ground at the bottom of the stairs.

_Ahhh! Bam! Bam! Raaah!_ There it was again, the same goddamn noise, this time Surge knowing exactly where it was coming from; down the stairs. _Why couldn't I take the other door?!_ Surge walked silently down the stairs hearing the screaming of the inhuman creature followed by the tearing of flesh. Surge listened, feeling his stomach go into a knot as he approached the bottom, the disgusting sounds more acute to his hearing. The stairs led him to a room filled with columns and rows of shelves filled with closed boxes, stacks of paper, and books.

Surge leaned against the wall and then suddenly jumped up turning around shooting the handguns at a power breaker box. Shit... He flung the small metal bending door open seeing one huge knob placed at the setting of OFF. Flipping the knob to ON, the flesh tearing noises stopped abruptly and the scattering of feet took off. The lights suddenly flickered on blinding Surge's vision with the goggles on. He took them off and turned around quickly facing the lined book shelves.

_Click, click! Shuffle!_ It came from the left, Surge reacting quickly pointing both guns in different directions glancing at the white walls which had a smeared bloody handprint on it. _Come on, where the hell are you, I'm waiting_. He walked to the right seeing more smeared blood, this time a puddle of it on the floor. He walked to it glancing quickly at it as something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. Turning to look, his stomach dropped making him want to puke his guts out. It wasn't the attacker but the attacked. A blood covered body was sprawled against the wall; their intestines were hanging out lying on the floor. The victims head was propped on its shoulder facing Surge, its opened eyes staring at him.

"Oh, fuck!" he whispered to himself, "Oh..."

_Grr..._ He spun around seeing the attacker; a dog, staring at him growling loudly.

"Fuck me!" he shouted to himself, raising the dual handguns at the dog. It charged at him as its mouth hung open letting multicolored fluids run out. Surge fired, scraping its ear and not affecting it in the process. Surge fired again, concentrating on his aim and the side of the dog's face disappeared into a cloud of blood and slammed into the ground and slid to a stop a few inches from his boot. Surge twirled the guns in his fingers and placed them in their holders and grinned, "Down boy," he then joked and whistled-

_Ruff! Ruff!- Grr! _

Damn it! Three dogs came out around the corner of the shelves were the other dog came from and stopped after spotting Surge as he took the guns out once again and took aim. One of the cerebus barked and crouched over and hurled some gunky matter out onto the floor, "Come on you blithe sons of whores!" he screamed but-

-two more dogs appeared out of the corner joining the others making it five, "Aww!-"

-Lastly, another dog came out, a poodle in identification by the fluffy afro fur deteriorating off its body making it six.

"Fuck me sideways!" he then said after searching for the phrase of euphemism to say, and failing to do so. They all charged at him altogether, their paws scraping the ground as they approached being met by the streams of burning metal going through their bodies. Surge unloaded round after round screaming, re-deceasing three of the six canines when-

-click, click, click! The dogs stopped as he pulled the trigger several times hearing the audible clicks of empty mags. Now he was in deep shit, no more like drowning in deep shit. He began to move slowly, his eyes locked onto the group-

Bam! Ark! Surge didn't shoot but-

Bam! Bam! Bach! The dead man was, his firing was concise, hitting and killing two of dogs, leaving one left were he then spasmed, with a gurgling noise in his throat and his body slid off the wall and hit the ground_. One dog, no ammo_, Surge took off darting between the shelves hearing the chomping of the dogs jaw closely behind him. As if by instinct or reflex he turned around and executed a well placed kick to the last canine carrier's head, stunning it and knocking it to the ground. It started at him with its milky eyes as it recovered from the blow. Thinking fast Surge pulled one of the shelves down watching it land on top of the cerebus, covering it in boxes and papers. He fell against the wall and reloaded quickly slamming fresh new clips into the handguns and got up, spotting another door at the other side of the room.

He approached it suddenly hearing the shuffling of paper. Surge turned around seeing the covered dog struggling to get out of the pile of boxes and papers, yelping lightly. Surge approached it and its precious yelping went to a threatening growl. Surge sighed and raised the Browning and fired, hitting the dog in the head causing the back of its head to spray contents all over the wall. Going back to where he was, he opened the door and stepped through it.

* * *

Orchid had entered an office area, each office space divided by thin walls with windows installed into them. Several of the computers on the many desks were still operating. The emergency lights were activated above the doors illuminating the sign with the big word imprinted on it: EXIT. She walked further into the room-

_-Spaloosh!_ Sick, she had stepped into a pile of vomit, the smell radiating off it much worse then shit. She stepped on some papers going towards the dimly lit door when multiple muffled gunfire erupted below her feet. The lights suddenly flickered on making her jump and draw the shotgun towards the ceiling. Stroking back her hair she saw what she didn't see on the ground. Bodies, about three of them, piled up on top of each other. There was a purse lying next to one of the corpses as Orchid approached snatching it up and sitting on one of the paper littered tables. Pulling out its contents she pulled a small tazer out and looked at the side of it which had the description: _100,000 Volts. Keep away from children. This device is not a toy_. Orchid placed it in one of her vest pockets and got up and went to the door and pushed it open and stepped through.

She was now in a huge room filled with desk after desk, the only sources of light were the lamps placed on them. Large windows stretched all the way to the top of the ceiling, some of them broken, casting ghastly light into the room. There was a presence of a stale scent drifting in the room, but Orchid ignored it, at least it was better then the rotten fruit, shit smell. She walked through the huge room passing table after table, each of them containing papers or their tops squeaky clean. Searching for a door at the far wall-

_Crash!_ The window three desks down shattered and a human shaped figured leaped into the room, green vapors leaking out of its body_. Damn, a Crimson!_ It spotted her right away and sprinted towards her as she drew the shotgun and fired. The Crimson stumbled after a side of its torso was blown off and recovered quickly screaming loudly. Shit! It's probably because it isn't rotten enough. She pumped the shotgun again and its lower jaw exploded, now nearly seven feet from her. Acting quickly, now arms length away from her, she kicked up her leg and placed it on the Crimson's chest as it was screaming its unpleasant cacophony at her. She ran the shotgun into its neck and grimaced a little and pushed back with her leg and fired, watching its head explode into oblivion and collapse to the ground.

"Your rotting ass and my shotgun," she remarked walking to the shattered window, revealing a squad car with its front window shattered open. Orchid climbed out of the building landing on the littered asphalt and peered into the car. Sitting in the backseat, something caught her attention. She opened the door and pulled out a police standard grenade launcher and held it up and aimed at a target and smiled to herself, _sweet... _

"Why hello!"

She nearly jumped turning around seeing a black man standing before her as she held the launcher in her hands aiming at him.

"Don't be alarmed." he said calm and smoothly approaching her, "I won't bite."

"Hold your horses ass wipe," she shouted, "who are you?!"

He smiled staring at her with his cat eyes. _Wait a minute! Cat eyes? Holy shit!_

She brought up the launcher and aimed at him, "Aww, fuck you-"

Orchid was then frozen in mid air, she was no longer holding the launcher, he was holding it in his hands, but who was holding her. She looked at what was grasping her, _tentacles!_ Tentacles sprouting from his arms. "Never judge a person before you kill them." he said arrogantly, "I'm not here to kill you, you're not the one. So, who are you also with?"

"No one!" she lied shouting, "Just me."

He gave out a laugh and looked at her with anger and said to her through his clenched teeth, "I know you are lying, I will find out soon enough. Now I must go." With that Orchid was sent flying through the air and slammed through another one of the archives windows and crashed into a table making it split in two upon impact. Next came the launcher landing next to her.

"Oh, sh-e-it!" she cried out in pain when a huge oval shadow engulfed the outdoor nightlight and-

_-Boo-Crash!_ In came the squad car flying through the wall, flipping many times mid air before impacting with the ground. Orchid, nearly in shock sprang up and grabbed the launcher. A fire suddenly ignited from beneath the flipped car and began to grow_. Oh shit, not good! In a few seconds the fire would reach the gas tanks and-_

_-KA!-B-BOOM!_ Orchid was then thrust forward several feet as the whole room lit up. All the windows in the room exploded simultaneously due to the shockwave and glass began raining onto the ground. She got up and wiped debris off her pants and turned around and spotted a door, _why couldn't I have found it before this happened?_

* * *

The noise below him was deafening and forceful that it almost knocked Tange off of his feet. Wondering if that came from Orchid or Surge, he would find out soon enough when they would meet up again. The second floor was as dead as the city, meaning that it was packed with carriers. Tange took the liberty in taking the knife to the temple of all the reanimated corpses he encountered in the hall he was in which estimated by his memory to be about fifteen. Approaching the door at the end of the corridor, a phone rang.

Tange turned to his left looking over at the pay phone a few feet away from the door. As he approached it, the phone rang again and he snatched it up and placed it to his ear, "hello?"

_"Tange? Is that you?"_ The voice was familiar and his eyes widened.

"Cypher?"

_"Thank God you're all right Tange I have some information for you?"_ Cypher said speaking quickly on the other line, _"It's very important that you listen."_

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

He heard Cypher clearing his throat before he started, _"They took her." _

"Her?" Tange said rather confused, "who?"

_"Caitlyn."_ Cypher added,_ "Umbrella took her body with them." _

Feeling hot rage boiling through his veins Tange spoke into the phone, "Do you know why? Where?"

_"I-I don't know. But listen to me, Tange, you have to get out of the city. Do you have a laptop on you?" _

Confused on how he knew, Tange answered, "Ya, I do. Cypher where are you?"

_"I can't say, this line might be tapped. Bu-but listen to me, on your map there is an Umbrella Headquarters near the edge of the walls that have sealed everyone inside. But be careful." _

"Why?"

_"They want you, Tange. They are looking for you. You have to get out now." _

Taking in what Cypher said Tange changed the subject back to the Umbrella HQ, "So I just go to the Headquarters to get out?"

_"There's more to that. I'll send the information to your laptop." _

"Okay."

_"And Tange?" _

"What?"

_"By all means stay away from Corin. He will only slow you down and must not know you are in the city."_ The line went dead and Tange set it back in its place when his laptop beeped.

Opening it, a picture flashed showing an envelope with the words NEW MAIL underneath it. Tange opened it and a report and pictures flashed onto the screen. He stared down at the report and began to read:

_Getting out of the city won't be a simple task. There are several obstacles to accomplish in order to do so. Tange, here is a list in what has to be done to prepare for your escape, you don't have to hurry because the president and federal council have decided not to nuke the city. _

_1.) You must disable all __Hybrid_ _City__ and __Arclay_ _City__ surveillance by destroying the __Umbrella_ _Surveillance_ _Building__. Getting there would be an easy task for you but getting in there won't be. The place happens to be heavily guarded by Umbrella's army. They are heavily armed and armored and should be taken by extreme caution. Three extraction points must be destroyed in order for the surveillance to go haywire. There is the Industrial surveillance on the 50th floor. Economic Section is on the 100th floor. And lastly, the Residential Section on basement floor 50. There is no sequential way to do this by I suggest you start with the top and work your way down. With this Umbrella will be blind. _

_2.) Electricity is a huge problem if it is not there. The Power Plant must be destroyed as well. Getting there is fairly easy. In the __Umbrella_ _Surveillance_ _Building__ there is a train system that leads directly to it, but I suggest you stop the train before you reach the station, there will be more of Umbrella's goons running around. The main area happens to be on the bottom most floor in the complex, it must be destroyed which will cause a sinkhole and cause the structure to collapse into the ground. _

_3.) Finally, you will have to go to the Umbrella Headquarters and take off in one of their choppers. Getting to the HQ is not my problem but yours. There might be a convoy vehicle in the parking lot at the Plant so good luck. _

_I hope you will survive through this. _

_Good luck, Cypher _

_Damn, what a shit load._ Tange closed the laptop and smiled to himself, "Thank you Cypher." He then opened the door and stepped in. _Wouldn't Surge and Orchid be surprised on what we would have to do next._

Coming back to reality he found himself in another winding corridor, which was not as lit as the previous hall. Some of the fluorescent lights were dismantled, hanging by the wires, and flickering on and off. The corridor turned left and revealed a blockage of books, shelves, boxes, desks, and chairs. Tange stared at it for a few seconds before lightly hitting, suddenly catching the attention of a door to his left. He opened it, revealing a catwalk to another building. A sign was place midway on the catwalk saying: _Arclay City Library_. Glancing over the catwalk, looking down at the street, there were no carriers wondering around. The only noise was the howling of the wind, the ruffling of papers, the screaming of the woman below-

_Whoa..._"Hey!" Tange shouted down to her catching her attention-

"Help me!" she screamed when-

_-Meh....Arr..._ Great, now when things were about to be peaceful, carriers started pouring out from the corners of the street, attracted to her presence.

"Please, help me!" She repeated. Tange looked down the catwalk and spotted a device installed to the side labeled LADDER. He ran to it and pulled the release switch and watched it slide out and stop-

-_only about seven feet from the ground! Shit_, Tange glanced over at her again trying to make a jump for the ladder when she reached into her pocket or whatever, he couldn't see and pulled a small pistol out and began firing wildly, panicking as Tange climbed down the ladder-

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_ Three of the carriers went down in an instant. But she wasn't the one shooting; it was someone else who was probably packing a sniper. At the bottom of the ladder he put his hand down and screamed to her, "Hey! Come on! Grab my hand!"

She did, jumping up and wrapping her hands around his arm. Tange took a couple steps up the ladder watching her as her feet found the ladder steps. One of her hands let go and clasp around the ladder and a second later he was free of holding her and made his way back up to the catwalk. Turning around, he crouched down and pulled her up in one fluid motion and fell backwards on his back.

"Thank you so much!" She said already to her feet giving Tange a hand as he got up, "If it weren't for you I would have been dead."

Tange smiled looking at her, "It's not a big deal."

She changed the subject quickly by introducing herself, "My name's Erica Stevens and you are?"

"Oh! Tange Roland."

"Tange. I like that name."

"Same to you. I've never met someone named Erica" She then handed him a bag from around her back and he took it opening it, pulling out a pair of binoculars and a shortwave radio, "May I ask what this is for?"

She smiled pointing down the street from which she came, "My dad. We heard an explosion from the archives and sent me over there."

Tange got a little aggravated, "He sent you over hear by yourself in the open occupied by hundreds of undead?"

"Hey, chill out, he cleared a path before sending me over," she shot back, "He owns the gun store down the street, that's why there's a radio for you."

He looked at the radio and held down the send button and put his mouth a few inches from the speaker, "Hello?" He let go of the button letting a burst of static pour through when someone replied on the other end.

_"Hey, man. I see you have Erica with you. If you could use those binoculars and look down the street..."_ Tange put them to his eyes seeing the gun store named: _Joey's Arsenal_. He spotted a man on a sniper rifle pointing directly at him and watched him wave to him.

He complied and held down the send button, "That's a pretty hefty gun you have there Joey."

_"Thanks man, now let me talk to Erica."_ Tange handed Erica the radio, _"Hey Erica?" _

"Ya, Dad?"

_"Sweetie, I don't know if you two can make it back here. These goddamn zombies are just pouring into the street now, it's like a sea down there." _

Tange lowered the binoculars and looked down at the street. Carriers, hundreds of them were now pouring nonstop into the street. _Damn, this is just great!_

"Come on we have to go, tell your dad that we'll keep in touch." Tange saw her nod her head as he walked back into the archives and a few seconds later she came back in. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ya, let's go."

* * *

**Note: How's this? This took me a week to write! Haha. Please review and tell me what you liked. Or you can tell me if it just flat out sucked! L8a!**


	31. Mary Jane Girl to the Rescue

**Chapter Thirty: Mary-Jane Girl to the Rescue **

"Is everything secure?" The Osiris questioned, looking over the balcony at the Umbrella Headquarters, overlooking the forest and cities a few miles ahead.

"Yes sir." Dehorn said typing away on his laptop which was connected to a huge branch of computers which was brought in a few hours after the outbreak. "No one's getting in nor out, not by us."

Below on the ground were groups of Umbrella soldiers darting in and out of the three buildings that surrounded the huge circular complex which altogether made up the entire HQ. It was safe here, unlike the rest of the walled in areas, this place was virus and carrier free.

The Osiris looked at Dehorn, "Is it ready?"

"Been ready just awaiting your order."

"Activate _Ghost_," he ordered looking over at a stasis chamber slowly open hissing out vapors and watched as Umbrella's finest perfection stepped out; Ghost. "Beautiful." Osiris commented looking at the female tyrant.

It stood to the height of a regular sized human_; Project Ghost_ still had its feminine beauty and long hair that stopped just an inch before touching its shoulders. It wore fingerless gloves and a black skin tight body suit, like what scuba divers wear but this was a much better version. It was tested and would able to withstand fire power, fire, acid, and other explosion. The only way to injure Ghost is hand to hand, but who would be that crazy to do that. Ghost packed 2500 lbs of a punch.

Everything on her resembled a human but only one trait stood out; the eyes. Ghost's eyes were nothing but jet blackness and its pupils stood out being the color white. This was going to be the project that would terminate Roland and Pearson, they wouldn't stand a chance, and Ghost was unassailable.

Dehorn was going to control her through computer, her vision showed up on the LCD monitors near his laptop. Dehorn turned around in his chair holding a small microphone up to his mouth and gave her the simplest command by saying, "Smile."

Ghost smiled. _Amazing, she still held facial expressions_.

"Stroke your hair."

Ghost stroked her hair, running her fingers through the black hair.

"That is really quite amazing," The Osiris said smiling, walking up to Ghost and put out his hand. Ghost looked down and grasped it and shook his hand. He looked back at Dehorn, "You were able to do this in less then a week?"

Dehorn nodded, "Shall she be ready to deploy?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "Ghost shall start right away."

"Excellent" Dehorn pressed a button on his laptop and the doors on the other side of the room opened and four men came in carrying metal cases. They came to Osiris and saluted and set the cases down and opened them, revealing some sort of body plating.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Those happen to be titanium plating for Ghost. Dehorn walked up and pulled a metal shoulder plate out and set it on the ground, "It is gun proof." Dehorn pulled out a .357 magnum and fired at it.

_Ping_ The plate slid back and Dehorn picked it up showing no signs of dents or scratches on the plate.

"And..." Dehorn took a knife out of his pocket, "watch this." He brought the knife down as hard as he could onto the plate and-

-the blade shattered and yet left the plate unharmed and still looking new. Dehorn handed one of the men the plate and he placed it on Ghost's shoulder. By the time they were finished dressing her, Ghost's arms had three long plates placed on each arm, and two curved plates that went halfway down the side of her legs. There was a plate strip that ran down the middle of her back which sprouted more plates that went all the way around her and concealed her stomach. Lastly, black steel plated boots were put over her bare feet. Straps and belts were tightened to hold the boots in place and ran up and stopped just below her kneecaps.

After they were finished fitting the black titanium plates on her, she looked like one of the medieval knights which looked quite obnoxious. The Osiris looked back at Dehorn, "Are you sure Ghost will be able to move around freely like this?"

Dehorn smirked and turned around in his chair and began typing and looked back at Ghost and Osiris and motioned for him to look. The plates on Ghost's suit altogether sank into each other (more like morphed). After the process the plates seemed to be a part of the body suit, the black metal gleaming in the light as Ghost inspected its body, glancing at her arms and legs and looking back at Dehorn. Then at the Osiris. Ghost just kept looking back from Dehorn to him until Osiris broke the awkwardness of her activity.

"What is she doing?"

Dehorn was in some sort of trance looking at something with his head propped on his hand.

"Dehorn!"

He then jumped looking at him, "Sorry. What? Oh, she's just waiting for her assignment. And that is when you come in."

The Osiris looked at the laptop and then back at Ghost. Hmm, this is going to be entertaining...

"You were able to do this with one of the deceased bodies?"

"This one was still alive like all the others we've tested, just like Project _T-202_ a.k.a. _Diablo_."

* * *

Erica swung her hair back as she followed Tange through the winding halls of the archives. She wondered when all this going through halls and blasting zombies thing would end until they came to a staircase. Tange strafed down it quickly while she followed quickly. 

"So are you the only one in here?" she said. Tange turned around as he got to the bottom and looked at her, "Well, are you?"

"No, there are two more I'm with checking out the rest of the building."

"So are we going to meet up with the soon?" She wondered coming to the bottom of the stairs and adjusting the straps on the bag.

"Hopefully," he responded, "can we move on?"

She shook her head and motioned to him. He opened the door next to them and walked in. Light suddenly poured through, but it wasn't light. It was fire, well sort of light. Erica and Tange stepped into the huge fiery room stepping over bits and pieces of burning debris. There was a totaled car flipped upside-down and charred to the color black as she continued to follow Tange.

He was now armed with a magnum. One of the big ones, she saw at her Dad's store sitting in the display case. Which-

"Since your dad owns the gun store, he only gave you a pistol?"

"No! You didn't check the whole bag I tossed you." She threw Tange the bag and he opened it again and pulled out a clip of ammo for her gun and looked at her, "well, satisfied?"

"Now I am," he said next pulling out a box of magnum bullets, "I really need these." He placed them in his vest pocket and closed the bag and tossed it back to her, "Why don't I call you Erica the ammo cache?"

She smirked, "Why do you have to be such a dick?"

"Why do you have to reek of marijuana?" He retorted.

"I-" Erica started, "I- Damn it! Fuck you!"

"Never mind, let's go," Tange said as they approached a door at the end of the room. She watched as he placed his hand on the knob, turned it, and pushed the door opened and went quickly into the room. She followed next-

"Who is she?" someone said, Erica looked in the direction of the noise, peering at a woman holstering a shotgun.

"Orchid, this is Erica Stevens; Erica meet Orchid," Tange said speaking quickly.

"Do you have a whole name or should I just call you Orchid?" Erica asked, Orchid sounded like some secret name, _a code name like some James Bond shit_.

Orchid looked at her, "It's Katy Nova, happy?"

Erica smiled and looked back at Tange; he was walking around the large room glancing at the several thousand files and reports when he looked at Orchid, or Katy, "Have you seen Surge?"

"No, I was about to go through that door when you both came through."

"I think that would lead to him." Tange stated opening the door and walking in.

* * *

Surge removed the manhole down in the basement. He had found a set of staircases leading down a level more, and a level down more which caused a lot more fucked up shit. First there were the dogs, then after that were some more damn dogs. Going down the next set of stairs was easy enough until ending up in the room before the one he was in now. 

_Boom...! Boom...!_ Zombies were on the other sides of the doors; he had run into a nest of them feeding off an infant baby. _That was then, this is now Surge._

_Right..._He turned his attention back to the manhole, barely making out the bottom. It was dry. It wasn't a manhole. Surge spotted a ladder an inch or two from the round opening, shit! It's another level down. This now wasn't good. Surge still had to search the rest of the area; the unopened door in front of him was left unchecked. With two rounds in each of the handguns Surge then decided to look for Orchid and Tange before adventuring down to _la-dee-da land_-

_Crash!_ Surge was nearly knocked off his feet when he then saw Tange, some chick, and Orchid barge through followed by some roars and moans until Tange shut the door and placed the dead bolt in place and glanced over at him.

"Surge, good to see you!" Orchid said happily, "we thought we'd never find you."

"It only took less then five minutes." Tange stated walking to the other door-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tange." He then warned, "their out there two." Surge glanced at Orchid and smiled and looked at the unidentified woman, "Hello, the names Surge; full name Henry Cotton."

She smiled, "Erica Stevens." She looked to be in her early twenties, thick brunette hair, and had bright blue eyes. But on top of all that she had the smell of Mary Jane coming off her.

"I can't believe this," Tange said interrupting Surge's thinking, "we're boxed in."

"Relax..." Surge shot to him pointing at the ladder, "look."

Tange smiled and shot him a look, "how's your weapon?"

"Four rounds."

"Erica."

Surge looked at Erica suddenly catching a bag and opened it revealing clips for his handguns. There were about four completely loaded clips and he obtained them and placed them in his vest pockets. He then looked at Tange watching him slide down the ladder, disappearing beneath the ground, the sounds of a light impact was then barely heard due to the banging of zombies on the doors.

"It's clear, come on down!"

_Creesh! Crack!_ Surge looked back seeing a rotten hand obliterate a part of the door and sticking out grasping the air.

"Shit! Go! Go!" Surge commanded to Erica and Orchid, watching them quickly dart down the ladder. Surge reloaded his weapons and aimed them at the weakening door. He watched as the hand pulled out and a face took its place, peering in revealing its horrid features. Surge fired once, the face disappeared and was replaced with a new one. He fired again watching the same reaction when the gaping hole got bigger and bigger.

"Surge! Come on!" He responded by taking down a carrier as it was now able to get through the splintered door. He quickly crouched down and climbed down the ladder hearing the door collapse. He was about half way down when he saw the shadowy shape of a head block the light above. He fired his gun in the direction hearing the rounds ricocheting off the ceiling and narrow walls when he hit the ground.

Surge spotted Tange and Erica at a steel grilled door while Orchid stood readying the shotgun.

* * *

Tange and Erica were fiddling around with what happened to be there only source of escape when Surge hit the ground and looked at her. Orchid had her shotgun loaded up, pumping it while only holding it in one hand. "Get ready, because here they come!" she shouted, and then quickly glancing at Tange, "I hope you get that open when-" 

"Orchid!"

She turned her head around seeing two carriers plop down with a crunch on the cement floor. Orchid fired tearing the duo to shit when another came smashing down, landing on its head causing it to pop like a balloon. Orchid grimaced-

"Shit, we're in a parking garage and there are more of them down on that ramp!" Surge shouted to her. Orchid looked suddenly feeling the trepidation rise up in her, _we are fucked up!_

Carriers were pouring in from the asphalt ramps leading to the level they were on, and coming fast, "Come on hurry up with that door will ya?"

"Almost done!" Erica responded, shouting over the gunfire. Come on! Come on! Orchid's mind was screaming at her as the huge group of hundreds were quickly sweeping towards them; faces peeling, flesh tearing, smell so strong it made Orchid want to use a pile of dog shit to cover the smell.

"Got it!" Tange shouted. She and Surge turned around, seeing that they had took the hinges off the door which instead of three hinges there were eight of them lying on the ground. "Come on! Go!"

First Erica, then her, and then Surge went through the metal door. Tange came last taking the door and laying it down sideways across the path and pulled a small packet out and placed it on the grimy brick wall; _A BOMB!_

"Shit, run faster!" She screamed through the dimly lit tunnel. She heard Tange screaming for them to run as the three of them turned a corner taking them right. Orchid suddenly heard the splashing of water and looked down seeing everyone standing in knee deep water, luckily it's not were the septic tanks lead.

Tange suddenly came running from around the corner slapping another one of the explosives on the wall, "Come on! Keep running! They're coming!"

Orchid began to run as she heard the screaming, shootings, moanings, and groanings of the undead making their way towards them.

* * *

**Note: New chapter almost finished. Gimme a day to finish it. L8a!**


	32. Tange versus Corin: Courtyard Fight

**Chapter Thirty-1: Tange versus Corin- Courtyard Fight **

"Fucking carriers!" Tange screamed to himself as he placed another one of the C4 explosives on the grimy walls. He had four to begin with and was down to two more, when he grabbed Erica by the shoulder, "Give me the radio!" She handed it to him quickly and darted off with Surge and Orchid in the dimly lit tunnel. The echoes of the dead were getting louder and louder as Tange hit the send button. "Joey! I need your help!"

There was then silence from the radio when Tange fired the .44, decapitating two or three carriers with just one shot as they made their way around the corner.

_"I'm here Tange! What is it?"_ the radio then replied. Tange fired again as he ran down the tunnel, pulling out another C4, _"Anyone there man? Tange? Erica?" _

"This is Tange! Joey, do you no anything about the tunneling systems?" He let go of the send button as quickly as he stated the question placing the C4 on the wall-

_"Ya, I do, one of those tunnels lead to the basement of my store. Just find the one in theparkinglotof the archives and it should be there!" _

He then put his mouth to the receiver, "We're in those tunnels Joey! Where's the store, this place is about to go up in flames." He let go of the send and turned around and fired three more rounds into the dark abyss unable to see the carriers from were he was.

The radio burst to life once more and Joey was heard running or something of the sort, _"Just keep going straight, and I'll be there!" _

"Thanks!" Tange shouted, stopping once more and placing the last explosive against the wall. He then got the radio and smashed the send button down so far that it jammed and laid it on top of the C4.

He then took off bolting once more, seeing the others, getting a glance of their back features as they passed a light when someone began shouting ahead of them; _Joey! _

"Come on you guys! Over here!" Joey shouted, Tange barely making out his hands waving in the air. He watched as Surge, Orchid, and Erica suddenly disappear to the left all of a sudden. Tange continued running, the fiery light of the flare Joey was then holding growing bigger as he approached. "Okay man! Stop right there!"

Tange stopped a few feet from Joey and followed him going up a staircase and through a thick metal door. As Surge stumbled through he found himself in a food supply room with everyone else. He then collapsed on the floor in exhaustion as he heard Joey shut the metal door and secure its dead bolt. Tange pushed himself to a wall and sat against it, sighing out loud watching Erica run to her father and hug him.

"Oh! I'm so happy to see you again sweetie!" Joey said in joy, hugging her back.

"So am I!" she replied. He let go of his hug and kissed her on her forehead and rubbed her head with his hands.

"That's my girl."

Tange got up and before he knew it, his hand was held tightly by Joey's hand, "Thanks man! For bringing my daughter back. I owe you man!"

"It's nothing, sir-"

"Oh! Don't call me sir, call me Joey! I hate the yes sir, no sir, yes mam, no mam shit. You're reminding me of when I was in Iraq and Afghanistan."

Tange smiled letting go of Joey's hand and studied his features. He was a man in his middle ages, built up like a boxer. His black hair was combed back and he had thick side burns running down to the bottom of his jaw. He also had a thick crow-bar mustache and a goatee that ran up to the bottom of his lip. And lastly he had the look of _I-don't-take-shit-from-no-one_. He wore a pair of white, black, and gray camo pants and a sleeveless undershirt. An ammo strap was slung over his shoulders and went around his waist which held some pretty serious sniper bullets.

"So..." Joey then said, "You get the present from my daughter?"

"The bag of bullets," Surge commented smiling, "ya we got them."

"Ya!" Orchid then broke in, "It led to our survival and the _re_-demise of the undead."

Joey smiled and pulled out a pack of _Black & Milds_ and slipped one in his mouth and handed the pack to Erica who also grabbed one and lit it with a butane lighter, then exhaling a large portion of smoke.

"Low on bullets, are you? Follow me." Joey waved his arms and opened a door and walked up a staircase into the room which was filled with hunting gear, vest, goggles, hats, and most important of all: guns and bullets. "Just help yourself."

As if on cue, Surge and Orchid emptied their vest on the glass counters and snatched a pair of new vests with no Umbrella indentions on them. Looking away from them Tange spotted the front entrance. The metal shutters were all the way down sealing off the windows and door from the homogenous carriers. Shelves were then placed against the entrance lining the whole wall.

Tange looked over at Erica who was re-supplying the bag with more ammo, dropping boxes of shotgun shells, magnum bullets, sniper rounds, and those pussy nine millimeters. The bombs! "Ah, shit." Tange ran after Joey who was making his way up to the roof of the building, "Joey do you still have the radio?"

As they reached the roof Joey responded, "Ya, I turned it off when you guys came in."

"Where is it?!" Tange questioned looking over the ledge seeing the sea of the dead, it looked like the audience of a damn rock concert. Joey pulled the radio out of his back pocket and handed it to him. He took it and switched it on-

_"Muaahh! Moof, ayei, raaaaaah...."_ was what was being heard on the radio, the carriers were right near the C4s, or past it.

"What the shit?" Joey exclaimed as he stared blankly at the radio. He then looked up at Tange and smiled. He pulled out a detonator from his vest and looked at the flashing red button.

"This goes off when we're ready, but first I need to tell everyone something about our escape."

* * *

**5 minutes later... **

"You mean we have to take out those things until we can escape?" Joey asked. For the past five minutes Tange was reading off the laptop he had explaining what had to be done. First they have to go to Hybrid, blow up the specific areas of the surveillance building, take some train to the power plant, destroy the plant, and make their way to the Umbrella HQ and commandeer a helicopter.

"Ya, we have to do this. We can't just waltz right over barriers can we? Because if we could I would've done that," commented Tange as he grabbed two 92FS automatic pistols with laser pointers installed in them along with silencers. Joey grabbed his M95 sniper which was propped on the roof overlooking the crowded street along with the .50AE pistol from the display case which packed about the same punch as Tange's .44.

Surge grabbed one of the three assault shotguns with the side clip attached to the top and loaded it completely with shells. Orchid still held her shotgun but grabbed one of the new shipments of hunting knives and wire cutters. Looking over to Erica, she had the bag of ammo slung over her back and wore one of the bullet proof vest over her wrinkled long sleeved shirt.

Joey sighed and went behind the counter and opened the cash register and withdrew one of the custom guns he had made in the shop. It held about two clips at a time of fifteen rounds, light in weight; it had a laser pointer mounted to the top and a small circular scope in front of it. He switched the laser on emitting a blue line going through the scope. He aimed it at the floor seeing the laser connect to the ground and looked away from the scope at the floor seeing no sign of the laser on the floor. It was great for stealth; no one would be able to see the laser target but the user of the weapon. And best of all, since it held two clips at a time, there were two barrels welded next to each other. Near the trigger was a small little switch which would be set in three places. The right led to only firing the right barrel, left to left barrel, and if placed to the middle it would fire each barrel at the same time, sending two rounds simultaneously.

He approached his daughter and handed her the gun watching her take it in her fragile hands-

"What kind of gun is this?" She asked, tucking it in her pocket.

"I call it _Ass-Kicker._"

"Joey is there a back door here?" Surge asked.

"Ya, you see that hall next to the staircase going to the roof?" He said pointing at the hall watching Surge nod his head, "it's over there, just move the shelf blocking the door." After that Surge was gone, Orchid swung her grenade launcher over her shoulders and darted after him a few seconds later.

Tange approached him with the detonator in his hands, "You wanna do the honors?" Joey took it and placed it in his back pocket and smiled at Erica and motioned her to go with Tange.

They both disappeared going after Surge and Orchid as he ran up the stairs holding the .50AE in his left hand as he swung the sniper around his back. He reached the top and pulled the detonator out of his pocket and looked at the huge street and pressed the flashing red button.

Nothing happened. _What the hell?_ Joey looked the detonator turning it around in his hands finding another red flashing switch on the other side. It must have needed both the buttons to be pressed down at once.

"It fuckin' figures." He pressed them both down which resulted in a loud long beeping noise next.

The ground began to shake followed by a muffled noise, growing louder and louder and-

_BOOM!!_ The whole street suddenly turned to a river of growing fire, all the carriers in the explosions blast radius disappeared instantly. "Oh shit!" Joey threw the detonator into the succumbing flames and darted down the stairs-

-the whole front entrance of his store was completely gone; ten to twelve charred bodies littered the floor. The whole room was filling with smoke and flames as Joey darted down the hall finding the back door left open and ran out of the gun store and into the alley behind the buildings, looking left and right searching desperately for them.

He matted his hair back and jogged down the street suddenly seeing a chopper fly over him quickly carrying a huge metal compartment of some sort. Joey ignored it-

"Joey!" He turned to see Tange waving his hand to him and he followed, entering another alley following him through a huge blur of turns passing store after store.

This went on for minutes, Joey stopped for a minute and rubbed his face with his hands trying to come back to his sense for they've drifted away for some reason, _probably I was stunned by the explosion_. Joey regained his grasp back to reality and spotted everyone going up a cement staircase and disappearing through a door. Joey climbed the stairs as fast as he could, managing to not fall down from its slippery surface and went through the door.

He was now in some sort of lobby, and apartment lobby. Everyone was here, Joey felt his chest body tighten as someone hugged him from behind; Erica. He patted her arm and she let go as he turned around to her, "Are you okay?" She nodded her head in reply and sat down on one of the benches in the lobby.

"We need to find a car." Surge then said.

"Relax," Erica reassured, " we're right near the city pass which is about two blocks from here, we'll hit an interstate leading to Hybrid and find a car."

_Crash!_ Everyone jumped but Tange as he held the .44 forward and walked out of the lobby. Everybody followed walking into an empty and clean courtyard. In the middle in a pile of rubble stood a dark figure covered by the darkness. Everyone began edging towards the figure as the street lights in the court began to flicker on and off, growing bright as they approached-

_Click!_ All the lights went on and stayed on as the figure then moved pulling off a raggedy old body coat and threw it to the side. Joey looked closely as the figure stopped moving looking from the eyes of each of them, smiling. It was a black man, with the most fucked up eyes Joey's ever seen. He wore only a black metallic vest, showing off his muscles, which looked bullet proof, along with black commando pants along with boots. He wore the smile of a psycho as-

"Tange! It's been a while." He then shouted coming towards them with huge massive steps, the sounds of his boots echoing off the walls of the buildings surrounding the courtyard.

"Hiya, Corin," Tange said smoothly, did Tange know him? "Why did I get the feeling that I was going to meet up with you again?"

"Oh...Too settle an unsettled score, perhaps!" He-

-"Shit!" Joey then screamed as he hit the pavement after falling, but how. Laying there he saw Erica and Surge also on the floor. Orchid holstered the grenade launcher when-

-she was on the ground next as- _Tentacles?!_ Yes, what Joey was seeing was true, tentacles, seeping out of Corin's arms, which was the solution to everyone falling. As he got up, Corin jumped forward in the air; high in the air, front flipping mid-air and bringing back his arm forming a fist. Time slowed down, as Corin came back to the Earth barreling towards Tange-

-Tange raised the .44 up quickly and smoothly and fired, the loud thunder erupting from the weapon almost deafening Joey, and Corin's head shot back and he fell to the pavement.

"Damn that was quick." Erica said when Tange handed her the laptop, "Hey! What for?"

Tange looked at everybody nervously, "Get out of here, I'll handle this!"

Joey knew something was up now. Corin wasn't dead, which meant that he wasn't human, which also meant that everyone would soon be dead if they didn't do as Tange said. Joey grabbed Erica and ran through one of the other doors leading out of the courtyard along with Surge and Orchid not far behind.

* * *

Tange watched everyone get out of the courtyard as he heard Corin's sinister laugh as he got up off the ground, the bullet wound in his head no longer visible.

"You've tried that too many times, you should know now!" he growled charging forward.

Tange moved out of the way sending a blow to the back of his head as Corin charged by. He quickly turned around and jumped forward and kicked Tange in the chest sending him flying into the brick wall.

He fell to the ground looking up seeing Corin repeat the same thing when Tange caught his foot and twisted, causing his whole body to rotate mid air multiple times before he hit the ground. Corin jumped to his feet and jumped forward sending a punch missing Tange as he moved to the side and again as Corin sent out a kick towards his face.

As he missed, Tange jumped forward and sent a blow so hard to Corin's face he thought he heard something break. Nothing broke, Corin was just thrust to the ground shattering the concrete. He looked him in the eyes staring at the cat eyes he had, "Do those glow in the dark if I bend you like a glow stick?"

Corin let out a growl and grabbed him by the collar and began butting him in the head countless times and then placed his knee on Tange's chest and kicked him up in the air. Tange fell onto the concrete on his back and coughed loudly due to the pain in his head.

* * *

"Come on! Keep going! We're almost there!" Joey shouted as everyone made their way to the roof of one of the apartment complex buildings. "We'll take that _son of a bitch_ out from the roof!"

Surge scratched his head looking over at Orchid who was reloading the grenade launcher sticking an incinerating round in the hold. "I hope your idea of blowing the man's head off works."

* * *

Corin leaped to his feet spotting Tange lying on the ground and jumped in the air and brought his arm back preparing for the punch he was going to send-

-Tange suddenly rolled out of the way and Corin launched the punch a little too late, his hand shattering the pavement as he landed. He got up looking Tange when a flame shot out of his hand going directly towards Corin. He leaped out of the way, rolling on his back as he hit the ground and got to his feet laughing.

"Now you're able to use the flame!" Corin shouted, laughing hard when a shot rang out. Tange fired his magnum again, the round hitting Corin in the chest. It didn't hurt, it tickled. Corin chuckled mildly as he felt the wound heal and shot his arm out and emitted his flame. Tange's blue gem fire was emitted also, both the flames colliding with each other resulting in an explosion at the middle of the courtyard, throwing up rubble.

They both stopped, waiting for the thick gray smoke to clear out-

-Tange quickly came soaring through the smoke and jumped forward and fired his magnum again, stunning Corin again and kicked him in the neck. He was sent back and crashed into a wall, this time going through it landing in a room.

"So you want to play tricks Mr. Roland?" he sneered jumping out of the room and landed in the middle of the courtyard, _I'll give you a little trick._

* * *

Tange watched Corin jump from the room to the middle of the courtyard and jump up. _And stayed there!_ Corin hovered about a meter off the ground and put his arms to the sky and then shot them in the direction where Tange stood.

Blue streaks of liquid shot in a shower towards Tange. He jumped out of the way being barely hit by the unidentified spray when a small little drop landed in his arm-

_-and it hurt like hell!_ Tange fell on his back grabbing his arm as he felt a burning sensation, _like acid! _

"Painful?" Corin commented raising his arms in the air again.

Tange jumped to his feet once again and shot another round at Corin; it didn't affect him as another shower of blue streaking liquid sprayed through the air towards Tange, this time missing him.

---

"Damn about time you stopped moving you damn prick!" Joey screamed silently to himself and he got a clean shot on Corin from the scope of the sniper.

"You got him in your scopes, Dad?" Erica asked.

"Just a minute, _sweetie_." He replied waiting for Corin's arms to drop revealing the back of his head, "just give me one clean shot." Joey pulled the trigger-

-"What the fuck!" Orchid then screamed.

Corin caught the bullet, it was crazy. "That mother fucker _is_ fast!" he then screamed. It was all a blur. Joey fired and their enemy turned into a moving blur and caught the bullet in his hands.

Joey looked through the scope again seeing some blue substance getting closer to the scope-

"Everyone down!" Surge shouted. The blue substance jetted over the ledge and landed on the gravel.

Joey sat up against the ledge and took one last drag on his black and mild. "We'll have to sit this out." He threw the spent black on the gravel-

_Poof!_ The blue substance on the gravel suddenly caught fire as the still lit black came into contact with it causing the poison to erupt into flames.

* * *

"I got an idea!" Orchid shouted looking over the ledge with the grenade launcher and began to aim at Corin.

Corin sprayed another stream of poison towards Tange, missing him again-

-"fire now!"

"No!" Orchid shouted at them, "Will you guys shut up?!"

There was then silence as she then tried to concentrate waiting for Corin to fire again.

She watched as he put his arms up to the sky and-

-Orchid fired as the beginning of the stream shot out.

* * *

Tange jumped out of the way again and saw something explode against Corin as he attempted to fire again. It was a flame round and the blue poison suddenly ignited and went right into Corin.

Corin dropped to his feet and suddenly burst into flames, _so it's flammable? Stupid Tange! I could've done that. _

He reloaded the magnum quickly slapping the chamber back in place and held it up and approached Corin firing, "Painful? Painful?" He fired three rounds, "Is it painful now?! Huh! PAINFUL?!" He emptied the entire chamber in less then the second or so it seemed, each round hitting Corin in the face. Corin suddenly stopped moving, his body still burning as he fell to the floor.

Tange knew he wasn't dead yet continuing to watch his body burn to a crisp. Looking away from the body he looked up at the roof, from were the direction of the flame round came and spotted no one. _Maybe they did run off, but who did- _

"Tange!" He turned around seeing Erica run out one of the doors and grab his arm, "Are you okay?" she asked in a worried way.

He watched as she inspected his arm, scrutinizing every detail, "Ya, I'm fine. Are you a doctor or something; just suggestion?" Erica nodded her head and smiled as she let go of his arm.

"Ya, I _was _a doctor." She said gloomily, "but I was fired for sneaking out andselling the prescribed marijuana."

"Is that why you? Smell of it?"

"Ya, I still can't get over my Mom's death, so I took up smoking it. Can you also believe it? My court day was today for what I did, but then all this happened."

He just listened to what she was saying as she let go of his hand and smiled, "Finished?"

"Yep, come on. The others are waiting in the lobby."

* * *

**Note: Sorry about this, I had to stop right here. I'm going to regret that. Oh well, leave a review if you liked it or hated it. L8a!**


	33. OverKill

**Chapter Thirty-2: OverKill **

All five of them walked down the street, half a block away from the city pass, all tired. Erica's knees ached inventively as they walked, knowing that if they stopped would lead to un-wanting attention.

They stuck to the middle of the street, walking past fires, Erica could already see the pass, a small hump in the horizon growing bigger by the minute as they got closer. And so did the cars.

Up ahead, vehicles of all the sorts were crammed into the street, some flipped over, wrecked, on fire, or perfectly in fine condition. Many of the doors remained open. A desecrated police blockade was broken through with a jack-knifed eighteen wheeler intersecting the whole street, cutting off the path to the pass.

The pass itself was humongous. As tall as a five story building and as wide as eight lanes. Since Arclay and Hybrid City were bordered by walls, City Pass was the only way to one city to the other. The pass was just a gigantic tunnel which was the only way leading to Hybrid. There were four lanes per each direction of traffic. A four lane railway system divided it coming up from the ground, possibly the subway system.

About fifty feet, above all was the beginning of the monorail system going back and forth through the path which sat in the middle, in between the walking and biking lane.

Erica was able to make out the endless tunnel as they approached it, awing in horror. There were massive car pile ups, colliding with the half revealed train coming out from under the ground.

"Well, now that we're here?" Surge asked looking at her Dad, "What do we do next?"

Erica answered, "we find a car and get to Hybrid. Or we can use the monorail system." She then suggested.

"That's not a bad idea..."

"But frankly, the monorail isn't stopped here at the station," she said pointing at the empty track, "now is it? Damn, why don't you-" her voice faded as the monorail tram came into view.

Tange moved pushing everybody away, "Go! Hide! It's Umbrella."

Erica ran with her Dad and hid behind the overturned cars, Surge and Orchid hid inside one of the eighteen wheelers open trailers, were they appeared to be wearing some kind of head gear. Tange was seen nowhere now-

She jumped suddenly as someone grabbed her shoulder, turning her around facing her with Tange. She let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head as he let go of her, placing his finger to his mouth telling her to be quiet.

"Joey, Erica. They're five of them up there guarding the entrance to the inside." He looked at Erica, "can you do something for me?"

* * *

**A moment later... **

Tange crept up the stairs quietly to the monorail tram were the Umbrella soldiers were. Looking across, on the spiral staircase were Surge and Orchid creeping up the stair case also.

Reaching the top of the where the monorail parked, the soldiers were quick to his attention.

"You're Roland!" The soldier said.

Tange looked at him with calm eyes, "That's what some they call me."

The rest of the soldier stepped up with their weapons holstered, "The Osiris wants to give you something," the second one said.

A gun was then pointed at his head by the first soldier, "Drop your weapon and put your hands up."

Tange dropped the .44 hearing it clatter on the ground and put his hands up.

"Good." The second one said.

Tange looked at his right hand and then back at the group of soldiers, "Look at my right hand," everyone but the one pointing the gun at him looked, "watch me close it." Tange closed his hand forming a fist and smiled, "It's a signal."

_Ssss....ooom! Splash!_ The side of the first soldiers head opened up as a sniper's bullet flew into his temple, killing him instantly. Blood shot out the other side of his head and sprayed the second and third soldiers' faces. As they grimaced in disgust and horror, two more shots rang out, both different. Erica must've fired the next shot by the short barking sound of the custom, while the third shot was the sniper that Joey was using. The last two soldiers fell to the ground as one's neck and one's head were torn to shreds.

Tange dropped to a crouch and snatched the .44 and fired at the second soldier's knee. His knee was quickly engulfed in a cloud of blood as everything below his knee cap was gruesomely shattered apart. The soldier screamed in pain as he clutched his useless leg as Tange shot the other in the chest, creating a gaping hole while blood and bone flew out of his exit wound. Surge and Orchid finished running up the stairs and Tange looked over the ledge seeing Joey and Erica going up the staircase he had used.

"Jesus..." Orchid said, walking over the blood drenched bodies, going over to Tange, "thirty seconds into meeting them and already the place is coated in blood."

Surge shook his head and glanced over at Tange, "They started it."

He ignored them, walking over to the monorail and stepped in and approached the controls. Everything was in order, all that was needed was to release the brakes and hang tight. Tange turned around and exited the train to join the others finding Erica and Joey up were everyone was.

"We have zombies." Joey said wiping back his hair and pointing down over the balcony. Tange glanced over the edge looking down the one and only street which led to the City Pass, spotting the slow approaching undead army making their way towards them.

"Everyone in the monorail," Tange commanded, "now."

"Operation failed, deploy Ghost! Deploy-"

Tange quickly turned around finding the legless soldier sprawled on the ground whispering loudly into his radio. He approached him quickly and picked him up by his shirt collar with both hands and held him above the balcony over the overcoming carriers.

The soldier laughed, coughing up blood as he looked Tange in the eyes, "Go ahead...KILL ME!" He spat, slightly wincing in pain, "It wouldn't make a difference. I'll just die by the hands of an Umbrella hater, quick and painless..." He then laughed angering Tange even more. He pulled him back over the ground and pushed him on the ground and armed himself with one of the suppressed handguns and aimed it at the soldiers head.

"What is Ghost?" He demanded, "And what do you mean deploy?"

"Tange, quit dinking around, let's go man," Joey hollered from the monorail.

"In a minute."

The soldier smiled exposing his bloody teeth, "Why should I tell you, kill me."

Tange looked at him coldly and put his gun away and grabbed him by his whole leg and dragged him towards the staircase. Carriers were already halfway up when Tange tossed him down watching him stop halfway, "I'm not going to kill you...but they will!"

He watched as the _soon-to-be-dead_ expression changed to mere shock, "No! Wait! I'll tell you!"

Tange turned around and walked towards the monorail, "You should've talked."

"Wait! Please! I don't want to die!"

He stopped abruptly, feeling the pain those few days ago with Caitlyn saying the exact same words 'I don't want to die!' Boarding the monorail, Tange turned around and looked at the guy, "That's your problem...not mine." With that, the doors closed and the monorail departed. Seconds later everyone could hear the soldier scream out in pain.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?!" The Osiris screamed at the man, second in charge of the operation. 

"We just lost the team."

"I KNOW!" He screamed looking at the camera feeds through out the City Pass, replaying the takedown and slaughter of the team. "What was the last transmission?"

The man second in charge hit a button and waited a few seconds, _"Operation failed, deploy Ghost! Deploy-" _

"Sir, if we deploy Ghost. Roland and his team would not survive through the Pass."

"Yes, but its Roland I want dead!" Osiris spat loudly looking over at Dehorn, "Fine, deploy it! Now!"

* * *

"Base to Hind D. You are granted permission to deploy package midway of City Pass." 

"Affirmative base. Hind D out."

Pilot Trenton Webster was just over the Pass; oh what luck he had today. Since he was practically the only one who was able to pilot the chopper, it decreased his chances by a shitload of not being sent into the city.

"Just at the press of this red button and I'll be done for tonight." He smiled as he placed his hand on the deploy button, "Done for tonight. Paycheck in the morning. Then vacation." Webster laughed and hit the button.

* * *

Everyone sat a few feet forward from Tange in the monorail. Surge stood with Joey at the controls, staring down at the desecration below the tracks. There was not much to see. Just the same old, same old. Wrecked cars, buses, trucks, everything. There were a few carriers spotted here and there, proving not to be much of a treat. 

"How long is this tunnel?" Surge asked.

"Ten miles." Joey answered accelerating the speed from the simple controls. The controls were made were even an idiot could operate it, only had an up and down switch. Down for slow to stop and up for more speed. Right now it was at the highest it could go.

Surge could already feel the whole car shake comfortably, also hearing the silent engine beginning to hum loudly. "Damn, ten miles. You got to be kidding me."

"It's true."

He turned from the controls and walked into the seating area, joining Erica and Orchid who were having a nice little chat while looking into the green metal crate that was discovered once they boarded. "Whatcha find in their?"

"A shitload of explosives." Orchid said, "Grenades ranging from timed to blow on impact. More C4, some rounds for the grenade launcher." She held up a belt of blue shells, "Ice grenades. Liable to freeze anything that is hit on contact."

Surge gave a smirk, "Anything in there for me?"

"Sure," Erica said, "here's a C4 plus detonator for you. Here's another for my dad." She finished handing him another set of C4.

"Tange? Catch!"

That was the last Surge heard as he entered the control room again handing Joey the C4. "A present from Erica."

"Thanks, man. I really liked the last one." Joey exclaimed laughing a little, like a small child on Christmas.

Surge smiled, hearing another noise. A chopper, flying low above the pass-

_KA-Crunch!_ Surge was thrown back as something violently hit the monorail. Lying on the ground, the tearing of metal and the burst of wind was quickly heard from his ears, and felt on his face.

"TANGE!" He heard Erica shout over the howling of the wind.

Getting up, he found the whole back end of the train was gone, even Tange. All that was left was the passing background of the Pass.

"STOP THE TRAIN!" Erica screamed running towards the edge of the train.

Surge grabbed her arm just before she could even reach it and pulled her back. "What are you doing?!" He shouted, "You could've been knocked out!"

Erica apparently ignored him and repeated the phrase, "Stop the train!"

"No!" Orchid shouted.

"Why not?!" Joey shouted from the controls.

Surge looked up and felt his jaw drop spotting the charred remains of Corin running after them down the tracks.

"I thought he was dead." Orchid shouted.

Surge aimed the shotgun and fired. To his dismay, sparks flew off Corin as the shells ricocheted off him, "Damn!" He must've had his metal vest plating seared into his skin, which affected him greatly.

Corin was much different, everything except those cat eyes of his glowing aimlessly in the Pass. His body was a metallic black color, with parts of the chest plating glowing in the dark. There sprouts of red glowing veins throughout his body and tentacles slithered randomly in and out of his skin.

"Stand back!" Joey shouted as he threw one of the C4 explosives on the track. As Corin ran over it, Joey hit the detonation and a huge explosion blew across the tracks.

Surge then saw Corin fly through the air and crash into the speeding monorail. Oh, not good.

"Stop the train!" Joey shouted and Erica who was now at the wheel pulled down the lever.

The monorail screeched loudly and everyone was thrust forward into the driver controls. Surge was on his back when he got up seeing Corin's head at his feet. Corin gave out a roar and Surge rammed his boot into his face. He gave out a roaring yelp as he got up and set his C4 right on the floor. The whole totaled compartment came to a complete halt and Surge got to his feet.

"Quick! Onto the station platform!" Orchid screamed. Joey pulled the doors opened and ran onto the platform.

Surge pumped another round into Corin's head which by the sound and movements after that seemed that he stunned him momentarily. "Come On!" Surge screamed, exiting the monorail, "IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

Everyone ran down the staircase hooked to the platform while Surge armed himself with the detonator and hit the switch.

_BOOOOM!_ The force of the explosion tossed him down the stairs and into the asphalt. Bits and pieces of what was left of the car rained down onto the ground as he got up and found everyone else who were almost out of the Pass.

He took off after them jumping over debris and dodging carrier as he made it out into the open of the street as everyone else.

"I think he doesn't really care about Tange that much but, us now." Orchid said.

"But what about Tange?" Erica said, "Aren't we going back?"

"Fuck no!" Surge said in frustration.

"But-"

"No!"

"Hey, you kids ready to go? We'll get to the building faster in this!" Joey suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked over at him who was sitting in the driver's seat of a beat up van with minor dents and in running condition. _Great! On foot was getting tiring._

* * *

**Note: Sorry for the longdelay, I was working on another story. It's posted and will have original characters. Please R&R it. It's called Renaissance. More to come, tell me what you liked if you review either of them. Next chapter to come: _Slicing Down The Force._**


	34. Slicing Down The Force

**Chapter Thirty-3: Slicing Down the Force**

Tange was beneath the road lying in debris after something came into contact with the back have of the monorail compartment. Getting up to his feet he looked above him and saw a thirty feet dug hole leading up to the street. "That's impossible," He said.

The hole was cleanly rounded, as if it was dug through by a digger. Looking back down to where he was he saw a metal stasis chamber crumpled in the corner of the room, toppled with pieces of asphalt and dirt. The automated doors were torn open like a knife to paper.

He holstered the .44 and began directing it through random parts around the room. Whatever was in there is now out and about, probably in the same room he was in. With Umbrella tampering with his body, his eye sight became more accurate in the dark.

He walked to the chamber and peered inside looking at nothing but emptiness. But, there was one word labeling the chamber; _Ghost_.

Tange looked away from it and turned around and spotted a rusty door in front of him and opened it and came into a darkened hallway.

There was a mine cart lying on its side. The ground revealed a path of mining tracks that stretched hundreds of feet ahead before winding left. Tange followed the tracks before it turn to two paths. The tracks leading left, and straight ahead was another rusted door. Tange went to the door before stopping and looked at the ground seeing a splintered wooden sign. There were words across it which read: _Raccoon_ _City__ Mines._

"What-" He questioned. The place he was standing in was probably never discovered and survived the nuclear blast about twelve years ago. He smiled a little before going through the door.

A rusted ladder with a skeleton clinging to it stood in front of. Tange climbed it and came to a blockage above him. He pushed on it with one hand while the other clung to the ladder and felt it shift upward. He pushed again and heard an unlocking noise and the lid above him lifted open. Bright light came through as he got out of the mines and onto the cold metal ground.

Just then, the sound of fifty guns clicking and adjusting entered his ears. Tange looked at the source finding about ten cops pointing their weapons at him. "Not Umbrella." He then said as they put their weapons down.

One of them came up to him, "My name's Chief Jean Mac of the Arclay Police Department," He then held out his hand.

Tange grabbed his hand and shook it smiling a little, "Tange Roland."

"What did you mean 'not Umbrella'?" He said.

"They're responsible for what's going on right now. Trust me."

Chief Mac smiled slightly putting his gun in his holster, "We pretty much figured that out. After what everyone heard about the viral outbreak in Raccoon City being Umbrella's fault, they were done. That's until 2004 when they suddenly emerged once again. And then Scrapeson. And now this."

"Shit, happens." He commented, remembering the extreme horror from Scrapeson, "Where ya'll headed?"

"There's a station not far from here, it leads to directly to the Surveillance Building."

Tange looked at him in curiosity, "What for?"

"We got a call." One of the cops answered.

Mac took over, "The caller said that to escape the city we would have to destroy it along with the power plant, and Umbrella HQ. He said a group of people were doing the same thing and would need our help."

_Raaaaaaah! _Behind the cops something roared. From were Tange stood it had to be Ghost. The last cop trailing behind the ground was the first to open fire. Rounds began bouncing off whatever Ghost wore, not stunning it or damaging it by the looks of it. Ghost's face was concealed in a metallic mask. He knew that standing and firing away was not a good idea and they should all just run.

"We have to get out of here." Tange told Mac, "Tell your men to fall back!"

"Ahh!"

Tange looked at the trailing cop as Ghost punched him, sending out the crushing of his ribs. Just then Ghost flinched one of its hands-

Sling! Five thin long talons flung out the ends of Ghost fingers. Everyone watched as Ghost tripped the injured soldier. Mid air and about to land on his back, Ghost performed a tossing movement with the armed hands and cut him in half from his back and out his stomach.

His body spun slightly as intestines and matter gushed out in an infinite stream before landing out the ground in two pieces.

This all took a matter of two seconds, everyone in the corridor opened fired on the metallic beast as it advanced toward them slowly.

"Tell your men to fall back!" He shouted.

It looked like Mac was in a trance of shock when Tange shouted at him, "fall back! Retreat!"

Tange drew the .44 and concentrated his aim on Ghost was advancing towards a control device and fired. Ghost didn't stir as it slashed the control panel-

-a huge door then came down and closed between Tange and Mac, cutting both of them off from the rest of the cops. Before Mac could say anything Tange shook his shoulder, "Come on! Where's the station?!"

"This way! Follow me!"

* * *

_Ghost smashed the controls and watched a huge door drop down, trapping her prey. Gunfire bounced off her strong armor as she advanced towards them...her prey._

_They all stood in their place firing at her. Haven't they learned that it doesn't work. She approached the first man as he hit her with the butt of his gun. No effect. She grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the ceiling._

_His feet was in the way now, Ghost swung her claws and chopped them off, instantly causing the prey to scream out in pain. He dropped from the ceiling and before he hit the ground, she disemboweled him. Blood sprayed across her mask and suit._

_They were backing away now. Underneath her mask she smiled. Ghost darted forward and drove her claws through the face of another and lifted him in the air, watching him struggle, hearing him choke on his own blood._

_She threw him forward, tackling down the rest and leapt forward quickly and roared._

_As the thrown man hit the rest, Ghost shot forward and swung her claws again swiftly and sliced them in half and watched their upper bodies slide off. They were flawless. Obsolete compared to her._

_Now there were two left. She ran forward and drove her claws into the chest of one and slammed him against the wall repeatedly, watching the blood squirt out of his sides and paint the walls. He was dead now._

_She dropped him and ran for the last one and upper cutted him in half. None of them were Tange Roland. Nor Corin Pearson. They were probably behind the door._

_Ghost came to the door and began pounding her fists into it._

* * *

They had reached the station, a one car train was parked there as if waiting for them to come. It wasn't much of a train, it was more of a platform on wheels loaded with gasoline tanks. Mac climbed aboard the train as Tange went to the station controls and hit a few buttons. A moment later the platform lit up and the humming of the train's engines began growing louder. 

"Damn it!" Mac shouted setting his MP5K against the train.

"What?" Tange said, "That thing is not going to come for a while, it'll be too busy taking down the doors."

Mac nodded his head, "It's not that. There are three gates up ahead and won't open without a card."

"So what do we do?"

_Boom!_ They didn't have much time.

"I've been down here before, there's a manual unlocking system at each gate. We'll have to go slow."

"Why don't we just drive the train through it."

Mac looked at him funny, "Because the gates are thirty feet thick of steel."

_Boom! Boom! Screech!_

Without saying anything, they both hopped onto the moving platform. Mac got it moving and Tange stood on the back with the .44 drawn. Waiting for it to come. About thirty seconds of traveling Tange saw Ghost. It turned to look at him and immediately jumped down on the tracks and began running towards them.

"How far to the gate?!" Tange shouted, "It's gaining on us."

"Controls say a thousand meters."

Enough time. Tange rolled one of the barrels of gasoline off onto the tracks and took Mac's MP5K and aimed at the barrel. He saw the gas begin pouring out of the barrel and Ghost's feet splashed into it-

-Tange fired at the barrel and Ghost disappeared in a wall of fire.

The train then began coming to a slow as Tange rolled another barrel off. He turned around and felt the train come to a complete halt and looked at the huge gate with the Umbrella logo carved into it. Mac jumped out onto the ground and approached a set of levers and pulled them down. A beeping noise erupted and he ran to the other side of the tunnel and did the same thing. Another beeping noise was sounded and the buckling of gears was heard the gate smoothly slid open.

Mac got back on board and started the train again and passed through the gate and began speeding up.

_Raaah!_ Tange turned around finding Ghost running at them again and he fired at the barrel again and yet again Ghost disappeared. But not for long.

Ghost appeared again going through the flames as Tange rolled another barrel off, and then another. They rolled towards Ghost and he fired again with the MP5K and the whole tunnel lit up in blazing fury.

The train came to a stop and Tange counted the barrels, four left, still enough. Mac was now going on with the controls. Two beeping noises were heard and the gates slid open. But still no Ghost.

_Umbrella's B.O.W. has failed?_ He didn't think so.

"Is it gone?!" Mac screamed, "I don't hear any shooting."

"I don't know!" Tange screamed back, "I hope it is. But this is Umbrella's work so you never know."

The train came to a stop again and Mac jumped off the train and looked at Tange, "Hand me my gun, this last gate will open up and there will be an elevator that leads up."

Tange threw him his gun as Mac messed with the gate controls. He began throwing some more barrels down and kicked them to a starting roll. All four of them and watch them come to a stop about fifty meters from them. And what good timing.

Ghost was now sprinting towards them and Tange fired the .44 at one of the barrels and the tunnel once again ignited concealing Ghost in a blanket of fire. And thrust her forward.

"Aw! Shit!" He screamed as Ghost landed a mere ten feet away as the gates began opening. Ghost began getting up and Tange kicked it in the face, grounding it for now and turned around and ran for Mac who was past the gate and standing at an elevator.

"I've called for the elevator. It's going to take a while."

_It always takes a while, what the hell?!_

"Tange watch out!"

He turned around and jumped out of the way as Ghost leaped for him, nearly missing him.

Mac was now closer to Ghost then to Tange but, Ghost advanced for Tange. He brought up the magnum and fired at Ghost's head. No effect. He tried the kneecaps and elbows. Hell no. Ghost was just wrapped in armor.

Tange put the .44 in his holster and swung at Ghost. It blocked his arm with it's arm and swung at him. Tange rebuffed it and jumped forward kicking it in the chest.

Ghost stumbled back a few steps, "Mac, how much more time?!" He shouted before blocking an attack from Ghost as it swung it's talons at his torso.

"It's halfway there!"

Tange swung his foot at Ghost's face-

-Ghost caught it and threw him up into the air. He flipped in the air a couple of times and landed with a crouch and looked up and somersaulted backwards as Ghost dived it's talons into the ground digging them deep before taking them out.

This bastard was tough. There has to be a weakness. Tange performed a punch and Ghost caught it and he used twisted it out of Ghost grasp and slammed his fist into Ghost's mask.

_Ping_ Was the sound when his fist came into connecting with Ghost's helmet. Tange hand suddenly hurt like a bitch. Ghost high-kicked him but Tange was faster this time and pushed the back of Ghost's heel to its head flipping it backwards in midair and kicked Ghost in the chest.

Before Ghost could land on the ground Tange dived on top of Ghost and drove his fists into his back. Ghost slammed into the ground with a crunch and Tange jumped off.

"Tange!"

He turned to Mac and caught a black stick in his hands. It was a baton with a taser mounted on the end. Tange pressed the switch on it and a blue electric spark emitted from it. Ghost got up and Tange drove it into Ghost.

Ghost fried by the electricity coursing through its metal armor and skin. Smoke began emitting from it and Ghost collapsed to the ground twitching.

_Ding!_ The elevator had arrived and Mac hopped in. Tange came next a few seconds later and the doors closed and the elevator made a destination for the Surveillance Building.

* * *

**Note: Okay there ya go, written in less than a few hours in a day. I probably going to freeze the updating process for this story to update my other story, don't worry I just have to copy the story from my notebook to the computer and it's almost done. R&R if you want. PeAcE!**


	35. Tange Versus Corin: Elevator Fight

**Chapter Thirty-4 : Tange Versus Corin: Elevator Fight**

"Stop the car." Surge warned from inside the vehicle, and Joey hit the brakes.

"What's wrong?" Erica called from the back.

Surge pointed towards the Surveillance Building, "Guards; three of them."

There were three of them, their faces concealed in helmets, were guarding the doors.

"There could be more." Orchid said.

"True. There's always a sniper," Joey added, "by the position on where we are, they've probably locked onto us by now."

"What do we do?" Erica said, "Shoot them-"

"No!" Surge shouted, "We'd be dead before we could get the first guy down."

Surge struggled to look at the top of the building, failing as the roof of the vehicle came in the way.

"I could try to take out the sniper with my rifle from here-"

_Boom! _The front entrance of the building lit up suddenly, in a shower of fire, spreading through the street like a river.

Dust and debris flew against the windshield as everyone in the vehicle ducked for cover. _Shit! What the fuck was that! _Surge looked up gazing outside finding the charred remains of the three guards near the vehicle.

"Jesus Christ!" Orchid shouted, "What the fuck was that!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" He commented, "Well-"

Erica crawled to the front, "Got any other ideas? That blast is gonna attract some major shit!"

Just before Joey could man his rifle, Umbrella soldiers began pouring out of the stores and shops surrounding the building and the vehicle they were in. Hundreds of them scattering onto the street like ants, all shouting at each other and ignoring the vehicle.

Looking, back at the building, someone stepped out of the flaming entrance-

"Guy's got the mini gun!" someone shouted from outside.

Erica suddenly lit up all of a sudden, "Tange!"

She was right. It was Tange, holding a mini-gun and two round chambers, the size of a medium size fire extinguisher, strapped to his belt, as he walked into the street.

"It's him! Roland!"

"KILL HIM!"

Too late.

_Boom!_ This was not an explosion. It was the sound of thunder tearing across the sky. Rain then began pouring onto the Earth. Lightning was now flashing non-stop, turning night to day every few seconds.

As everyone watched the group of soldiers arm up, Tange let loose. Orange lightning thrust forward from the rotating eight barrel killing machine and began blasting up the group.

There was a huge line emitting from the barrel and was directed to whatever Tange wanted it to go by directing the gun. Lines of men fell to the ground, dead, injured, or dying.

All the soldiers on the left side of the vehicle fell down almost immediately as Tange paused the weapon and reeled it past the vehicle before he began his quick slaughter, wiping out the soldiers on the right.

_Ka-thoom! _The windshield shattered suddenly by gunshot, not by Tange-

"Sniper!" Joey shouted, snatching the rifle from the floor when another shot came through the roof, nearly hitting Erica in the shin.

Joey crouched behind the dashboard and armed the rifle and then retreated, as the driver's seat was punctured with holes.

"I can't get a clear shot!" He shouted.

Surge crawled forward and discharged three warning shots upward near the roof of the building, "That should distract him."

"Sorry, man. But that only works if he was three hundred feet away. Not three thousand!"

Three more shots punctured through the roof and two more through the hood killing the engine indefinitely.

"LET ME HANDLE THIS!" Tange suddenly shouted, running in the raining street and turned to face the building.

He again, let loose with the mini-gun carving a trail of bullets upward into the side of the building as the orange endless trail of burning metal made its way to the roof.

There was then an explosion on the roof and the whole top of the building lit up like the tip of a candle. The sound wave then hit with a loud boom and Tange stopped.

Surge opened the door and jumped out into the rain and met with Tange. "That's some crazy shooting!" He shouted.

"Thanks." Tange replied, "We got to get into the building, I have a surprise."

Everyone followed Tange as Surge glanced up the side of the building. He could see the inside every floor of the building right now. Where glass once was, now lay a line of chiseled holes going to the top of the building and stopped at the extinguishing of flames as rain came into contact with it.

"Ah….!"

"What the?" Surge said, as the sound grew louder. Looking, up at the sky Surge saw the source of the noise.

It was the sniper falling to the-

_Splat! _His whole body squashed, disgustingly into the pavement and was now giving the resemblance of a smashed bug.

Surge ran around the non recognizable human and into the building. Everyone was in there, and there were weapons. Metal crates scattered all over the lobby with ammo and weapons. _All this shit could start a small war._

"Shit..." he said as if he had won the lottery.

"Grab what you can," someone said.

Surge looked towards the person who had spoken, "Who are you?"

"Chief Jean Mac." He said, "Call me Mac, I don't wanna go by that _Star Trek_ character."

Surge grinned slightly staring at the loaded M16 in Mac's hands. "Fair enough, got any more of those M16s?"

He watched Mac smile, "Get your own."

He came towards one of the open crates and-

_Bwoooop...! Bwoooop...! _The room began flashing in shades of red as the alarms went off, droning on and off every few seconds.

"Shit!" Tange shouted, dropping the mini gun gear off of him and quickly reloaded the roll chamber of the .44, "Mac, Joey, and Erica! Make your way to floor basement fifty and locate our escape!" He looked at Surge and Orchid, "You two come with me!"

Peering into the crate again to snatch any possible useful items, he grabbed a belt strap with flash, flame, and regular grenades hooked on and took off after Tange and Orchid.

"We'll use this elevator to get to our two destinations." Tange then said, puzzling him.

"What elevator?" Surge replied, "There is no elevator."

"And about fifty armed Umbrella ants are coming to slaughter us." Orchid commented.

Tange sighed and walked to a control panel sticking out of the floor and pressed the dials on it. "We are standing on it."

The floor then gave a jerk and the whole lobby began to rise up; only the middle section. Now Surge could make out the lift. It was a huge circular disk with the crates loaded on it. The surface of the lift was dark green marble with random patterns of Plexi-glass embedded into it.

Surge looked up seeing a huge tunnel up above for the elevator. The tunnel was round as the lift. The lobby disappeared below everyone's feet as they entered the round shaft which would take them up to the destined floors.

The tunnel's walls were merely see through glass which displayed every floor in the building. Behind the glass were staircases, offices, some carriers, blood smeared windows, armed men running down the staircases.

"Oh shit!" Surge shouted, "Here they come!"

* * *

Tange watched the soldiers make their way to the windows overlooking the rising lift and then stare blindly at them, _what the hell? Shouldn't they be shooting now? _

He looked around him, seeing more and more soldiers on random parts of different floors occupying small areas overlooking them as the lift rose.

"What are they doing?" Orchid questioned.

Tange nodded his head and sighed, "Don't know. They couldn't of just come to watch, there's got to be a catch." He added looking at her.

"I think we have a catch!" Surge shouted, "Look."

Nearest, to the elevator a group of ten Umbrella soldiers were doodling around with the glass and then quickly ran from it. "The catch is a bomb, heads up and try not to die." He commented readying the .44.

_Boom! _A huge hole was blown into the glass as the charge went off, creating a path for the soldiers to get onto the lift. Glass began raining down on the surface as they all darted behind the ammo crates.

The shuffling of feet came next, slamming swiftly onto the marble surface. Tange quickly leaped up and fired two rounds at the nearest soldiers, killing them instantly.

He jumped out of the way as the sound of gunfire erupted tattering the place where he stood.

_Boom! _Another explosion higher up blasted through another pair of windows and began raining glass down upon all of them.

Surge began firing up at the newly blown hole as the lift approached while Orchid covered him pumping the shotgun into the intruding soldiers.

Seeing that they didn't need any help, Tange began scanning for some more soldiers behind glass-

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_ Three more explosions sounded out and the lift was pelted with more glass when the lift came to a jerking stop.

Two more soldiers a few stories above landed in front of Tange and drew their weapons at them. He leapt forward as they fired and cartwheeled between them and jumped to his feet and in one swift motion swung the handle of the .44 across the back of the two soldiers heads. Two loud crunches were heard and they fell to the ground, dead.

"What happened with the lift!" Orchid shouted, firing upward at the new openings in the shaft.

"This is our stop!" He shouted back over the gunfire.

A hissing sound was heard and two doors across from each other slid open.

"Which way!" Orchid shouted again.

Tange didn't know as he fired the .44 again, hitting a solder a few stories up and watched him fall onto the lift, "Don't know!" He fired again and reloaded, "Pick one!"

_Boom!_ Another explosion rocked the lift and Tange looked up seeing an explosion at the top of the building. And then dropped an object towards the lift.

They watched as the object fell towards them, getting closer every second, and-

_Crash!_ The figure landed on the lift, crumbling the marble within the vicinity where it landed.

It was human. The figure got up from its crouch and became very familiar to everyone; Corin.

Without warning, Orchid and Surge in opposite directions and went through the opposite openings that were offered to them.

Corin didn't say anything as he stared at Tange, with his glowing cat eyes.

"Tange!" Orchid screamed.

"I'll handle this!" He screamed back and hit the controls, signaling the closing of the openings and the re-departure of the elevator to its next destination.

With the new opening at the top of the building, rain began raining down onto the lift.

"Mr. Roland..." Corin said, "What a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"You can say that again," Tange replied putting his .44 in its holder, "You go shopping?"

With the last fight, Corin was set ablaze and left to burn. Now he appeared the same but with metal plates welded into his skin. He wore this time, white dress pants with black combat boots. He wore nothing over his metallic chest except a white trench coat which stopped at his ankles. And lastly, he had on a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Yes, I did a little shopping. You like it?"

Tange smirked forming his fist, "If I was a psycho like you."

Corin laughed lightly, "Oh, the audacity of your smart mouthing will be your demise."

With that, Corin leapt forward, coming at Tange fast. He slammed into his chest and launched Tange into the Plexi-glass.

The glass dented inward, and Tange fell to the ground coughing and looked up.

Corin jumped into the air and positioned his feet to Tange's head.

Tange jumped out of the way and watched as Corin's feet smash into the ground. He then darted forward and rammed himself into Corin's chest and sent him to the ground.

With him pinned under Tange's body, Tange began punching him in the face repeatedly. He didn't then see Corin's knee come between his chest. Tange was kicked up in the air and he landed lightly on the lift with a crouch.

Corin placed his hands flat on the ground over his head and pushed himself up, making him do a backflip inches above the ground and landed on his feet.

Tange darted forward and attempted to punch Corin in the face but, was caught by Corin's hand. He spotted his other arm swinging down upon his head and Tange caught Corin's arm and held it tightly.

With, both grasping each others arms, Tange threw himself back and placed his knee on Corin's chest. As his back hit the ground flatly, he extended his placed knee upward sending Corin into the Plexi-glass.

* * *

Corin hit the glass, faced upside down. He quickly got out of the awkward position and backflipped onto his feet. Turning around, he found Tange attempting a kick. 

He eased back slightly and extended his arm out quickly and caught Tange's foot in his hand. "Wrong move Mr. Roland." He said sarcastically.

Tange looked at him and Corin pushed his foot strongly to the left which made Tange's body turn to face him. Corin quickly sent both his arms forward and hit Tange in the chest.

He watched as he flew back and crash into the metal crates, spilling its contents.

The lift then stopped, and Corin briefly glanced at his surroundings; they were on the roof of the building. The glass dome which sealed the lift shaft was gone, after Corin had destroyed it which gave them more room to fight.

* * *

Tange jumped to his feet and looked at his new surroundings. He pushed himself out of the pile of crates and found smooth ground once again to see Corin suspended mid-air again. 

"Shit!" He shouted, how the hell was he now supposed to pull this off. With his gun having no effect on Corin shit-so-ever, he was practically out of options.

Corin thrust forward and launched another sea of that blue like substance at Tange. He backflipped out of the way, for the space it took up was too big to maneuver away.

Landing back on his feet, Tange thrust his arm out to see no blue flame come out. _Fuck! Goddamn rain!_ He quickly glanced back at the crates and felt like a miracle had come true.

A rocket launcher lie under a crate, maybe this would be useful to buy him some goddamn time and enough to take out the specific locations in the building.

Tange ran for it but, then had to jump out of the way as another stream of blue toxic came at him.

"Getting tired!" Corin shouted laughing as loud as he had ever heard, "Because I'm not! And I never will!"

Thunder ripped across the sky and the rain began falling as hard as ever, this time in the form of hail. Taking a quick glance at the sky, Tange saw that it was pure chaos. Lightning was tearing from one end of the sky to the other, non stop, new streams of light in every direction.

It was almost as if the lightning was turning night to day. Tange quickly brought his attention back to the rocket launcher and he leapt forward and grasped the big barrel and pulled it up to him and put his eye to the scope.

For some, odd reason, Corin was facing the other way, laughing. Thinking of a line to say to his nemesis, Tange could only think of one. And only one.

With the cross hairs on Corin, Tange shouted, "HEY CORIN!"

Corin turned around and the grin of laughter on his face disappeared quickly.

_It's such a beautiful day! You son of a BITCH! _Tange laughed, "SAY HELLO! TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

With that, Tange pulled the trigger back and felt the thrust of the rocket launcher push him back.

The rocket flew out swiftly and slammed into Corin's chest. But did not explode. Instead, Corin grabbed the rocket and was then soaring through the air. The rocket was then propelled down and went off the edge of the building and towards the streets.

Tange ran to the edge and watched as the rocket exploded midway down the building. He smiled and then turned around. _Tange, 2, Corin, 0. _

He quickly turned around and headed back to the lift and hit the controls for floor one hundred.

* * *

**Note: Sry for the long wait, and sorry for using that "Say hello to my little friend" quote. It just popped for a last minute thing. I was kind of lazy to type this up, and I'm so glad this chapter is finished. There are still several chapters until the story is finished and which that I haven't typed yet. There will be more of Ghost and Corin so don't get cranky. So, if you want, please leave a review, I would like to view your inference. Next chapter: Umbrella Ant Bed.**


	36. Umbrella Ant Bed

**Chapter Thirty-5: Umbrella Ant Bed**

He landed swiftly on the polluted road, his side aching a bit after that rocket hit his side and sent him tumbling down to the ground.

Being shot at by a magnum, burned, blown up, and shot off the side of a building wasn't exactly his style. Just for now, he really didn't care. He wanted to surprise his enemy later on.

He liked the way he was before Umbrella pumped him with newer juices. With just the Veronica in him before, he had the abilities to transport, get into peoples heads, assimilate one to do his bidding, and make fire.

Now, with the X-Tyrant flowing through his veins he lost some of his abilities but had gained some new ones. The following he had lost was transport and assimilate. Now, he had newer ones that allowed him to repair his own body at an extremely high rate, levitate himself high in the air, and lastly shoot streams of poison.

With the mixture of the viruses, it affected his immune system amazingly. After coming into contact of more threatening harmful power he would experience the pain and minutes later if that same threat were to impact him again, his body would do the making the attack merely harmless.

Reflecting on what Umbrella did to him in the past and present, he praised and doubted the corporation at the same time.

Corin brushed some of the debris off his coat and began his way back towards the building. With the thrust of the explosion, he was knocked back three blocks from the Surveillance building.

The rain began to die down to a drizzle as he followed the sidewalk back to his destination. He stretched out his arms and yawned, all this fighting and killing was beginning to get to him.

_Crash!_ An SUV suddenly flew past him and crashed onto the road upside-down and ignited into flames.

He turned around seeing someone walking towards him, there body wrapped in what appeared to be metal. The figure was a female by the smooth shape of her body, but there was no way she would be able to toss a one ton car by the physical shape that she was in.

Corin stood his place as she stopped five feet in front of him and looked at him head to toe. He smirked slightly, sensing that she was no human, but a tyrant. He didn't have to take that metal mask off her face to see, her silence gave it away and besides, if she was the only one standing around when the SUV was thrown who else would of done it, _The Hulk?_

He curled his fist as he heard a light growl from behind the mask, "Doesn't Umbrella know when to stop riding on my back?"

She didn't respond as she leapt forward at him. He stepped to the side, amazed at her speed and turned around and watched her land on her feet. A small printed word caught his attention on her thigh as she turned to face him; _Ghost._

He felt like laughing, "Ghost? Such a silly name for something that is not transparent." He put his hand back as if ready to throw a ball and threw it forward. The blue substance that he had used earlier shot out in a long stream and dowsed Ghost metallic plated body in it.

Ghost simply stared at the blue substance, which looked that it didn't affect her in any way.

"So... doesn't work," he snarled, "What about every tyrants' weakness? Fire?"

Corin threw his other fist out and shot a hint of fire come out. It hit Ghost and her figure ignited in flames due to the flammable poison she was soaked in.

She didn't stop and ran at him. Stopping a few feet from him, she made an attempt to punch his face with her burning hand. Corin quickly caught her fist and to his misjudgment on strength, the force of her punch made his hand jerk back slightly.

He applied more strength and found began sliding roughly on the sidewalk as he held her fist. With both of them in frozen position, the light drizzle extinguishing Ghost burning body Corin pushed her hand to the side and hit her in the face as hard as he could.

Ghost took a few steps back, her head facing the ground and she quickly recovered from it. "Hah! I'll have to compliment Umbrella myself on such a fine job they've done to you."

Unable to reply, Ghost jumped forward and put her hands together forming a huge mace and positioned them above her head. Corin watched and leapt out of the way as she brought her joined hands to the ground were he stood.

Her fists hit the sidewalk so hard, that it shattered a basketball sized crater into it. He ran quickly crouched down and tripped her off her feet. Midway to the ground, she put her hands behind her and pushed against the sidewalk and launched her body a few feet in the air and performed a back flip.

Corin didn't see her feet coming up from beneath as both her feet kicked him in the chin. He felt the sharp pain as he was launched a few inches off the ground. Landing on the ground, Ghost had already performed a backflip to her feet.

She quickly performed a high kick aimed again at his face. Corin caught her foot and swung her around like a rag doll and threw her towards the wrecked SUV.

Ghost hit the SUV and the whole mobile object slid back and crashed into a bus and a few cars parked on the side of the road.

Another explosion rang out, caused by the insane smashing of the group of vehicles. The explosion lit up the sky and at the same time threw some automotive parts randomly in all directions.

"I have got to watch my strength." He stated sarcastically, and continued walking down the street.

It didn't matter to him if Ghost was coming out of the pile of burning wreckage or not, it was Tange he wanted. Hell, he could use her for a punching bag if he wanted.

"Maybe I'll just become a shadow for a little bit. Then I'll make my strike." He stated to himself, "Why am I talking to myself?" _Because your crazy? _"You're right, I am crazy."

* * *

_That man is insane. Already, he has slaughtered forty-five of my men. We have confirmations that he is not working for anyone that we know of._

_Just right after the outbreak is where he made his appearance. He's no human. Pure monster. We've already tried everything we could think of to stop him. Sleep-darts, ambushes, flash grenades. The man is unstoppable._

_The Osiris has stated that he is not a product of the corporation. I can see that already. Five hours after outbreak, we got a transmission from that man claiming that all who couldn't prevent his death would die. Same to those who did. _

_I guess the corporation takes partial blame. But, it doesn't make any shit sense. Death? That man can't be dead, with him the scenario is even more bizarre._

_Just three hours ago I barely escaped from his wrath as he sliced down the rest of my team. That bastard stabbed me in the leg, had to limp my ass back to the Surveillance Building._

_It's much safer here. None of our products running rampant in the complex, despite a few trapped carriers here and there. I'm not totally safe here. He could be back soon._

_This is just all out great. Already we have two parties against us. Those two are Roland and Pearson. Now a third? And worse, two of the parties are at each others necks for revenge like I've viewed through the video feeds. And with the fancy sword work I've seen with the new party... Fuck! I feel that none of us are going to make it through the long and dark night. _

_Why can't the President and Federal Council just launch the damn missile and get the whole damn scenario over with? It happened to Scrapeson almost half a year already. And Raccoon City, twelve years ago!_

_Maybe I should just eat the bullet. It's beginning to sound like a good ending._

Tange set the paper down on the dead man's chest. That bullet must've felt good. He turned away from the dead Umbrella soldier and looked at the surveillance memory generator in the center of the room.

"Hello economics surveillance section." He said waving to the large generator. _That sounded so cheesy._

The place that held the generator was beautiful and extravagant. If the room was just empty it would look like a marble temple.

The whole room was in the shape of a triangle with a circle circumscribed around it, the generator set at the centroid of the triangular room.

Around it, huge supercomputers surrounded it. And lastly around the supercomputers were nothing but small plasma televisions displaying a certain part of the economic area of both Arclay and Hybrid City.

Tange eyed the generator as he walked towards it. To him it looked like a huge lava lamp with huge cords and wires extending from it to the floor and ceiling. He took the C4 from his vest and set it at the base of the generator, "If this doesn't do the trick, then I'd have to go to plan B. Find the input output socket and unplug the whole damn thing."

He ran back to the elevator when it's doors suddenly sealed shut. _What the hell? _He looked at the panel on the side of the door and pressed the open switch. Nothing. He pressed the open switch a few more times before stepping away from it.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath looking for another way of escape. He grabbed the detonator from his pocket-

_Crash! _Two holes on the marble ceiling appeared as two objects entered through and hit the blue marble floor, destroying some of the supercomputers.

"What the fuck, now?"

_"Ha, ha, ha!" _Said someone, Tange began scanning the room directing the .44 at the entrances, _"Don't bother looking for me, Roland. I'm talking to you through intercom."_

"Who are you!" Tange growled turning his attention back to the objects that made the crashing entrance.

_"Don't remember? It's the boss."_

The objects revealed to be two stasis tubes. Similar to the one that Ghost had come in. "Osiris! I can't wait till I get to kill you! You son of a bitch!"

He heard the Osiris chuckle, _"I believe that won't happen at all. You happen to be in a sealed room, caused by me. Those metal chambers you see contain a more modified version of what you encountered in Scrapeson. T-202 a.k.a. Diablo."_

"You have anything better up your sleeve, all your surprises are just adding to the death count." He commented back, "Why don't you just open the doors and let me get on with my escape, _sir_?"

_"Let me clear something first. I control everything in the city from here. Whether it's a surveillance camera, transportation system, or even a microwave."_

Tange glanced at his detonator, and then the C4. He smirked lightly, "The more the reason to take out the power plant."

The chamber doors began sliding open as he finished his sentence, _"So, I guess you got this all planned out, but it doesn't mean I'm going to let it-"_

"-Sorry, mother fucker. Can't talk now." Tange hit the detonator.

A growing humming noise began getting louder and then stopped, muting the whole area.

_Beep...! KA-BOOM! _Maybe he should've grabbed another from the elevator cache.

The force was so powerful, the shock wave launched Tange flat against the sealed elevator doors with a thud as bright blue flames scorched through the generator, tearing it in half.

The upper top portion creaked loudly by the shifting of supports and collapsed with the bottom half of the generator and sent another explosion out.

Large chunks of debris and flames were blown everywhere by its force, taking out large rows of surveillance displays or scorching some parts of the large chamber in orange glowing flames.

Tange fell against his stomach, coughing loudly and gasping for air. The way he hit the doors had knocked the air out of him. He grabbed his chest and got to his feet and armed himself with the .44.

He eyed the collapsed structure and smiled to himself. "That outta keep you busy, Osiris."

The smile soon disappeared as two huge naked sexless figures stepped out of the burning wreckage. Diablos. And Osiris was right, both of them were modified.

Each tyrant contained a spiked mace for one hand and a huge blade-like sword on the other. They both stared at him as he drew the magnum and fired, the round hitting the one standing on the left in the forehead.

The top portion of its head exploded in a black mess of gunk as the round went right through it. Nothing happened. It didn't even falter. _Not even a tinny bit, bitch?_

"_Modified, eh!_" He growled.

* * *

Orchid thrust her leg up and placed it on the masked man's chest as he ran into her and placed her shotgun against his stomach and discharged a shell directly into him. 

He fell on his back with smoke emitting from his fatal wound. She ran past him as more Umbrella foot soldiers tried repeatedly to stop her one after the other, all failing and ending up dead on the ground.

Continuing around the corner, she came to a running stop at a metal door. _This must lead to the generator._

There was a control panel on the side of the door which had illuminating red light. Orchid hit the switch next to it and the light turned green and the doors slid open. She stepped through with her 12 gauge directed in front of her. The corridor changed it's lighting style completely different. The fluorescent lights were no long on the ceiling but were on both sides of the wall.

The floor went from green marble floor to a mirrored metal path. The ceiling was identical with it also, except for the golf ball sized plates moving smoothly across it in a cooperative manner.

She glanced at the door ahead and jogged toward it when it opened and five soldiers poured. The door closed behind them and locked as they directed their weapons at her.

Orchid had already fixated them on the cross hairs of her shotgun but didn't fire. She looked at one of the unmasked soldiers seeing his MP5K shaking in his hand. _Crack addict?_

None of them made a move. Both opponents didn't do anything but have their weapons directed to the other.

"Drop your weapon!" One of them hissed.

Orchid pumped the shotgun. "Make me," she said coldly.

"I take this one," another said stepping forward and drawing out a handgun. "Quick and clean."

He aimed at her as she put her hands to her side reaching for the small dagger tucked in her pocket.

The gun cocked and she looked at him as she felt the dagger and pulled it out slowly. "Think fast, pretty boy!" She shouted throwing the dagger forward.

The blade sliced into his neck and he fell back. The gun in his hand directed away from her and discharged as he hit the ground, already dead.

The round hit the ceiling and Orchid directed the shotgun at the group as they were suddenly clawing at the door.

_Chink... chink... chink... chink..._ The all looked up at the ceiling seeing the little plates scatter out and form at both ends of the hall. Some of the plates were now on the walls and a humming sound began. Like a power charge.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" The group shouted, looking overhead as they pounded on the door.

Whatever was about to happen must've been triggered by that smooth talking son of a bitch shooting the ceiling. The humming got louder as the group retreated from the door to the center of the hall. Orchid retreated just a few feet away from them and noticed a forming light emitting from the small plates.

"Shit! This isn't good," Orchid muttered to herself, slinging the shotgun over her back.

The humming then stopped, and the brightening energy forming from the plates dissipated.

All was silent as the soldier turned their attention to her and aimed their MP5Ks at her. "Just a glitch in the system, bitch! Now die!"

_Bw-zing!... zzzzzZ!_ Orchid looked behind her seeing a blue concentrated line of energy come out of the plates. _A laser! _It was directed vertical connecting the floor and ceiling and positioned itself to the center of the hall and shot off towards them.

Orchid pinned herself against the wall as the laser passed by her quickly in attempt to slaughter anyone in its path. She got away from the wall as two more, each one against the wall, tore through with their buzzing noise and leaving off excruciating heat.

She the group run to the middle like a herd of cattle, one not so lucky as the laser passed through him as he jumped away, the laser going through the left side of his body.

Orchid was expecting to see him fall to pieces but didn't. He looked at himself in amazement, "IT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING! JUST AN ILLUSION! KILL- AH!"

He stopped short of his shouting when his body fell in two pieces, a third of his body cut vertically in one piece; his arm, side of his torso, and leg. As the other was the rest. Blood spray out of the _open_ wound in a endless stream as he hit the ground; his guts then squeezed out.

She looked away in disgust as the buzzing noise behind her grew louder. She turned around seeing another laser two thirds up from the floor and this time set horizontal, connecting the walls, coming towards her.

Mere inches away from decapitating her, she cartwheeled underneath it and got to her feet and performed a back flip over another, connecting the walls attempted to slice off everything below her kneecaps.

Landing on her feet, she glanced as the differently leveled lasers, decapitated one as the rest fell back on the floor, safe for now.

The one which didn't duck, that was sentenced to being decapitated grabbed his neck and screamed and turned around towards her and aimed his gun at her. "No, bitch is going to watch me-"

Cut short again, a red line appeared on his neck and his head slid off smoothly and landed with a thud on the floor. Blood flushed out of the neck like a fountain as his headless body fell onto the head and painted the floors with crimson red.

The second laser positioned to cut off feet were avoided by two of the three remaining soldiers as they jumped over it.

The third one panicked to get to his feet as the laser began going in a up and down motion, slicing him into slices of meat. He gagged and his head collapsed to the floor, mainly by shock.

The two remaining soldiers holstered their weapons and began firing at her. Orchid took cover, doing a cartwheel and pulling her shotgun out and fired twice. Missing. Distracted by the firepower she gave them, they were blind to the lasers that didn't make a move on the other side of the corridor behind them.

About three shot forward, this time rotating as a fan. One of soldiers dived through an opening and was safe. The other wasn't so lucky. The fan passed through him and he stopped short, gagging.

He then fell into curvy pieces, _curly fries._ Odd, how she was thinking about food with slaughtered humans all over the place.

The fan came towards her and she did the same as the soldier did and cartwheeled through an opening before being sliced and diced.

The last remaining soldier ran at her drawing a huge knife out and screamed bloody murder. Another laser was behind him, coming at them horizontally.

He arched the knife back ready to strike, when Orchid merely shot forward and high kicked him in the chest, his ribs breaking. He flew back midair and the laser passed through his waist. Orchid ducked as the laser passed over and watched the man fall to the ground.

Before hitting the floor, his body flipped in half, his upper body rotating wildly in the air, his lower doing nothing. Both pieces landed with sickening sounds and Orchid ran passed the gruesome display and hit the switch on the door. The illuminated red light didn't turn green. She pressed it repeatedly to progress further into the area to reach the destination.

It stayed red, her heart began racing and sweat trickled down her face. She turned around seeing more then twenty lasers racing towards her. Now, the pattern was all the patterns put together. Two fans, and three connecting the walls and three connecting the floor to ceiling were all coming at her.

She pinned herself against the door, knowing it was her end. She could already feel the radiated heat against her face, as she began whimpering.

_BOOM! _There was a muffled explosion overhead that rocked the whole building. Orchid turned her attention back to the lasers as the blue concentrated energy beams, suddenly went off and all the plates fell off the walls and ceiling and landed on the floor.

She released herself from the wall and fell to her knees and put her hands over her face and let out a gasp of air.

The door behind her then slid open and she shot around and saw Surge with his weapon pointed directly at her. "So you got lasers to?" He asked putting the weapon down.

Orchid let out a stifled laugh and hugged him tightly, holding back her tears, "Sh-sh- shit!" She whined letting go of him and tried pulling herself back to her senses, _you're not dead. Be happy!_

_

* * *

_

**Note: I had to use a laser room. I think its better than the movie version. I had blue lasers. All done, leave a review.**


	37. Satanic Flashback

**Chapter Thirty-6: Satanic Flashback**

_"Warning! Building stability is unstable. Floors one hundred and up has reached critical stability. All personnel, evacuate immediately!"_

Tange jumped out of the way as both Diablos smashed their menacing claws into the metal door, creating a deep gash in it. "Can't you guys just give me a break and let me go!" He shouted as the towering duo slowly turned to face him. "I've only got a few rounds in the .44, there's not plenty to go around..."

Both seekers stood their ground, looking at him strangely. "And now you make matters worse. You give me the _eye._ Well, I am the cause of the future collaspsing of the building, I guess I can't blame you for wanting to hump my leg."

He made a face and fired the .44 at the perfect conditioned Diablo. With the round aimed for the head, the sword like claw came in between its face and the traveling bullet.

_Ka-chk-shing! _To his dismay, Tange smiled, for the round disconnected the sword-like claw from the Diablo's arm. The blade-like talon clattered onto the ground and Tange pulled the trigger again at the other Diablo firing a round into its kneecap.

Black goo, shot out of the wound and the Diablo faltered a bit, as the second charged Tange head on like a raging bull.

He jumped forward towards the talon and cartwheeled underneath the charging bastard's extended arm. Tange snatched the talon and held it firmly in both hands, _funny... feels like a sword._

He swung the talon around a bit, getting used to its weird way of holding it. "In the words of Dusty... I say: DIE BITCHES!"

Tange turned around and ran forward and eyed as the Diablo prepared for another charge. Diablo charged, both now heading for a head on collision course.

Diablo extended both its arms out to the side as Tange performed a cartwheel. Going under its extended arm again, he flung the talon up and heard a clean tearing noise.

Getting to his feet and turning around, he saw the huge arm of the Diablo lying on the floor, in a puddle of forming black goo. Several feet ahead, the armless menace turned around and looked at its arm on the ground and let out a huge roar.

Tange charged the spike-less tyrant and swung the talon through its neck, decapitating it. The headless body fumbled, taking twitching steps before falling forward.

There was now the second Diablo left, fully recovered from the blow to its knee. But, before it could make a move, Tange decapitated it as well-

"Advanced?" He snorted dropping the talon.

"_Umbrella Surveillance Building Critical. All floors must be evacuated at once. All locks released. Fifteen minutes calculation before building collapses."_

After the message the doors to the elevator opened.

* * *

"We've underestimated both of them long enough." Osiris said, "And it's time to scratch them from the list." 

Two more operators had joined Dehorn a few hours after Project Ghost was activated. "What do you reckon we do?" Dehorn asked.

Osiris smirked looking at the status of Ghost from a LCD monitor, "Time to send out the weapons."

"Are you sure, sir?" Dehorn said, typing away at the laptop.

"I'm positive. Send a chopper to the power plant. And give new directives to Ghost: Have her stats maxed out. Strength, speed, the works and have her make her way to the plant."

* * *

Surge and Orchid crashed through a pair of metal double doors and stopped at the sight of rows of LCD screens, computers, and the gigantic structure that was positioned in the triangle shaped room; the generator. 

"Hmm, no one here." He said, "This is very awkward."

Orchid caught up with him as he walked towards the generator. "How are we gonna take that thing out with no explosives?"

"You're the one with the grenade launcher. Improvise."

Orchid smirked slinging the launcher into her arms and aimed at the lava lamp shaped generator and pumped a round.

A trail of smoke jetted out towards the generator and a huge flash of light engulfed the room. Half a second later, the noise hit of the collapsing of metal and burning of fire.

"We're not going to see that again for a while," Orchid remarked throwing the launcher to the ground, "That was the last one."

_"Structure stability critical. Ten minutes until sequential floor collapse. Elevators offline. Power offline. Switching to emergency power. All personnel evacuate immediately."_

"Fuck!" Surge shouted, as both of them ran for the double doors once again.

"Great, what the fuck is with these computers? What about emergency power to the elevators as well!" Orchid commented as they ran down the laser hallway, leaping over the cleanly slaughtered corpses.

They came to where the elevator docked and found nothing but a huge gap before them.

Surge made a face looking at her, "Shit! Across this area were I got off there was a stairway access point."

Orchid grinned as she noticed a red box labeled _Emergency evacuation. _She crouched down next to it and found to buttons, one blinking. Figuring that the blinking light meant a good thing, she pressed it.

There was a loud clicking noise and the bottom of the red box opened and a long contraption shot down, extending to an incredible length.

A ladder. Orchid and Surge glanced down over the ledge seeing the ladder still extending and seconds later heard the clatter of metal meeting marble floor.

"Who's going to go first?" Surge asked. "You?"

"Exactly. Orchid said already starting her way down the ladder, "If it was you, you'd slow both of us down."

"Why?"

"Because you would be looking at my ass. Besides without you doing that, it lowers the risk of you falling off."

Surge smirked, "Good point."

* * *

The elevator came to a halting stop midway between floors. The jerk of the abrupt stop nearly sent Tange off his feet. Cursing under his breath he stood straight up and wondered what to do next. 

The lights went out but soon came back on via emergency power and Tange could see his surroundings again.

And that marble door hatch on the floor. Tange approached it and opened the hatch which revealed a set of cables and a lever which had a two way setting, _Auto _and _Manual._

He grabbed the lever and shifted it down to manual-

and was nearly hit in the face as the cables shot out through the floor. Tange saw that the cables were strung around a pulley mechanism.

Tange examined it and found a knob set against a gear. He grabbed the knob and pulled it from its place and the gear began spinning at a fast speed, getting faster every second.

The circular elevator gave a jerk and began journeying down, half the speed it was supposed to go. But since this was a manual and not running on electricity, _it better get my ass down in time._

Just then, his senses suddenly gave him a warning; he didn't know how he sensed it, _reaction maybe?_ Anyway, he looked up and gasped as a huge dark figure came from above towards the elevator.

"Shit!" He said to himself as he jumped out of the way of the falling figure, _why can't Corin just have a break and blow it out his ass? _

For the first time in a long time, Tange was surprised. The figure was not Corin. So, since it wasn't him, then it was probably an Umbrella fuck who lost his balance on the upper floors.

But, the figure landing on both feed, crushing the marble surface between their feet. So, it wasn't an Umbrella fuck. Tyrant? No. Dressed too neatly.

Tange couldn't see the figures face due to the gas mask it was wearing. The figure stood about a foot taller then him and packed some serious equipment; None of them fire-arms.

That came to a surprise as well. All the figure had were two swords equipped to his back. The figure also wore a suit. Similar to what the Osiris was wearing when Tange met him. Stylish.

Before Tange could say anything, the figure spoke. "Long time no see, Tange."

He smirked taking a step back, "Do I know you?"

The figure laughed, the voice muffled due to the mask, "Neither do I." The figure then placed both hands on the mask and pulled it off slowly.

With the figures face fully unmasked, Tange's head was quickly filled with confusion, "Dusty?"

"So..." Dusty said, "That's what I was called when I died. Surprised to see me Tange?"

"Confused. But... you're dead."

Dusty smiled wickedly, _this is going to get ugly!_ The smiled faded quickly, "True, I did. But, that doesn't matter now."

Tange set his hand on the butt of his .44 as he took another step back, "Why? What are you doing here?"

Dusty made eye contact with him with now glowing red eyes. _Red eyes? Holy shit!_ "To get Corin, so he can meet his... sister."

"Are you sure? Not for revenge for getting shot in the back of the head."

Dusty laughed again, the laugh not completely human. It was as if there were two voices going off at once: the laugh and a sort of growling noise. "No, Tange. Revenge has nothing to do with it. I'm dead. Everything to see that resembles Dusty is no longer him."

"Okay, there goes about half my questions." Tange said adding in the hint of sarcasm. "So, I'll just be heading my own way-"

"That would be very inappropriate." Dusty, "You see, not only will I get him, I will kill all I approach."

Tange smirked, "Meaning, you've gone mad?"

"Enough!" Dusty shouted, "Die!"

Already knowing that he was going to use, Tange drew the magnum and fired as Dusty charged, hitting him in the head.

Dusty stumbled back, now with a hole in his forehead. Tange was expecting the pour of blood from the wound but there was none at all. Instead, he watched as Dusty growled-

and a read pentagram appeared on his cheek, glowing brightly. Red lines then grew out from the pentagram and surrounded the wound. Tange also noticed another insignia, engraved directly over the pentagram.

"What the fuck?" Tange said, completely surprised and disturbed on what the fuck he was seeing right now.

Dusty stopped growling as the two symbols disappeared and the magnum wound no longer there. He then looked at Tange and smiled, "Oh, the look on your face..."

"What are you?"

Dusty pulled out one of the swords and pointed it at Tange, "Let me show you."

The elevator then stopped and everything around Tange turned to a swirling blur. The blur then dissolved revealing flames burning high into the dark abyss that lay above.

Dusty was still in front of him, smiling as he put his sword away. "Welcome. To Hell."

Before Tange could say anything, Dusty disappeared into thin air, leaving him all alone in the burning hell hole. He hoped that this was a dream and that he would wake up back to _his _reality.

The setting began to change. First a wall dropped down to his left, another to his right. He looked down and saw the dirt ground disappear and a floor suddenly came up below his feet. And lastly, the ceiling then appeared.

Tange was now in a complex, and it was looking very familiar. It was the Blue Umbrella labs from Scrapeson he was in. Voices then entered his ears, which were coming from further down the corridor.

He ran until he got into an opening were a group of four people stood. His eyes grew big to what he was seeing. Himself! Along with Caitlyn, Dusty, and Corin.

Apparently, they didn't notice him, "This is were Dusty died." He then said to himself.

He watched and saw Dusty turn around and run. Behind him, Corin drew his weapon and fired. The back of his head exploded and the round blew out of mouth, along with the exiting of blood as well.

Before Dusty hit the ground, the setting changed again. Next, he was gazing over Scrapeson and noticed the nuclear missile making its way towards the city. It hit the city and a devastating boom erupted loudly. Tange watched from the sky as a shock wave went through the city, turning buildings to waste. And then came the next wave that would burn the city to a crisp.

A ring of fire expanded through the city, igniting everything immediately to flames and stopped as it hit the mountains. Then the setting changed.

Tange was back in the labs after the explosion, the same area were Dusty was killed. He didn't know the lab still held, but there were support beams, glass, and rubble polluting the area.

Near Dusty's body were a group of U.S. army troops loading his body into a body bag.

The setting began to change again. That was what Tange thought. Instead, the whole room was engulfed in flames, for no real reason. The soldiers began screaming as they caught fire, trying desperately to escape to the elevator. Minutes passed and the flames died down and the elevator doors opened.

A female figure then stepped out, her face covered by the darkness of the room, _who is she?_ The setting then changed again and Tange was now in an unfamiliar location.

It looked like a ritual room. Again there was the lady standing over a body. Dusty. He was lying on a pentagram, carved into the ground, _that explains the pentagram on his cheek, but what about the other symbol?_

More people then entered the room, all dressed in black robes, their faces covered in black masks.

The room then grew dark as they all began chanting in unison. The chant itself was creepy and beginning to annoy Tange which made him wonder when the setting was going to change again. As the chanting grew louder, the pentagram began to glow blue.

The woman then walked to the pentagram and held a sword which had the symbol engraved onto the handle. She went of the other side of the pentagram and faced everyone and held the sword up, preparing to plunge its blade into Dusty's chest.

The room brightened up even more with the amount of light the pentagram was letting out, and Tange was able to see her face. She was not what he expected, she was beautiful. And then he noticed her eyes. They were similar to what Corin's eyes looked like, "Sister?"

She plunged the sword into Dusty's chest and the chant grew even louder. She began shouting her own words as she held the sword down, sinking it even deeper into his chest, "RISE! PLAGAS! RISE! RISE!"

The blue light from the pentagram then quickly faded away and the room lighting went back to normal.

Tange looked at Dusty's body and saw his eyes open, now red in color. He then spoke two words in a distorted voice, "Yes... Master."

He looked at Dusty with complete confusion as he was now being pulled away from the scene. The setting broke down and he was then thrust back onto the elevator.

A second after he was back to the real world, he quickly jumped to the side as a blade came down towards him, missing him by inches.

"You're faster then I anticipated!" Dusty screamed lifting the sword up.

Tange ran into him, tackling him to the floor. Before he could give Dusty a punch to the mouth, he was thrust up in the air. Tange landed on his feet eyed the pulley system that was lowering the elevator.

_"Two minutes until collapsing of upper floors. All personnel evacuate now!"_

The elevator wasn't going fast enough. Before he could shoot the cable which was connected to the system, he caught the flat end of the blade between his hands.

Dusty was still pushing the captured blade towards Tange. Tange was struggling to stay on his feet and broke the blade, quickly faced the pointed end at Dusty, and plunged into his neck.

As he heard Dusty drop the broken sword, Tange ran around him and withdrew the other sword from Dusty and swung the blade at the back of his knees. He stumbled forward as he tried pulling the blade out of his neck.

Tange then ran the sword into Dusty's lower spinal area and heard the growling come from him again. He was then kicked in the chest and flew back, pulling the sword from his back as well and fell onto the marble floor.

Dusty got the blade out of his neck and threw it at Tange. He moved out of the way as the blade struck into the surface.

He got to his feet holding the sword in his hands, ready to take down anything. Expecting Dusty to charge him, he didn't. Dusty roared his inhuman roar, put his hands together and slammed them onto the ground.

The whole elevator shattered like glass and both of them began their free fall to the surface.

* * *

"Orchid, we have a big ass problem!" Surge screamed as he saw the elevator above him explode into pieces. 

"What!"

"Move faster!"

"You move faster!" Orchid shouted.

Surge looked down at her and saw her already at the bottom. He was just eight feet from the floor. "Shit!" He cried as he then jumped from the ladder and landed on the ground next to her.

They then looked up again and jumped out of the way as marble rubble began raining down onto the floor.

* * *

Fifty floors from the ground, they both fell. Dusty grabbed Tange by his collar and punched him in the face. Tange returned the favor grabbing on to him and nailed him a few times when Dusty let go. 

Tange then kicked him in the side and swung the sword again, slicing Dusty's torso. He growled in frustration and slammed Tange in the chest.

The ground grew bigger and thinking fast, Tange rammed the sword through Dusty's side and grabbed him and guided him to the front of him. He was going to use Dusty's body to cushion his fall.

_BOOM! _That was the only sound Tange heard as they both hit the ground, or shall he say, Dusty hit the ground. Tange's plan actually worked with Dusty's body cushioning his fall, despite the pain he now had in his hands.

Dusty lay motionless on the ground and Tange got up and spotted Orchid and Surge staring at him.

"Who the fuck is that?" Orchid said.

Tange smiled as he grouped up with them, "An old friend."

* * *

**Note: Sorry for the long wait. I just got a job and I'm in shit up to my knees. I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can.**


	38. The Umbrella War

**Chapter Thirty-7: The Umbrella War**

Corin walked back into the building finding a massive pile of rubble in the center of the lobby. "What did I miss?" He said to himself walking around what was left of the marble elevator.

_Crash! _He turned around towards the mass pile of rubble and spotted a man coming out of it. "Corin Pearson!" The man angrily shouted.

"Who are you!" Corin shouted, merely pissed that it wasn't Tange.

"Doesn't matter, you'll be coming with me." The man said, pulling out a sword, which was strapped on his back. "My name is Dusty Stracener… and you are mine."

He shot forward with the sword directed straight forward towards Corin. Corin moved out of the way, as Dusty shot past him, and jumped up and slammed both his feet into his back.

Dusty stumbled forward growling loudly. At that same exact moment, Corin seized the other sword from his back and ran it into Dusty's back.

Another growl erupted, making Corin think that he was defeated, "All too easy."

He turned around to face Corin and smiled, his smile faltered from his face as he saw the pentagram form on his cheek.

Not sparing one minute, Corin charged at his impaled opponent and side-stepped out of the way of the blade of Dusty's sword. Through the corner of his eye, he witnessed the sword go half-way into the floor.

Corin then jumped up and landed on the handle of the clutched sword, jumped forward and half twisted in the air and slammed the back of his heel into Dusty's face.

He landed on the ground as Dusty fell to the ground and then jumped back to his feet, "She said you were powerful…" He sneered, "But I will break you and take you to her."

"Who's her?" Corin asked, as he charged forward again as Dusty tried pulling his sword from the ground. Dusty completely retrieved the sword and threw it at Corin.

Thinking fast, Corin leaned back as the blade whizzed past his face and caught it by the handle and came face to face with Dusty who was now a few feet from him.

Corin brought the sword back as Dusty attempted to punch him in the face. Corin moved out of the way and grabbed his opponent by the hand. Corin had a plan and if Dusty decided to make the right move, Corin would succeed.

It worked. While holding Dusty's hand, Dusty attempted to send a blow with his other hand. Corin caught his other hand by the sleeve and pushed it into his other and held them together with one had.

Corin then swung the sword between them and sliced the blade through both the wrists of Dusty's arms, taking off his hands.

With the force of the blade, Dusty spun around, his back facing Corin. Corin smiled and pulled the other sword from his back, slammed his heel into the back of his knees, which oddly made Dusty spin around to face him again as he fell to his knees.

Corin then set both of the swords in an X shape and put Dusty's heads between the blades which made the resemblance of a humongous pair of scissors about to decapitate him.

"You lose." He then hissed coldly and pushed the blades together as hard as he could, closing them together on Dusty.

Dusty's head popped off like a cork on a champagne bottle and landed on the ground as the rest of his body collapsed to the floor.

* * *

_BOOM!_ Joey, Erica, and Mac watched the whole generator collapse upon itself as the detonators exploded. 

They all ran out of the humongous room to retreat to the lower floors to find the escape train. Joey began questioning the lower floors, why there were guards upstairs, but nothing down here. _Shouldn't they be protecting this hunk of junk?_

"Do you feel anything odd?" Joey said as they entered into the hallway.

"No, why" Mac said reloading the M16, "Guards up there, we down here. Nothing here and yeah this is feeling a little odd."

Erica nodded, "I was expecting it to be a little guarded down here."

As they turned a corner they spotted a staircase with the next to it saying, _Station Platform. _

"About time!" Mac said approaching the stairs-

_Slip! _The floor beneath him opened up and he fell through.

"Mac!" Joey shouted running to the gaping hole.

"Hey, get me outta here now!" He heard Mac say. Joey couldn't see anything in the darkness below, hell not even Mac himself.

"Hold on!" He shouted into the hole, "We'll find something to get you out with, man!"

"Hurry!" Mac responded, his voice sounding pathetic, "I think I broke something."

Joey got to his feet and looked at Erica, "By any chance you got a flashlight on you?'

Erica's facial expression changed to, _you gotta be kidding. _"Okay, never mind."

"Oh- shit!" Mac shouted from beneath, "Something's down here!"

Joey felt his stomach drop, _what the fuck is down there?_

_Ratatataa!_ Was the sound of Mac's gun firing from below. He ran to Erica and grabbed the bag she held and pulled a flashlight out and ran back to the opening and shined the light down there.

"Shit!" He shouted, for what he saw was darkness, the opening was to deep. "Fuck!"

The shooting then stopped followed by Mac going, "I'm dry! Get the fuck away from me! –Ugh- No! Noo! Ahh!"

"MAC!" Erica shouted, "No!"

Joey pounded his fist on the floor in anger, "Damn it!"

He got up and was greeted with a stabbing pain on his shoulder. Stabbing pain. With teeth!

"Shit!"

* * *

Mac's gun went dry as he fiddled for another clip in his side pack. They were coming from all directions but he couldn't see shit. He wanted to get up and run but he now had a broken leg. "Fuck!" He shouted sternly. 

A cold hand then rubbed against the back of his neck. Zombie. Another hand grasped his arms, followed by a few grabbing his legs. Zombies! Mac knew his time was up now; which was in the worst case scenario.

He quickly felt pain all over his body as carriers sank their teeth into his body. He screamed in pain wishing that he could escape. Blood began filling in his mouth as his screams became a gurgling noise.

The pain was intense. The worst he's ever experienced. Just then he felt his belly rip open and felt the many hands dig in and began ripping his insides.

He could barely hear Erica screaming from up above as teeth contacted with his nose. Mac felt and heard the cartilage rip and began wishing for it to stop.

"Ahh! Ahh….!" He squeezed his eyes closed as tears ran down his face. He wanted to die now, _Oh God! Help me!_

His screams were cut short as the carriers bit into his neck, ripping through his spinal cord and throat. The pain suddenly went away but he soon felt his body grow cold. There was no pain now, no scream, just coldness.

Mac exhaled sharply and died, no longer feeling anything. He had escaped the pain.

* * *

Erica fired her gun hitting another carrier in the forehead. There were more crowding the corridor after her Dad threw the one off that bit him in the shoulder. He seemed okay after that and began returning fire into the group with his sniper, not caring to use the scope. 

As she back away, she began closing the distance between her and the gap. She stopped firing and turned to look at the gap and leaped across it, landing on the other side.

Dad stopped firing and leaped across the gap, also making it as well. "That gap should keep'em off for now.

"Let me see your shoulder." She said. He showed her the wound and she examined the teeth marks. _No! Now he's infected! _"No…" She whined.

He turned and looked at her, "I'm not going to put you in danger."

"No!" She said holding back her tears, "I won't let you. There has to be a cure."

"I'm sorry, Erica." He said wrapping his arms around her. She returned the hug.

She then let the tears flow, "You're the only person I have left!"

"No. You have them: Orchid, Surge, and Tange. They'll take care of you."

Erica let go of her father, "I'll take care of you when the time comes."

"I know."

They both looked back at the zombies now falling through the opening and then went down the staircase.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Surge said, "Let's blow some heads, bitches!" 

Tange smirked at the statement and looked at the hall full of carriers and holstered a grenade. "How about, burn some heads?" He pulled the pin and tossed the explosive into the group.

_KaBoom!_ The group disappeared in an instant, disintegrating before the flames hit.

"Room is clean." Orchid said, "And the stairs to the train are right there."

Tange went forward but was stopped by a gap in the floor. He looked down it finding nothing but darkness and looked at Surge and Orchid, "Got a light."

"I got a flare." Orchid said handing him a red rod.

He took it and pulled the tip off and a red glistening light erupted out and shown brightly. Tange dropped it down and watched it land next to a corpse. "Oh, fuck."

"What?" Surge said coming up to him, "What is- oh, fuck!" He quickly turned away.

It was Mac, or whatever was left of him. He was dead, that was for sure. He was ripped shreds, his stomach was ripped open, his neck was ripped apart and his nose was missing.

Tange got up from the gap and leapt over it, followed by Surge and Orchid, "We need to check out the station, see if they're waiting for us."

Orchid and Surge leapt over with no sweat and they all went down the stairs.

Tange reached the bottom first and they all came up to a pair of double doors. Sparing no time, he pulled the doors open and stepped through to find a one car train ready to depart.

The doors to the train were open but none of the lights inside were on. Orchid walked ahead of them and cautiously walked into the train, gun drawn.

Tange looked at the wall and found a lever with the words _Power_, written over it. "Amateur."

"What?" Surge said looking at Tange.

"Nothing." He replied springing the lever up. At an instant, the lights flipped on as well and the train's engine was heard.

Orchid then walked out of the car, "Thanks for the help."

He ignored the compliment, more concerned about Joey and Erica, "Are they there?"

"Yeah." Her expression changed, "Joey's bitten."

_Fuck._ Tange boarded the train to see Joey now fiddling around with the train controls.

Surge came last and the doors closed, Erica was seated saying nothing, and Orchid walked to the back to uncouple the back cars.

"Alright! We're ready to go." Joey said slamming his fist on a blue flashing button. The train began moving out going down a slope before leveling out.

Tange approached Joey putting his .44 away, "You okay?"

Joey turned around and Tange's eyes widened. He could already see a change. Pale face, dark bags under bloodshot eyes. "I'm alright-"

_Ring ring ring!_ Everyone jumped and Tange looked towards the ringing noise.

Right behind him, in the seat in the cockpit lie a cell phone. He quickly picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Hello."

"_Tange you're still alive," c_ame Cypher's voice. _"I have good news."_

"Does it involve getting out of here, a little easier?"

"_Two United States bombers have broken through the barriers. They have been assigned to destroy the power plant."_

"I thought Umbrella was allied with the U.S.?" Tange questioned, "What happened?"

He heard Cypher chuckle on the other end, _"Let's just say the U.S. wouldn't take city outbreaks anymore. So there's been a rebellion. And a switch in sides."_

"Let me guess; Umbrella against your company and the U.S."

"_The tables have turned. The people have been getting impatient since Scrapeson. Now with the rebellion, there is a full frontal war now against Umbrella."_

"I hope it would permanently shut them down."

"_They already are. But there too, stubborn. So, as of now the quote un-quote, 'The Umbrella War' has started."_

"I hope we don't lose. Now all we have to do is, get off the train after we arrive, steal a ride as the fireworks display starts, and head to the final destination."

"_Correct. I wish you all good luck. You all will need it. Especially Joey. See you all soon."_

"Wait. One more question." Tange questioned.

"_What?"_

"I had a run in with an old friend. Dusty Stracener."

"_What! I have no idea how that happened. But I'll get an investigation crew on it once you get out."_

"Alright, later Cypher."

* * *

**Note: Okay, I finally decided to do something and update. I got over the writers block. Yaa. And with school out for a few months I can update more faster and junk. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter.PeAcE.**


	39. Corin's Ultimate Demise

**Chapter Thirty-8: Corin's Ultimate Demise**

The train came to a jerky stop, this time above the ground. Tange opened the doors as Erica and Surge put Joey on their shoulders and hauled him out off the train and into the sandy ground.

Tange looked out of the train seeing the power plant a couple hundred meters away, "Pass me Joey's sniper," he ordered, hearing Orchid grab the gun and hand it to him.

He peered through the scope, scanning for any Umbrella troops. He spotted the parking lot which was lined with vehicles; civilian, military, and Umbrella.

"What do you see?" Orchid asked.

"Cars," he answered, "lots of them."

He heard Orchid sigh as she got up and began walking out of the train, "I'll be waiting outside, to see if Joey needs anything else."

Tange looked away from the scope and holstered Joey's gun around his shoulders. Getting up, he began thinking how close they all were to getting out of this hell hole. It wouldn't be over just yet because of the war that just began, but it was a start.

After Scrapeson, he thought it was over. He was wrong, _Thanks to Corin._ After being impaled, he figured death would be finale for escape. But then he woke up from a coma four months later to realize that it still wasn't over.

Corin was not really the subject at that moment. Taking out Umbrella was the first priority but how was the question. A deal was made and broken just hours later.

That deal cost Caitlyn her life, along with hundreds of other people. All thanks to Umbrella. Now, he was thrown back in action fighting for his life once again. This time it was personnel. The Osiris had to pay, Corin needed to die. And all this revolved back to Umbrella.

Tange was filled with anger now and he growled, punching the wall, denting it in. He took a few deep breaths, clearing his mind to stay focused. There was no time to mourn, they had to get out. Now.

He walked out of the train and was then stopped coming to see dozens of weapons pointed at him. Not only at him, but at everyone else.

They were ambushed. Four Umbrella soldiers had their weapons directed to Tange's head. As for the rest of his group, who were on their knees, had two soldiers guarding each of them. "I guess I'm the bigger threat?" He said, looking around, seeing six transport choppers parked around everyone.

"Try anything funny," someone familiar said, "and they all die."

He didn't have to look at the person who was talking, "Osiris." He stated coldly.

"Drop your weapons." Osiris ordered, "And then we shall see where this all goes."

Tange dropped the .44 and two of the soldiers surrounding him emptied his vest and took Joey's sniper from him. They emptied all the clips and chambers before throwing them to the ground.

Osiris stepped closer to Tange, revealing himself in the moonlight and exhaled sharply, "It's a beautiful day," he stated, "for war."

He smirked, "Hated by all now, and still want to stay in business? How many more lives do you have to take away?"

Tange watched Osiris laugh loudly, "You really think this is all about _business _now? I want the world. It doesn't matter how many more people I have to kill to get what I want."

Orchid laughed, "So did the last few assholes who wanted the world. You know were they are now? Six feet under."

"You were such a good employer when you were working for me," Osiris said turning away from Tange. "I had trusted you."

"Keep your dick in your pants," Orchid shot back, "You gave me shit the whole time."

He approached her, "So feisty!" He then drew his hand back-

_Smack! _That was the sound of Osiris' palm connected with Orchid's cheek. He then laughed to himself and turned back towards Tange, "So, what am I going to do with you, let's see."

"Let me go so I can beat the shit out of you for all you've done to me!" Tange offered.

Ignoring his statement he looked at Erica and Joey, "Father and daughter, how sweet."

"Kiss my ass!" Joey said spitting at Osiris' feet.

"I sense rebellion from the people." Osiris joked as he kicked Joey in the stomach, sending him to the ground, "And one that is infected, I might add."

"If you do that again," Tange started, "I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Osiris said with a gleaming smile, "Kill me? I find it hard to believe. You're just a poor man with nothing. And yet you still want to change everything."

"If you die, this will be a short war. Everything and every employer will fall if you do."

Osiris laughed at the statement, "Take them away, leave Roland."

Everyone was boarded into one chopper, except Joey who was loaded into a separate chopper. With the blades beginning to rotate, kicking up sand, Osiris spoke to Tange.

"You really think that! I've already prepared for that if I fall! No one will stop me! Not you! No one! The United States of America will fall to their knees for me. And, soon the world!" Osiris than laughed loudly over the beating of the blades as the choppers departed away.

Tange couldn't believe this asshole, "If I don't kill you, Corin will." He stated coldly.

"He will be dead, along with you!" Osiris growled, "My tyrant, _Ghost_ will take care of him. And so will you!"

He started searching for the right words to say, to see if he could stop Osiris from this madness, make him stop without violence, _to see if it will work. _Tange started, "The people once looked up to you as a corporation!"

"And they still do. And they will! They'll have to!"

Tange looked at the sky and smiled seeing two airplanes coming in their direction, "Not after what you've done. What about Raccoon City! You were shut down after that. And the people gave you a second chance."

"The United States _did_, because they needed my help. Don't you see how everything runs today? Money! Power! It's all you need to gain one's trust!"

"And for your actions, look what you've done now! Look at Scrapeson! Look at this place! "

Osiris looked him dead in the eye, "I don't care. Once Umbrella wins the war, the corporation will be the only business left. People will have to rely on it to survive. Soon the whole world will. We will be a monopoly making everything." He then snapped his fingers.

As if on cue, something very familiar stepped out. It was the female tyrant, now armed with weapons.

Tange looked up again and saw the planes fly past the power plant and release the bombs. "Hey, Osiris!" He saw Osiris look at him and then at the plant, "See you in hell!"

The bombs hit and-

_Da-da-KaBoom!_ The plant exploded into a huge ball of fire. The exhaust towers crumbled and collapsed onto each other. The buildings slowly crumbled to the ground. To Tange, not only was it one step closer to freedom, he felt like hugging Cypher.

Everyone looked at the explosion and Tange smiled. He grabbed the barrels of the guns from the soldiers from the right and left of him and snatched the weapons out of their hands.

Before reacting to the steal, Tange drove the barrels into their necks and tapped the trigger. Both soldiers fell to the ground instantly dead. The other two guards tried to do something both failing.

Tange grabbed the neck of one guard, took his knife from his vest and stabbed him in the stomach. He could then hear him scream behind the mask before he quickly let go of his neck and rolled between his legs, and stood up behind him and was missed by the other guard who decided to draw his knife and swing.

It was a little too late to hit Tange in the back, for the other guard accidentally stabbed his knife into the guard's chest. Now dead, the guard fell back and Tange quickly caught him in his arms, pulled the second knife out of his chest and took a step to the side as the second guard lunged at him.

Tange put the knife in the way of the guard's neck and felt the weight of the guard as he accidentally placed his neck onto the knife. Tange let go of the knife and armed himself with dual MP5Ks and aimed them at Osiris who was running towards his chopper.

_Die, motherfucker! This is for Caitlyn you Umbrella prick!_ He pulled the trigger only to find Ghost get in between him and Osiris. The bullets ricocheted off her suit as the chopper lifted into the air and flew off.

The duals went dry and he dropped them and looked at Ghost who was armed with a rocket launcher and a gattling gun, similar to what he was packing at the building.

She fired a rocket and Tange took a step out of the way and bolted towards the female tyrant, "I hate tyrants!" He shouted as he tackled into her.

For reaction, she only took a step back to stop herself from falling. Tange delivered two punches to her face not caring how much the metal hurt his hands. Right now, he was pissed!

Ghost had dropped her one chambered rocket launcher and swung at him. Tange ducked, feeling the wind whiz past him before getting to his feet. He jumped up and slammed his foot into her chest followed by his other to her masked face.

She fell a few more steps back and growled and dropped the gattling gun and leapt at him. Tange ducked for her to fly over him but was mistaken as she delivered her knee to his chest.

"Oh!" He grunted falling on his back. Staring down at him was Ghost who put her hand out and flexed. Tange felt his stomach drop as he saw a set of claws come out the tips of her fingers, "Shit, bitch! What else do you have? Surprise me!"

She put out her other hand and did the same thing. Ghost then growled and lifted her foot and attempted to smash Tange's face open.

He rolled out of the way, hearing her boot meet with the ground creating a thudding noise. He looked up as she brought one of her clawed hands down to his chest. Tange rolled out of the way again and heard her come closer as she took her hand out of the ground, flinging dirt all over the place.

Lying on his back, he side kicked her in the shoulder and got to his feet. Ghost then darted forward, hand in front and swung at his neck.

He arched back and was tripped to the ground as she sneakily swung her feet under his.

Tange fell on his back and she slammed her foot onto his chest, rendering him to unable to get up. He began pounding at her feet trying desperately to free himself.

Ghost looked down at him and brought both her clawed hands back and sent them forward as she arched her body forward. _I'm dead._ That was the only thought going through Tange's mind as the claws came closer to his neck.

Nearly inches from death-

_Boom!_ An object flew into Ghost, disrupting her progress. Not only that but it freed Tange. Whatever hit her, he was grateful for it as he jumped to his feet to find his savior to be much worse.

Tange wouldn't call it a savior, not even close. Out of all things to come and save him, he wasn't expecting him; Corin.

"You!" Tange shouted at him.

Corin snarled at the statement, "Surprised!" he replied sarcastically.

Ghost then got to her feet, joining the both of them. They all made eye contact with each other, all shocked at the situation. Except Ghost, who had no feelings whatsoever.

"You!" Corin secondly stated at Ghost, "Again!"

Tange sighed sharply, "So, it's after both of us?"

Corin looked at him coldly, "You and her want me."

"As well as you and her want _me_," Tange stated back, "which is now very confusing. Damn."

* * *

Corin quickly decided who to attack. It was all too easy. He ran to Tange and launched a fist at his face. Tange quickly caught it and firmly held Corin's hand. 

He pulled his fist away, feeling the deadening jerking stop as Tange still clutched it. "Think fast!" Tange commented and pulled him forward towards him. That was when Corin knew what was going down.

Corin quickly kneed Tange and kicked off his chest, which got him to release his hand. A set of claws then came down through the void between them as Corin got to his feet. He smiled at the trick Tange attempted to pull on him-

but ducked as Ghost swung at his face. He quickly got up and grabbed her by the neck and threw her aside.

He was then tackled to the ground as Tange ran into him. Corin saw Tange quickly get up and watched as he raised his foot and drop it towards his face. Corin grabbed his boot by one hand and pushed Tange's foot back up.

Tange fell to the ground as Corin jumped up and watched as he cart wheeled backwards onto his feet.

Suddenly, Tange took off running towards the blazing inferno of the decimated power plant.

_Rah!_ He turned around to see Ghost armed with a gattling gun. Corin did the same and ran away from the direction of the weapon as Ghost sent a wave of burning metal.

* * *

Tange made it too the parking lot after escaping the fight, very eager to get a functional car so he could make it to the Umbrella Headquarters. 

"Come on!" he shouted passing damaged cars that were either, burning, flipped over, or wrecked. In that case some were everything all around. He rounded to the next row of cars finding some _in good shape_ cars, trucks, and vans.

He began scoping all the cars out, checking the interiors to find a key in the ignition. _I wish I could hot-wire, damn it! _He ran to the end of the row and into the next column of cars and found a white van with the engine running. And best of all, the doors were open.

Approaching the van, no one was seated inside. Tange climbed aboard and spotted a note in the passenger's seat. He closed the door and locked it and picked the note up and began reading.

_So you found the van I prepared for you! Look in the back; I'm sure you'll be surprised. Good luck getting everyone else from the headquarters. We'll be waiting for your arrival._

_-Cypher_

"Thank you." Tange said as he looked in the back, turning the light on. Set on the seat behind him were an arsenal of weapons. There were two Desert Eagles with clips of ammo, a double-barreled shotgun, and a bomb strapped to the seat with a detonator next to it.

He smiled and set the van in gear and drove off into the desert.

* * *

Corin began closing the distance between him and Ghost as he circled around her, one step ahead of the flying bullets. As he ran he began feeling weird. Tired, it was the first time in a long time. It felt almost new to him. 

Ghosts firing then stopped and Corin changed directions and charged towards Ghost. He stopped in front of her and punched her. But she was a little smarter now. She kicked his hand out of the way and quickly ran forward clotheslined him to the ground.

She let him get up as he swung his feet under her only to find her step back away from his attack.

"What?" He said as for everything he gave her, punches and kicks, he would always miss and she would counter it and get him instead.

He quickly flung his hand forward and a stream of fire shot out. Ghost quickly knocked his hand out of her way. Flames then came between them, blinding Corin from her. As the flames disappeared, a set of hands came through a wall of smoke and slammed into his chest.

Corin flew back in the air and before he hit the ground, Ghost ran up and uppercut him in the chin which sent him up even higher. He land on his back, now filled with rage.

Jumping to his feet again, he gave it all he got. She sent a punched and he caught it and smiled only to find her pull back while his hand still grasped hers. Being pulled forward, Corin kneed her in the chest and released her arm and sent a punch to her.

Ghost repeated what he did as she grabbed it but then pushed forward with her hand which caused his fist to come back into his face. He fell back but she still held his arm and pulled him back up. She was improvising on what he did.

She then kicked him in the chest twice, used her other hand and completely wailed on him. It took a while for Corin to come back to his senses and he growled loudly and swung his free hand into the side of her face as hard as he could.

Ghost then let go of him as electrical sparks shot out mask she was wearing. She began stumbling backwards which gave Corin the opportune moment. He ran towards her attempting to clothesline her as she did to him when-

her talons shot out from her fingers and she dove forward and ran into Corin and quickly stepped aside. Corin felt a pain now in his chest, along with a bone breaking noise.

He looked at her and saw her hand drenched in blood as she held something. It was his heart which was pulsing slowly in her hand. Corin looked down to see a hole in his chest as he began feeling pain again; which he wished he didn't right now.

It put mere shock on his face, she couldn't be stronger then him. She was just a tyrant. "No!" he shouted, "This can't be right!"

He began feeling lightheaded as he took a step towards her when she pulled her damaged mask off to reveal a beautiful woman. One he knew. "It can't be! You're supposed to be dead!" he shouted again, this time with blood flying from his mouth. "I saw you die in his hands!"

Suddenly on Ghost pale face, a smile formed as she dropped his heart onto the sandy ground and advanced towards him. Talons shot out of her other hand as Corin attempted to punch her.

He then felt more pain as she swung her clawed hand and cleanly chopped his hand in five pieces. She then grabbed him by the neck and-

* * *

_Ghost dropped the pulsing object which was identified as a heart and let a second set of talons come out her other hand as she ran towards Pearson. _

_He tried hitting her. She sliced off his hand in many pieces. She then grabbed him by the neck and ripped her claws into it and grasped his spinal cord and pulled up. _

_Pearson's head was ripped off his shoulders as his whole spine came with his, sliding out smoothly. _

_She held the spine as she watched the body fall like a noodle onto the ground. Ghost then looked at the head of her eliminated target and threw it on the ground with such force that it shattered. _

_Her first objective was complete. Next was Roland.

* * *

**Note: Well, that's that. Corin's now dead. I was going to have Tange fight Corin, but that was too predictable on who would win. Just two more chapter I think till I get to start the sequel. Aight, well I'm going to get ready for work. It's payday. Ya! Hope you liked the chapter. I'm out.** _


	40. Aftermath To A New Beginning

**Chapter Thirty-9: Aftermath to a New Beginning**

Surge stood on his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back. He was stripped of everything once everyone got to the HQ. Now he was kneeling before two identical women while wearing only a sleeveless undershirt and pants; Athena and Aurora.

"Great…" He said to them, "More torture."

"And some tests." Athena said walking forward and crouching in front of him. She grabbed his chin and propped it up and stared him in the eyes with her cold grey eyes. "Why did you leave us?"

"What do you mean?" He said looking away from her and gazing at Aurora who was busy emptying his weapons on a nearby table. "We were never together."

Athena pushed him onto his back, "I can't tolerate such talk from you. Why did you leave the corporation? What does HCF have that _we_ don't?"

Surge rolled on his side and pushed himself back to his knees with his shoulder. "Better pay, nicer people, and a nicer boss."

He found himself pushed to the ground again, "Smart mouth. I should rip it off and sew your eyelids close."

"By the way you cold heartless bitch, where's Orchid?"

With the remark he made, he was kicked in the side by Athena. She then pulled him back to his knees, "She's not here. Katy Nova has been relocated."

"Seems Osiris, has planned everything all too well." Surge said looking over at Aurora, "You haven't said much, has your sister been beating you to the ground every time you speak?"

Aurora glared at him and pulled a gun out and fired at him. The round hit the floor a few inches from where he was. From how he knew Aurora, she was precise with her aiming. What she did now was done on purpose. "Imagine if that was aimed at your memory banks."

"I'd be instantly killed." Surge said, "Yeah, I killed a lot of people to know that. Shoot' em in the head, they die. I don't need a science lesson from you, alright _Teacher_?"

She glared at him again and cocked the gun, "I was talking about your dick, smartass."

"Cold. Just like the hearts you have." Surge said sarcastically, "Oh, wait. You don't have any."

He laughed at his joke and then dropped to his back as he was missed by the boot heel of Athena's kick. He then found it stomped hardly on his chest which made him cough loudly.

"You kick like a girl, you know that?"

"I am a girl!" Athena shouted.

"Demon." Surge said directing his voice to Athena, "You're a demon. D-e-m-o-n. Demon."

Another gunshot was fired, only hitting a few inches from Surge's family jewels.

"Aurora stop it!" Athena shouted, "We have orders not to kill him. Yet."

"Yes!" Surge shouted, "I completely agree with demon bitch. I want to have kids someday. And I don't need a vasectomy, but thanks for demonstrating."

Athena let her boot off him and walked away, "You can be a smart-mouth all you want. It'll probably be fun before you die."

* * *

There was the headquarters, right down the rocky slope. There was a four storied, round shaped building with a half-circled ten story building surrounding it. 

Tange got out of the van, slung the double barrel over his shoulders and set the two Eagles in his waist holsters. He grabbed the detonator and took a glance at it and then at the headquarters.

"It seems you planned ahead," he mumbled to himself, "Then again, you always plan ahead, Cypher."

Tange reached inside the van and pulled the gear shift to neutral and the van began its rolling descent down the hill. He watched as he began running down the hill while arming himself with one of the Eagles while clutching the detonator in his other hand.

_Crash!_ The van collided through the glass window of the smaller building and flipped over onto its side.

"Cypher I hope this works." Tange whispered and then hit the detonator.

_Voom!_ There was no explosion. Instead rings of dirt and debris expanded outward from the blast. What Tange was seeing was a shockwave which tore through the interior of the building.

Tange awed at the sight as he watched the building bend outward and puncture in many places before collapsing upon itself. The blast had also damaged the surrounding building, as many of the windows on the first few floors were shattered and the structure slightly bent in.

* * *

What the hell just happened!" screamed Osiris as he gazed out the seventh story window peering down on what was left of the main entrance to the laboratory underneath. 

"Someone set off a shocker." Dehorn said, "It's also an EMP device."

The lights then turned off as well as the computers. Osiris turned to stare into the darkness, "How long till the power turns back on?"

As if magic, the lights came back on and the computers in the room began rebooting. Dehorn looked around, "That was lucky. That was one of the smaller bombs. And plus we're much farther up."

Osiris turned back to gaze outside, "Prepare the chopper. We're leaving."

"What about Roland? And the other prisoners?" Dehorn asked getting up from his seat, "What is going to happen to them?"

Osiris walked out into the hallway followed closely by Dehorn, "They'll be dead. Ghost will take out Roland; Orchid is being transported to the facility."

"That's an excellent plan." Dehorn commented as they went up a stairway, "Where are we going now?"

"Anywhere but here."

* * *

Tange dropped the detonator and pulled the second Eagle out as he walked into the still standing building and quickly blew the heads off three guards. He looked around peering up at the maze of catwalks overhead. 

That's when he saw them. Four soldiers slid to the ground floor on cables, differently dressed as the others Tange had encountered. They had heavier armor and fancier weapons; not to mention that they were quiet as hell.

He raised the Eagles and fired wildly as two of the soldiers fell from the ropes and hit the ground dead. The other two were a little bit lucky as they hit the ground and before they could draw their weapons, Tange disarmed the first one and swung his leg into the chin of the second one.

He then turned back to the disarmed guard and shot him through the neck. Blood shot out immediately spraying the ground as the guard clutched his neck falling to the ground.

Tange then turned to the other downed soldier and put the Eagle's barrel to his head, "Where are they!"

Behind the mask, the soldier laughed, "I'm not saying shit, asshole! Kill me! I don't care."

Pulling the hammer back to ready the gun, Tange asked again, "I'm not going to kill you." He directed the gun to the soldiers groin, "But I'll turn your dick into hamburger meat."

At that moment the soldier stopped laughing. "The father and daughter are in the basement level, down those stairs," he said pointing at a pair of double doors. "The man is in the tenth floor lobby."

"What about the _other_! Orchid!" Tange said frustrated, bringing the second gun to the man's head.

"She was taken away." He said, "but that's all I'm saying."

Tange took the Eagles away from the man and took a few steps back. "Good." He then brought the Eagles back up and fired-

-"No-!"

The soldiers face caved in as his head exploded out the back. Tange looked at the smoking barrel in his hand as he gazed at the unnoticeable human. "Gee, that was wrong," he said pitifully, looking at his hands.

He slid the Eagles in his holsters and ran towards the staircase the soldier pointed out to him. The one he killed. The man had helped him and Tange killed him in a cold heartless way. So did the man he threw down the stairs at the station. _The zombies got him,_ well, helped him die.

Tange began feeling guilt build up inside him as he raced down the stairs. He shook it out of his mind, more concerned on finding his friends.

* * *

Erica woke up in a dark dank room with a hanging light in the center, which dimly illuminated the area. 

She quickly jumped in surprise as she saw a corpse lying just a few feet from her. She tried moving only to be stopped by the chains that had her locked against the wall.

"Shit." She said trying to pull herself free, knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

She eyed the corpse again and jumped again as she saw it move its hand; and then its leg. The corpse got up and turned to face her. It was her Dad!

"Dad.." she said happily for his presence. "I'm so glad to see you."

_Jesus, he looks like shit._ She watched him as he took a step towards her, not saying anything. He then brought his arms forward.

"-Dad?" Erica said, this time in a worried tone. "Are you-" She stopped knowing what was going on, "No…"

She watched helplessly as her dead father slouched his way towards her. Erica began pulling at the locks, trying desperately to free herself.

"No!" She cried, "No! Not like this! No! God not like this! Please! No, no, NO..!" Tears began running down her cheeks, knowing this was the end of the line.

She felt her dad's cold hand grab her shoulder as she tried moving, trying to get free and away from this. She didn't want to die…yet. And definitely not like this. "Not like this… Not like this… Please no… Not like this."

She then felt another hand and then the sharp pain of teeth in the side of her neck. _Not like this, not like this, not like this, not like this._

Erica could already feel her own blood trickle down her body as her dad pulled away. The room was already fading quickly around her due to the intensity of the pain. She then felt his teeth again, this time in the shoulder and screamed.

* * *

Tange made it down the stairs and found a pair of double doors in front of him. "I hope this is it. I hope I'm not too late." 

He grabbed the handle and pulled at the door feeling it give a rattle and not open. "Damn it!" he said to himself.

"Aaaahhh!" Came screams from the other side of the doors. Erica's screams.

"No!" He shouted running himself into the doors. He backed away and ran his side into the doors again feeling them give in.

The screams continued which made him want more in and find out what the hell was going on in there. He took a few steps back and then jetted forward and ran into the door again; this time through it and came into a dimly lit room.

The screams were much louder now and Tange could see now why Erica was screaming. Just looking at her made him want to cry. Joey was now a walking corpse and Erica was the victim.

Tange took one of the Eagles out, and took aim at Erica's forehead. He cocked the gun and looked away for a second at what he was about to do. He couldn't do it, but he had to. Tange took aim again and bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry!" He shouted as he then pulled the trigger.

Erica's screaming stopped and she was nothing more then another corpse. Joey turned around to face Tange; a piece of flesh fell out of his mouth as he slouched his way towards him.

"You broke your promise." Tange said cocking the gun again, "I'm sorry." He pulled the trigger again and Joey's head exploded into nothing but bone, blood, and brains.

Tange dropped the smoking gun and looked at what was left of his friends. It was Scrapeson City all over again, but at ten times worse. "I'm sorry." He said again as he turned around and left the room.

* * *

Surge was brought to his feet when the windows around him. He turned to see Athena and Aurora then flee all of a sudden. That was probably some bad news for them. He started taking off after them when an object entered the room. 

It landed just a few inches from his feet. Surge looked at it and the object exploded, knocking him to the ground. "Shit..." he cried blinking his eyes repeatedly as his vision, doubled, and then tripled. And so on.

He began gazing around the room and then closed his eyes when he heard footsteps land on the floor.

"Everyone down!" Came the shouts of men. Surge opened his eyes to see soldiers roaming around the room quickly and cautiously through the room pointing their heavy duty guns at everything; including him.

"Get on your stomach!" They shouted to him and Surge did as he was told.

"State your name!"

Surge grunted, "Henry Cotton-"

The shouting then stopped and he was pulled to his feet to face a masked soldier. And none of them were Umbrella soldiers. "Who the hell are you guys."

"Army!" he said, "By orders of the President and HCF, we have been ordered to get you, along with Katy Nova and Tange Roland out of here."

Someone behind him then unlocked the cuffs freeing his hands which made him rub his wrist.

"Why?"

"I'll answer your questions later. Come with us."

* * *

Tange stepped out of the building as lightning tore through the skies. He felt a drop of rain hit the side of his face, along with another. In a matter of seconds it was already pouring. He looked up at the sky seeing a chopper fly off away from the area. 

Thunder shook the ground as he walked into the street. He had failed them all. Now he was the only one to escape the city. He just hoped that Cypher would be there to greet him.

He looked back down and there about twenty feet from were he stood, stood another. That other, was Ghost. Which if she was standing there, Corin was dead.

He could see that her mask was torn off-

"No." He said coldly, staring at the face of Ghost.

Tange knew that face. He watched it die days ago. That face was Caitlyn's. He was now even more furious. Umbrella killing her was enough, but bringing her back as a tyrant was just too much. Not to mention wrong.

He threw all his weapons aside, knowing that firearms were all useless against her and kicked off the ground. Sprinting towards her, he formed fist and arched back his arms as he neared her.

Caitlyn got into a fighting stance and formed fists as well, as the distance between them closed.

Tange swung missing as she sidestepped out of the way and then came back side-kicking her in the face.

She swung at him, hitting him in the chest knocking him back a few steps and flung her claws out and swung once more, with more ferocity.

Ducking the swings, Tange ran his upper body into her waist and both of them landed into the inch deep of water road. He had her pinned to the ground with his legs as he began punching her repeatedly in the face.

Her knee then went into his back, making him stop and grunt in pain. Tange looked back at her and quickly rolled off of her to avoid the incoming claws at his face. He jumped back up to his feet were he noticed the masked soldiers watching the fight.

They damn well will watch the fight. This was Tange's fight, he had to end this. Turning to look at Caitlyn, he was grabbed from behind and pushed ten feet forward.

Tange landed on his stomach and rolled onto his back to find her falling from the air, claws brought forward, ready to impale his heart. He quickly rolled backwards onto his feet as she hit the ground.

He then brought his foot back and swung it forward and hit her in the chin. Caitlyn went in the air and landed on her back. Tange ran to her when she quickly got up and swung her feet at him. Tange arched back and then took a step back as she swung again, much more quickly.

Tange grabbed her ankle and pulled her forward and punched her with the back of his hand and then pushed her to the ground. She was slowing down.

He walked towards her and again fell to the ground after she swung her feet under his. Before he knew it, she was on top of him and she flung her clawed hand at his neck. He caught it and held her hand firmly in his.

She was too strong. Her talons began inching their way to his neck as he tried pushing them away. He looked at her and found her just staring at him with a straight face. Her face was white as death and her lips were black.

He began feeling the talons barely touching his neck when he looked at her again after getting an idea, "I'm doing you a favor." He said silently as he bent her arm back, breaking the bone to an angle were the claws were aimed at her heart.

Tange screamed as he pushed her claws into her chest. His plan had worked; Caitlyn's claws tore through the metal armor and sank its way to her heart.

He felt her body grow weak as he looked at her. Her eyes began shifting around when it again locked with Tange. "You weren't dead yet."

"T-t-ange?" She said as blood poured from her mouth. She then gasped, her breathing coming back, but this time growing shallow and short. Her eyes closed, and her head limped onto his chest.

Tange pushed her off of him and laid her on her back in the street. He got up and looked at her face one last time. He slowly turned around towards the group and found another familiar face under an umbrella.

"I have questions." Tange said to Cypher.

Cypher walked towards him and offered him some space under the umbrella, "I am sorry. I don't have answers."

"This was just the beginning to a bigger mess, wasn't it?" Tange asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Cypher said, "The aftermath to a new beginning."

"Orchid's gone."

"We know." Cypher added, "Surge is on his way down. And we found Corin in a complete mess. There is a chopper just for you get you somewhere to clean yourself up. The President requests to see you. She would be most delighted to see you."

* * *

Tange looked at him and smiled, "Thank you." 

"For what?" Cypher asked as he looked back at the chopper that would be transporting Tange and Surge out of the chaos.

"Getting me out of here," Tange answered as he walked to the chopper.

A few minutes passed and Surge made his way out of the building and into the chopper. Cypher watched the chopper as it lifted up into the air and took off away from the city.

One of the soldiers approached him as he walked towards Caitlyn's body, "Sir, we got two corpses in the lower level. Osiris and his henchmen aren't anywhere to be found."

"I know. Their chopper took off seconds after we got here." Cypher said, "Just clean the mess up, I want you to gather up as much information from the headquarters."

"I just have one question, sir."

"What is it?" Cypher said.

"What's going to happen to the two cities? Is it going to get nuked like Scrapeson and Raccoon?"

"The President gave us orders to quarantine the area. Set up a perimeter fifteen miles from the place, on all sides. I don't want anyone getting in here."

"Yes, sir."

The soldier left him and began giving out orders. Cypher approached Caitlyn's body and crouched down next to her. "There is peace for you now."

He looked at her face and suddenly nearly jumped at what happened next. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him. "-Cypher…what's going on?"

**The End… For Now.

* * *

Note: Well, that story is taken care of. Onto the sequel. Now review! Leave long one too! Hee hee hee... I'll see you later. PeAcE.**


End file.
